Heroes Volumen 1
by Tobiacuariano
Summary: Aquí está la historia que Tobiacuariano ha escrito de sus amigos del clan ONG Otaku No Gamers, en donde contará en una saga de 6 volumenes la historia de como ellos cambiarons las cosas en el mundo con sus poderes sobre humanos, incluyendo al escritor.


**VOLUMEN 1: GENESIS.**

"Todo estaba en tinieblas, todo comenzó en la oscuridad, todo era tinieblas, por donde pudiera verse, hasta que apareció el, Dios vio todas las tinieblas que había en aquel sitio-que la luz y la oscuridad sean separadas-dijo el y así ocurrió-la luz será llamada día y las tinieblas se les llamara noche-dijo el, y vio Dios que todo esto era bueno y así fue el primer día de todo, y el génesis comenzó".

Capitulo 1: Ya nada es igual.

Av. Brasil, Antofagasta, sábado 17 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella tarde, había ido como todos los sábados a ONG, un clan, al cual ya llevaba asistiendo por casi un año, era divertido ir los sábados a la Av. Brasil a reunirse con ellos en las tardes, todos los sábados, de 5 a 9 de la noche, yo compartía con todos allí, no tenia mis "favoritos" por así decirles, no a mi me agradaba compartir con toda la gente del clan, ya que todos eran especiales, algunos eran inteligentes, otros simpáticos, pues bien, había una gran variedad de personalidades allí.

Era divertido compartir con la gente del clan, ya que allí se podía hablar de cualquier cosa, jugábamos y cosas así, yo me divertía mucho allí, yo sentía que en aquel grupo de amigos, había hallado verdaderos y muy buenos amigos, con ellos se podía compartir tardes enteras de entretención para todos nosotros, allí yo y el resto de las personas, podían pasar un momento agradable, en compañía de sus amigos.

Pero, aquella tarde de reunión no fue como las típicas de todos los sábados, aquella tarde, ocurrió algo, algo que hiso, que así…todo…cambiara.

Todos tenían su vista hacia el cielo, ya que un espectáculo había comenzado, algo realmente extraño y realmente hermoso, si es que así podía decírsele, algo que casi ninguno de nosotros habíamos presenciado anteriormente, un espectáculo en el cielo estaba comenzando a dar inicios.

El cielo había comenzado a oscurecerse y al ver lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, vimos como el sol, comenzaba a volverse negro, un eclipse, un eclipse era lo que se estaba comenzando a manifestarse en el cielo…y lo más extraño, era de que no se había dicho nada en las noticias o algo por el estilo, uno de los chicos, que escuchaba radio en su reproductor de música, escuchó que en las noticias decían, que no solo Chile, era espectador de esto, no, este eclipse comenzó a aparecer en todo el mundo, esto tenia consternada a todas las organizaciones de climatología del mundo y decían que esto ya había ocurrido un par de años atrás. No solamente nosotros, si no que toda la gente, más bien el mundo entero se quedó viendo unos segundos el eclipse, nadie quería perderse ningún minuto de el y cuando ya eran las 6 de la tarde, el eclipse ya estaba completo, así se quedó cerca de unos 15 minutos y luego el sol comenzó a tomar su color de siempre, varios de nosotros allí nos perdimos mirando el eclipse, entre ellos yo también me perdí un buen momento viéndolo y ya a las 7 de la tarde, este había llegado a su fin.

Una vez que llegó el final de la reunión, todos comenzaron a retirarse a sus casas como de costumbre, una vez que me fui junto con mi amigo Daniel, uno de mis mejores amigos del Liceo, y nuevo miembro del clan, nos fuimos conversando sobre el eclipse, ninguno de los dos podíamos tener una pequeña idea de lo que había ocurrido, pero lo que si, aquella noche, estuvieron un buen momento hablando de aquel tema en las noticias, ya que nadie había esperado nada de ello, en todo el mundo habían dudas por lo ocurrido, nadie sabia como ocurrió, pero si sabían que no era la primera vez que ocurría esto, ya había sucedido hace algunos años atrás, hace unos años, y por la misma fecha, algo realmente extraño sucedió e hiso que ese día fuese diferente a los demás".

Parque Croata, Antofagasta, domingo 18 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella tarde, Jean Claudio, fue a casa de su pareja, Guty, para ir a buscarla para que salieran a pasear aquella tarde, así que una vez que llegó a buscarla, decidieron salir a caminar al parque Croata para compartir los dos aquella tarde.

Eran ya las 7 de la tarde, estaba comenzando a oscurecer-bien, creo que debo ir a dejarte a tu casa antes que tu papá se moleste-dijo Jean un tanto triste por que ya debía despedirse de su pareja-si es verdad, bien vámonos ya-respondió Guty, en tono triste también, una vez que comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a casa de ella, llegaron a la costanera, por donde pasaban los vehículos, ambos cruzaron rápidamente, pero no vieron que un tipo no frenó cuando debía hacerlo y continuo su camino como si nada, Guty y Jean Claudio vieron al vehículo ya sobre ambos, sabían que era cosa de segundos para que este los chocara, Jean Claudio se movió en cosa de segundos para cubrir a Guty con su cuerpo y así protegerla, fue cuando el vehículo cayó sobre ellos, pero algo extraño sucedió, ninguno de ellos sintieron el choque, ya que el vehículo en ningún momento los tocó, si no que los atravesó y ambos quedaron sanos y salvo-¡¿pero que rayos fue eso?!-preguntó Guty asustada-¡no lo se, no se que pasó, el auto nos atravesó!-respondió el también asustado-¡¿no tienes idea de lo que ocurrió?!-preguntó ella, Jean Claudio la abrazó para calmarla y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta hacia la casa de ella y ambos acordaron no decir nada a nadie".

Centro de Antofagasta, domingo 18 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Misa, había salido de la casa de una de sus compañeras de liceo, la cual vivía en el centro, cerca de la estatua del padre Hurtado, Misa había tenido que ir para hacer un trabajo para la escuela, una vez que terminaron, siendo ya las 6 de la tarde, ella comenzó a subir por la calle Pratt, para así llegar al paradero de Ossa, una vez que estaba cruzando la calle para llegar al paradero, algo inesperado sucedió, un camino que iba a toda velocidad estaba a punto de chocar con Misa, ella cayó al suelo por los nervios y de pronto ocurrió, sus ojos se volvieron color dorados, ella no lo notó y vio como varias imágenes de ella, con un aura dorada saltaba y corría hacia todas direcciones, vio que una era atropellada por el camión y otras también resultaban accidentadas, hasta que vio a una que salía ilesa del accidente, para ella, fue como si el tiempo corriera mucho más lento, todo se movía lento a su alrededor, fue entonces cuando vio que una de sus proyecciones no era atropellada y salía de aquel lugar sana y salva, entonces Misa sintió que si ella se movía hacia aquel lugar ocurriría lo que vio y así fue, ella se lanzó hacia donde vio que su proyeccion se había lanzado y así fue, ella salió sana y salva del accidente, rápidamente tomó una micro para ir a su casa, y sus ojos habían vuelto a ser de su color original, algo realmente extraño le había ocurrido, al parecer Misa, despertó una especie de habilidad en ese momento".

Liceo Andrés Sabella, lunes 19 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella mañana llegué los más rápido que pude al Liceo, buscando al Daniel, varios de mis amigos y amigas notaban que algo me pasaba, por que veían que estaba nervioso y pálido como el papel-¡¿han visto al Daniel?!-le preguntaba a todo el mundo, pero el aun no aparecía, mis amigos y amigas me preguntaban que me sucedía, pero yo no necesitaba hablar con ellos, yo necesitaba hablar con el Daniel, una vez que vi que apareció, fui directamente hacia el y comencé a llevármelo a algun lugar lejano para hablar los dos solos.

Una vez que nos alejamos lo más que pudimos Daniel vio que estaba nervioso-¡¿que, que te pasa, por que me traes tan apurado a este lugar?!-me preguntaba el, me quedé unos segundos en silencio, ya estaba comenzando a transpirar por los nervios-¡Daniel hoy…hoy me pasó algo totalmente increíble, hoy me pasó algo que nunca pensé que me iba a suceder!-le dije gritando-¡¿que, que cosa te pasó?, cuéntame ahora!-me incitaba para que hablara-hoy…cuando me desperté, sentí como si todo hubiese estado pesado, como si nada podía moverse, entonces fui a la pieza de mis papas, y no podía tocarlos, eran sólidos y no despertaban, comencé a colocarme nervioso y al asomarme al balcón vi gente, aves y autos quietos, sin moverse…¿entiendes lo que te digo?, el tiempo…¡el tiempo estaba detenido hoy en la mañana!-le dije un tanto alterado-¡ya cálmate…¿Duran, de verdad esperas que te crea algo como eso?!-me preguntó el, me miraba con extrañeza, sabia que el no me creía-¡escúchame imbécil, se lo que te estoy diciendo, cuando comencé a colocarme nervioso, pedí que todo volviese a la normalidad y así fue, todo volvió a moverse… ¿acaso no lo entiendes?, yo detuve el tiempo mientras dormía y luego lo dejé continuar otra vez!-le dije tratando de sonar seguro-no Duran, debiste haber soñado, ahora volvamos a clases y hagamos como si nada pasó-me dijo tratando de calmarme mientras se iba-¡ya te lo mostraré, no estoy mintiendo, se lo que vi…no le digas de esto a nadie o juro que te partiré la cara!-lo amenacé mientras el se iba a su sala, yo estaba seguro de lo que había hecho, yo sabia que yo había hecho eso, yo sabia que había…detenido el tiempo".

Casa de Fany, Antofagasta, lunes 19 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella tarde, una vez que salimos de clases, Chico se fue junto con Fany y decidió quedarse unos minutos en su casa, aprovechando que ambos estarían solos, Fany estaba adelantando un trabajo de artes que le habían dado en el colegio, mientras conversaba con su pareja sobre un problema que ella tuvo con sus compañeras-si, pero yo le dije… ¡ah mi mano!-reclamó ella, mientras dejaba caer el cartonero, Chico inmediatamente se colocó de pie, al ver que su pareja se había hecho un corte en su mano y un corte bastante profundo y grande, Chico envolvió la mano de ella en un paño húmedo, pero luego de unos segundos, ambos se quedaron allí congelados, ya que el brazo dejó de sangrar, Chico retiró el paño y vieron como la cortada comenzaba a cerrar por si sola-¡¿pero que es esto, como lo estas haciendo?!-le dijo el sorprendido-¡no lo sé!-respondió ella atónita, y así fue, la herida de Fany se había cerrado, su piel había sido capaz de regenerarse por si sola.

Ya era un poco más tarde, los padres de Fany ya habían llegado, pero no le contaron nada de lo ocurrido, ya siendo las 8 de la noche, Chico debía irse a su casa, Fany lo acompañó hasta la puerta, pero notó que el estaba preocupado-descuida, estaré bien, no pasa nada-le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro-lo sé, pero aun así me preocupa por lo que te pasó el día de hoy-dijo este, la abrazó en ese momento-de verdad no quiero que te pase nada, no viviría sin ti-dijo este mientras la acariciaba, pero ni el, ni ella notaron que del cuerpo de Fany, un pequeño, muy pequeño halo de luz salió de ella por su espalda, el cual fue absorbido por la mano del Chico y yéndose hacia el resto de su cuerpo-bien, debo irme yo, no te preocupes, nadie sabrá de esto en la escuela-le aseguró mientras la besaba-está bien, nos vemos mañana-se despidió ella, se dieron un ultimo beso antes de que el se fuera a su hogar. Fany…pues bueno, no sabían lo que le estaba sucediendo y a Chico tampoco, no se sabia lo que el había hecho, al "absorber luz" del cuerpo de la Fany, pero lo que si, ya ambos no eran del todo…normales".

Liceo de niñas, Antofagasta, martes 20 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Ya eran casi las 1 de la tarde, más bien faltaban 20 minutos para que la jornada escolar de la mañana llegara a su fin, Milo estaba con una de sus compañeras conversando, mientras que el profesor había salido por unos minutos a ver un asunto que tenia que resolver, entonces, como en todo colegio, algunos, más bien, algunas comenzaron a molestar a todas allí en la clase, Milo no les tomó importancia y continuo conversando con su compañera, ya faltaban solamente 5 minutos para que salieran, hasta que una chica del curso de Milo, quiso hacerle una broma quitándole su mochila y jugando con ella, Milo le molestó aquello así que se puso de pie inmediatamente-entrégame mi mochila ahora-dijo ella en tono serio, algunas chicas se reina y la que le quitó su mochila la miró sonriendo-¿o si no que me vas a hacer?-le dijo ella en tono sarcástico-dame mi mochila ahora, te lo digo por ultima vez-dijo Milo ahora en tono amenazante, su compañera no tomó importancia y lanzó la mochila de Milo directo al basurero, varias compañeras de curso se reían de ello-¡te dije que me la devolvieras, ya estoy harta de que me estés molestando!-dijo Milo y de inmediato tomó el cuello de su compañeras, las chicas se asustaron un poco al ver lo que ocurría, hasta que su compañera comenzó a tomar un leve color azul al igual que la mano de Milo-¡Milo, detente ahora!-le gritó una de sus compañeras, Milo inmediatamente soltó el cuello de su compañera y se llevó el susto de su vida, al ver que el cuello de esta niña había quedado con una capa de escarcha, la cual Milo le había hecho-¡aléjate de mi, fenómeno!-le gritó la atacada mientras era socorrida por otras compañeras, en aquel momento tocaron la campana indicando que el día ya había terminado, Milo de inmediato tomó su mochila y en menos de 1 minuto estaba corriendo fuera del Liceo".

Casa de Zoe, Antofagasta, martes 20 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Zoe había llegado de vuelta de clases directo a su casa, una vez dentro, vio que no había nadie, o eso creía ella, cuando escuchó a su madre discutiendo con su hermana mayor por asuntos de dinero…otra vez, Zoe no quiso quedarse a escuchar la discusión, así que fue directo a la cocina y comenzó a calentarse un plato de sopa y a servirse una taza de te, una vez sentada trató de comer sin tomar mayor atención a la discusión de su madre y su hermana-como quisiera, que los problemas terminaran, como quisiera poder ayudar a acabar con los problemas de dinero, sin notarlo la cuchara que Zoe sostenía en su mano, comenzó a volverse de oro solido, sin ninguna explicación, al notarlo Zoe dio un salto por el susto, y sin notar había puesto su mano sobre un cuchillo el cual también se volvió de oro puro-¡increíble!-dijo ella totalmente impresionada, tomó una cuchara más pequeña y se concentró para que esta se volviera de oro también y así fue, tomó los 3 servicios y se colocó al pie de las escaleras, mientras continuaba escuchando los problemas de su madre y su hermana-quizás esto era lo que estábamos esperando, quizás con esto, ahora los problemas se terminen-dijo ella en tono esperanzado y un tanto feliz a la ves".

UCN, Antofagasta, miércoles 21 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella mañana Haru, estaba en el laboratorio de computación, en clases obviamente, el y sus compañeros de carrera tendrían una evaluación aquella mañana, pero había un problema…los computadores estaban lentos, no quería trabajar como les pedían, Haru al igual que sus compañeros estaban comenzando a ponerse nerviosos, por que ellos sabían que a pesar de todo, la calificación iría igual y nadie tenia ganas de reprobar la evaluación, así que todos comenzaron a hacer lo posible por hacer funcionar los computadores-"vamos, vamos, por favor reacciona, por favor funciona"-pensó Haru esperanzado y así fue, el computador dejó de estar sin hacer nada, Haru se sorprendió al ver que solamente su computador estaba funcionando perfectamente-"vaya, al parecer tengo suerte, bien lo primero es prender la planilla de calculo"-pensó este, pero el computador ya lo había hecho, Haru se sorprendió, fue como si el computador lo hubiese escuchado y hubiera hecho lo que el deseaba hacer, Haru miró a todos lados para ver que nadie estuviese cerca de el-"ahora abriremos internet"-pensó el, el computador ya lo había hecho también, Haru estaba impresionado, el computador estaba haciendo lo que el le pedía, acercó su mano, sin tocarlo y comenzó a pensar palabras y estas comenzaron a escribirse por si solas sin que el tecleara ninguna, Haru dio un salto por la sorpresa, era cierto, Haru estaba usando su mente para controlar un computador, el no podía creer lo que sucedía, se quedó allí un par de segundos sin hacer nada-"perfecto, entonces ahora a trabajar"-pensó para si mismo y comenzó a utilizar su nueva "capacidad mental", para trabajar sin hacer nada".

Torre Coca-cola, Antofagasta, miércoles 21 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Chico fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a la cima de la torre, una vez que llegó, allí vio a Jair, parado en la orilla-¡salte de allí, si te caes estas muerto!-le gritó Chico-¡no, ya te lo dije, que si no me creías, tendría que demostrártelo!-respondió Jair en tono molesto-¡Jair, tu no puedes volar tu no…tu no tienes poderes…nadie en el mundo tiene poderes, así que devuélvete ahora!-le gritó Chico-¡no, yo se que puedo volar, por eso te llamé para que vinieras y lo vieras y así me creyeras!-le dio Jair, Chico comenzó caminar hacia Jair de poco a poco, para no ponerlo nervioso-escúchame, nadie puede volar, sal de la orilla, si te caes puedes morir Jair, por favor ven ahora conmigo-le decía Chico tratando de calmarlo-¡no te acerques, ya te lo dije, te lo probaré ahora!-dijo Jair en tono seguro, este comenzó a moverse más hacia la orilla-¡detente ahora estúpido, te vas a matar!-gritó Chico-¡no, te lo voy a probar, yo puedo volar!-gritó Jair, el cual estaba a punto de lanzarse, Chico se lanzó sobre Jair, pero todo pasó muy rápido. Una vez que Chico se le lanzó Jair ya se había dejado caer, así que ambos cayeron al vacio, Chico tomó a Jair para que ambos cayeran juntos, pero Chico notó como comenzaba a frenar poco a poco y vio a Jair detenerse y elevarse por el cielo, Chico sintió que el tampoco caía y quedó allí en el aire, allí flotando, y luego vio que el también volaba así como Jair-¡aterriza ahora!-gritó Chico y ambos aterrizaron en una plaza cercana a la torre-¡realmente vuelas!-gritó Chico-¡te lo dije, yo sabia que podía volar, lo descubrí un par de días atrás y luego lo comprobé!-Jair notó que Chico sangraba de su mano, quizás en el forcejeo que hicieron mientras caían, este se lastimó-estas sangrando-Chico se miró la herida-que extraño-dijo el mirando su herida con duda-¿por que dices que es extraño?-le preguntó Jair-te contaré la verdad, Fany también tiene una habilidad como tu y como yo, a ella se le sanan todas la heridas que se le hagan, el otro día lo vi, y ayer me lo comprobó-dijo este, Jair estaba sorprendido-y yo, al parecer copie su poder ese día ya que también me hice una herida y sanó de inmediato, ahora te toqué a ti y volé, pero no sanan mis heridas…Jair, yo también poseo una habilidad, puedo copiar los poderes de otros-dijo Chico en tono serio, Jair estaba sorprendido, no podía creer lo que escuchaba-¿crees que Fany podrá recibirnos para que hablemos los 3 de esto?-preguntó Chico, este la llamó para saber si estaba en su casa-si, podemos ir, ya le dije a lo que vamos-respondió Chico-no debemos decirle nada de esto a nadie, nadie debe enterarse de lo tuyo, lo de la Fany y lo mío-le dijo Jair seriamente-no sería bueno que la gente se enterara de que poseemos habilidades sobrehumanas, nos creerán fenómenos-terminó diciendo, Chico asintió-está bien, nadie se enterará de esto, ni siquiera nuestros padres-dijo el y Jair asintió a aquel ultimo comentario".

UCN, Antofagasta, jueves 22 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella mañana Kamo, estaba en el laboratorio con sus compañeros de carrera, y su profesor antes de retirarse, comenzó a entregar unos exámenes que había hecho el día martes-bien chicos, cuando los llame, vienen a buscar su examen y se retiran por favor-les pidió su profesor, y así fue llamando uno por uno, hasta que llamó a Kamo-Ricardo, antes que te vayas quisiera hablar algo contigo-le dijo su profesor, Kamo vio que su calificación había sido terrible-¿dime que te pasa Ricardo?, tus notas han bajado, ya no rindes como antes, ¿te pasa algo?-Kamo se quedó en silencio-escucha hijo, he visto tus otras calificaciones, si continuas así, reprobaras el ramo y perderás un año de universidad, ¿acaso deseas eso?-Kamo negó en silencio-no profesor, por supuesto que no quiero eso-dijo en tono apagado, su profesor le dio unas palmadas en su hombro-yo se que puedes, así que has un esfuerzo hijo, hazlo por ti mismo-le dijo mientras se retiraba, Kamo fue directo a su asiento en el laboratorio a buscar sus cosas, estaba destruido por dentro, así que se sentó unos minutos en silencio y miles de horribles pensamientos comenzaron a nublar su cabeza, fue entonces cuando notó que comenzaba a hacer calor, más calor que lo normal, entonces se asustó, más bien, se espantó al ver que de sus manos salía gas caliente, el cual comenzó a derretir todo el metal a su alrededor, solo el metal, el cual en segundos se hacia liquido, Kamo se colocó de pie rogando para que aquello se detuviera y así fue, una vez que se detuvo vio a su alrededor, todo el metal liquido que estaba en el suelo, todo el metal que estaba a su alrededor, por donde sus manos con aquel gas habían pasado se había derretido".

Liceo Eagle Shcool, Antofagasta, jueves 22 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella mañana en clase de educación física, el curso de Omi estaba jugando a las quemadas, las pelotas iban y venían, Omi estaba totalmente concentrado en el juego, cuando en un momento vio que una pelota iba directo a su cara, este extendió sus manos para detenerla, pero esta se detuvo a unos centímetros de ellas, la pelota estaba allí flotando en el aire, todo el curso había detenido el juego al ver lo que Omi estaba haciendo, Omi agitó sus manos y la pelota salió disparada en la dirección que este había movido sus manos, todos lo miraban, otros le decían cosas, otros trataban de acercársele solamente para acosarlo, Omi salió corriendo del patio techado para ir a algun lugar solitario y allí saber que ella lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Una vez que llegó a un sitio solitario, se tiró en el suelo para sentarse y tratar de darse una explicación a lo que le había ocurrido-¿y si en verdad seré capaz de…?-se preguntó a si mismo-quizás así sea-se dijo, entonces vio frente a el una lata y Omi decidido a salir de la duda extendió su mano y la lata comenzó a moverse, Omi puso más concentración en hacer lo que deseaba hacer en ese momento, entonces la lata salió volando y frenó directo en su mano, Omi la sujetó y la miraba con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, no podía creer lo que había hecho, era cierto, Omi poseía la habilidad de la telequinesis, Omi se puso de pie-¿podré ser capaz de levantar más de un objeto a la vez?-se preguntó a si mismo, y se dio cuenta de lo que realmente poseía, una increíble habilidad.

Pero…lo más extraño, es que no era el único miembro de ONG que estaba despertando una habilidad y no una habilidad cualquiera, si no que habilidades increíbles, totalmente sobrehumanas, quizás…estas no eran habilidades comunes y corrientes…al parecer estas habilidades realmente eran…súper poderes, poderes realmente especiales, poderes realmente…increíbles".

Casa de Naota, Antofagasta, viernes 23 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Naota despertó de golpe, al escuchar un ruido fuerte dentro de su casa, se sentó en su cama y miró la hora, eran ya las 3 de la mañana, prendió rápidamente la luz de su velador y otra vez sintió un ruido extraño en el primer piso de su casa, este se colocó de pie y comenzó a caminar para ver de donde venían esos ruidos, una vez que se asomó por la escalera para ver que ocurría, se llevó un enorme susto al ver que había un tipo robando todo lo que encontraba, era uno solo, el cual metía de todo en un saco enorme, Naota rápidamente fue a advertirle a sus padres, pero metió ruido y el ladrón lo siguió.

Sus padres se estaban colocando ya de pie para ir a detener al sujeto, pero una vez que el padre abrió la puerta de la pieza, allí estaba el ladrón apuntándolo con su revolver, todo ocurrió en minutos, luego estaban los 3 amarrados en sillas, abajo en el living, mientras el tipo robaba todo lo que podía, pero hubo un problema, la madre de Naota, no se callaba en ningún momento-¡cuando me liberé haré que lo persigan y lo encierren por siempre!-gritaba ella-¡señora ya cállese o tiraré del gatillo y la llenaré de plomo!-la amenazó-¡mamá ya cállate!-le dijo Naota-¡no, el debe escucharme, el debe saber quien somos nosotros!-continuo gritando-¡señora usted se lo buscó!-gritó el ladrón, el tipo iba a disparar a la mujer-¡DETENTE!-gritó Naota, quien se liberó extendiendo su mano de forma involuntaria, y de esta salieron ondas rojas de calor, las cuales derritieron el arma del sujeto, Naota se había liberado ya que sus cuerdas se habían quemado al contacto con sus manos, el tipo se le iba a lanzar encima, pero Naota hizo salir otro poco de su onda calórica y el tipo salió corriendo de la casa, Naota no sabia lo que había ocurrido y sus padres lo miraban con extrañeza y un tanto de miedo a la vez, realmente esa noche, había ocurrido algo realmente extraño".

Centro de Antofagasta, viernes 23 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Esa tarde, Therot tuvo que ir a comprar algunas cosas al centro, era ya un poco tarde, eran cerca de las 7 de la tarde y ya estaba un poco oscuro, Therot fue a tomar su micro, la cual pasaba por un lugar un tanto oscuro y deshabitado, Therot caminaba cuando un tipo se colocó frente a el-amigo, ¿me dices la hora por favor?-le preguntó Therot, notó algo raro, así que le respondió, pero por detrás sintió que lo apuntaban con algo-ahora entrega todo o te atravieso la espalda-le dijo un sujeto con un cuchillo, el otro tipo estaba allí esperando para que Therot le entregara sus cosas de valor-no pienso darles nada-dijo Therot tranquilamente, el tipo sin arma le dio un golpe el cual lo hiso moverse, Therot se molestó y lanzó un puñetazo al tipo, pero este puñetazo lo mandó a volar unos 4 metros lejos de el, el otro tipo lo iba a atacar, pero Therot fue más rápido y tomó su arma aplastándola y haciéndola añicos, luego de forma rápida Therot tomó al sujeto por el brazo y lo tomó para mandarlo a volar y así caer sobre el otro sujeto, ambos tipos se colocaron de pie y salieron corriendo de aquel sitio, Therot estaba allí sin moverse miraba sus manos y recordaba cada segundo de lo ocurrido, Therot, no tenia la fuerza de una persona normal, Therot tenia fuerza sobrehumana, Therot al parecer, también poseía un poder".

Casa de Miharu, Antofagasta, viernes 23 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella noche, Miharu quiso tomar un poco de aire fresco y se puso en su balcón para así mirar la ciudad de noche, Miharu estaba allí tranquila mirando todo de noche, la noche era silenciosa, un ruido fuerte sonó a lo lejos, ni tan lejos, alguien había soltado un disparo, Miharu comenzó a buscar de donde venia, pero no podía ver nada-vamos, vamos, quiero ver lo que está lejos-fue cuando su visión se volvió verde, pero no un cualquier verde, era un visión nocturna, Miharu se sorprendió al notar que veía de noche, luego vio de donde había salido el disparo al escuchar un segundo, el o cual sucedió a 1km lejos de de su casa directo hacia el frente, veía a las personas como su estuvieran frente a ella, pero había algo más a las personas las veía en colores, rojos, amarillos, rojos y naranjas, era un visión térmica, no solo a las personas si no que también personas, animales, plantes, y miles de cosas más, Miharu estaba sorprendida, ella podía ver las cosas en visión nocturna, acercada hacia 1km y en visión térmica para ver mejor las cosas, Miharu también poseía un poder al igual que muchos de nosotros".

Av. Brasil, Antofagasta, sábado 24 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Era la hora de la reunión como todos los sábados, nada estaba fuera de lo normal, a excepción que varios de los que habían despertado poderes, ya los habían mostrado a los demás, Zoe, Omi, Therot, Misa y Naota, nadie podía creer lo que había visto, incluso Chico, Fany y Jair contaron su verdad, Chico mostró que podía copiar los poderes de otros, pero…para copiar uno nuevo debía de perder el anterior, Jean Claudio estaba a lo lejos mirando, sin decir nada, no quería contar lo que le había sucedido, pero la tarde avanzó lo más normal que se pudo, a diferencia de que los otros muchachos que tenían poderes, no habían dicho la verdad, como Milo, Miharu, o Haru.

-¿Lo ves?, todos ellos poseen habilidades, te digo la verdad, yo también tengo una, yo detuve le tiempo el otro día y lo hice continuar otra vez-le dije a Daniel entre serio y molesto-¿si lo haces, por que no me lo demuestras?-me preguntó el-¡por que no puedo, si lo vuelvo a hacer, tu no verás nada por que estarás congelado al igual que los demás!-le dije molesto-¡entonces no sigas fingiendo Duran, no trates de parecer especial como los demás, tu así como eres especial, deja de tratar de aparentar de tener algo que no tienes!-me dijo llamándome la atención, me acerqué lo más que pude, casi encima de el y mientras lo apuntaba le dije-escúchame imbécil, te lo demostraré, te demostraré a ti y a los demás de lo que soy capaz, yo detuve el tiempo y se los probaré a todos ustedes y a ti también así que hazte la idea de lo que pronto veras-le dije amenazándolo.

Un ruido fuerte se escuchó en aquel momento, Niño X, había sido chocado por otro vehículo, al parecer el sujeto no frenó cuando debió hacerlo, empujando a niño X, junto con Dani adentro, todos fuimos a ver que les había ocurrido, y el otro conductor vio su oportunidad y se dio a la fuga.

Una vez que llegamos, gracias a Dios, ambos estaban bien, ninguno tenia heridas o rasguños, solo estaban asustados y niño X furioso-¿acaso tomaste la patente del tipo?-le preguntó Lugh-¡no, no lo hice, no tuve tiempo, maldito imbécil!-gritó molesto-pero debes agradecer de que están bien, sol fue un empujón y nada más-dijo Josefo tratando de calmar a niño X-¡¿como esperas que me calme, si el tipo acaba de chocar mi auto y se fue?!-gritó niño X, en ese momento sentimos como el suelo comenzaba a moverse y que algunas rocas se partían en dos…pues claro, no vimos que era niño X quien lo estaba haciendo, la tierra se movía en la misma dirección que iban sus brazos, allí lo notamos, niño X también poseía un poder como el resto de nosotros, al parecer el podía dominar el control de la tierra.

Ya pasada una hora, niño X descubrió que así era y los chicos que poseían poderes les contaron la verdad, también se unió a ellos Haru para contarles la verdad, ya eran varios los que poseían un poder. Pero algo extraño sucedió después, cuando la reunión ya llevaba un buen rato avanzada, ni Omi, Zoe y tampoco Haru, podían utilizar su poder, por algun extraño motivo no podían hacerlo y menos yo contándome allí también.

Ya terminada la reunión todos comenzaron a irse a sus casas y extrañamente Omi, Haru y Zoe, recuperaron sus habilidades, obviamente todos quedamos de acuerdo en no decirle nada de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a los mismos del clan, hasta que ellos se dieran cuenta o hasta que los dueños de los poderes les contaran la verdad y menos aun les dirían nada de esto a los padres de los que poseían alguna habilidad".

Casa de Daniel, Antofagasta sábado 24 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Una vez que Daniel llegó a su casa, quien se había ido en la misma micro junto conmigo, este llegó al paradero el cual estaba tan solo a dos cuadras de su casa, una vez que comenzó a caminar vio que dos tipos lo iban siguiendo, Daniel comenzó a apurar un poco la velocidad de su caminata, pero era tarde los tipos ya estaban encima de el y todo fue en un par de segundos.

A Daniel lo tenían en el suelo y los sujetos, a los cuales se les había sumado un tercero intentaron robarle sus cosas, Daniel tercamente no quería entregar sus cosas así que trató de oponer resistencia, Daniel estaba tan solo a metros de su casa, Daniel gritaba y luchaba contra los 3 sujetos, pero nadie salía en su ayuda, uno de los tipos tenia una cortaplumas en su mano, y estaba dispuesto a atacar a Daniel con esta, sin importarle si lo mataba o no, entonces fue allí cuando sucedió, Daniel intentado cubrirse de los tipos y a la vez defenderse, abrió su mano derecha, de la cual salió una enorme llamarada la cual golpeó al sujeto en seco, los otros dos se hicieron hacia atrás al ver a Daniel con su mano derecha cubierta de fuego, más bien su palma era de donde salía el fuego, entonces su otra mano también se prendió, Daniel no sentía calor, no sentía que el fuego lo quemaba, y sintió que era capaz de lanzarlo, así que hiso sus brazos hacia adelante y el fuego salió disparado de estas atacando a los otros dos tipos que fueron capaces de escapar, en ese momento su madre salió al escuchar el ajetreo que había fuera de su casa y vio a su hijo en aquella condición, ella fue corriendo en su socorro, Daniel hiso todo su esfuerzo hasta lograr apagar el fuego-¡el Duran tiene razón mamá, los otros también tienen poderes y yo soy otro de ellos, el Duran también tiene uno y no quería creerle…yo también poseo un poder!-gritó el en ese momento al darse realmente cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, de que el, los chicos de clan, del liceo y yo…poseíamos poderes".

Casa de Tobi, Antofagasta, domingo 25 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella mañana encontré mi oportunidad de tratar de usar una vez más mi poder, pero ahora a mi voluntad, ya que esa mañana estaría solo por un buen rato.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, y mis padres no regresarían hasta las 1 de la tarde, así que aproveché esa oportunidad para "practicar" en el uso de mi poder y de una vez por todas comprobar si yo poseía un poder si o no.

Me senté en la cocina en silencio y frente a mi coloqué un reloj, entonces comencé a concentrarme en su segundero para detenerlo lo más que pudiera, así que comencé-"¡vamos, se que yo puedo hacerlo, debo hacer, lo hice una vez y lo haré una vez más así que detente ahora!"-me decía a mi mismo, pero no ocurría nada así que pensé en los demás que habían despertado sus poderes y ya estaban comenzando a conocerlos-"ellos pueden, yo también puedo, no debo quedarme atrás, yo voy a detenerlo, así que detente"-me dije en ese momento comencé a poner toda mi concentración para que sucediera, mi cabeza tiritaba por el esfuerzo que ponía en mi concentración hasta que vi el milagro, el segundero se había detenido cerca de unos 10 segundos y luego volvió a su curso normal, en aquel entonces di un salto de alegría al ver que lo había conseguido, volví a sentarme frente al reloj, por que ahora sabia y sentía la confianza de que ahora detendría el tiempo como lo había hecho hace una semana, comencé a concentrarme con todas mis fuerzas una vez más mi cabeza tiritaba, transpiraba, mis ojos estaban casi cerrados, hasta que inconsciente se cerraron y fue cuando sentí una presión que empujó mi cabeza hacia abajo y allí lo vi.

El tiempo se había detenido, comencé a caminar por mi casa por la calle, miré a la gente, el mar, las aves, todo estaba allí sin moverse, lo había logrado, había logrado despertar mi poder, ahora era capaz de controlar el tiempo, luego de unos 10 minutos me concentré una vez más y el tiempo recuperó su flujo normal".

Casa de Lugh, Antofagasta, domingo 25 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella mañana, más bien era cerca de las 11 del día, y Lugh estaba en su habitación, ya que no deseaba aun salir por algo bien especial que le había ocurrido, había despertado, escuchando un ruido extraño en su reloj, y decidió abrirlo para ver que era lo que le ocurría, hasta que notó que al haberlo abierto, era capaz de escuchar cada una de sus piezas funcionando en armonía unas con otras, como una especie de música, hasta que oyó lo que estaba mal al oír que una parte de la "música" no concordaba con el resto y era una pieza defectuosa, la cual debía ser cambiada-que interesante, escuchar un artefacto y entender como funciona y como debería funcionar…quizás-dijo Lugh y se le cruzó el pensamiento de que posiblemente el también podía poseer un poder como los demás, entonces escuchó el reloj por todos lados, y a cada momento lo desarmaba más y más hasta ser capaz de escuchar hasta la pieza más pequeña y entender como funcionaba, con que pieza se complementaba y para que servía esta-"quizás esto sea una habilidad como la de los muchachos"-pensó para si mismo, se quedó en su cama sentado, con todas las piezas del reloj esparcidas por su cama, y entonces comenzó a armarlo solamente escuchando sus piezas y viendo si lo que hacia o en donde estaba colocando una pieza era en el lugar correcto, luego de una media hora, el reloj estaba armado nuevamente y la pieza defectuosa también había sido arreglada, Lugh estaba casi sin palabras al ver de lo que había sido capaz de hacer, ver que pudo desarmar y volver a armar un reloj y no solo eso, darse cuenta de que era capaz de entender como funcionaban las cosas-necesito, algo más para probar esto, necesito ver hasta que limite puedo llegar-se dijo el mismo-ahora que se que poseo algo como esto, debo ser capaz de tratar de comprender todas las cosas que pueda-se dijo mientras miraba su computador e iba caminando sobre este para comenzar a estudiarlo, Lugh al parecer también poseía una habilidad como el resto de nosotros".

"En el sexto día, Dios creó a la mujer, para que fuese compañía del hombre, los hiso a ambos dominantes del paraíso, de las aves, los peces y las otras criaturas vivas de aquel lugar y vio que eso era bueno, al final dejó el séptimo día para descansar y desde ese momento es el inicio de todo y de allí el Génesis comienza a contarse".

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1.

"El sol acepta que su hora de iluminar una parte del mundo se ha terminado así como la luna acepta que su hora de iluminar el mundo por la noche, acaba cuando el día aparece, ambos aceptan el destino y la mision del otro, pero nosotros no somos capaces de aceptar lo que somos, lo que tenemos y lo que tenemos frente a nuestros ojos y no lo aceptamos o reconocemos como nuestros".

Capitulo 2: Aceptación.

Liceo Andrés Sabella, Antofagasta, lunes 26 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella mañana en clases, yo no había ido ya que estaba un tanto enfermo, más bien, estaba muy cansado por lo que hice ayer con detener el tiempo, pero me hice pasar por un simple resfriado.

Ese día Jean Claudio decidió que debía contarles la verdad a los muchachos, Jair, Chico y Fany, al igual que Daniel quien les iba a contar la verdad de lo que le ocurrió el sábado-Guty por favor acompáñame, iré a hablar con ellos ahora-le pidió Jean Claudio, ella aceptó en acompañarlo-Chico, Fany, Jair, necesitó hablar algo serio con ustedes, tres, es relacionado con lo de ustedes-les dijo el-de acuerdo, pero, ¿que hace la Guty contigo?-preguntó Jair un tanto molesto-yo ya se lo que ustedes hacen y el Jean Claudio me lo ha contado todo-respondió ella-¡¿le contaste de lo nuestro?!-gritó Fany molesta-¡se suponía que era un secreto del clan!-dijo ella-¿por que rayos le dijiste de lo de nosotros?-dijo Chico-escuchen, se lo conté por que…yo también soy como ustedes, yo también poseo un poder-dijo Jean Claudio casi en silencio, este les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran dentro de su sala de clases, una vez allí este miró hacia todos lados, Daniel los siguió en silencio al escuchar la conversación, entonces Jean Claudio colocó sus manos frente a una mesa y luego las metió dentro de esta, todos allí estaban impresionados-le conté a ella, por que ella vio la primera que me ocurrió y pensé que debía saber que ustedes también poseían poderes al igual que yo-dijo el en tono bajo, los otros 3 lo miraban un tanto molesto por haber contado el secreto de ellos a alguien extraño-no se preocupen, no diré nada de esto a nadie, se los prometo, nadie más sabrá-les aseguró Guty, los 3 se dieron cuenta de que realmente era sincera y de que podían confiar en ella, Jean Claudio en pocos minutos les contó como se había despertado su poder y como lo estaba desarrollando, Daniel decidió que era hora de hablar, así que fue tras ellos y les contó la verdad-yo también soy como ustedes, observen-dijo el mientras abría su mano y salía de esta una pequeña llama roja, al cerrar su mano esta desapareció automáticamente-mi mamá vio lo que me ocurrió y decidió guardar al secreto al resto de mi familia, espero que ustedes también guarden el secreto-les pido, y todos asintieron, Daniel estuvo a punto de contar lo que le había dicho hace algunas semanas atrás, pero decidió quedarse en silencio y no contarle nada a los demás".

UCN, Antofagasta, lunes 26 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella mañana Rubén estaba junto con un grupo de compañeros y compañeras en la biblioteca estudiando para un examen que tendrían en unas horas más, todos tenían que hacer una tesis para explicar algunos métodos de defensa de la mente humana, Rubén trataba de buscar ejemplos, métodos o cosas así para hacer un buen trabajo, fue cuando tomó el lápiz de uno de sus compañeros y sintió como si veía toda la vida de aquel lápiz, quien lo ha tocado, cuando lo compraron, en donde estuvo, como, cuando, lo veía todo, hasta que halló algunos momentos de la vida de su compañero teniendo aquel lápiz en su mano, Rubén se impresionó al ver la historia de aquel lápiz, lo dejó en la mesa y luego tomó el gorro de otro compañero e intentó ver una vez más lo que había visto en el lápiz y así ocurrió, Rubén veía toda la historia de aquel gorro, donde había estado, quien lo había tocado, los momento por el cual había pasado su dueño mientras lo llevaba puesto-¿Rubén, te sucede algo?-preguntó una de sus compañeras, Rubén se demoró un par de segundos en reaccionar-¡Rubén!-gritó otro compañero-disculpa, estaba…pensando en algo, ¿y bien en que estábamos?-trató de aparentar y continuo como si nada con sus compañeros, pero el sabia que lo que le había ocurrido, no era algo normal, al parecer Rubén también poseía un poder como varios de nosotros".

Casa de Yanara, Antofagasta, martes 27 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Esa mañana, Yanara se levantó para alistarse y así irse a clases, pero algo extraño y espantoso le ocurrió, al llegar al baño, no se veía frente al espejo, ni siquiera su ropa se veía, Yanara era invisible, de inmediato fue donde su mamá para despertarla, pero una vez que salió del baño, vio a su mamá saliendo de su habitación buscándola, Yanara fue tras ella para decirle lo que le estaba ocurriendo-¡mamá, esto y aquí, mírame, estoy aquí!-gritaba Yanara, pero su madre no la veía, su madre estaba asustada por no encontrar a su hija-¡hija, hija, ¿en donde estás?!-gritaba su madre desesperada-¡mamá, estoy aquí mamá!-gritaba Yanara, pero su madre no la veía, Yanara cayó al suelo llorando por lo que le ocurría, hasta que al fin comenzó a hacerse visible otra vez, su madre la vio en el suelo, sentada llorando, y ella también se lanzó a los brazos de su hija y ambas lloraban por la emoción de volver a verse-¡no puedo mamá, no puedo negarlo, yo también tengo un poder, como el resto de ONG, yo también tengo un poder!-decía ella, su madre tomó su rostro entre sus manos-¿a que te refieres hija?-le preguntó ella-¡yo también tengo uno mamá, varios de ONG tienen poderes y creo que yo también, creo que yo…puedo hacerme invisible!-gritó Yanara asustada y un tanto excitada por lo ocurrido, Yanara también había despertado un poder, cada vez, eran más los que activaban un poder".

Universidad Inacap, Antofagasta, martes 27 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Bond estaba en su sala de clases, conversando con un grupo de compañeros y compañeras, antes de que llegara su profesor, todos allí hacían algo, algunos conversaban, otros estudiaban, otros escuchaban música, Bond estaba conversando divertidamente con un grupo de 2 chicas y 3 chicos más, hasta que en medio de la conversación sintió una especie de vibración dentro de su cabeza, Bond no le prestó atención, pero mientras más conversaba con sus compañeros y oía a otros hablando, la vibración era más y más común, pero eso no era todo, además de la vibración, cada vez que escuchaba a alguien y sentía esa vibración, dentro de su cabeza, tenia la extraña sensación de que la persona que hablaba no era sincera con algo, como si estuviese mintiendo, Bond no entendía lo que le ocurría, pero cada vez más la vibración era más y más molesta al punto que le llegaba a doler la cabeza, así que se colocó sus audífonos con la música a todo volumen para así no escuchar a nadie, Bon sabia que algo extraño estaba pasando por su cabeza".

Liceo Andrés Sabella, Antofagasta, miércoles 28 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Yo ya había vuelto a clases, al igual que Shio, ya que esta había faltado toda la semana, el lunes y el martes de esta semana también, pero había algo raro en su rostro, este demostraba tristeza y a la vez cansancio, todos estábamos allí reunidos, y Jean Claudio me contó sobre lo de su poder, yo estaba impresionado al ver el poder de Jean Claudio, era increíble ver algo como eso. Daniel no se me acercó en ningún momento, yo solamente lo miraba desde lejos con un tanto de enojo por el hecho de no creerme de lo que yo ahora era capaz de hacer.

Ya en el recreo estábamos todos reunidos en la biblioteca como siempre, Daniel se me acercó y me hizo un gesto para que fuese a hablar con el, fui pero con expresión molesta-¿que quieres?-le pregunté en tono molesto-necesito contarte algo-luego de unos minutos me contó lo que le había sucedido y al final me lo mostró, allí vi el poder de Daniel, allí vi el fuego en la palma de cada una de sus manos, luego de que apagara su fuego ambos nos quedamos un segundos en silencio-¿y aun así no quieres creerme de que yo puedo detener el tiempo?-le pregunté sin mirarlo-Duran, quisiera creerte, pero no puedo creerte algo como eso si no lo veo-me respondió en tono de disculpas, eso hiso que me molestara-¡¿es que tu no entiendes?, no puedo mostrarte algo que no serás capaz de ver, si detengo el tiempo, no podrás verlo!-los chicos escucharon que grité y comenzaron a acercarse para ver que ocurría-¡Duran, el problema es que no puedo creerte algo como eso!-me dijo, eso me hiso molestarme mucho más-¡eres un maldito idiota!-grité mientras golpeaba la mesa, al hacerlo de mi brazo comenzó a salirme una especie de electricidad color roja, la cual me recorría desde el codo hasta la punta de los dedos sin salir de mi mano, todos se asustaron, Shio y otra de mis amigas llamada Rocío se acercaron a ver lo que ocurría, todo veían lo que me ocurría, no yo sabia lo que me pasaba, Daniel me tocó el hombro para calmarme, pero esa electricidad pasó de mi brazo a su cuerpo lo cual hizo que sus llamas salieran por si solas y de gran tamaño, Guty también me tocó para tratar de calmarme, pero le ocurrió lo mismo que el Daniel, pero ella cayó inconsciente al suelo, todos trataban de calmarme, pero me era imposible detener lo que me estaba ocurriendo-¡Duran detente, nos vas a lastimar a todos!-gritó Rocío y como por arte de magia, mi brillo se detuvo y yo también me detuve, todos miraban a Rocío con extrañeza, ni Daniel ni la Guty fueron capaces de detenerme, ella solamente abrió la boca y lo hizo inmediatamente, luego de unos minutos Guty despertó y yo estuve encima de ella todo el rato sin alejarme pidiéndole disculpas, pero no estaba molesta gracias Dios, ella entendió que todo había sido un accidente, ahora Daniel me creía que poseía un poder, ya todos lo habían visto, tuvimos que hablar con la Rocío y la Shio para decirles toda la verdad y pedirles que no hablaran de esto con nadie, ambas aceptaron guardar el secreto de nosotros y nuestros poderes, pero había algo extraño en mi, si mi poder era el detener el tiempo, ¿que habría sido ese brillo rojo?, realmente no lo entendía, solo sabia que ahora poseía un segundo poder.

Shio y Rocío se encontraban en clases conversando sobre el asunto que acaba de ocurrir-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-le dijo Rocío a Shio, ella asintió-¿por que has estado todo el día sin quitarte los audífonos?-le preguntó, Shio se sorprendió por la pregunta y se quedó en silencio, al parecer no quería responderle-vamos, por favor responde te hice una pregunta-le insistió Rocío, pero Shio colocó de todas sus fuerzas por no responder, pero sintió que las palabras iban a salir solas por su boca-si te lo cuento, debes prometerme no contarle a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?-le pidió Shio, Rocío asintió y vio en el rostro de Shio de que algo realmente serio estaba pasando-ya también poseo un poder, como el Daniel, el Jair y los otros, esto comenzó hace varios días, cuando descubrí que podía escuchar cosas que estaban a metros de mi, pero esto se fue saliendo de control y todo el sonido venia a mi en contra de mi voluntad, eso me produjo horribles dolores de cabeza, hasta que descubrí que si estaba escuchando música todo el tiempo y a alto volumen, no escucharía nada que no deseaba escuchar-dijo esta, Rocío la miraba impresionada, no podía creer lo que su amiga le estaba contando-¿me quieres decir que eres capaz de escuchar lo que está a metros de ti y eso te ha hecho mal?-preguntó Rocío-así es, al parecer aun no puedo controlar mi poder, es algo que está activado sin mi consentimiento-respondió Shio, Rocío se quedó un par de segundos en silencio estudiando a su amiga, ahora Rocío sabia que Shio también poseía un poder como el resto de nosotros".

Casa de Nero, Antofagasta, miércoles 28 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Esa tarde, siendo ya cerca de las 7 de la tarde, Nero se encontraba solo en su casa, este estaba en su habitación escuchando música, estaba recostado sobre su cama mirando al techo, esta que escuchó un ruido bien fuerte, Nero se puso de pie inmediatamente, luego de unos segundos, volvió a escuchar aquel ruido, el cual venia del primer piso de de su casa, Nero comenzó a caminar lo mas rápido que podía, pero algo lo detuvo en seco, dejándolo helado y sin poder moverse, había escuchado las voces de dos sujetos, Nero rápidamente recuperó el control de su cuerpo y se asomó lo más silenciosamente por las escaleras y allí los vio a ambos tipos robando todo lo que podían, uno de ellos estaba armado con un revolver y estaban actuando a rostro descubierto, seguramente creyeron que la casa estaba vacía, Nero vio fuera de su casa una camioneta, en la cual probablemente ellos se estaban transportando, Nero asustado comenzó a devolverse hacia su habitación para tomar su teléfono y llamar a carabineros y pedir ayuda, pero Nero no vio que el sujeto que estaba armado lo vio y comenzó a seguirlo, una vez que Nero entró a su habitación, sintió algo que lo hizo quedarse congelado en ese momento, sintió el revolver del sujeto apuntando su nuca, luego el tipo le dio una patada empujando a Nero al suelo, el tipo le iba a disparar, pero Nero extendió su mano y de esta increíblemente salió fuego color a azul por su mano, el cual golpeó al sujeto mandándolo a volar, Nero se puso de pie y vio en el suelo al tipo que lo había querido asesinar y luego miró sus manos, las cuales estaban cubiertas de fuego de color azul, no le quemaba, no sentía calor, solamente sentía un pequeño peso sobre sus manos, Nero sabia lo que le estaba sucediendo, así que tomó el cuerpo inmóvil del otro tipo y se lo lanzó a su compañero y lo amenazó con quemarlo, el tipo rápidamente tomó a su amigo y se fue corriendo directo a su vehículo para irse a toda velocidad, en ese momento aparecieron los padres de Nero y vieron lo que le estaba sucediendo a su hijo, así pasaron un buen rato de la noche hablando sobre lo ocurrido, pero Nero sabia la verdad, el también, al igual que sus amigos, había despertado un poder, un increíble poder".

Liceo Andrés Sabella, Antofagasta, jueves 29 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella mañana, estábamos reunidos en la biblioteca, yo ya había descubierto que era ese brillo rojo, era una especie de cargador, con el podía tocar a alguien con poderes, y aumentar el nivel de su poder, al igual que me servía para recargar maquinas y cosas así, Rocío y Shio aun mantenían en secreto el poder de Shio, aun no querían hablar nada de ello, así que continuaron haciendo como si nada ocurriera, en ese momento, Axel apareció para saludarnos, y pidió permiso para buscar una información en el computador de la biblioteca, una vez que le dijeron que si, se acercó al computador rápidamente para encenderlo, pero una vez que su mano tocó el computador, Axel dio un salto al sentir como la electricidad pasaba del computador por su brazo y luego al resto de su cuerpo, Axel se quedó un par de segundos inmóvil, todos lo quedamos mirando, hasta que su brazo derecho, el mismo con el cual había tocado el computador, se comenzó a estremecer, hasta que en su mano vimos la electricidad que había absorbido del computador, allí en su mano tenia una esfera de electricidad pura, esta era de un color azul brillante, todos lo quedamos mirando en silencio, Axel estaba allí sin moverse, hasta que reaccionó y sintió todas nuestras miradas sobre el, Axel quiso salir corriendo de la biblioteca-¡espera, no te vayas!-gritó Rocío, y extrañamente Axel se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de la Rocío, Axel se dio media vuelta y se quedó allí sin moverse, la electricidad de su mano de había apagado-¡el tiene un poder, posee el control de la electricidad!-dijo Guty instantáneamente, todos nos sorprendimos, por como le fue tan fácil reconocer un poder, y cual era su nombre, hasta ella misma se sorprendió de lo que había sido capaz de hacer, todos nos acercamos a Axel y lo llevamos a un lugar alejado para hablarle de lo que había hecho y ya que asumimos que el también poseía un poder, así que decidimos en contarle la verdad de lo que nosotros éramos capaces de hacer, fue en ese entonces que Shio decidió decirnos la verdad sobre su poder, una vez que se quitó los audífonos, vimos como se sujetaba su cabeza por el dolor de recibir tantos sonidos al mismo tiempo y nos demostró su habilidad, así nos dimos cuenta de que ella también poseía un poder-quizás si trataras de asilar cada sonido, uno de otro, quizás así podrías controlar mejor tu poder-le dijo Guty a la Shio, todos miramos con mayor extrañeza a la Guty, no entendíamos como pudo buscar una solución al problema de la Shio si recién se había enterado de su habilidad y no conocía nada sobre ella-yo también poseo un poder-se escuchó una voz familiar a lo lejos, todos dirigimos la mirada hacia la voz y allí vimos a nuestro amigo Nacho, quien estaba a varios metros de nosotros, pero su voz se escuchaba como su estuviera al lado de nosotros-al igual que ustedes, también poseo un poder, puedo controlar el sonido, hace que algunas cosas suenen más fuertes y otras más despacio, estoy haciendo que sus voces suenen más fuertes para yo escucharlas y que mi voz suene más fuerte para que ustedes la escuchen-dijo el mientras comenzaba a acercársenos, todos nos impresionamos al ver que Nacho al igual que Axel y Shio también poseían poderes, a Axel le costó un poco aceptar su poder, pero luego de que hablamos y lo convencimos recién allí fue capaz de aceptar su habilidad, Nacho y Shio ya tenían asumidos sus poderes como el resto de nosotros".

Liceo de hombres, Antofagasta, jueves 29 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Esa mañana, ya a las 11 del día, Derek tenia un examen, y una vez que comenzó, toda la clase estaba en silencio, pero Derek no podía concentrarse ya que escuchaba a sus compañeros hablar a cada minuto y en voz alta-¡por favor pueden callarse!-la clase y su profesor se sorprendieron, ya que nadie estaba hablando, Derek molesto volvió a su examen, pero una vez más escuchaba a sus compañeros hablando al igual que su profesor-¡ya basta, dejen de hablar, no puedo concentrarme!-gritó Derek colocándose de pie, pero se dio cuenta de algo extraño, escuchaba a sus compañeros y a su profesor hablar, pero todos tenían la boca cerrada-¿te sucede algo Derek?-le preguntó su profesor, Derek lo escuchaba hablar, pero el no movía la boca, allí el se dio cuenta, no estaba escuchando lo que sus compañeros hablaban, el escuchaba lo que ellos estaban pensando, por que el mismo lo comprobó-¡no estoy loco!-le gritó a un compañero que lo había pensado-Derek, será mejor que vayas a enfermería-le dijo su profesor-¡no necesito…¿acaso piensa que estoy haciendo para no dar la prueba?!-le dijo molesto, Derek rápidamente tomó sus cosas y se fue de la sala, persona con quien se cruzaba le leía sus pensamientos, Derek no sabia que hacer, estaba botado en el suelo escuchando pensamientos, hasta que luego de unos segundos, trató de calmarse hasta que su habilidad se apagó, Derek estaba con dolor de cabeza, pero el sabia lo que había hecho, el fue capaz de leer el pensamiento de otras personas".

"Dodo caminaba por un pasillo enorme, el cual estaba totalmente oscuro, apenas si estaba iluminado por algunas velas y cosas así, Dodo continuaba caminando, hasta que sintió que algo lo estaba persiguiendo, Dodo se volteó, pero no vio nada, solo sintió que algo malo lo estaba persiguiendo, Dodo continuo caminando a toda velocidad, hasta que sintió que aquello que lo perseguía estaba sobre-"quiero salir de este lugar"-se dijo a si mismo para calmarse".

Casa de Dodo, Antofagasta, viernes 30 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Dodo estaba sentado en su cama, transpirando, había despertado cuando el lo había pedido en su sueño, estaba un tanto asustado, miró la hora, eran ya las 4 de la mañana, Dodo se acomodó nuevamente para dormirse, pero no pudo evitar pensar si es que despertó por que el lo ordenó o si solo había sido una coincidencia, luego de unos 5 minutos, Dodo volvió a dormirse".

Casa de Josefo, Antofagasta, viernes 30 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Josefo ya había llegado a su casa, luego del colegio, eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde, ese día le había tocado clases de gimnasia, Josefo estaba solo en su casa, jugando con su perro, pero luego de un minuto, se sintió cansado, no solo por el colegio, si no que también por estar jugando hace ya un buen rato con su perro, el iba a entrar, pero su perro insistió en continuar jugando-no, y estoy cansado, vamos a descansar ahora-le dijo Josefo a su perro en tono amable, pero su perro insistió una vez más, Josefo lo acarició, estoy cansado, mañana jugamos, ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo, pero en aquel entonces Josefo vio como del cuerpo de su perro, salió una luz blanca la cual entró por el brazo de Josefo y se absorbió por el cuerpo de el, su perro cayó al suelo inconsciente, sin moverse, Josefo sintió como su energía era renovada, sabia lo que había hecho, le había robado energía a su perro para recargarse el, inmediatamente tomó a su perro y rápidamente lo llevó a la clínica veterinaria más cerca que había por donde Josefo vivía, Josefo sabia lo que le había ocurrido a su perro, pero aun así quería llevarlo a un medico para que lo revisaran, Josefo no podía negar lo que el había logrado hacer en ese momento".

Casa de Misa, Antofagasta, viernes 30 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Cesar quiso ir a ver a su pareja, aquella tarde, Cesar ya estaba al tanto de lo que su pareja era capaz de hacer, pero Cesar fue para contarle algo que hace varios días lo tenia nervioso, le confesó que hace algunos días había despertado como su madre, y luego había despertado como Misa, Misa al principio no entendía lo que ocurría-¿no entiendes verdad?-le preguntó a su pareja, Cesar se colocó de pie yen un par de segundos su apariencia comenzó a cambiar hasta que se transformó en Misa, Misa se llevó las manos a la cara al ver de lo que era capaz su pareja-creo que puedo transformarme en personas, pero no en cualquier persona, si no que en personas que ya he tocado, esto me ocurrió hace unos pocos días amor, yo también poseo un poder como tu y como muchos de ONG-dijo Cesar un tanto nervioso y alegre a la vez".

Casa de Milo, Antofagasta, viernes 30 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Milo, se encontraba sola en su casa, ya que su padre había acompañado a su madre a hacerse unos exámenes médicos, así que Milo aprovechó la tarde para estar sola y ver si era capaz de volver a congelar algo, ya que ella no quería aceptar lo que había hecho hace varios días, así que fue directo a la cocina, era ya las 7 de la tarde, se sentó frente a un vaso de agua y lo tomó en sus manos y comenzó a concentrarse para congelarlo una vez más, entonces luego de unos segundos, el agua comenzó a volverse hielo solido, luego el vaso, al punto que se trisara por completo, Milo lo vio en ese momento, no podía seguir negando lo que hacia, se dio cuenta de que debía aceptar lo que había hecho, Milo, al fin aceptó que ella tenia un poder".

Casa de Shio, Antofagasta, viernes 30 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Esa noche, Shio, Guty y Rocío se juntaron en casa de Shio para hacer una pijamada, las 3 toda la noche, una vez que se reunieron, a las 9 de la noche, tomaron el tema de los poderes, tratando de ser lo más precavidas posibles, ya que los padres de Shio se encontraban en el segundo y podrían llegar a escuchar todo, Shio les contó de que estaba haciendo lo que Guty le había recomendado y en estos últimos días, ya era capaz de escuchar algunos sonidos que ella deseaba oír-¿pero como es que has sido capaz de entender lo que me pasaba en ese momento?-le preguntó Shio a Guty-no lo sé, pero últimamente, he sido capaz de resolver problemas a toda velocidad, de matemáticas, física, química y cosas de la vida misma, quizás…-se quedó Guty en silencio-quizás esto no es algo normal, quizás es un poder-propuso ella, Rocío fue en busca de un cuaderno y escribió un ejercicio de matemáticas larguísimo, el cual tardaría minutos en resolverse, era extremadamente difícil-ahora lo comprobaremos, resuelve el ejercicio-le dijo ella, Guty lo miró y en 5 segundos ya estaba resuelto, así era Guty tenia un poder, las 3 chicas estaban impresionadas-yo no soy la única que tiene un poder, tu también Rocío pareces tenerlo-dijo Guty-¿a que te refieres?-preguntó Shio-¿no te has dado cuenta?, cada vez que ella pide un favor o pide o da una orden, automáticamente le hacen caso-dijo Guty, Rocío se puso de pie-Guty, dale una cachetada a Shio en la cara-en ese momento Guty lo hiso, ambas chicas se sorprendieron-Shio, lánzale un vaso de agua a Guty-y Shio hiso lo que Rocío le había ordenado, así era, Rocío al igual que Guty tenían poderes, Rocío podía usar su persuasión para que otros hicieran lo que ella les ordenaba, así que decidieron esperar al lunes para contarles la verdad a todos·.

Casa de Lugh, Antofagasta, viernes 30 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Eran las 10 de la noche, y Lugh estaba solo en su casa con un compañero de carrera, el cual le había pedido ayuda para estudiar, ambos estaban estudiando, pero en aquel momento la luz se cortó en todo el sector-¡maldición!-dijo Lugh molesto-se fue la luz, espera a ver si encuentro una linterna o algo así para iluminarnos-dijo Lugh para que su compañero no se fuera de inmediato-espera, no necesitamos luz, si me tienes aquí-dijo su compañero, llamado Rodrigo, Lugh lo quedó mirando con extrañeza por lo que había dicho-¿a que te refieres?-preguntó Lugh, su compañero sonrió en ese momento, mientras extendía su mano, tenia su puño cerrado y al abrirlo, luz salió de ella, su palma brillaba, Lugh miró impresionado a su compañero, al ver de lo que era capaz de hacer-¿como demonios haces eso?-preguntó Lugh impresionado al ver lo que hacía su compañero-esto, lo descubrí hace una semana, cuando vi que de noche mis dedos emitían luz, leí de esto en internet, esto se llama photokinesis, es la habilidad de controlar las partículas de luz y emitirlas por partes del cuerpo-respondió su compañero, con tono orgulloso de lo que tenia, Lugh comenzó a sentir una pequeña incomodidad, tenia la extraña sensación de querer entender aquel poder-¿y sabes como funciona a ciencia cierta?-preguntó Lugh, Rodrigo negó-la verdad aun no, pero por lo que leí en internet, toda la información de estas habilidades, se encuentra en nuestro cerebro, allí esta todo almacenado, pero nosotros debemos irlo descubriendo poco a poco y así entenderemos como funciona esto-respondió, Lugh se sentía mucho más incomodo, y allí comprendió lo que su compañero estaba diciendo, Lugh ya tenia la respuesta a como entender aquel poder y como funcionaba para así poder usarlo el mismo, su compañero se puso de pie para ya irse de la casa de Lugh-bien, me voy yo, espero que no le cuentes nada de esto a nadie, confío en ti, por eso te lo he contado-Rodrigo comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y detrás de el iba Lugh, pero Lugh tomó una figura de vidrio y se la quebró a su compañero en la cabeza, este cayó al suelo y Lugh rápidamente tomó unas tijeras y se las enterró a su compañero en el pecho hasta matarlo-ahora voy a entender como funciona ese poder-le dijo Lugh mientras le hacia un corte en la frente a su compañero ya muerto.

Una hora había pasado ya, la luz había vuelto, el cuerpo muerto de Rodrigo yacía en el piso de la casa de Lugh, con la cabeza abierta y Lugh con sus manos manchadas de sangre lo quedó mirando sonriendo-ahora, gracias a ti, al fin entiendo como conocer estos secretos, ahora se como obtener la información de cómo funciona un poder y como-agitó sus manos y estas brillaban emitiendo luz blanca brillante-y también se, que si entiendo como funciona, también puedo poseerlo y usarlo para mi mismo-dijo Lugh mientras apagaba la luz de sus manos, Lugh había asesinado a su compañero y le robó su poder de algun modo y ahora, el lo poseía, al parecer Lugh se había convertido en un asesino, lo cual no lo pudo controlar".

Av. Brasil, Antofagasta, sábado 31 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquel día sábado, Lugh no fue a la reunión, ya que mintió diciendo que estaba realmente enfermo, y que no iría, pero la verdad era, de que no fue, por lo ocurrido de anoche, fue tanto su miedo a ser descubierto, que tuvo que deshacerse del cadáver, aun sabiendo que sería hostigado por la policía, pero aun así, Lugh hiso un buen trabajo en eliminar pistas y huellas en el cuerpo de su compañero.

Aquella tarde, varios de los que no habían contado la verdad acerca de sus poderes, lo habían hecho al fin, Milo, Haru y Miharu habían contado la verdad e incluso nos mostraron sus poderes, también Rubén mostró su habilidad, la cual era conocer la historia de cualquier objeto con solo tocarlo, Yanara nos mostró que podía hacerse invisible, Shio les mostró su poder de audición, y Rocío la acompañó aquel sábado por dos motivos, el primero para hacerse parte de ONG y el segundo para mostrarles su poder, Daniel también contó la verdad, Nero, Derek, Josefo, Bond descubrió que su poder era el de detectar cuando alguien mentía, si alguien mentía, el sentía esas vibraciones, Dodo descubrió y nos contó también, de que el era capaz de controlar entrar y salir del sueño a voluntad propia, Kamo también contó sobre su poder, pero no eran los únicos que poseían un poder, no también estaban Link, quien tocaba cualquier maquina o algo así y lo encendía, aunque estuviese sin baterías o desenchufado, Cesar contó sobre su poder, al igual que Misa, quien contó sobre su poder y otra chica que se apodaba Misa, mostró que era capaz de caminar sobre el agua, Therot, también nos contó de su poder, todos ellos poseían un poder, yo les mostré mi brillo rojo y los efectos que este tenia en otras personas con poderes, niño Z también poseía un poder, podía usar telequinesis, pero solamente en objetos de metal, ya no era uno el que poseía un poder, ni tampoco algunos, eran ya varios en realidad los que poseían poderes, ya que éramos tantos, tuvimos que hacer que Chico copiara el poder Rocío y entre ambos obligaran a los que no poseían poderes, de que guardaran el secreto, ya que si no tenían poderes, era mas peligroso aun, el peligro era más latente en ellos, de que si pudieran hablar algo, luego de ello la reunión continuo como de costumbre.

Ya era avanzada la tarde, cerca de las 7 de la tarde, cuando extrañamente, otra vez personas como Haru, Omi, niño Z, Derek y yo, no podíamos usar nuestros poderes, pero yo si era capaz de usar mi brillo rojo, y más extraño aun era de que personas como Nero, Therot, Milo o Daniel si podían usar sus habilidades, pero aun así la tarde avanzó lo más, tranquilo que se pudo.

Ya eran las 9 de la noche y varios comenzaban a irse a sus casas, fue entonces cuando Rocío, Chico, Rubén, Omi y los otros que no podían usar sus poderes, vieron como volvían-quizás, hay alguien en ONG que bloquea nuestras habilidades-mencionó niño Z, Jair y Chico copiando su poder, fueron a toda velocidad a buscar a los que recientemente se habían ido, pero una vez que trajeron a Jesús, nuestros poderes volvieron a apagarse, rápidamente hicimos que se alejara y nuestros poderes volvieron a nosotros y por segunda vez lo hicimos acercarse y otra vez nuestros poderes se apagaban-¡Jesús también tiene un poder!-gritó Josefo, Jesús no podía entender lo que decían-¡pues claro Jesús, cuando estas cerca de nosotros las habilidades que funcionan con la mente se apagan!-gritó Derek-¡y una vez que te alejas, se activan nuevamente!-dijo emocionadamente Shio-no, ustedes se equivocan, ¿ustedes dicen que tengo un poder que puede bloquear otros?-preguntó Jesús un tanto nervioso-no, no creemos eso, es así, al parecer tu poder esta siempre activado y de manera inconsciente-dijo Haru tratando de convencerlo-cuando estas cerca nosotros las habilidades, pasivas como telequinesis o leer las mentes, se apagan-respondió Rubén-pero no afecta a habilidades físicas como mi brillo rojo, el fuego o la súper fuerza-continué diciendo, allí nos dimos cuenta, de que Jesús también poseía un poder y el también se dio cuenta y aceptó, no del todo, pero aceptó lo que el poseía, el también al igual que nosotros había despertado un poder, un increíble, poder".

Casa de Lee, Antofagasta, sábado 31 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Eran ya las 10 de la noche, Lee estaba encerrado en su habitación, sus padres estaban en el primer piso viendo televisión, mientras que el, encerrado lloraba como un niño pequeño, algo lo asustaba, algo malo lo hacía tener ese miedo.

Rápidamente se fue a su escritorio en su habitación y sacó un cuaderno, en el cual salían los dibujos de todos nosotros cuando despertamos pro primera vez nuestros poderes, ¿como era posible tuviera esos dibujos, si ni siquiera sabia lo que nos había pasado?, nadie le había dicho una sola palabra, ¿entonces por que el sabia que nosotros teníamos poderes, como los había dibujado y como sabia en que situación estuvimos cuando los despertamos?, eso era lo que tenia mal a Lee, el miedo, la preocupación, la intriga de saber que estaba por ocurrir-debo decirles la verdad…debo contárselos a todos ellos…debo decirles lo que he visto y lo que he hecho…si no…puede que pueda llegar algo realmente malo y no pueda evitarlo-se decía a si mismo, cuando comenzó a avanzar por las paginas de su cuaderno lleno de dibujos, una vez que llegó a las ultimas paginas con dibujos se detuvo-ya no tengo tiempo para advertirle, no me creerán, no creerán ninguna palabra que les diga…nunca creerán que yo puedo dibujar el futuro-entonces Lee comenzó a pasar las ultimas paginas en las cuales habían 3 dibujos, en el primero aparecía Venom sobre su auto, en el cielo se veía este, mientras el vehículo iba directo a chocar con una casa, en el segundo aparecía Sekai acostada sobre un cubo gigante de hielo y en el ultimo dibujo, aparecía Puka partiendo una mesa en dos de un solo golpe, Lee era igual que nosotros, el también poseía un poder, el también era como nosotros, Lee tenia un poder increíble, en verdad maravilloso, ser capaz de dibujar el futuro, pero aun tenia miedo de su habilidad, miedo a ver algo y dibujar algo de lo que el nunca quisiera enterarse, Lee tenia miedo de contarnos la verdad, Lee aun temía de su poder, el no podía decidir si su poder era una bendición o una maldición, pero lo único que el tenia claro, era de que el también…poseía un poder".

Costanera sector Sur, Antofagasta, sábado 31 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Eran las 11 de la noche, Venom iba junto con sus padres en su vehículo a un matrimonio de un familiar de el, el matrimonio se llevaría a cabo en la casa de la prima de Venom, quien era la novia que se casaba, ella vivía en los jardines del sur, más bien ella iba a comenzar a vivir allí con su esposo, así que ellos también fueron invitados a la celebración, el vehículo iba por la costanera del sector sur, ya pasando por el parque Japonés y llegando casi al parque Croata, pero algo extraño sucedió, un sujeto en otro auto que iba tras ellos, al parecer iba en estado de ebriedad manejando su automóvil, el padre de Venom trató de quitarse al sujeto de encima, pero este no desistía en querer pasar sobre ellos así que comenzó a darle golpes al auto por detrás, los 3 se asustaron en ese momento, pensaban que el tipo quería matarlos o algo así, el padre de Venom trataba con todas sus fuerzas de quitarse al sujeto de encima, pero resultaba inútil, el tipo estaba totalmente fuera de sus casillas, en ese entonces el padre de Venom vio una brecha abierta con la cual podría esquivar al auto y así salvarse de algo peor una vez que lo hiso el vehículo que los iba chocando salió disparado delante de ellos, pero desgraciadamente el padre de Venom, no vio el otro vehículo que pasó por detrás de ellos y los chocó en toda la cola empujándolos a toda velocidad hacia una casa que estaba de frente a ellos, todo pasó en cosa de segundos, la madre de Venom gritaba de terror, el padre de Venom trató de hacer hasta lo imposible, pero el golpe había sido tan fuerte que le era difícil detenerlo, el choque era algo inevitable, Venom sintió y llegó a pensar que todo acabaría en ese momento, pero solamente cerró sus ojos esperando el choque, esperando aquel fuerte impacto que estaba a segundos de ocasionarse, pero lo ultimó que sus padres recordaron y vieron antes del accidente, fue que su hijo gritaba tras ellos llamándolos y pidiéndoles ayuda-¡Mamá, Papá, ayúdenme, bájenme de aquí!-gritaba Venom y en el momento que sus padres se voltearon a verlo, vieron a su hijo volando, más bien flotando y yéndose hacia el cielo fuera del vehículo, sus padre querían bajarlo del aire, pero en aquel momento el choque ocurrió, el auto prácticamente entró a aquella casa, Venom gritaba mientras aun estaba en el aire y comenzó a bajar a toda velocidad, ya a unos 2 metros del suelo cayó abruptamente y allí se quedó de pie, herido, mirando el horrible accidente del cual sus padres fueron victimas, Venom los llamó y mientras lloraba fue a buscarlos en su rescate para llevarlos rápidamente a un hospital, ¿pero como Venom había sido capaz de volar fuera del vehículo?, ni el mismo sabia la respuesta a eso, solo sabia que quería salvar a sus padres, antes…antes de que fuera demasiado tarde".

"En muchos momentos de nuestras vidas no queremos aceptar normas, reglas, siempre estamos a la defensiva cuando hay algo que no queremos aceptar, aun así cuando vemos que está claro y que es inminente el no aceptarlo, somos tercos y tontos, por no querer dar nuestra razón, hay momentos en la vida en que debemos olvidar el orgullo y aceptar lo que realmente si debe ser aceptado".

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2.

"Hay secretos que son buenos guardarlos, otros no tanto, hay secretos que ayudan, otros que dañan y otros que hieren, hay secretos que no deben ser contados y otros que si pueden ser revelados, ¿pero como sabemos cual daña y cual no, como sabremos cual puede ser contado y cual no?, eso se descubre con el paso de los años y durante la vida misma, pero si hay solo una cosa que todos sabemos, guardar secretos no es bueno en ningún sentido, ni para uno mismo ni para los demás".

Capitulo 3: El secreto.

Hospital Regional, Antofagasta, domingo 01 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Venom estaba en la sala de espera, junto con algunos familiares, ya que sus padres habían recibido todo el impacto del choque, el sujeto el cual los había hecho chocar accidentalmente estaba allí también, preocupado por la salud de las personas que habían chocado, no por culpa de el realmente, pero aun así sentía parte de culpa, Venom no tenia heridas graves, pero si algunos rasguños que se hiso cuando cayó del aire directamente al suelo, pero el ya había sido tratado, eran ya pasada las 12 de la noche, Venom esperaba impacientemente por saber de la salud de sus padres, una vez que el medico apareció y les dijo que ellos estarían bien después de unos días de reposo, el corazón de Venom latió con fuerzas otra vez y sintió como el color volvía a su rostro, el quería ir a ver inmediatamente a sus padres, pero el medico lo detuvo-hijo, te pido que no vayas, ellos necesitan descansar ahora, estarán bien, ven a verlos mañana, te recomiendo que lo mejor seria es que te fueras a casa a descansar también-le pidió, pero Venom no quería irse a su casa, así que sus familiares lo llevaron casi a la fuerza a la casa de ellos para que dejara sus padres descansar.

Una vez que iban de camino a la casa de uno de sus tíos, Venom recordó de golpe aquella escena de el volando sobre el vehículo y alejándose más y más lentamente y luego quedándose allí detenido y mirando al suelo desde el aire y luego recordando como aterrizaba poco a poco hasta luego caer de golpe a dos metros del suelo, Venom sabia que sus padres lo habían visto, y el no sabia que decirles una vez que despertaran, Venom necesitaba comprobar si a lo que el le había ocurrido fue una especie de sueño, o si el al igual que nosotros los del clan, poseía un poder, pero muy en el fondo, Venom conocía la verdad, de que el poseía un poder al igual que todos nosotros".

"Dodo caminaba por un bosque oscuro, y veía como n grupo de personas lo perseguían para asaltarlo al parecer, Dodo comenzaba a correr, pero el sabia que todo era un sueño, entonces se detuvo y se volteó mirando a aquel grupo de personas-no les tengo miedo, se que solo son una pesadilla y nada más, por que no están aquí, y yo no los seguiré viendo, por que me despertaré en este momento-dijo el con voz fuerte y clara, entonces sintió una enorme presión sobre".

Casa de Dodo, Antofagasta, domingo 01 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Dodo estaba sentado en su cama, con su televisor prendido aun, no transpiraba, solo sentía un poco de exaltación por lo ocurrido, Dodo bebió de su vaso de agua y vio que eran un poco mas de las 3 de la mañana, se recostó sobre su cama pensando en su poderes-"ahora soy capaz de despertar cuando lo deseo y salir de mis sueños y pesadillas"-pensaba para si mismo-"no, no solamente soy capaz de eso, ahora siento que soy capaz de saber cuando estoy soñando y poder detener mi sueño con tiempo"-se dio cuenta en aquel momento, Dodo sabia que su poder estaba comenzando a evolucionar, conforme más lo utilizaba".

Casa de Lugh, Antofagasta, domingo 01 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Lugh estaba encerrado en su habitación, ya lo peor había pasado, al parecer su declaración frente a la policía fue tan convincente, que quedó totalmente descartado del caso de su compañero, ya que ya habían localizado el cuerpo en la playa de aquel sector, Lugh había sido capaz de eliminar todo rastro que pudiese inculparlo a el, pero una vez que reaccionó, se dio cuenta del error que había cometido entonces, no, no de su error, si no que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y el crimen que había cometido entonces, Lugh no quería salir de su habitación, pero el sabia que debía continuar su vida como siempre-nadie me descubrió, ya nadie sabrá lo que realmente pasó, no debo por que seguir escondiéndome-se dijo a si mismo para intentar calmarse-"¿pero por que no pude controlarme?-pensó para buscar alguna respuesta al por que había sido capaz de hacer eso, Lugh hiso salir luz de su mano y se dio cuenta de que todo lo hiso para conseguir aquello, un nuevo poder-"el vino hacia mi por algo, el me entregó su poder, esta predestinado que el vendría a entregarme su poder, ¿si no por que entonces vino y me lo mostró?"-pensó para el mismo, hasta que fue capaz de convencerse de que debía continuar su vida y tratar de olvidar aquel suceso que transformó su vida para siempre-ya conseguí lo que quería, ya tengo mi nuevo poder, ya no debo preocuparme por nada-se dijo totalmente convencido, Lugh estaba reprimiendo aquel sentimiento de culpa y haciéndose creer de que el no había hecho nada malo el día viernes de esa semana".

Casa de Sekai, Antofagasta, lunes 02 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Esa mañana, una vez que sonó el reloj despertador o más bien, intentó sonar, por que por un raro motivo, sonaba como apagado, Sekai se levantó para alistarse para ir a clases, pero una vez que despertó sintió un frio terrorífico en su habitación, Sekai dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta para ver que esta estaba cerrada, luego sintió como si algo helado estuviera subiendo por su cuello y saliendo por sus labios, hasta que se llevó el susto más grande de su vida al ver que de su boca salía un viento helado, en forma de vapor frío, y vio que varias partes de su habitación estaban congeladas, sus sabanas, su velador, su lámpara, su reloj despertador, su almohada, su pijama, ella lo había hecho todo eso mientras dormía, inmediatamente se puso de pie y asustada fue directo al baño a tomar un largo trago de agua, hasta que su habilidad se apagó, Sekai estaba realmente asusta, pero ella no quería que sus padres vieran algo como ello, así que aprovechó de que ellos habían tenido que salir de la casa más temprano que ella, así que decidió no ir a clases ese día para ordenar y limpiar su habitación y descongelarla del todo, para no dejar rastro alguno de lo que había, Sekai envió un mensaje al teléfono de Link, para que fuera a verla a su casa una vez que este saliera de clases, ella ya sabia de lo que era capaz de pareja, ella sentía que ahora ella debía contarle que ella también poseía un poder, de que ella podía botar aire frio por su boca, capaz de congelar varias cosas que este aire tocara".

UCN, Antofagasta, lunes 02 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"En el laboratorio de computación, bueno en uno de los tantos que había, Kotaro estaba haciendo un trabajo para una de sus clases, el cual debía entregarlo en unas horas mas, Kotaro no podía sacar de su cabeza, el hecho de que varios de ONG poseían poderes y el no, malamente eso lo colocaba un poco celoso del resto de nosotros-"como quisiera tener un poder también como el resto de los demás"-pensaba tristemente y a la vez molesto Kotaro en su mente, mientras continuaba trabajando en su tarea la cual estaba pronta a entregarse.

Mientras Kotaro continuaba trabajando acercó su mano a la pantalla para arreglar un problema que esta tenia con el color, pero una vez que su mano soltó la pantalla, vio como en su mano sostenía la pagina de internet en la cual trabajaba, Kotaro estaba sosteniendo digitalmente una pantalla de internet, Kotaro no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, realmente lo hacia, Kotaro también poseía un poder, ni el mismo sabia que es lo que era, pero si sabia una cosa, el también poseía un poder al igual que nosotros".

Liceo Andrés Sabella, Antofagasta, martes 03 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquel día martes en la mañana, Shio, Rocío y Guty decidieron que debían contarnos sobre sus nuevos poderes, así que esperaron al primer recreo de la mañana, una vez que todos estábamos reunidos, comenzaron a hablar, y luego de ello nos demostraron con hechos cual era su poder y como funcionaba, Shio había seguido el consejo que Guty le había dado y ahora Shio tenia un control ya casi al 90% sobre su poder, aun recibía algunos ruidos y sonidos sin que ella lo quisiera, pero era lo mínimo ahora, ahora si podía aislar los sonidos y usar los oídos de una persona normal, y usar su habilidad cuando ella quisiera, Chico quiso probar que se sentía el poder de Guty así que decidió copiárselo para ver como era, tocó el hombro de Guty y absorbió la luz de su poder y luego de unos segundos Chico estaba utilizando el poder de Guty, Rocío también nos mostró su poder, y vaya que lo demostró bien, hiso que todos hicieran cosas, que quizás nunca harían en sus vidas, fue en ese momento que llegó a la biblioteca una amiga que había llegado al Liceo ese mismo año y se hiso parte de nuestro grupo también durante aquel año, su nombre era Natalia, allí llegó ella, una chica alta, delgada, piel blanca, cabello rubio rizado, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo usaba liso, ojos celestes, una buena amiga, amable, cariñosa, deportista, llegó saludando a todos, y fue cuando Guty notó algo diferente en ella-Natalia, lindo tus lentes de contacto, ¿te los compraste ayer?-preguntó ella, Natalia se quedó allí pasmada sin decir nada-¿lentes de contacto?, yo no me he puesto ningún lente de contacto, amiga-respondió ella, Guty se acercó ella veía los ojos de Natalia, de color morados-Natalia, estas usando lentes de contacto morados-le dijo Jean Claudio-pero si no me he puesto ningún lente de contacto-respondió ella, ahora un poco molesta, fue cuando varios vimos como el color de sus ojos cambiaba de morado a rojo-¡Natalia, tus ojos cambiaron de color!-grité en ese momento, todos estaban acercándose a ella-¡pero si no estoy usando lentes de contacto!-gritó molesta, Shio le entregó un espejo y Natalia se vio y al asustarse, todos vimos que sus ojos cambiaron de rojo a celeste-¡la Natalia tiene un poder!-dijo Chico en voz alta, Natalia estaba allí sin moverse, no entendía y no creía lo que Chico había dicho-¿acaso dices, que yo tengo un poder?-preguntó ella en tono dudoso-escucha Natalia, creo que necesitamos hablar una cosa contigo, tu realmente tienes un poder-dijo Nacho a lo lejos-al igual que nosotros, varios de nosotros tenemos poderes-le dijo Rocío, en ese momento Daniel prendió una pequeña llama de su palma de la mano y yo di un golpe sobre la mesa con mi brazo izquierdo sacando mi brillo rojo-creo debemos hablar esto Natalia, ya lo vez, ahora debes escuchar lo que te diremos-le dijo Daniel, tratando de convencerla para que no se asustara, luego de varios minutos de hablar del asunto, Natalia se dio cuenta, ella poseía un poder, al parecer sus ojos cambiaban de color dependiendo de su estado de animo, resolvió Chico, todos estábamos impresionados, que otro de nosotros también tuviera un poder, y más aun por poseer un poder tan increíble y hermoso como el de ella, Axel también apareció junto a nosotros para hablar del tema, ya que el también asimiló su nuevo poder a su vida".

Plaza de armas, Antofagasta, miércoles 04 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Ya estaba oscuro, era ya un poco tarde, era las 10 de la noche y ya no había tanta gente caminando por las calles del centro y los autos eran pocos los que pasaban por las calles a esa hora, Nando se reunió con unos amigos aquella tarde para ir a pasar un tarde de diversión al centro, en el Mall, etc. pero se les había pasado un poco la hora, así que Nando, junto con uno de sus amigos y miembro del clan, Cristofer, comenzaron a caminar por la plaza de armas para ir a tomar un micro, una vez que entraron el la plaza, notaron que no había casi nada de gente caminando por aquel sector y que todo estaba oscuros, así que decidieron atravesar la plaza para así llegar al paradero que estaba más próximo, una vez que se adentraron en la plaza vieron un grupo de 3 sujetos, un poco extraños si los veías desde lejos, y ambos chicos notaron que una vez que pasaron cerca de ellos, estos 3 tipos comenzaron a seguirlos, Cristofer hiso un gesto a Nando para que comenzara a apurar el paso, ambos iban caminando más rápido, pero los sujetos estaban ya casi sobre ellos, Nando hiso otro gesto a Cristofer para que no atravesaran la plaza y cruzaran de inmediato para llegar a algun lugar con personas o con más luz, esto comenzaron a caminar, hasta que Cristofer sintió una patada en las piernas la cual hiso que cayera de inmediato de seco en el suelo, Nando se dio la vuelta y vio a su amigo en el suelo mientras el tipo que lo había botado, lo golpeaba para robarle sus cosas, Nando quiso defenderlo, pero sintió como lo empujaban por la espalda cayendo de inmediato al suelo, los 3 tipos los golpeaban en suelo, mientras ellos forcejeaban por defenderse, mientras Nando pensaba en una manera de escapar de allí-"por favor, ayúdenme, ayúdenme"-pensaba el, fue en ese momento que un montón de palomas y gatos se lanzaban sobre los tipos y los atacaban para que dejaran a Nando y a Cristofer, estos se colocaron de pie y vieron lo que estaba ocurriendo, Nando pensó en la posibilidad-"hagan que se vayan, persíganlos"-pensó y así fue, los animales comenzaron a correrlos de aquel lugar, Nando se dio cuenta en ese momento cuando pensando llamó a los animes, Cristofer solamente lo miraba en silencio-"gracias por ayudarme, ahora pueden irse, gracias"-y en sus rostro de notó que los animales estaban contentos y estos comenzaron a irse, Cristofer miró a Nando sonriendo-¿acaso tu lo hiciste?-le preguntó, ambos sangraban por algunos rasguños, pero no era nada grave, Nando continuaba mirando a los animales-eso creo, creo que…los controlé con mi mente-respondió el sin mirar a Cristofer, se dio la vuelta-bien, creo que debemos irnos antes de que quieran asaltarnos otra vez-dijo Nando mientras sonreía-en ese caso, llamas un grupo de animales que nos salven-le dijo Cristofer sonriendo y así ambos comenzaron a caminar para ir a tomar una micro y luego irse a sus casas".

Casa de Dani, Antofagasta, jueves 05 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Dani estaba en su casa, sus padres habían llegado luego de un reunión de apoderados, en la cual fueron entregadas las notas parciales y al parecer a Dani no le había ido muy bien durante el mes de octubre, ya que su padre llegó de inmediato a llamarle la atención-¡estas notas están pésimas, mira como bajaste tus notas!-gritó molesto el padre de Dani, pero ella estaba sentada en el sillón mirándolo, casi sin prestarle atención-¡cuando te hable, mírame!-volvió a gritar, Dani lo quedó mirando con expresión desafiante-¡no, no me mires así, no me mires así te digo o si no!-gritó mientras hacia un gesto como se iba a acercar a darle una cachetada-¡estarás castigada hasta que tus notas hayan mejorado, no hay visitas del pololo, no hay clan, fiestas, ni computador ni nada hasta que vea las notas que espero ver, ¿me oíste?!-dijo el en tono furioso, Dani se puso de pie y se fue rápidamente a su pieza, dando pisadas enormes que llegaban a retumbar el suelo, una vez que entró a su habitación tomó una almohada lanzándola lo más lejos posible, pero en el momento que su mano se agitó con aquella fuerza, de la palma de esta salieron pequeñas chispas en forma de esferas de colores y una vez que chocaron con la pared de su habitación restas explotaron, haciendo una pequeña quemadura en ella, Dani se quedó congelada mirando su mano con los ojos abierto, de la cual salía humo-¡no puede ser!-dijo ella, mientras agitaba otra vez su mano, lanzando nuevamente aquellas chispas explosivas, allí lo notó Dani era capaz de lanzar pequeñas chispas de colores explosivas, así como pequeños fuegos artificiales, era increíble, Dani también poseía un poder, un enorme poder y a la vez un tanto…peligroso".

Liceo Antofagasta, Antofagasta, jueves 05 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"A las 5 de la tarde, Dazer se encontraba en la clase de biología, mientras todos hacía el trabajo que les fue dado en laboratorio, el cual consistía en revisar ciertas muestras en el microscopio y luego catalogarlas según correspondía a su especie, el profesor había salido un par de minutos, y Dazer estaba desesperado tratando de buscar la forma de enfocar bien su microscopio, así que llamó por su teléfono a un amigo que tenia en la universidad Antofagasta, el cual estudiaba en la carrera de laboratorista, pero el teléfono de Dazer ya no tenia saldo para llamar-"vamos, por favor llama, llama ahora"-pensó Dazer, extrañamente, el celular marcó el numero que quería, pero el celular de su amigo estaba apagado, Dazer rápidamente fue a su microscopio, tratando de buscar la forma de hacerlo funcionar como el lo necesitaba, se acercó al microscopio-"vamos, enfoca, enfoca lo que necesito"-extrañamente el microscopio enfocó sin que el tocara un solo aparato de el, Dazer soltó el microscopio en el acto y se quedó allí sentado mirándolo sin hacer nada-"¿será posible que yo?"-se preguntó a si mismo buscando alguna respuesta clara a lo que había ocurrido, se acercó al microscopio-"apágate"-pensó y así ocurrió, Dazer estaba impresionado-"¿y si quizás yo soy capaz de hacer lo mismo que hace Haru, y si quizás yo también soy capaz de controlar las maquinas con mi mente?"-se preguntaba una y otra vez, se acercó una ultima vez para comprobar que así era, tomó su celular-"comienza a tocar música"-automáticamente los archivos de música y el reproductor de esta comenzaron a funcionar en el acto, la muisca sonaba, sin que Dazer apretara un botón de su teléfono-"vaya, es cierto, yo controlo las maquinas al igual que Haru lo hace, necesito llegar rápido a mi casa y continuar probando esto, es increíble"-se decía Dazer, quien estaba alegre e impactado por descubrir que el era capaz de controlar las maquinas con su mente, así mismo como Haru lo hacia, Dazer también poseía un poder y al fin fue capaz de despertarlo".

Liceo Andrés Sabella, Antofagasta, viernes 06 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquel día viernes, todos estábamos reunidos en la biblioteca, al parecer Guty había ayudado mucho a Natalia, para poder buscar una forma de controlar su poder, ahora Natalia era capaz de cambiar su color de ojo cuando ella lo deseaba, pero aun habían momentos en su estado de animo que sus ojos cambiaban contra a su voluntad, Natalia incluso le gustaba estar cambiando su color de ojos, para verse un poco mejor y no solamente eso, ahora era capaz de cambiar el tono de su voz, hacerla más gruesa, más ligera, etc. también le gustaba jugar cambiando el tono de su voz, Axel también estaba comenzado a controlar más su poder, ahora era capaz de decidir cuando tocar algun objeto con electricidad y sacar la electricidad que el deseaba, aunque no lo hacia a menudo ya que no encontraba la necesidad de hacerlo por ningún motivo, Nacho también había cambiado mucho su poder, ahora era capaz de aumentar el volumen o solo de voces o disminuirlo, si no que también era capaz de subir y bajar el volumen de otras cosas, ahora era capaz de oír aves que volaban a metros de el, podía disminuir el sonido de la música de otras personas que estaban cerca de el, Nacho también había logrado un gran cambio en su poder, no solo ellos, Fany comprobó que no solamente se sanaban sus heridas por cortes o cosas así, por quemaduras y cosas así también sus heridas se sanaban por si solas, todos y cada uno de nosotros estaba descubriendo realmente lo que poseía".

Casa de Venom, Antofagasta, viernes 06 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella tarde, Venom estaba en su casa, sus padres ya se habían recuperado del todo luego de aquel accidente, ya habían vuelto los 3 a su vida cotidiana, incluso, ya habían vuelto a sus trabajos, así que Venom decidió que ese día probaría si realmente poseía un poder o no, así que fue al patio de su casa y se quedó allí algunos minutos, de pie, con los ojos cerrados, sin hacer nada, entonces Venom comenzó a recordar como se sentía en el momento en que salió volando del auto y como se sentía una vez en el aire-"vamos, se que yo puedo volar"-se dijo a si mismo en su mente, fue cuando sintió que sus pies estaban dejando de tocar el suelo, Venom sonreía, pero temía que si abría los ojos dejaría de volar, Venom sintió como subía poco a poco al cielo, una vez que sintió la brisa en su rostro, abrió sus ojos y vio como flotaba sobre su casa, Venom estaba alegre, realmente poseía un poder-¡es increíble, realmente puedo volar!-gritó el, totalmente alegre, fue entonces cuando se inclinó quedando de acostado sobre el aire y comenzó a volar, no sabia hacia donde ir, solamente quería volar, pero realmente Venom no volaba, el lo que hacia era levitar, ya que a diferencia del vuelo del Jair, este se elevaba a toda velocidad y una vez a una gran altura, al dar una fuerte patada al aire, salía a toda propulsión disparado a toda velocidad, pero aun así Venom era capaz de volar y gracias a Dios, sus padres habían olvidado por completo el hecho de que lo habían visto volar, ya que en el accidente mismo esa imagen de su mente desapareció, así que ahora Venom estaría a salvo de tener que responder preguntas en algun momento dado".

Av. Brasil, Antofagasta, viernes 06 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Ya era de noche, Doberti se estaba yendo de la casa de un compañero de curso, el cual vivía frente a la Av. Brasil, Doberti decidió pasar al supermercado que estaba cerca antes de devolverse a su casa, pero para ello debía atravesar la plaza para luego cruzar al supermercado, ya era un poco tarde, eran cerca las 10 de la noche, estaba oscuro allí y no había casi nadie caminando por aquel sector, así que Doberti comenzó a caminar rápidamente, una vez que llegó a la plaza apuró el paso, al ver que dos sujetos comenzaron a seguirlo, Doberti sabia que si salía corriendo, los tipos harían lo mismo para alcanzarlo, así que comenzó a jugar con ellos, yendo de un lado a otro por la plaza, entonces vio una oportunidad en la que los tipos se separaron, Doberti se adentró a lo más oscuro de los arboles, en donde todo era oscuro y habían tantos arboles que eran capaces de cubrirlo, una vez que se escondió tras un árbol al apoyarse en el, se quedó allí en silencio, sin moverse, pero sintió un terrible susto al ver que uno de los tipos comenzaba a caminar hacia donde se escondía por la parte de enfrente y el otro sujeto iba al mismo lugar pero por la parte trasera, Doberti estaba asustado, sabia que los tipos podrían verlo y allí todo seria horrible, si lo agarraban por ambos lados, Doberti se aferró con fuerzas a árbol tras el cual se escondía, entonces el tipo que iba por detrás, pasó a su lado sin siquiera reaccionar por que Doberti estaba allí, Doberti no entendió lo que ocurrió, estaba al lado del tipo, había suficiente luz para que este lo hubiera visto, pero no fue así, y el tipo que iba por el frente pasó a pocos metro de el y tampoco lo notó, Doberti no sabia como no lo habían logrado ver si habían pasado tan cerca de el, a pasos solamente, entonces los tipos decidieron irse, ya que lo habían "perdido", Doberti se quedó allí unos 3 minutos y una vez que vio que los tipos desaparecieron, salió de su escondite, pero algo extraño habían en su ropa, no solo en su ropa, también en su piel, todo el se había vuelto del mismo color y textura del árbol, como si se hubiese mimetizado con este, Doberti trató de apagar lo que le ocurría y su ropa y su piel volvieron a la normalidad, luego de ello, Doberti se acercó al suelo y tocando el pasto con su mano, ocurrió lo mismo que le había sucedido al tocar el árbol, su piel y su ropa eran del color y la textura del pasto, una vez que Doberti dejó de tocar el pasto, su piel y ropas volvieron a la normalidad, Doberti era capaz de mimetizarse con lo que tocaba para así camuflarse, Doberti decidió irse a su casa de inmediato y allí continuar probando su habilidad que había despertado, Doberti sabia que debía contarle la verdad al resto del clan, el día de mañana".

Casa de Sakura, Antofagasta, sábado 07 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Sakura salió de su casa para dirigirse a ONG caminando, ella vivía en el sector de los jardines del sur, eran ya cerca de las 4 de la tarde y como todos los sábados, Sakura salía de su casa a las 4 de la tarde e iba a pie hasta al Av. Brasil para llegar a buena hora a la reunión de todas las semanas, una vez que Sakura ya estaba saliendo del sector de los jardines, un grupo de chicos, que iban en bicicletas pasaron por donde caminaba Sakura y uno de los chicos para hacerse el gracioso hiso como que iba a chocar a Sakura, ella se movió rápidamente y comenzó a gritarle a los chicos que iban riéndose por lo que hicieron, pero algo extraño pasó cuando el chico que casi atropelló a Sakura cayó al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe, pero parecía que no le importó el golpe que se había dado, ya que este se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza y gritaba que un camión lo había arrollado, pero no pasaba nada, no había un camión a kilómetros de distancia, todo el grupo de muchachos miraban a Sakura, pensando que ella le había hecho algo a su amigo, y lo más extraño era de que ella había pensado, mas bien deseado que le sucediera eso y en ese momento lo veía, Sakura no entendía lo que pasaba, fue cuando malvadamente pensó en que le gustaría que a todo ese grupo les pasara un camión por encima, fue cuando todos los muchachos, incluyendo a Sakura, vieron salir un camión de la nada el cual pasó por encima de ellos, pero no había sido así realmente, todo era un ilusión, y al parecer Sakura la había hecho con su mente, si, era cierto, Sakura poseía un poder, podía crear ilusiones para que otros las vieran, Sakura se fue de aquel lugar y quiso probar su habilidad, y mientras se cruzaba con alguien los hacia caer en ilusiones y así se dio cuenta cuando ella hiso aparecer una ilusión para que ella la viera, Sakura también había despertado un poder".

Av. Brasil, Antofagasta, sábado 07 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Una vez que la reunión comenzó, obviamente, los que durante los últimos días habían sido capaces de despertar sus poderes, contaron de inmediato su verdad, pero no solamente personas como Sakura, Nando, Venom o Dodo, habían sido capaces, Kotaro mostró su nuevo poder, con el cual era capaz de hablar por teléfono con su mente, sin tener un teléfono en sus manos, solo pensaba que llamaba y listo, o que también era capaz de hablar por internet o buscar algun archivo en computadores utilizando su mente, también Dani mostró su poder, Doberti, Dazer, Lugh incluso contó y mostró su poder, pero no el verdadero si no que mostró su poder de la luz, y gracias Dios que Jesús estaba allí, ya que de no haber sido así, Bond hubiera sentido que Lugh estaba mintiendo y Derek hubiese sido capaz de oír sus pensamientos, Manuel también poseía un poder, con el cual podía transportarse a cualquier sitio por medio de la electricidad, colocando sus manos en un enchufe, algun cable o algun objeto que funcionaba con electricidad, el se convertía en electricidad pura y se transportaba por ella, Sekai también mostró su habilidad, pero no eran los únicos en haber logrado despertar un poder, también estaba Guillermo, el cual descubrió que era capaz de ubicar la posicion exacta de una persona con solo ver su fotografía, marcando en un estado de trance su ubicación en mapas, Puka también tenía un poder, ella poseía súper fuerza al igual que Therot, Ansai también tenia un poder, el colocaba su mano en posicion de imitar una pistola con el dedo pulgar elevado como el gatillo y el índice apuntando como si fuera el cañón, y una vez que bajaba el "gatillo", algunas cosas explotaban, no todas, solamente algunos materiales eran capaces de explotar, ya era casi todo ONG los que tenían poderes, y así comenzó a avanzar la tarde, obviamente, todos quedamos de acuerdo en no hablar nada, nadie podía saber sobre esto, nadie fuera de ONG y ni siquiera los padres de los que no poseían poderes, ya que se arriesgaban a que hablaran alguna palabra con los padres de los que si tenían un poder.

Pero a parte de ello, la reunión avanzó como todos los sábados, eran ya las 6 de la tarde cuando vimos que de un micro que venia del sector norte, se habían bajado, Lulu, Aki y Mikan, las tres iban a cruzar la calle, pero la desgracia ocurrió.

Todo pasó en un par de segundos, las chicas iban a cruzar la calle, pero no vieron que una camioneta iba a toda velocidad hacia ellas, las chicas se asustaron al igual que el resto de nosotros, la camioneta iba directo hacia ellas, ya no había forma de que se detuviera, fue cuando Lulu soltó un grito de espanto, pero no fue un grito común y corriente, fue un súper grito, el cual emitió una súper onda sónica que golpeó a la camioneta haciéndola ladearse, esta chocó con un bus de carga el cual al tratar de esquivarlo se fue rápidamente de lado, pero la cola de este se movió a tal velocidad que se salió de control e iba a golpear a las chicas, fue cuando todos vimos que Aki salió disparada a toda velocidad, Aki había corrido, realmente corrió a súper velocidad, Mikan y Lulu estaban allí la cola del bus las iba a golpear en un par de segundos, fue cuando Jair apareció volando a toda velocidad quien en su espalda llevaba a Jean Claudio y lo dejo caer sobre Mikan, Jair rápidamente tomó a Lulu y salieron volando lo más rápido que les fue posible, Jean Claudio hiso que la cola del bus los atravesara a el y a Mikan, pero parecía que no iban a salvarse, todos gritamos por el miedo, vi en ese momento a Aki llegando hacia nosotros a toda velocidad, mis ojos se cerraron y…sentí un enorme sobre mi cuerpo, una vez que abrí mis ojos, lo vi, el tiempo se había detenido, más bien, yo lo había detenido, era increíble ver a los chicos allí sin poder moverse, ver a Jair y a Lulu en el aire sin moverse tampoco-¡vaya, realmente puedes detener el tiempo Duran!-escuché una voz detrás mío, la cual era del Chico-lo siento, es que estaba cerca de ti y sin querer te toqué y copié tu poder-me dijo, era increíble, al poseer mi poder, que se hubiese detenido el tiempo no le afectaba, y vimos que Aki también se movía-Aki, ¿acaso tu también tienes un poder?-le dijimos Chico y yo a la vez, ella asintió-si, hace un par de días lo desperté-mencionó ella-¿y como es que puedes moverte?-preguntó Chico-quizás por que cuando Tobi detuvo el tiempo, yo estaba moviendo a súper velocidad-respondió ella-y entonces al congelar su súper velocidad, la pierde y queda con su velocidad humana-continué yo, decidimos en mover a Jair y a Jean Claudio a un lugar seguro, era difícil ya que al congelar el tiempo se habían vuelto pesados-bien Tobi, has que el tiempo vuelva a su estado normal-me dijo Aki, comencé a concentrarme y todo volvió a la normalidad, el accidente terminó y luego todo fue confusión y problemas, ya pasada una media hora, todo ONG volvió a la normalidad, todos vimos lo que Lulu y Aki habían hecho, Mikan también poseía un poder, ya que Jean Claudio se había hecho unos rasguños, Mikan tocó sus heridas y de su mano salió una luz dorada la cual sanó aquellas heridas, Mikan también poseía un poder, una vez que todo se calmó comenzaron las preguntas-¿y como es que supieron lo que debían hacer?-preguntó Naota-¡por que yo les advertí!-escuchamos una voz a lo lejos, la cual era de Lee, el estaba allí y mientras se acercaba fue hablando-yo también poseo un poder, soy capaz de dibujar el futuro y vi lo que iba a suceder y yo les advertí, en realidad he dibujado todo lo que les ha ocurrido-continuo diciendo mientras pasaba su cuaderno para que todos vieran los dibujos-hace varias semanas que hice estos dibujos, al principio tuve miedo, al igual que muchos de ustedes cuando vieron lo que poseían, pero ya no, me di cuenta de lo que realmente poseo y al ver lo que iba a suceder, tuve que avisarles para que no ocurriese nada peor-terminó diciendo, las preguntas continuaban pero luego de unos minutos fueron todas respondidas-¿oye Lee y que significa este dibujo?-preguntó Lugh, quien vio que en el ultimo dibujo que Lee había hecho, aparecíamos todos juntos mirando los dibujos de Lee, pero Lugh salía en la misma posicion de ahora, preguntando por el ultimo dibujo-no lo sé realmente, no se lo que quiere decir-respondió el-¿pero no puedes dibujar el futuro ahora mismo?-preguntó Dani, Lee negó-no, no es algo que yo active cuando lo desee, se activa cuando es el momento preciso-respondió tristemente, Chico se acercó a Lee extendiendo su mano-yo puedo copiar poderes déjame copiar el tuyo e intentaré dibujar algo-Chico tocó el hombro de Lee y la luz pasó a su cuerpo, Chico tomó el cuaderno con los lápices, pero nada ocurría-¿y bien?, no pasa nada-comenzó a apurar el Kotaro, los demás lo hicieron callar, fue cuando los ojos de Chico se cerraron y una vez abiertos se habían vuelto blancos y comenzó a dibujar, una vez terminado el dibujo, después de unos 10 minutos sus ojos volvieron al color normal y en el dibujo salíamos en la misma posicion que estábamos, pero en la cuadra de enfrente había un enorme bus color negro y tras nosotros había una mujer que nadie conocía, todos dirigieron sus miradas en aquella dirección y tras nosotros estaba una mujer baja, media rellana de los lados, piel blanca, labios gruesos y rojos, ojos oscuros, con un par de lentes delante de ellos, cabello negro liso, corto hasta su nuca, unos 32 o 35 años, todos reaccionamos con brusquedad-hola chicos y chicas, ¿así que este es tu grupo de amigos Alfredo?-le dirigió la palabra a Lugh, varios de los chicos de ONG que estudiaban en la UCN, la reconocieron, ella era la rectora de aquella universidad, más bien era como la dueña de ella-profesora, buenas tardes-saludaron todos, Lugh le pidió que se parara en frente de ONG-chicos, ella es la señora Paola Díaz, la rectora de la UCN, más bien la "dueña" de la universidad-la presentó Lugh, todos saludamos, pero no teníamos ni las mas remota idea del por que estaba allí-¿y a que se debe el honor de su visita?-preguntó Rubén-más bien no es una visita, he venido para hablar de un tema delicado y muy importante con ustedes-respondió ella sonriendo, nadie entendía a que se refería con ello-más bien, no vengo a hablar con todos, vengo a hablar, con los que…poseen poderes-terminó diciendo ella, todos quedamos en shock por lo que había dicho, nadie sabia el como era posible de que ella supiese nuestro gran secreto-¿a que se refiere profesora?-preguntó Kotaro-por favor no necesitan mentirme-respondió ella calmadamente-se que muchos de ustedes aquí poseen poderes y es por ello que he venido a buscarlos, por favor acompáñenme-nos pidió ella apuntando hacia el enrome bus negro que estaba en la calle de enfrente, era el mismo bus que salía en el dibujo que Chico había hecho-lo siento profesora, pero no podemos ir, pueden venir a buscara alguien a la hora de termino y si no está el hijo cuando su padre llegue, habrán problemas-le dijo Haru-no se preocupen, no tardaremos nada, los llevaremos y los traeremos de inmediato-dijo ella haciendo nuevamente un gesto para que subiéramos al bus, algunos quería ir, otros no sabían que decidir-esto es para ofrecerle una oportunidad para que ustedes les den un propósito a sus poderes es por ello que debemos llegar a tiempo a la reunión-dijo ella, algunos aceptaron, otros fueron solo por curiosidad, otros no querían ir, pero fueron casi obligados para ir, una vez que subimos al bus, decidimos que los que no poseían poder alguno deberían quedarse en le punto de reunión ya que ellos no habían sido llamados.

Una vez dentro del bus vimos que era como una casa por dentro, era enorme, con baño, cocina, asientos, televisor, etc. y no éramos los únicos en el bus, varios de ONG que no fueron a la reunión estaban allí, algunos como Zoe, niño X, niño Z, Nero, Yanara y no solamente los chicos de ONG, si no que también allí estaban Guty, Natalia, Axel y Nacho, nuestros amigos del liceo también habían sido llamados, una vez que todos estábamos adentro, doña Paola llamó por teléfono al chofer para que partiera, una vez que el bus partió todos íbamos conversando, no teníamos idea de a donde íbamos ni a lo que íbamos, ni siquiera le podíamos sacar una pequeña respuesta a doña Paola, solo decía que debíamos ser paciente y ya veríamos lo que iba a suceder".

UCN, Antofagasta, sábado 07 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"El bus estaba llegando a la UCN, doña Paola avisó de que estábamos por llegar, fue cuando vimos que el bus dobló por el muro de la UCN el cual estaba en el sector sur, al final de esta, el bus iba a toda velocidad bajando por una pista que había por ese lado, el bus estaba por chocar con la pared y no se iba detener, todos nos estábamos asustando, cuando vimos que el muro se levantó y dejó pasar al bus, todos estábamos impresionados, una vez que le bus entró estábamos en un estacionamiento subterráneo, al parecer supuestamente no existía, ya que ninguno de los que estudiaba en aquella universidad, sabia de su existencia, habían muchas personas allí en aquel lugar, una vez que el bus estacionó, doña Paola bajó primero y luego fuimos recibidos por un hombre alto, unos 45 años, piel oscura, cabello blanco, ojos azules-bienvenidos jóvenes mi nombre en Don José Ponce, por favor acompáñenme-todos nos bajamos y una vez allí nos llevaron a unos ascensores para llegar desde el 5to al primer piso, una vez que llegamos el primer piso llegamos a un enorme pasillo una vez que llegamos a la nica habitación del fondo, una vez allí dentro, vimos la sala de la rectora de la UCN, y allí estaba ella en su asiento, el cual estaba frente a una enorme mesa en forma de circulo y sillas a su alrededor, nos hicieron pasar y luego sentarnos, eran ya las 7 de la tarde cuando doña Paola se colocó de pie-bien chicos, prepárense, bienvenidos a la compañía Antofagasta, ahora comenzará la reunión, la reunión más grande, que cambiará sus vidas por completo-dijo ella sonriendo mientras volvía a sentarse y tras nosotros don José cerraba la puerta, no teníamos idea de lo que estaba por comenzar, solo sabíamos de que sería algo grande lo que estaba…por comenzar".

"Los secretos siempre se saben en algun momento, ningún secreto es guardado para siempre, siempre se sabrán por boca de alguien más o por la boca de uno mismo, pero lo que si sabemos es que no podemos pensar en guardar un secreto por siempre, ya que siempre sabremos los secretos que nos han estado ocultando, ningún secreto dura para siempre".

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3.

"Cuando entramos a trabajar, todo trabajo tiene un nombre, organización, empresa, pero hay otras que trabajan casi siempre de forma anónima, al igual que en muchos momentos de nuestras vidas, que nos reunimos con otros o trabajamos por cuenta propia y en ese momento comenzamos una nueva empresa, mas bien, iniciamos una…compañía".

Capitulo 4: La compañía.

Av. Brasil, Antofagasta, sábado 07 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"El resto de ONG se quedó en el punto de reunión tal y como Lugh les había dicho que lo hicieran, nadie hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera lo que acababa de ocurrir, ya hacia media hora que nos habíamos ido junto con doña Paola, algunos estaban preocupados por nosotros, otros no le daban mayor importancia, otros estaban nerviosos por lo que podría pasarnos-¿creen que irán a estar bien?-preguntó Ryuk, todos lo quedaron mirando al escuchar aquella pregunta-pues claro que si, poseen poderes, ¿realmente crees que alguien se atreverá a hacerles algo?-respondió Eru-¿y que crees que les pueda pasar para que tengan que usar sus poderes para defenderse?-preguntó un tanto molesto Cristofer, todos se quedaron en silencio-estamos hablando de Lugh, Rubén, Milo, Tobi, ¿realmente creen que les pasará algo malo?-terminó diciendo Cristofer, todos asintieron al escuchar lo que el dijo-dejen de preocuparse, ellos están bien y van a estar bien, nada malo va a suceder, así que dejen esas ideas tontas-terminó diciendo Brook, todos se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio al darse cuenta de que Cristofer y Brook tenían la razón y de que no debían preocuparse por nada".

UCN, Antofagasta, sábado 07 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"-Bien chicos, esta reunión, la reunión que cambiará sus vidas por completo, dará inicio justo ahora-terminó diciendo doña Paola, quien tomó asiento, todos pusimos atención a lo que ella iba a comenzar a hablar-bien, primero comenzaré por contarles desde el principio, esta…compañía que ustedes ven subterránea a la universidad, realmente es parte de una de las otras 14 compañías que hay a lo largo de todo Chile, originalmente, estas 15 compañías, siempre fueron una sola, la cual funcionó en Santiago, debajo de un hospital, la cual hiso de este país un lugar mejor y más seguro para vivir, encargándonos de mantener un secreto, un secreto al cual este mundo aun no está preparado para conocer, menos para entender y menos aun para enfrentar, me refiero a personas con habilidades, personas como ustedes, este mundo nunca ha estado preparado y aun no está preparado para conocer personas con poderes como ustedes, esta compañía se fundó exactamente hace 15 años, cuando un joven que actualmente es el líder de otra de las compañías en otra región del país, se enamoró y comenzó una relación con una muchacha que era capaz de soñar el futuro, ella vio en sus tantos sueños, que su pareja conocería a un grupo de 14 personas mas, las cuales iniciarían una compañía, que se encargaría de mantener este país a salvo de personas con habilidades-concluyó esa parte, al oír aquello, nos exaltamos un pocos al oír que personas como nosotros podían ser consideradas amenazas-no, no digo que ustedes son peligrosos, pero deben entender de que no todas las personas en este mundo que poseen poderes, se preocupan de mantener esto como un secreto, pues se equivocan, ustedes no son los únicos, hay miles más como ustedes por el mundo, pero no todos guardan en silencio su poder y algunos lo utilizan de la manera incorrecta, roban, asesinan, torturan hay personas que por poseer un poder se dan complejos de grandeza y piensan que pueden hacer lo que quieran con ellos, pero no es así, como ya les dije un secreto así, no puede ser conocido, no sabemos a que es capaz de llegar el ser humano, por entender sobre la existencia de poderes, pues bien, una vez que nos conocimos con el resto de los 15 lideres, comenzamos la compañía una vez que nuestra edad fue avanzando y una vez que la compañía abrió sus puertas hicimos algo que costó mucho pensar en ello, contratamos personas con habilidades, personas de confianza, personas que sabíamos que harían bien su trabajo y tuvimos que tomar una terrible decisión, tuvimos que encerrar a todo aquel sujeto con poder que hacia de su poder un arma para hacer el mal, encerrarlo por siempre, sin derechos, sin privilegios, encerrarlo hasta que muriera en su celda…pero no duró por siempre, un terrible accidente hiso que la compañía llegara a su fin, haciendo que varios villanos escaparan y terminando por lo que habíamos luchado incansablemente por 5 largos años, fue así que cada líder tomó un rumbo diferente tratando de comenzar una nueva vida, desgraciadamente la esposa de este líder, estaba embarazada, pero comenzó a padecer de una extraña enfermedad, una vez que su hija nació, ella falleció, pero milagrosamente si hija heredó su poder, actualmente esta chica tiene 16 años y vive con su padre, ella también es capaz de soñar el futuro y en sus sueños vio que la compañía volvería a abrir, pero no de la misma manera que la anterior si no que ahora estarían divididas, una por cada región del país, incluyendo una en la Isla de Pascua y la otra en la Isla Robinson Crusoe, y cada líder estaría a cargo de una de esas compañías, las cuales como la vez anterior estarían bajo fachadas, así es como ven esta compañía debajo de una universidad, necesitábamos fachadas que demostraran influencia, poder, autoridad, es por ello que tomamos el control de universidades, hospitales, hoteles reconocidos, etc. pero para tener un mayor control para conseguir otras cosas, necesitábamos una cara que demostrara mayor porte, de manera económica social y cultural, es por ello que la sede nacional de la compañía se ubica debajo de la universidad de Chile-terminó diciendo doña Paola-el asunto es de que nosotros sabíamos a quienes debíamos llamar, ya que en los sueños de esta chica vio quienes seria los elegidos para ser parte de la compañía Antofagasta-todos nos sorprendimos al oír aquello-se que se sorprenden, pero escuchen, esta oportunidad es única en la vida, con ella les darán un propósito a sus poderes, harán de esta ciudad y de un país mas seguro para todos, ustedes también recibirán sus beneficios, pero deben aceptar ser parte de esto, pero hay solo condición que quizás a muchos no les guste-terminó ella-de que deberán ser capaces de enfrentarse a sicópatas con poderes que si pueden los asesinaran, los capturaran y los traerán para que sean encerrados hasta que sus días se acaben-terminó diciendo don José, los comentarios iban y venían, ¿acaso era posible lo que nos estaban pidiendo, acaso era cierto lo que estaba ocurriendo, una compañía secreta, debajo de una universidad, encargada de capturar súper personas y encerrarla, contratando otras súper personas, realmente todo ello era verdad?-por favor, necesito que vayan y conozcan la compañía y una vez termine el recorrido, vengan otra vez a esta sala y terminaremos la reunión, les diré como funcionará todo y les diré que beneficios obtendrán y allí necesito que me den su respuesta de forma clara, pero si una cosa…si aceptan, no pueden dar la espalda-terminó diciendo ella, don José nos hiso un gesto para que saliéramos y tomáramos el ascensor, una vez que llegamos al 5to piso, volvimos al estacionamiento al cual había llegado.

Una vez allí, Don José nos pido acompañarlo, el estacionamiento estaba repleto, habían autos, camionetas, motocicletas, buses, etc. había otro bus igual al que nos había traído-como ven, este bus servirá para transporte de ustedes y el otro es para el transporte de los funcionarios de la compañía, como ven tenemos variados tipos de vehículos, en los cuales si aceptan ser parte de esto, irán con un chofer el cual lo llevará directo a la dirección que necesiten ir y luego los traerá con su objetivo-continuamos caminando y llegamos frente a un gigantesco muro de metal con una puerta de metal, la cual tenia un enorme 5 pintado en ella, frente a la puerta había cámaras y dos guardias armados-por favor jóvenes, entren, les enseñaré cual será la cárcel para los objetivos-nos invitó a entrar don José, una vez dentro, vimos un enorme pasillo, el cual por un lado era una pared y por el frente estaba lleno de celdas, eran cerca de unas 50 las que habían en aquel lugar, las celdas eran de acero por dentro y por fuera, las cuales sol eran abiertas con los códigos necesarios al ingresarlos en el sistema de seguridad de cada una de ellas, el frente de la celda tenia un vidrio gigantesco el cual daba visión al pasillo, por el cual habían guardias y cámaras de vigilancia, aquel vidrio era resistente al fuego, balas y golpes, era prácticamente indestructible, por dentro de la celda, solo había un pequeñísimo ducto de ventilación, un inodoro, un lavamanos y una cama-este es el nivel 5 de las celdas, aquí los objetivos serán encerrados dependiendo de su poder y grado de peligrosidad, el sistema será el siguiente, cada vez que haya una mision irán de a equipos de a dos y deberán capturar al objetivo, deben ser cuidadosos jóvenes, si les dan la oportunidad de matarlos, ellos lo harán, no los mataran, lo dejaran inconscientes usando sus armas taser y una vez estén inconscientes, los traerán y serán encerrados, algunos incluso deberán ser puestos en coma para asegurarnos de que no sean capaces escapar-todos nos asustamos al escuchar aquello-¿y que hay de sus familias, debemos llegar y secuestrarlos?-preguntó Lee-así es, ¿o tu crees que esas personas piensan en familias y amigos antes de matar o hacer cosas peores?, pues no lo hacen y ellos deben ser encerrados por siempre, para que paguen por su crimen o crímenes-respondió don José un tanto molesto por la pregunta-los traerán y los encerrarán en las celdas que se indiquen y allí se quedaran, por favor acompáñenme-fuimos siguiendo a don José, el cual nos llevó a las celdas nivel 4 y 3 en el piso 4 y al las celdas nivel 2 y 1 en el piso 3, eran lo mismo, solo que cada vez que se disminuía de nivel, era un poco menos la seguridad y el resguardo que había dentro de ellas, luego en el mismo piso 3 llegamos a una sala la cual estaba llenas de computadores y aparatos de ultima tecnología, con personas allí dentro trabajando duramente-esta es la sala de información, aquí se les dará la información que necesiten saber sobre sus misiones, aquí se buscara información relacionada para llegar a cualquier objetivo, en cual deberán trabajar los que puedan controlar maquinas y los que puedan resolver problemas-luego nos adentramos y llegamos a una sala pequeña, con una siento una mesa y otro asiento frente al primero, con ventanas que aislaban el sonido-esta es la sala de interrogación, aquí interrogaran a cualquiera que se crea sospechoso de trabajar con otro como el-terminó diciendo, luego llegamos al piso 2 en el cual se hallaba un hospital a lo largo del piso, habían camillas, doctores, lo ultimo en tecnología para la medicina, una vez dentro nos sorprendimos, realmente ellos se habían preocupado de ver todo lo necesario para hacer de la compañía un lugar serio para el trabajo que ellos hacían-en el caso que sean heridos en una mision, serán trasladados a este hospital, en donde serán tratados y sanados para que no sufran luego de alguna mision-¿corremos el riesgo de salir lastimados de las misiones?-preguntó Josefo, don José asintió-así es, pero recibirán entrenamiento en el uso de sus arma y en defensa personal, todas las compañías, seguirán el mismo protocolo, por el cual pasaran por una semana de entrenamiento para que aprendan a defenderse y a utilizar su arma, así que no deben preocuparse en salir lastimados en sus misiones, bueno…en algunas claro, correrán más riesgos que en otras-don José se quedó en silencio, bien acompáñenme para que vean la ultima sala y luego pasen a la oficina de la líder y llegar al final de la reunión, eran ya las 8 de la noche entonces, una vez comenzamos a caminar hacia el fondo del pasillo, llegamos a una habitación que en la puerta decía, "personal"-aquí ustedes tendrán sus momentos de relajación, siempre y cuando no hayan misiones, queremos que nuestros, agentes puedan relajarse en el trabajo y tomar unos minutos de descanso-dijo el mientras entrabamos a la habitación, una vez dentro, vimos una enorme sala, decorada de una manera increíble, con televisores, mesas de pool, etc.

Una vez dentro, nos sentimos cómodos, al ver tantas comodidades en aquella habitación-en esta sala, ustedes vendrán directamente en los días de trabajo, siempre y cuando no haya alguna mision, de ser así deberán dejar la sala cuando se les llame-nos dijo don José-¿y en que días se supone que vendremos?-preguntó Naota-¿acaso no le diremos nada a nuestros padres?-preguntó Mikan-¿como será el método de trabajo?-preguntó Manuel, don José se sintió como si lo estuviesen hostigando, ya que fulminó a todos con una mirada de molestia-yo no responderé esas preguntas-respondió en forma brusca y con voz grave-bien, el recorrido ha terminado, han visto lo que deben ver, ahora pasaremos a la parte final del recorrido y allí se llegará a la decisión final-nos dijo mientras nos hacia salir rápidamente de la habitación.

Una vez que llegamos al ultimo piso, habíamos vuelto a la sala en donde la reunión había comenzado, doña Paola estaba allí esperándonos con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro-espero les haya impresionado el recorrido por nuestras instalaciones-nos dijo ella, mientras nos hacia un gesto para que tomáramos asiento, eran ya las 8 de la noche-bien chicos y chicas, ahora les explicaré como funcionará todo, lo cual es el mismo régimen en las demás compañías de todo el país, los días en que ustedes vendrían serían los sábados y domingos, de 4 a 9 de la noche, el bus en el cual llegaron, los irá a buscar a todos a sus casas a las 4 de la tarde y a las 5 estarán en este lugar, solamente estarán 4 horas fuera de sus casas, una vez dentro irán directo a la sala que ha sido hecha para ustedes, allí estarán todos, a excepción de los que poseen control sobre las maquinas y los medios de comunicación-al oír esto, Kotaro, Haru y Dazer, sintieron un extraño frío en la espalda-allí estarán ellos, ya que en el caso de hallar una mision, ustedes se encargaran de buscar información, toda la información relacionada con el objetivo, para saber, nombre edad, trabajo, dirección, números, etc. en ese entonces, necesitaremos la ayuda de la personas que súper resuelve problemas, y hará la estrategia necesaria y verá cual es el equipo que mejor está calificado para ser enviado, ya que nadie irá solo, todos los equipos en las misiones, serán constituidos de dos personas, en los cuales habrá una cierta ayuda entre un poder y otro, una vez tengan todo lo necesario para ir a buscar a su objetivo, deberán reducirlo, sin que salgan lastimados y sin matarlo, y lo traerán para que sea encerrado, para siempre-al oír aquella palabras, a muchos se nos erizó el cabello, al pensar que si aceptábamos deberíamos encerrar personas por siempre, pero había una justificación, eran ladrones, asesinos y usaban sus poderes para hacer todo ello, sin importarles lo que le sucedía a otros-tengo una pregunta-Lugh había levantado su mano-¿como es que ustedes sabían que ya habíamos activado nuestros poderes y como nos contactaron?-preguntó-nosotros, los estuvimos siguiendo, como ya les dije anteriormente, nosotros tenemos muchas influencias ante miles de empresas y otras organizaciones, así que fuimos capaces de recopilar toda la información que necesitábamos de ustedes-en aquel momento don José comenzó a mostrar a cada uno carpetas con información de cada uno, vida medica, historial académico, cedula de identidad, nombre de los padres, trabajos de ellos, números, todo estaba allí-nosotros también necesitamos que ustedes tengan un control sobre sus poderes, y ya que trabajamos y luchamos contra personas como ustedes, es por ello que sabemos lo que hacen y como funciona, en parte-luego de ello, don José nos entregó carpetas en donde salía información sobre nuestros poderes, Lugh sintió un gran alivio al ver que su carpeta hablaba sobre el poder de la luz, al parecer ellos no conocían el secreto que Lugh guardaba-ese el sistema de cómo funcionará la compañía, en todas las demás será de la misma forma y no se preocupen por temer a que no puedan defenderse, la próxima semana si aceptan, recibirán clases de defensa personal y recibirán clases del manejo de su arma, durante los dos próximos días de trabajo, así ustedes estarán mucho mas preparados para ir a misiones-terminó diciendo ella, al ver que Puka tenia su mano alzada-¿y si aceptamos, nosotros conseguimos algo, o solo se nos pagará?-preguntó ella-no, no les pagaremos, por que ante los ojos de sus padres levantaremos sospechas, los que haremos será lo siguiente, nosotros tenemos muchas influencias, así que nosotros, les aseguraremos trabajos a sus padres, trabajos mil veces mejor a comparación del que están trabajando ahora, también tanto universitarios como escolares, les daremos becas de estudios completas, ganaran no directamente, si no que ganaran para asegurarse un futuro y en el caso de los que estén por entrar a alguna universidad, háganlo, nosotros les daremos becas aseguradas en cualquier carrera que elijan, de esa forma les "pagaremos", ganaran para formarse un futuro, pero deben tener en claro una cosa y que esto no lo deben olvidar acepten o no ser parte de esto-el tono de voz de doña Paola se había vuelto serio y neutro, al parecer ella nos estaba a punto de decir algo de suma importancia-nadie, ni amigos, ni siquiera sus padres, puede enterarse de una palabra de esto, acepten o no, pero nadie debe conocer la existencia de nosotros, ya que las consecuencias de ello, serían terribles, es por ello que deben mantener el secreto, si ustedes quieren confesarles a sus padres que poseen poderes, eso será decisión de ustedes, es por ello que para no levantar sospechas, de que el por que salen días sábados y domingos de sus casas en las tardes, haremos creer a sus padres de que están estudiando-dijo ella, los comentarios y murmullos iban y venían, ¿a que se refería con hacerles creer ello?, don José se colocó de pie-escuchen jóvenes y señoritas, lo que haremos será lo siguiente, haremos creer a sus padres, con certificados, comunicaciones, etc. de que varios serán partes de academias que impartirá la UCN, de deportes, ciencias, artes, computación, etc. los haremos creer de que ustedes han ganado becas, etc. y de que deben ir si o si en aquellos horarios o si no las perderán, en el caso de los estudiantes de Liceo, los haremos creer de que están yendo a un preuniversitario impartido igual, por la UCN-nos dijo-¡¿y que pasará con los estudiantes universitarios?!-peguntó Kamo-¿acaso haremos creer a nuestros padres que estamos yendo a academias?-preguntó un tanto sarcástico el Rubén-pues si, los haremos de que los domingos van no a academias, si no que a clases especiales, para mejorar sus estudios, reforzamiento, etc. y que los días sábados, se han sumado algunas horas de clases, por cambios de rectoría, pero increíblemente, solamente en la carrera en la que ustedes estudian, una vez que sus padres crean y acepten, por que sabemos que lo aceptaran estarán listos para venir tranquilamente, esos dos días, para no levantar sospechas, en caso de algo de suma importancia, serán llamados a sus teléfonos, les daremos a todos, el numero de la compañía, y si desean llamar para hacer preguntas o lo que sea, háganlo, habrá gente especializada para responder durante las 24hrs del día-algunos hacían comentarios, ya que les gustaba un tanto la idea, otros se mantenían dudosos, doña Paola se colocó de pie, al parecer la reunión estaba llegando a su fin, Cesar había levantado su mano-sabe, yo no estudio en la universidad, ¿que deberé decir en mi casa para que lo crean?-preguntó, y algunos pocos que también estaban en la misma situación, comenzaron a aceptar aquel comentario-pues bien, dirá de que se han estado costeando un preuniversitario y una vez llegue el otro año, ya que tendrán la beca para estudiar lo que deseen, lo harán realmente y allí no se hará problema el que deban mentir-respondió doña Paola, ella comenzó a caminar alrededor de nosotros, solamente quedaban 30 minutos para las 9 de la noche-bien chicos, quiero que sepan de que la función de esta compañía, es y ha sido desde siempre, mantener la seguridad de las personas normales o de las súper personas que viven con normalidad, mantenerlas seguras de personas que no tienen un control sobre sus poderes, mantenerlas a salvo de quienes no usan sus poderes con responsabilidad, y además es también una función, la de guardar y tener este secreto oculto de los ojos del mundo, ya que el mundo, no ha estado y aun no está listo, para conocer un secreto como este, no vean esto como una forma de ganar beneficios o de ganar dinero fácil, ni de descansar o algo así, ya que si aceptan, deben aceptar que en toda mision, sus vidas estarán en riesgo, correrán un intenso peligro, de vida o muerte, y todo dependerá de ustedes, quiero que vean esto, como una respuesta a lo que pueden llegar a hacer con sus poderes, salvar vidas, proteger inocentes, mantener de esta una ciudad, un país y un mundo más seguro, para ustedes y todos los que lo habitan, quiero que vean esto como una nueva vida que tomaran si aceptan esto-terminó diciendo, ella volvió a su asiento y su mirada corrió de uno en uno-bien chicos, queremos que levanten la mano, el o los que aceptan esto, si aceptan, no tienen vuelta hacia atrás, así que deben tomar una decisión ahora-nos dijo don José, nadie levantaba su mano, todos nos mirábamos de uno en uno, sin decir nada, Derek no era capaz de escuchar los pensamientos de otros, nadie sabia lo que cada uno pensaba y lo que iba a decidir-¡yo acepto!-escuchamos y al ver a Lugh con su mano alzada nos sorprendimos-yo acepto ser parte de esto, por que esto lo hayo como una oportunidad de darle un significado a mi poder y poder formarme un futuro seguro, yo si seré parte de esto-doña Paola sonrió al ver que Lugh aceptaba, en ese momento también Chico levantó su mano, Shio, Jean Claudio, Jair, Fany, Mikan, Daniel, Axel, Aki, Rubén, Derek, Dazer y Lulu, nadie más levantaba sus manos, los ojos de don José y los de doña Paola recorrían toda la habitación esperando a otros, en ese momento Therot levantó su mano también, Nero, Milo, Yanara, Omi, Bond, Josefo, niño X, Naota, Miharu, Cesar, Sakura, Misa la pareja de Cesar, Sakura, Ansai, Dodo, Puka y Natalia, al parecer nadie más iba a levantar su mano-chicos, si van a aceptar, háganlo ahora-nos recordó doña Paola, entonces yo también levanté mi mano, luego de mi también vino Misa, Jesús, Kotaro, Manuel, Kamo, Dani, Nando, Haru, Guty, Link, Doberti, Nacho, Sekai, Rocío y niño Z, al parecer nadie más levantó su mano, Guillermo, Zoe, Lee y Venom, al parecer no querían aceptar-¿están seguros que no desean aceptar esta oportunidad única?-volvió a insistir doña Paola-yo no acepto, por que no quiero mirar a mis padres y saber que les miento sobre mi vida-contestó Lee-yo no acepto, por que temo por mi seguridad-respondió Guillermo-mi razón es la misma que la de Lee, no viviré tranquilo si se que todos los días le miento a mis padres-dijo Venom-yo no quiero, por que mi poder no vale realmente la pena para esto-dijo Zoe sonriendo-doña Paola asintió, pues bien chicos-su tono de voz se volvió serio-ya saben todo lo que debían saber, pero debo decirles una ultima cosa antes de que todos sean trasladados a sus casas, en los sueños de esta chica, vimos que algunos de ustedes serian trasladados a otras compañías, en otras regiones del país-todos se estremecieron al oír eso-no se preocupen, todo será igual a como les dije, con la diferencia es de que tendrán escuela, universidad, casa y todo ya asegurado, solamente de deberán el día que se les indique, obviamente sus padre serán avisados con tiempo y sabemos que aceptaran, los que sean nombrados, les diremos a que compañía irán y todos se irán juntos el día jueves 12 de noviembre-todos estaban asustados, nadie quería irse y dejar la ciudad en la que ya tenían una vida hecha-los que deberán ir a las demás compañías en las otras regiones del país son-anunció don José, todos colocaron atención al oír que diría quienes se irían a otras regiones y a una nueva vida-los que marcharan son, Nero, Josefo, niño X, Sakura, Dodo, Puka, Jesús, Dani, Nando, Haru, Sekai, Link, Doberti, niño Z, Natalia y Manuel-todos nos estremecimos al oír los nombres de los que se irían, todos nos comenzamos a deprimir por ello-bien chicos, ya es hora de que partan, ya saben que si aceptaron, no pueden salirse ya, espero verlos el día jueves en el aeropuerto para que despidan a sus amigos-don José nos entregó el numero de la compañía-luego de ello nos veremos el día sábado, recuerden que el bus los irá a buscar a sus casas a las 4 de la tarde, sus padres serán notificados con tiempo, espero…verlos pronto, realmente me pone feliz que hayan aceptado, así que les aviso que la reunión ha llegado a su fin, espero verlos la próxima semana…agentes-nos despidió ella, don José nos acompañó hasta llegar al estacionamiento y una vez tomamos el bus para que fuésemos a nuestros hogares, don José se despidió de nosotros, ya sabíamos quienes si irían y a donde, pero aun así estábamos tristes por ello, pero era algo que ahora todos debíamos aceptar, ya que sabíamos que una nueva vida, comenzaría para cada uno de nosotros".

UCN, Antofagasta, martes 10 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Eran ya las 5 de la tarde, Lugh ya casi había olvidado por completo su acto, "criminal" el cual había cometido hace algunas semanas, las voces, los miedos, las preocupaciones, y todo ello, ya había desaparecido casi en un 90%, aun si, habían algunas cosas que continuaban rondando en su cabeza. Esa tarde se reunió con una compañera de carrera, para hacer un trabajo juntos, ambos se habían quedado de acuerdo de reunirse en la biblioteca en uno de los cubículos, que desgraciadamente era uno que se ubicaba en el ultimo piso, no había mucha gente, mas bien, aquel piso estaba realmente vacio, Lugh había llegado primero, y luego de unos minutos después de el, apareció su compañera, Paulina, alta, delgada, cabello castaño liso, el cual llegaba casi hasta su cintura, hermosos ojos oscuros, labios gruesos y hermosos, piel blanca, ojos delineados negros, lo cual resaltaba aun más la belleza de su rostro, una vez dentro comenzaron a trabajar.

Ya pasada casi una hora, Lugh notó algo extraño en Paulina-me arriesgaría a decirte, que noto que algo extraño te sucede, ¿no es así?-preguntó Lugh y así era, algo le sucedía, al parecer no pudo aguantar y su voz se quebró al responder que si le ocurría algo-¿y que te pasó, si es que puede saberse?-preguntó Lugh tratando de hacer sentir bien a Paulina, ella miró por la puerta para cerciorarse de que nadie los viera-si te lo digo, debes jurarme guardar el secreto, esto que te mostraré no es algo muy normal-dijo ella, Lugh asintió-no te preocupes, estos últimos días he visto cosas realmente fuera de lo normal-Paulina miró hacia todos lados y luego extendiendo su mano, Lugh vio que ella estaba moviendo objetos sin tocarlos, Paulina poseía telequinesis, al igual que Omi, Lugh se impresionó al verlo, pero algo extraño comenzó a sucederle, comenzó otra vez a sentir esa necesidad de conocer el poder y el sabia cual era el único método para lograr entenderlo-esto lo descubrí hace unas semanas, esto para mi es una maldición-dijo Paulina en tono molesto-¿pero por que consideras algo tan maravilloso, una maldición?-le preguntó Lugh-¡tienes una habilidad, no debes temer de ella!-la incomodidad de el se hacia más y más grande a cada segundo-he lastimado gente con esto, hace unos días discutí con mi madre y al agitar mis manos accidentalmente le hice un corte en la frente, ¡pude haberle partido la cabeza sin tocarla!-el tono de voz de Paulina fue de terror al intentar recordar aquella escena, Lugh tomó sus cosas y quiso salir rápidamente-¡¿me tienes miedo verdad, me consideras un fenómeno por esto no es así?!-le gritó Paulina molesta y ofendida, Lugh se devolvió-no es eso, yo también poseo una habilidad-le dijo el, mientras abría su puño cerrado y al hacerlo, de esta salía luz, Paulina se asombró al ver algo como ello, la incomodidad de Lugh ya era casi insostenible, al punto que llegaba a transpirar y su respiración se entrecortaba-como quisiera no tener esto, en verdad desearía perderlo o por ultimo que alguien me lo quitara-aquellas palabras de Paulina, hicieron que Lugh perdiera el control, se acercó hacia ella, quien le daba la espalda y silenciosamente, tomó unas tijeras-no te preocupes, yo lo arreglaré-en ese momento Lugh lanzó el golpe certero, uno, dos, tres, hasta haberla matado, murió sin gritar, nadie pudo oír nada de nada, Lugh lo había vuelto a hacer, había asesinado a otra persona.

Ya pasados unos 20 minutos, Lugh estaba de pie, y en el suelo el cadáver de su compañera con la cabeza abierta y bajo de ella un enorme charco de sangre, Lugh comenzó a guardar y a limpiar toda pista que pudiese inculparlo, rápidamente se colocó su chaqueta sobre su polera que estaba manchada de sangre y limpió sus manos hasta hacer desaparecer la sangre que había en ellas, antes de salir miró el cadáver de su compañera y comenzó a sentir la culpa y el horror de lo que había hecho, tomó sus cosas y sin tocar la puerta, más bien usando telequinesis hiso que esta se abriera y una vez que salió usando la telequinesis, hiso que esta se cerrara, Lugh inmediatamente salió de la universidad, tomando una micro para irse directo a su hogar, en la micro Lugh iba realmente mal, pensando en todo lo que hiso, pensando en las consecuencias que traería si alguien se enteraba, Lugh lo había hecho otra vez y así fue capaz de conseguir un nuevo poder para el".

Aeropuerto, Sierra Morena, Antofagasta, jueves 12 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Esa tarde nos reunimos, solamente los de la compañía, incluyendo a don José y a doña Paola, ambos nos miraban desde lejos, no estaban allí con nosotros, esa tarde, la tristeza se podía sentir por todos lados, era realmente triste ver que los amigos de años, se fueran para siempre, sabíamos que se iban a algo importante, pero aun así nos costaba aceptarlo, una vez que se hiso el llamado para los vuelos y siendo ya las 7 de la tarde, doña Paola y don José se nos acercaron-bien jóvenes, un gusto haberlos conocido, lamento no haber podido trabajar con ustedes, espero lo mejor de ustedes no solo en su nueva compañía, si no que también en la vida, suerte para todos, agentes-se despidió ella, don José hiso un gesto de despedida sin decir nada, una vez que todos comenzaron a despedirse, me alejé lo más que pude y concentrándome detuve el tiempo, luego volví con los chicos y los vi allí, sin moverse, y allí mirándolos, comencé a recordar todos los momentos compartidos, felices, tristes, buenos, malos, etc. no querían que se fueran, pero sabia a lo que iban y no dejarlos ir, hubiese sido egoísta de mi parte, así que concentrándome hice volver el tiempo, todos se despidieron de todos, al igual que yo lo hice de los demás, y una vez que vimos a los aviones partir, allí nos quedamos unos minutos, viendo como se iban y se perdían en las alturas".

Hospital Dr. Ernesto Torres, Iquique, sabado14 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Esa tarde, Josefo llegó a la nueva compañía en Iquique, allí fue presentado al equipo y le dieron el recorrido por la compañía, y finalmente fue presentado al líder de la compañía, su nombre era Pedro, allí Josefo conoció a aquel hombre alto, negro, calvo, ojos verdes oscuros, expresión seria, Josefo había llegado a su nueva vida"

Universidad del mar, Copiapó, sábado 14 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Miharu también llegó esa tarde a la compañía en Copiapó, ella fue dada de recorrido, luego fue presentada al equipo de ella y finalmente conoció a su líder y jefe, Santiago, un hombre alto, calvo, con un poco de cabello rubio a los lados de su cabeza, ojos verdes, piel blanca y lentes delgados frente a aquellos hermosos ojos".

Escuela de Investigaciones Escipol, La Serena, sábado 14 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Niño Z, llegó a la compañía, a la cual había sido trasladado en aquella región, fue presentado al resto del equipo, agentes y finalmente a su líder, Gabriela, una mujer alta, cabello negro corto, ojos oscuros y expresión seria y serena, piel blanca, su rostro mostraba seriedad de forma irreconocible".

Hotel Radisson Acqua y Spa Concón, Valparaíso, sábado 14 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Puka y Jesús, fueron ya presentados a su jefe, Pablo, alto, piel blanca, pecas en sus mejillas, cabello colorín, ojos oscuros, sonrisa gigantesca, el mismo decidió llevarlos a conocer toda la compañía en si".

Aeropuerto, "La Independencia", Rancagua, sábado 14 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Nacho ya conocía al fin a su jefa, una mujer estado unidense, alta, delgada, hermosa figura, acento extranjero, ojos celestes y cabello rubio platinado, ella lo llevó a conocer la compañía y a sus nuevos compañeros".

Universidad de Talca, Talca, sábado 14 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Nando, Haru, niño X, Manuel y Dani, llegaron a conocer a sus nuevos compañeros, las instalaciones y finalmente a su nuevo jefe, David, bajo, un tanto ancho hacia los lados, cabello negro, ojos oscuros, bigote pronunciado, piel colorada, manos gigantescas, su expresión demostraba que si disfrutaba de su vida, el era el nuevo jefe de ellos 5".

Clínica Odontología, Concepción, sábado 14 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Dodo, Sekai y Link, llegaron aquella tarde, a esa alejada región del país y conocieron la compañía, las instalaciones, sus compañeros y al resto del equipo, finalmente fueron recibidos por el líder, Guillermo, alto, delgado, cuello alto, cabello rubio, ojos celestes, piel colorada, labios largos y delgados, manos pequeñas, voz ronca, una persona realmente joven, cerca de unos 32 años de edad".

Escuela de Aviación, Punta Arenas, sábado 14 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Doberti y Sakura, llegaron a la región, más fría de Chile, la ultima de hecho, ya conocieron a sus compañeros, la compañía la compañía en si y a su líder, don Luis, bajo, cabello blanco, cabeza redonda, ancho de sus costados, piel morena, ojos café claro, un hombre apegado a su trabajo, el era el nuevo jefe de ambos y líder de aquella compañía tan alejada de las demás".

Hotel "El Pongul", Isla Robinson Crusoe, sábado 14 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"En aquella isla de clima tropical, Nero había llegado prácticamente a un paraíso, el día siempre soleado, sin nubes ni nada que lo opacara, Nero llegó a la compañía de aquel lugar de Chile, ya conoció al equipo y al final conoció al líder, Leonardo, alto, cabello blanco, ojos azules, piel morena, expresión seria y como si estuviera molesto por algo, al recibir a Nero, lo recibió con una extraña sonrisa de aceptación".

Universidad de Chile, Santiago, sábado 14 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Natalia estaba en la compañía, en la mas grande de todas, la cual se ubicaba en la región metropolitana, era una compañía enorme, con varios agentes y un enorme equipo, luego fue recibida por el líder de la mas grande de las compañías, Mario, quien era el rector de aquella universidad, alto, cabello castaño, ojos café oscuro, piel morena, alto, y delgado, con una figura un tanto marcada, el era el líder con mas importancia y jefe de la compañía mas grande y de una de las universidades mas reconocidas del país".

Compañía Antofagasta, sábado 14 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Era nuestro primer día en la compañía, todos nos sentíamos, raros, nerviosos, preocupados por que todos saliera bien aquel día, durante ese día recibiríamos una clase de defensa personal y una clase de manejo de nuestras armas de electricidad, Lugh estaba un tanto raro, pero no lo demostraba, no quería levantar sospechas, el cadáver había sido encontrado, pero no tenían un culpable, a Lugh lo había también interrogado, pero no por que sospecharan de el, solo lo hicieron por que era un compañero de carrera de ella, al igual que los otros, así que Lugh nuevamente se había salvado, ya que nadie había visto nada y no había quedado nada que pudiese inculparlo de nada, pero aun así mantenía el secreto y todos creían que el poseía el poder de emitir luz por sus manos. Varios de nosotros estábamos emocionados por que al fin comenzara esto, doña Paola fue a darnos la bienvenida, y al igual que en las demás compañías, todo estaba por comenzar, don José nos acompañó a la sala en donde recibiríamos las instrucciones necesarias, además, ese mismo día se nos haría nuevamente una explicación sobre el sistema de trabajo de la compañía y como era el uso correcto de la tecnología que había en ella, ya habíamos llegado a la sala para recibir la clase de defensa personal, era raro, no ver nuestros amigos allí, ni a los que no aceptaron la proposición que les habían hecho, pero sabíamos que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba bien, bueno al menos esa era mi forma de ver las cosas, cada uno tenia su motivo por el cual aceptó y por el cual estaba en la compañía, cada uno tenia un motivo por el cual dio un si, pero en esos momentos no necesitaba preocuparme por ello, solo sabia que una nueva vida, para todos estaba a punto de iniciar, además, nuestros padres no sospecharían nada, ya que ya se les había dicho la mentira en la cual cayeron inmediatamente, así fue, que comenzó la clase y dio inicio el primer día de la nueva compañía y el inicio de una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas, recién comenzaba".

"En ocasiones la palabra se acalla, cede por un instante la maravillosa capacidad de comunicar, al lenguaje corporal, expresado en una de las más hermosas formas de representar el arte, eso lo vemos cuando las personas desarrollan diariamente hábitos positivos que les ayudan a crecer y a aprender, la vida siempre se llena de cambios día a día".

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4.

No debemos imponernos limites, nuestros sueños están esperando hacerse realidad, no debemos dejar que nuestras decisiones importantes, se cumplan al azar, debemos esforzarnos por llegar a la cima, a nuestra meta, a nuestro premio y así completar nuestros objetivos que nos hacemos en la vida y finalmente alcanzarlos en todo su esplendor".

Capitulo 5: Objetivos.

Compañía Antofagasta, domingo 15 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Esa tarde, luego de que terminamos el entrenamiento del uso del arma, el cual realmente salió bien, ya todos sabían utilizar su arma taser y al mismo tiempo, era capaz de mantener una pelea justa contra alguien, ya que sirvió de mucho aquellos dos días de entrenamiento, así que ya siendo las 8 de la noche, algunos fueron a darse un baño y otros descansaban luego de una larga tarde de trabajo, varios nos encontrábamos en la sala de descanso, hablando de varios temas, más que nada conversábamos del momento en que nuestro poder se activó por primera vez, era el turno de que Lugh hablara, se quedó unos momentos en silencio, hasta que al fin habló-pues yo descubrí mi poder un día que la luz se cortó en mi casa, molesto por que se había apagó mi computador en el cual estaba haciendo un trabajo, reclamé y molesto golpeé mis brazos sobre el mueble y allí apareció la luz de mis manos-nos contó, pero en aquel momento Derek leyó los pensamientos de Lugh y descubrió la horrible verdad, el rostro de Derek se volvió blanco como la harina, sus manos tiritaban, Derek no podía creer que Lugh hubiese sido capaz de hacer algo como ello, y no solamente Derek se enteró de algo, Bond sintió que Lugh había mentido cuando dijo aquello, Derek se puso de pie tontamente-Lugh, ¿podemos salir un momento?, es que necesito hablar algo contigo-le pidió Derek, su voz se escuchaba apagada y un tanto tiritona, Lugh lo miró unos segundos-¿ahora tiene que ser?-preguntó-¡si ahora debe ser!-le respondió en tono brusco, todos miraron a Derek y luego de eso Lugh, nadie entendía que era lo que había ocurrido, Lugh asintió, y luego de mirar un par de segundos a Derek, se dio cuenta que el ya lo sabia todo, se había metido en su cabeza y le había sacado la verdad, una vez que salieron Bond salió tras ellos, todos nos quedamos allí, sin decir nada ya que nadie sabia lo que había ocurrido-ya vuelvo, voy a darme una ducha-dije, siendo que había mentido, lo que quería era ir y escuchar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Derek, Bond y Lugh llegaron a un rincón apartado de aquel piso, nadie podría verlos ni oírlos-¿oye por que me hablaste así, que te he hecho algo?-le preguntó Lugh, Derek en un par de segundos, tomó a Lugh del cuello de su polera y lo arrinconó contra la pared, en verdad molesto-¡¿que es lo que has hecho Lugh?!-le decía este, Bond se metió entremedio para separarlos-¿de que hablas, no tengo idea de lo que dices?-le dijo Lugh molesto-¿para que mientes Lugh?, se que estas mintiendo, te escuché que mentías cuando contabas como se activó tu poder, ¿para que lo hiciste?-le preguntó Bond, Lugh lo miró sin decir nada-Lugh se lo que vas a hablar y no te vas a salvar, ¡ahora dime la verdad de lo que hiciste!-le gritó Derek, Lugh se vio acorralado, sabia que Derek y Bond lo tenían acorralado, no podía mentir y tampoco pensar en que debía hacer, en ese momento aparecí yo al oír los gritos-¿que está sucediendo que hay tantos gritos?-pregunté confundido-¡lo que pasa Tobi, es que Lugh!-Derek me iba a decir la verdad-¡no lo hagas!-gritó Lugh quien lo empujó hacia atrás, en ese momento me metí con mi brillo rojo activándolo al golpear mis brazos contra la pared-¡yo les diré la verdad, me tienen acorralado lo se, así que se los contaré!-nos dijo Lugh molesto, y en unos 10 minutos, Lugh nos contó todo, no podíamos creerlo, era imposible pensar en algo como eso, de que Lugh poseía dos nuevos poderes, ya que mató a dos personas para conseguirlos-¿acaso sabes lo que sucederá si te atrapan o si los de la compañía se enteran?-le preguntó Derek, Lugh asintió-lo sé, pero entiendan, no lo hice por hacerlo, es algo que no pude controlar, fue como si no hubiese sido yo en ese momento-nos dijo desesperado, Bond asintió, lo cual decía que Lugh no mentía-¿y que sucederá si no te controlas y nos haces lo mismo a alguno de nosotros, o a la Aki?-le pregunté seriamente, Lugh se quedó en silencio-la razón por la cual entré a la compañía, fue por que pensé que si pasaba más tiempo con personas con poderes, podría aprender a reprimir eso de querer sacárselos por la fuerza, mientras mas pasaría con ustedes, mas fácil se haría controlarlo, quiero que entiendan de que yo jamás les haría algo a mis amigos, o a la Aki, no a ella-nos dijo en tono un poco triste, Bond asintió-¿y que debemos hacer, quedarnos en silencio?-preguntó Derek en forma sarcástica, Lugh asintió-por favor, júrenme que guardaran el secreto, nadie puede saber lo que he hecho, nadie y en especial la Aki, ella no lo perdonaría y me dejaría y sin ella no se que haría, por favor, yo se los juro, no lastimaré a nadie otra vez, ni a ustedes ni a nadie más, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para controlar esto, les juro que no lo volveré a hacer-nos pidió casi suplicando, Bond vio que Lugh estaba siendo completamente sincero y Derek vio que pensaba lo que decía-por mi parte acepto guardar el secreto, no quiere decir que acepte lo que has hecho, pero no quiero arruinar tu vida, confío en que cumplirás tu promesa-le dije sinceramente, Bond asintió-yo también guardaré el secreto Lugh, pero no olvides lo que estas diciendo-dijo este, Derek estaba en silencio, miraba a Lugh con molestia, más que molestia, con incomodidad-quizás no es lo que uno debería hacer, pero no soy quien para arruinarte la vida, guardaré el secreto, pero se que los has hecho otra vez o lastimas a alguien, te aseguro que hablaré de inmediato-dijo Derek en forma seria, Lugh nos comenzó a dar las gracias, así que su secreto ya se había revelado, eran solo 3 los que lo sabían, pero a pesar de ser tan solo 3, eran algunos que ya sabían su oscuro secreto, pero aun así decidimos guardarlo, por la amistad y la confianza que aun sentíamos y el aprecio que teníamos hacia Lugh".

Liceo Andrés Sabella, Antofagasta, lunes 16 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Esa mañana, estábamos todos los chicos reunidos, era extraño no tener a la Natalia y al Nacho junto a nosotros, yo estaba allí como si nada, no quería demostrar que algo me sucedía, por que conociendo a Rocío, usaría su poder en mi para sacarme la verdad, al parecer Shio también estaba como siempre, hubo un momento en que pensé que ella había usado su poder para escuchar lo que ocurrió, pero al parecer no era así por que no me miraba mal, ningún comentario nada, me sentía seguro por ello, pero todos allí mas bien hablábamos sobre la compañía, sobre la Natalia y el Nacho, en verdad los extrañábamos, quizás algunos más que otros, pero de todas formas, sentíamos la falta de ambos allí, luego de unos minutos, Axel apareció a toda velocidad buscándonos, quería llevarnos a todos a algun lugar solitario y lo mas alejado posible de las personas, debía mostrarnos algo de su poder, así que una vez que llegamos a la parte mas alejada del Liceo, esperamos.

-Bien chicos, esto lo estuve practicando hace algunos días, al principio pensé que era un impulso de mi poder, pero gracias a esa información que nos dieron descubrí que era parte de mi poder, ahora se que mi poder sirve para defenderme-nos dijo totalmente alegre, todos estábamos allí sin entender lo que nos decía, Axel hiso un gesto para que lo observáramos, Axel se acercó a una caja de electricidad que había allí, fue entonces que puso su mano frente a ella, sin tocarla, pero si a unos pocos centímetros de tocarla, este cerró sus ojos y comenzó a absorber la electricidad, veíamos como la electricidad pasaba de la caja a su mano y luego esta se absorbía allí hacia el interior de su cuerpo, luego de unos segundos, se paró frente a nosotros sonriendo, como si estuviese orgulloso de lo que ahora hacia, agitó sus manos y en sus manos casi cerradas, tenia esferas de electricidad pura, color azul, luego se concentró y alzó su brazo derecho hacia adelante y lanzó la electricidad, la cual chocó contra una pared causando una quemadura, luego lanzó electricidad de su mano izquierda, todos nos acercamos a verlo y hacerle preguntas-¿y puedes hacer eso cuando quieras?-le preguntó Guty, Axel negó-no, una vez que lanzó la electricidad, toda la que he absorbido, esta se acaba y quedó sin nada, pero tampoco puedo absorber toda la electricidad que desee, ya que también tengo un limite en ello-respondió-¿y cual es tu limite de distancia?-preguntó Jair-aun no tengo idea de ello, esto recién lo he comenzado a practicar, aun no se mucho de esta nueva parte de mi poder-respondió, todos estábamos impresionados, al ver que ahora el Axel era capaz de lanzar electricidad para atacar a otras personas o defenderse de ellas, era increíble ver aquella capacidad de su poder".

Liceo Antonio Rendic, Antofagasta, lunes 16 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Eran ya las 1 de la tarde, cuando la jornada escolar llegó a su fin, y Aki había salido de clases, sus padres le dijeron que se quedara esperando para que fuesen a buscarla, era un poco tonto y que era capaz de llegar a su casa en 5 segundos, pero debía aparentar, así que se quedó allí esperando.

Por la cuadra de al frente, un niño de unos 12 años, llegó y cruzó la calle, sin mirar que el estaba en luz roja y que un auto iba a toda velocidad, la gente comenzó a gritar, cuando vieron que el auto lo iba a chocar, no había forma de evitarlo, el auto estaba ya casi encima de el, Aki miró hacia todas partes, y a toda velocidad corrió hacia aquel niño, ella veía como todo se movía tan lento a su alrededor, tomó al muchacho y vio como el auto iba hacia ambos, entonces continuo corriendo y lo dejó en un lugar seguro y a toda velocidad se devolvió al punto del cual partió para que nadie sospechara nada, de como desapareció y apareció en otro sitio, el auto frenó y nadie podía entender lo que había ocurrido, si habían visto que el auto lo iba a arrollar, nadie sabia lo que pasó, todos hablaban, murmuraban y preguntaba, cuando las compañeras de Aki le preguntaban si había visto algo, ella también disimuló, aparentando que estaba confundida como el resto de las personas de ese lugar, aunque ella sabia en el fondo, que en realidad ella había salvado la vida de ese pequeño, pero ella no podía y no debía decir la verdad de lo que había hecho".

Casa de Lee, Antofagasta, lunes 16 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Esa noche, siendo ya las 9 de la noche, Lee estaba en su habitación, pensando en nosotros y en lo que se nos vendría para adelante-"como quisiera saber que va a pasar para poder ayudarlos"-pensó Lee, ya que aun no aprendía a controlar su poder, fue en ese momento cuando sus ojos se volvieron blancos y comenzó a dibujar le futuro, siendo que no lo había hecho hace una semana entera.

Luego de 20 minutos, había terminado, y tenia 2 dibujos, en el primero aparecía Nero debajo de una puerta y sus manos cubiertas de fuego azul y en el segundo dibujo aparecíamos, Lugh y yo en un pasillo oscuro, de las manos de Lugh aparecía luz y en mis brazos aparecía mi brillo rojo, Lee decidió que seria bueno avisar sobre lo que dibujaba a cada persona, así que allí decidió que debía comenzar a ayudarnos con sus dibujos, todo dibujo que hiciera, nos diría inmediatamente, así que decidió conseguirse el numero de la compañía, para también dar aviso sobre los dibujos a ellos y así saber las cosas que se vendrían para el futuro".

Casa de Fany, Antofagasta, martes 17 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Una vez que salimos de la jornada de la tarde, Chico como siempre acompañó a Fany hasta su casa-¿piensas volver a copiar otro poder?-preguntó ella mientras caminaban, Chico se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio-aun no lo sé, pienso en esperar cuando sea el momento necesario de hacerlo, este poder me puede servir para ver si va a suceder algo o no-respondió, Chico sacó un cuaderno, el cual lo destinó para sus dibujos, entonces se lo mostró a Fany, en el cuaderno solo habían 3 dibujos, el primero fue el que logró hacer la primera vez que copió el poder de Lee, en el segundo dibujo aparecía Omi y Lulu escondidos tras unos sillones y en el tercero aparecía Nero, junto a otro chico, el cual tenia sus oídos puestos sobre una puerta-¿estos dibujos has hechos en estos últimos días, solo esos?-preguntó Fany un tanto sorprendida-pues, no puedo controlar el poder como yo quisiera, al parecer cuando los copio, los utilizo al mismo nivel que el dueño lo posee, no puedo hacer nada más-respondió en tono triste-¿y que piensas hacer con aquel poder, cual es tu objetivo?-preguntó dudosa-esperar hasta que haya hecho todos los dibujos que pueda hacer, necesito hacerlos antes de que copie un nuevo poder, este poder no lo controlo al igual que Lee, no decidimos cuando pintar, esto se activa solo-en ese momento ya estaban en la casa de Fany, ella lo invitó a tomar once, luego, ya cerca de las 8 de la noche Chico se fue a su hogar".

UCN, Antofagasta, miércoles 18 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Esa mañana, en clases de la UCN, Kotaro se encontró en el casino con Rubén, decidieron sentarse juntos a comer algo para el desayuno, ambos estaban sentados, conversando sobre asuntos de la compañía, y de sus poderes a la vez, Rubén tomó el teléfono celular de Kotaro, y luego lo miró sonriendo-hace mucho que no lo usas, al parecer ya no necesitas de un teléfono para hablar con la gente, ¿no es así?-preguntó, Kotaro también sonreía-estas en lo cierto, hace mucho que no lo utilizo, ya que puedo hablar con las personas a sus teléfonos por mi mente, según el informe de mi poder este se llama…comunicación electrónica, así que ando con esto solo para aparentar-respondió-la verdad es que mi poder, creo que le puedo dar miles de usos para hacer algo bueno-le comentó Rubén-creo que con el puedo ayudar a las personas para resolver dudas, o resolver yo mismo dudas sobre aquellas personas-dijo-¿no piensas que es una gran coincidencia de que tu, que estudias sicología, obtuvieras un poder como el de conocer la historia de los objetos, y que yo obtuviera este poder, a comparación con lo que estudio?-preguntó Kotaro, Rubén lo miró intrigado por la pregunta que este le había hecho-la verdad, es que no me había puesto a pensar en algo como ello, pero si, creo que tienes razón la coincidencia es increíble-respondió, y así ambos continuaron conversando sobre aquel tema".

Compañía Isla Robinson Crusoe, sábado 21 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquel día sábado, Nero y un compañero de este, Mauricio, fueron llamados para ir a su primera misión y la primera de aquella compañía, estos fueron a la sala de información y allí los esperaba el ayudante del líder de la compañía, don Julio, una vez que llegaron, comenzaron a darle la información necesaria-bien chicos, este el objetivo tras el cual deberán ir y traer-les mostraron la foto del sujeto-su nombre es Antonio, el es el culpable de la muerte de 5 personas, 20 asaltos en calles y casas y 3 violaciones a mujeres, pero nadie pudo ver nada-dijo seriamente, don Julio-¿un hombre invisible?-preguntó Mauricio-así es, por ello es que nadie pudo ver nada, pero sus huellas quedaron por todas partes, pero si nadie lo vio, es imposible que lo culparán de algo-respondió don Julio-¿entonces debemos ir y capturarlo verdad?-preguntó Nero-así es, si el tipo se hace invisible, deberán buscarlo con el poder de Mauricio, una vez lo hayan encontrado, deberán traerlo, si es necesario, deberás utilizar tu fuego-esto lo dijo a Nero-¿y si le hago daño?-preguntó este-no lo harás, debes asegurarte que tu fuego no lo ataque con la fuerza necesaria como para traspasar su piel, solo para hacerlo asustar-le respondió-bien chicos, esta es su primera misión, no olviden todo lo que hemos hablado, y lo que han aprendido, ahora todo dependerá de ustedes, el vehículo los espera, así que vayan y mucha suerte-se despidió don Julio, ambos muchachos comenzaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, para subirse al auto que los llevaría a su primera misión".

Compañía Antofagasta, sábado 21 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, todos conversábamos y nos divertíamos en la sala de descanso, Guty, Dazer y Kotaro se encontraban en la sala de información, al parecer estaban buscando la información de un objetivo, luego de unos minutos apareció don José-bien, Omi y Lulu, vayan a la sala de información, ya apareció la primera misión y es para ustedes-todos dimos un brinco, al escuchar que ambos eran llamados a una misión, Omi y Lulu se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, todas nuestras miradas iban dirigidas hacia ellos, nadie decía nada, todos esos segundos en que ellos abrían la puerta, salían de la sala y la cerraban, fueron como horas para nosotros, ambos chicos salieron sin decir una palabra, al igual que nosotros.

Ya habían llegado a la sala de información, allí los esperaban Guty, Kotaro y Dazer, ambos tomaron asiento-bien chicos, esta es la información que necesitan para su misión-les dijo don José, Dazer les mostró en el computador, la foto del objetivo-este sujeto ha sido culpado de haber matado a 10 personas, destruido 5 viviendas y haber cometido otros crímenes, sus huellas digitales han quedado impregnadas en la piel de sus victimas, pero no han podido culparlo de nada-les dijo Kotaro-¿y como es que no lo han culpado por sus crímenes?-preguntó Omi-pues por que nadie puede creer que alguien haya hecho esto-les dijo Dazer y mostró fotos de las casas destruidas y de sus victimas, todas habían sido aplastadas, huesos comprimidos, casas enteras, muebles, todo comprimido-¿súper fuerza?-preguntó Lulu-no, no es eso, ya había visto este poder antes, se llama deformar, con este puede tomar cualquier objeto y comprimirlo, una vez hecho, lo lanza con una fuerza sobre humana, así es como mató a esas victimas, aplastándolas con sus manos hasta la muerte-le dijo don José seriamente, ambos chicos se asustaron por ello-para capturarlo han sido elegido los dos, por que sus poderes pueden contrarrestar lo de el objetivo-les dijo Guty-con tu grito y tu telequinesis, serán capaces de evadir los objetos que les lance, pero deben cuidarse de que no los agarre, si lo hace, todo acabará-dijo ella seriamente-así que deben procurar atraparlo desprevenido, el estará en su casa, lo sabemos-les dijo Dazer-bien chicos, es hora que vayan y traigan al señor Gabriel Rojas, el vehículo los espera, no olviden las indicaciones y sus armas taser, mucha suerte a los dos-les dijo este, Omi y Lulu se quedaron allí unos segundos mirando la fotografía de las victimas de Gabriel, y luego miraron la foto del objetivo, un hombre alto, negro, calvo, ojos oscuros, expresión de enojo, barba larga, brazos gruesos y gigantesco, realmente parecía un monstruo aquel tipo, ambos salieron de la habitación y pasaron por sus armas, para luego bajar al estacionamiento, en donde los esperaba el vehículo, en el cual partirían para ir en busca de su objetivo, ambos estaban un tanto asustados y nerviosos, pero no perdían la esperanza en que todo iba a salir bien".

Sector norte, Isla Robinson Crusoe, sábado 21 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Nero y su compañero Mauricio, habían llegado al fin a la casa del objetivo, fueron 20 largos minutos de viaje, ambos se bajaron, no había mucha gente en las calles, eran ya las 6:30 de la tarde, ambos estaban en la puerta de la casa del sujeto, ambos estaban un poco asustados, allí estaba Nero mirando en silencio a su compañero, Mauricio, un chico de 16 años, alto, delgado, cabello castaño claro, liso y largo hasta su cuello, ojos cafés, su poder era la súper audición, era capaz de oír cosas a kilómetros de distancia-bien, lo primero es ubicarlo, y luego planeamos como lo haremos-dijo Mauricio, Nero asintió, así que Mauricio colocó su cabeza junto a la puerta para poder escuchar en donde se ubicaba el señor Antonio, luego de unos segundos, sus ojos se abrieron, más bien en menos de 5 segundos ocurrió-se ubica en este mismo piso, a 20 metros de esta puerta, está sentado y con el televisor prendido-dijo Mauricio, Nero se sorprendió al ver cuan increíble era el poder de su compañero-bien, no olvides, una vez dentro sacaré mi fuego y tu estarás detrás de mi con tu arma cubriendo mi espalda-ordenó Nero, Mauricio asintió-¿estas nervioso?-preguntó Mauricio-¿y por que dices eso?-preguntó Nero-escucho los latidos de tu corazón, se que estas nervioso-respondió sonriendo, Nero asintió-bien, ¿estas listo?-preguntó, Mauricio asintió, Nero también lo hiso, fue entonces cuando este dio una patada a la puerta tumbándola en el suelo, Nero sacó de inmediato su fuego azul, el cual cubrió sus manos desde la muñeca hasta la punta de sus dedos, Mauricio entró tras el con su arma apuntando hacia el frente, el señor Antonio se puso de inmediato de pie-¡¿que rayos está sucediendo?!-gritó, luego se impresionó al ver a una persona con un poder frente a el-¿es cierto que usted ha cometido crímenes utilizando su poder?-preguntó Mauricio-¡¿de que hablan?, ustedes entran en mi casa pateando mi puerta, ¿quienes creen que son?!-gritó este, ambos chicos se quedaron allí mirando al objetivo, un hombre alto, delgado, piel blanca, cabello colorín, cara larga hacia abajo, ojos celestes, un hombre joven de unos 30 años-sabemos que usted ha cometido crímenes, y que nadie lo ha visto ya que usted posee un poder, ¿usted puede hacerse invisible verdad?-preguntó Nero, Antonio se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, rápidamente en cosa de segundos tomó una taza de cristal y se las lanzó, la cual golpeó a Nero en la frente causándole un pequeño corte, nada grave, pero de todas formas sangraba, una vez que reaccionaron, el sujeto subía por las escaleras mientras se hacia invisible-¡encuéntralo rápido!-gritó Nero, Mauricio comenzó a concentrarse-¡subió al segundo piso, está en la ultima habitación de la izquierda!-gritó este-¡bien, subamos rápido, debemos atraparlo antes de que escape!-Nero rápidamente prendió fuego a sus manos, mientras que Mauricio salía tras el, Nero sentía como la sangre corría lentamente por su frente, pero no le daba importancia a ello, una vez que llegaron al segundo piso, entraron en la habitación que Mauricio escuchó que entró, Mauricio lo halló cuando escuchó respirar a Antonio, Nero le lanzó una bola de fuego, haciendo que esta le cayera sobre la espalda, el sujeto se volvió visible en aquel momento, pero ambos vieron que el hombre sostenía un revolver-¿que piensan hacer conmigo?-gritó el hombre-te encerraremos donde no puedas dañar a nadie por el resto de tu vida-le respondió Mauricio-¡eso lo veremos!-gritó, iba a disparar a Nero, pero el sujeto cayó en ese momento inconsciente, Mauricio le había disparado con su arma taser, ambos estaban asustados por aquella escena, luego de ello, apagaron el fuego que había sobre el sujeto, el cual no alcanzó a quemar la ropa que estaba usando-gracias por salvarme-le agradeció Nero, Mauricio sonrió-somos compañeros, no podía dejar que el sujeto te hiciera daño-ambos se tendieron la mano-bien debemos llevarlo antes de que despierte, y a ti para que te vean esa herida-le dijo Mauricio, y así fue, llevaron al objetivo al auto, para así trasladarlo a la compañía y luego llevarlo a su celda, la mision había resultado".

Villa Panorama, Antofagasta, sábado 21 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Eran ya casi las 7 de la tarde, faltaban tan solo unos minutos para ello, Omi y Lulu se estaban bajando del vehículo y llegaron a la puerta de la casa del señor Gabriel-bien, si el tipo llegara a tomarme…deberás detenerlo, no importa como sea, deberás hacerlo aunque yo salga lastimado-dijo Omi seriamente, Lulu asintió, ella comenzó a cuestionarse, de que era lo que hacia allí, comenzó a sentir el deseo de dejar todo y salir corriendo, estaba asustada, Omi colocó su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Lulu-debes calmarte, si no, todo saldrá mal, así que iremos junto, debes colocarte detrás de mi y nos ayudaremos mutuamente-le dijo para darle confianza, ella asintió-lo sé, bien es hora de entrar-dijo, ambos llegaron a la puerta y usando su telequinesis Omi comenzó a abrir la puerta de la casa, lo más silenciosamente posible, ambos entraron, no era una casa lujosa, pero estaba bien para un hombre soltero, con algunos gustos y decoraciones, vieron frente a ellos, en la pared de enfrente un enorme espejo, fue cuando ambos sintieron un frío en la espalda, al escuchar que el objetivo estaba bajando las escaleras, ambos se escondieron detrás de los sillones, fue entonces cuando apareció, el tipo no los había visto, entró en la cocina, Omi hiso un gesto a Lulu, para que actuaran cuando el lo indicara, el sujeto salió de la cocina y se iba a sentar en el comedor, ambos chicos estaban seguros de que no los había visto-¡se que están allí!-gritó Gabriel, y sobre ellos cayó una silla comprimida, el los había visto tras los sillones, al mirar en el espejo, ambos chicos se colocaron de pie-¡¿que rayos hacen en mi casa, quien los dejó entrar?!-demandó saber-hemos venido… ¡hemos venido a buscarlo, para llevarlo a que pague por sus crímenes, por todas esas personas muertas utilizando su poder!-gritó Omi recobrando el aliento, Gabriel comenzó a sonreír-¡¿y ustedes creen que yo voy a creer algo como eso?!-gritó, tomó otra silla y comenzó a comprimirla para lanzárselas-¡BAJA ESO AHORAAA!-gritó Lulu, el súper grito botó de las manos del señor Gabriel esa silla, Gabriel se sorprendió-¿quienes rayos son ustedes?-preguntó al ver que ella tenia un poder-eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es lo que sucederá ahora-dijo Lulu molesta, al parecer había recuperado la confianza, el señor Gabriel se lanzó sobre ellos, pero rápidamente lo esquivaron, luego levantó un sillón y comenzó a comprimirlo y lo lanzó sobre Omi, Omi lo detuvo colocando frente a el, otro sillón, Gabriel rápidamente lo tomó entre sus manos, Omi sintió que lo comenzaban a apretar-¡BAJALOOO!-gritó Lulu, ambos hombres salieron volando y se golpearon contra la pared, Gabriel tomó un televisor gigantesco y lo comprimió, lo lanzó sobre Lulu, Omi lo desvió con telequinesis, Gabriel se puso de pie y fue a agarrar a Omi, lo iba a tomar, pero Omi lo detuvo con su telequinesis, era difícil, la fuerza del sujeto era sobre humana, Omi sentía que su poder no iba a resistir, Lulu tomó su arma y le disparó al señor Gabriel, este recibió el impacto, pero aun así continuo luchando, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pero Omi también le disparó con su arma, el tipo cayó arrodillado, no quería rendirse, Omi levitó una figura de porcelana y la dejó caer sobre la cabeza del tipo, haciendo que allí se detuviera al caer inconsciente, ambos muchachos estaban respirando entrecortadamente, Omi abrazó a Lulu para agradecerle que lo salvara-no tienes que agradecer, era lo que debía hacer-respondió ella, Omi la quedó mirando un par de segundos y luego ambos se sonrojaron y sonrieron, Lulu desvió su mirada-bien, debemos llevarnos rápido al objetivo, podría despertar rápido, así que debemos llevarlo lo más pronto posible-dijo Omi, llevaron al objetivo y lo subieron al auto para luego ir directo a la compañía, ambos salieron a salvo de la mision, a excepción de Omi que tenia unos cuantos rasguños, pero nada grave, la mision había sido todo un éxito".

Compañía Isla Robinson Crusoe, sábado 21 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Eran ya las 7 de la tarde con algunos minutos, Nero y Mauricio habían llegado a la compañía, el señor Antonio ya había sido encerrado en su celda, ambos chicos eran recibidos con elogios y los felicitaban por haber traído a su primero objetivo, ambos fueron felicitados por el mismísimo líder de la compañía, ambos se sentían bien y contentos de haber logrado por fin su primera mision, luego Nero fue llevado al hospital para que sanaran ese corte en su frente, no había sido nada grave, solo un corte pequeño superficial, de 5 centímetros".

Compañía Antofagasta, sábado 21 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Siendo ya casi las 8 de la noche, Omi y Lulu habían regresado, todos los recibimos y comenzamos a hacerles preguntas, a felicitarlos, etc. todo era una conmoción, el objetivo ya había sido encerrado en el nivel 3, todos nos preocupamos al ver a Omi con algunos rasguños, rápidamente lo trasladaron al hospital, donde Mikan, sacando la luz dorada de sus manos, comenzó a sanarlo-te salvaste de algo peor parece-dijo Mikan sonriendo, Omi también sonreía-si, pero no fue así ya que ella me salvó, a ella le debo todo-dijo Omi apuntando a Lulu quien estaba frente a el, Lulu se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de Omi, en menos de 5 minutos, Mikan ya había sanado a Omi-deberías quedarte descansar un par de minutos más-le ofreció Mikan a Omi, Omi aceptó quedarse allí un par de minutos más, fue cuando apareció en el hospital, doña Paola acompañada de don José, ella venia con una enorme sonrisa, al saber que los chicos había cumplido su mision-bien, vengo a felicitarlos por haber completado su mision, pero mucho más importante, es que ambos regresaron, vivos, con algunos rasguños por parte tuya, pero eso tuvo solución gracias a Dios, así que quiero que estén orgullosos de ustedes mismos-los felicitó ella, don José también los felicitó, eran ya las 8:30 minutos, faltaba media hora para que el día terminara-bien chicos, tan solo queda media hora, así que ya vayan a buscar sus cosas y avisen a los demás, para que luego bajen y suban al bus para que vayan a sus casas-les dijo don José a los pocos que estábamos en el hospital-el primer día ha sido bastante bueno, espero que los que sigan sean iguales, bien jóvenes, nos veremos mañana, así que, que tengan un buen sábado por la noche-se despidió doña Paola y luego se retiró a su oficina, don José nos acompañó y luego fuimos a buscar al resto de los chicos, una vez subimos al bus, don José se despidió de nosotros, todos estábamos contentos de que Omi y Lulu hubieran cumplido su mision y de que hubiesen regresado sanos y salvos".

Casa de Lee, Antofagasta, sábado 21 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella noche, Lee estaba en su habitación, ya había dado aviso de los dibujos que había hecho hace algunos días atrás, eran ya las 10 de la noche, cuando su poder se activó nuevamente, fue entonces que comenzó a dibujar.

Luego de unos 15 minutos terminó solo tres dibujos, en el primero aparecíamos Chico y yo uno frente a al otro, en posicion de pelear, yo tenia mi brillo rojo en mis brazos y Chico tenia sus manos con fuego, en el segundo dibujo aparecían Nando y niño X frente a un bosque y alrededor de ellos, habían ratones y aves yendo hacia una casa que estaba frente a ellos dos y en el ultimo dibujo aparecía Jair llevándose a Milo por el aire, ambos asustados, como si estuviesen escapando de algo, pues claro si debajo de ambos se veía una explosion, Lee no entendía lo que querían decir aquellos dibujos, pero inmediatamente llamó a las personas que salían en ellos para advertirles de lo que había dibujado y así prepararnos para lo que se vendría en días, o semanas, aquel era el problema, no teníamos ni idea de cuando comenzarían a suceder aquellas cosas que Lee había dibujado, solo sabíamos una cosa, sabíamos que todo ello sucederían, no el cuando, pero si de que iba a suceder".

Casa de Chico, Antofagasta, domingo 22 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella mañana, Chico despertó con el poder de Lee activado, inmediatamente comenzó a dibujar. Ya pasado 20 minutos, Chico había terminado tres dibujos, Chico estaba impresionado de haber vuelto a utilizar el poder luego de algunos días sin haberlo utilizado-bien, veamos que dibujé esta vez-se dijo, entonces comenzó a observar ambos dibujos, en el primero aparecía Derek mirando a una persona que estaba frente a el, al parecer Derek se había sorprendido de algo al ver al sujeto, en el segundo dibujo aparecía Naota lanzando sus ondas calóricas sobre un palto de sopa y esta comenzaba a hervir y en el ultimo dibujo aparecía Link y Sekai, ambos estaban de espalda mirando a una chica, la cual estaba botando un gas color verde por su boca, Chico se sorprendió al ver lo que había dibujado, no entendía que era lo que estaba por suceder, solo sabía que debía avisar a todos y rápido, aun que no entendiera del todo, además el ya sabia del dibujo que Lee, había hecho ya que la noche anterior lo llamó avisándole del dibujo en que el y yo aparecíamos luchando o algo así".

Casa de Lugh, Antofagasta, domingo 22 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Faltaban ya dos horas para que el bus pasara a buscar a Lugh, este estaba en su habitación, recostado sobre su cama, pensando-"si vuelves a atacar a alguien o tocas a alguno de nosotros, todos sabrán la verdad, me encargaré yo mismo de decirle a todos, a tu familia y a Aki de lo que has sido capaz de hacer"-recordó Lugh, las palabras que Derek le había dicho en privado-"yo confió en ti, se que no serás capaz de lastimarnos ni a otra persona, eres una persona inteligente, un buen amigo, una buena persona, por favor, no lo hagas otra vez, se que tu eres capaz de controlar lo que te está sucediendo"-Lugh también recordó las palabras que yo le dije en privado, a pesar de todo y de haber conocido la verdad, nuestro traro hacia Lugh y el de el hacia nosotros seguía siendo el mismo de antes, nada había cambiado entre nosotros-"el Tobi tiene razón, el me ha hecho darme cuenta de toda la verdad, yo puedo controlar esto y debo hacerlo, por mi, por mis amigos, por mi familia, por no perder a la persona de quien estoy enamorado, debo controlar esto, yo soy capaz de hacerlo"-pensaba Lugh, al darse cuenta de que yo tenia razón, al darse cuenta de que una persona como el, no podía caer en aquello y menos dejarse continuar en lo mismo, Lugh sabía de que el era capaz de cambiar todo, y debía hacerlo y quería hacerlo, el sabía que el era capaz de acabar con lo que le estaba sucediendo y lo haría, el comenzaría a hacer el cambio al fin".

Parcelas sector sur, Talca, domingo 22 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Niño X y Nando, llegaron a su primera mision, eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde, hacia pocos minutos que terminó de llover, ambos bajaron del auto y se quedaron de pie, frente a la casa que había en aquel campo, el día estaba nublado y oscuro por las nubes que se habían formado-bien, recuerda, Fabián Pérez, mimetismo vegetal, si se mete junto a las plantas, deberemos actuar rápido-dijo niño X, mostrando la foto del objetivo a Nando, un sujeto de 45 años, alto, un tanto ancho hacia los lados, piel blanca, barba blanca y larga, cabello rubio y con algunas canas por la edad, ojos azules oscuros, dueño de un campo de cultivo en aquella región, el era capaz de transformarse en alguna planta, un arbusto o en algun árbol, el podía mimetizarse con las plantas, ambos muchachos comenzaron a caminar, ambos llevaban sus armas taser en sus manos, listos para disparar-espera-dijo Nando, niño X lo quedó mirando-estos tipos siempre andan armados y tienen personas que les trabajan y estas también está armadas, no debemos ir y atraparlo así como así, imagina si pide ayuda y nos atrapan, debemos hacer esto con más cautela-dijo Nando, niño X asintió, Nando cerró sus ojos y comenzó a llamar a algunos animales, luego de unos 3 minutos aparecieron una docena de aves y una docena de roedores pequeños-bien deben ir y buscar a este sujeto por todo el campo, dispérsense y una vez lo hallen, vengan a avisarnos-les ordenó Nando, los animales comenzaron a correr o volar y en menos de unos segundos estaban corriendo por todas partes buscando a don Fabián.

Luego de unos 15 minutos, aparecieron dos ratones diciéndole a Nando de que lo había hallado, ambos muchachos siguieron a los roedores y gracias a Dios no se habían topado ni los había visto nadie, una vez que llegaron al lugar en donde estaba don Fabián se dieron cuenta de que este estaba en el establo viendo a los animales, pero había otro sujeto junto a el, armado, Nando hiso que el caballo que estaba suelto saliera corriendo del establo, el tipo que acompañaba a su patrón salió corriendo a buscar al caballo, así que don Fabián estaba solo, Nando y niño X entraron, el tipo los quedó mirando-¿puedo ayudarlos en algo jóvenes?-preguntó el-pues si, puede ayudarnos, al decirnos si usted es o no el responsable de que todos los dueños, más bien 5, de las demás parcelas que están cerca de estas tierras, hayan muerto-le dijo, el hombre se asustó al oír ello-¿quienes son ustedes?-les preguntó-somos personas que saben que es lo que usted hace y que es lo que hiso con eso, sabemos que usted posee una habilidad y que con ella ha causado asesinatos para eliminar a la competencia-respondió Nando, el tipo tomó su arma rápidamente y los apuntó a ambos, pero de inmediato Nando le dio un disparo con su arma taser, la cual llegó al hombro del objetivo, el sujeto salió corriendo rápidamente del establo por la puerta trasera, ambos chicos corrieron tras el, Nando comenzó a llamar a algunos animales, pero una vez que salieron del establo, estaban frente al bosque, estaban fuera de los limites del campo y al parecer el tipo ya estaba camuflado, ambos estaban allí de pie mirando, mientras que Nando comenzaba a mandar un grupo de animales para buscar al objetivo y así atraparlo antes de que ellos fuesen los atrapados por el sujeto".

"Que especial somos todos nosotros, que nuestra presencia puede ser un regalo para el mundo, que cada uno es una persona única y diferente a todas las demás, que nuestra vida pude ser lo que nosotros deseemos que sea, debemos vivirla un día a la vez, hasta que llegue el momento final y así no lastimarnos por no haber completado nuestras metas y nuestros objetivos y al fin del todo abrazar la gloria de la vida eterna".

FIN DEL CAPITULO 5.

"Nuestro sendero nos debe conducir hasta las estrellas mismas y allí se encuentra en el rayo de luz que mora en nuestra mente, nuestra alma y nuestro corazón, todos poseemos ese rayo de luz que es capaz de espantar toda la oscuridad que nos acecha y que nos hace temer, solo debemos ser capaces de despertarla y hacerla brillar en medio de la oscuridad".

Capitulo 6: El poder de la luz.

Parcelas sector sur, Talca, domingo 22 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Niño X y Nando comenzaron a correr tras el objetivo, pero este fue más rápido que ellos y una vez que llegaron a la parte trasera del establo, vieron que el sujeto se había lanzado hacia el bosque, y al parecer estaba camuflado, el tenia la ventaja ahora, ambos chicos temían que si entraban, el sujeto pudiese atraparlos y matarlos-espera, haré que un grupo de animales lo busquen por su olor-dijo Nando, fue a buscar el arma del señor Fabián y luego llamó un montón de aves y ratones-bien chicos-les acercó la escopeta del hombre-quieran que lo busquen, no se alejen mucho, los estaremos esperando, cuando lo hayan encontrado avísennos-les ordenó, los animales comenzaron a moverse en todas direcciones-no podemos esperarlos por mucho tiempo, así que si no regresan en 15 minutos, nos adentramos los dos solos-dijo niño X, pero no lo decía de desagradable, lo decía por preocupación de que el sujeto los estuviera cazando el a ellos.

Pasaron 10 minutos y un grupo de 3 aves volvieron indicando que lo habían hallado, os chicos siguieron a las aves al lugar que les habían indicado, una vez que se detuvieron llegaron a un sector un tanto pelado, sin plantas, era una especie de circulo de unos 4 metros de diámetro-¿por que nos detuvimos?-preguntó niño X-dicen que hasta aquí llega su aroma, debe estar aquí, pero convertido en planta-respondió-la única manera de adivinarlo, es sacudiendo el suelo, si muevo la tierra lo suficiente, el debe caer, no se le crean raíces, solo está de pie inmóvil, el que caiga, será y le dispararemos-aseguró niño X, Nando asintió-bien moveré un poco el suelo, así que debes sujetarte de algo o sentarte en el suelo-le advirtió niño X, niño X extendió sus manos y la tierra comenzó a moverse, todo en un circulo de 6 metros a la redonda se movía, Nando sentía como el suelo tiritaba debajo de el, niño X estaba poniendo más esfuerzo del que debía, nada caía, Nando se asustó al ver que por el esfuerzo que niño X hacia, este comenzó a sangrar por el lado derecho de la nariz, fue entonces que un árbol cayó, uno sin raíces-¡ese es, dispárale antes de que se haga persona y escape!-gritó niño X-¡lo sé!-respondió Nando sacando su arma y disparando, entonces vieron el árbol moverse, más bien retorcerse en el suelo y luego comenzar a cambiar hasta que apareció don Fabián, allí inconsciente, en ese momento el cielo comenzó a nublarse y a llover de sobremanera-¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Nando, niño X asintió-estoy bien, buen trabajo, lo conseguimos-aseguró este, Nando asintió-bien vayamos y llevemos a este sujeto al auto y vayámonos para que descanses un poco-dijo Nando, niño X asintió-si, en verdad necesito descansar, estoy cansado por el esfuerzo-dijo con la voz cortada y respirando agitadamente, ambos tomaron al sujeto y lo llevaron rápidamente al vehículo para ir a la compañía y encerrarlo en la celda".

Liceo Andrés Sabella, Antofagasta, lunes 23 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Esa mañana, nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca como todos los días, preferimos abandonar los temas de la compañía y cosas relacionadas con ellas, queríamos mantener ese tema lo menos nombrado posible, así que comenzamos a conversar como siempre lo hacíamos y en esa ocasión hablábamos de las relaciones de pareja-¿y que sabes tu, si tu siempre estas solo, eres el único que da pena entre nosotros?-me dijo Chico, al parecer bromeándome, el sabia que esas bromas no me gustaban, que me hacían sentir mal además, pero decidí no reaccionar mal-¿por que siempre me molestas con ello, tu no piensas que eso me hace mal?-le pregunté-¡Duran, solo fue una broma-me dijo intentando calmarme-una broma bien común en ti, ahora te pregunto, ¿acaso te gustaría estar solo, ver que todos tus demás amigos están con alguien y siempre se burlen de ti por eso?-le pregunté-Duran solo fue una broma, no te enojes-me dijo Fany, fue en ese momento que me enrabié con lo ocurrido-¡no lo defiendes, sabes que lo que digo es cierto y lo defiendes, deja que el hable solo!-grité-¡oye solo estoy diciendo que no debes enojarte por una broma!-me dijo Fany-¡tu deja de meterte, el problema es con ese imbécil, niña estúpida!-le grité, Chico se colocó frente a mi dándole la espalda a Fany-¡oye no le hables así, ¿oíste?!-me amenazó-¿o si no que, vas a golpearme, yo no lo haría si fuese tu, que vas a hacerme, dibujarme algo lindo?-lo incité a pelear, en un par de segundos, Chico tocó a Daniel quien estaba cerca de el y copió su poder, se paró frente a mi y me amenazó con fuego en sus manos, ya golpeé mis brazos sacando así mi brillo rojo-no me provoques-me dijo Chico-inténtalo si puedes-le amenacé, en ese momento nos íbamos a poner a pelear, pero Axel, Daniel y Jean Claudio se metieron en medio de ambos, una vez que nos calmaron, y nos hicieron apagar los poderes, cada uno se fue por su camino, si no hubiese sido por ello, ambos nos hubiésemos puesto a luchar allí con nuestros poderes, a vista de todo mundo".

Mall plaza, Antofagasta, lunes 23 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella tarde después de clases, Shio y Rocío, decidieron ir a pasear al Mall y ver si podían comprarse algo para ellas mismas, una vez que comenzaron a caminar, se detuvieron unos segundos para mirar en una tienda, fue cuando Shio vio en la entrada del Falabella, a un grupo de 3 sujetos un tanto extraños, Shio hiso un gesto a Rocío-¿que, que pasa?-preguntó ella, Shio apuntó a los tipos-voy a escuchar que dicen, los tipos me dan mala espina-dijo ella, Shio comenzó a escuchar lo que hablaban, los tipos entrarían a robar al Falabella, ya tenían todo un plan y luego escaparían en un auto que los esperaría afuera del Mall, Shio le dijo a Rocío lo que había oído-¿y que debemos hacer ahora?-preguntó ella-debemos ir y hablar con algun guardia para que detengan lo que va a suceder-dijo Rocío-¿y como nos van a creer?-preguntó Shio, Rocío la miró en silencio-usaré mi poder sobre el guardia si no nos quiere hacer caso a ninguna de las dos-dijo ella sonriendo, ambas rápidamente fueron en busca de un guardia y les contaron lo que habían oído, el guardia no quiso creerles, así que Rocío utilizó su poder sobre el para forzarlo a pedir refuerzos-a, antes que se me olvide, ninguna de las dos quiere que nos feliciten o algo así, así que usted nunca nos vio, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo ella usando su poder, el guardia asintió y fue de inmediato a buscar ayuda-bien, debemos irnos ahora, si nos quedamos algo malo podría pasar-dijo Shio un tanto asustada-¡cálmate, si se que debemos irnos, bien, ya vámonos!-reclamó Rocío, una vez se fueron del Mall, rápidamente comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro, para luego irse a tomar una micro para devolverse a sus casas, en ese momento, los 4 ladrones eran atrapadas y puestos bajo custodia, pero el guardia no podía acordarse de nada, ni de las chicas ni de donde había sacado aquella información tan valiosa, pero por lo menos Shio y Rocío al ver en las noticias lo ocurrido, supieron que habían hecho algo bueno utilizando sus poderes y sin que nadie se enterara, pero obviamente no podían hablar nada a nadie, de lo ocurrido, debían mantener el secreto".

UCN, Antofagasta, martes 24 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Naota se encontró con Kamo esa tarde, en la hora del almuerzo, ya a las 2 de la tarde, quien estaba sentado solo en una mesa del casino-¿está ocupada?-preguntó Naota sonriendo, Kamo hiso un gesto para que se sentara, ambos comenzaron a conversar de distintos temas, de la universidad, la vida, la compañía, hasta que llegaron al tema más importante, el tema de los poderes.

-¿Sabes una cosa?-dijo Naota, Kamo le prestó atención-he leído sobre mi poder y esto es algo mucho más que lanzar ondas de calor, con mi poder descubrí que puedo hacer más que eso, algunas cosas se calientan, otras se derriten, otras se prenden y comienzan a hervir hasta evaporarse-le dijo Naota en tono serio-sabes, mi poder también es un tanto extraño, cuando me concentró, ya que antes se activaba en momentos de enojo o felicidad, de forma inconsciente claro, de mis manos sale un gas caliente el cual derrite el metal, solo el metal, observa-Kamo colocó una cuchara frente a el y luego extendió su mano, de su mano comenzó a salir ese gas caliente y la cuchara comenzó a retorcerse hasta que se convirtió en metal liquido, totalmente derretido, Naota se impresionó-vaya, eso es increíble, ahora te mostraré el mío-Naota tomó un plato y extendió su mano, de esta salió una onda de color roja, luego de unos segundos la apagó-toca-Kamo tocó el plato y de inmediato quitó su mano, ya que el plato estaba caliente, luego hiso lo mismo sobre una servilleta, la cual se prendió, luego lo hiso en un tenedor, el cual se derritió y por ultimo lo hiso con su plato de sopa, hasta que este comenzó a hervir-creo que mi poder es increíble-dijo Naota orgulloso de lo suyo, Kamo miró la sopa de Naota sonriendo-ahora deberes que se enfrié para que no la tomes hervida-dijo riendo, Naota la miró sonriendo también-que torpe soy-dijo riendo, ambos se quedaron allí conversando unos minutos más hasta que Kamo tuvo que volver a clases y Naota salió para irse a la biblioteca".

Universidad Inacap, Antofagasta, martes 24 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Bond estaba en clases, más bien esperaban a que le profesor entrara, ya que debían hacer unas exposiciones con una nota, el profesor los llamaba al azar, y una vez que llamó a una tal, Camila, esta se acercó al profesor, llorando-¡profesor, pasó algo terrible, lo cual no me dejó hace mi trabajo!-dijo esta, el profesor se acercó a ella-¿por que, que te sucedió Camila?-le preguntó-es que un tío murió ayer y hoy lo sepultaron en la mañana, por eso no tuve el tiempo necesario-dijo ella llorando, Bond sintió que su compañera mentía al sentir la vibración dentro de su cabeza-bien, tome asiento y me entregara el trabajo el día jueves, pero no hay más plazo, ¿me oyó?-dijo el profesor, Camila asintió, al sentarse algunas compañeras y compañeros, le preguntaban para saber como se encontraba y ella decía mentiras para aparentar que estaba un poco mejor ahora, Bond en todo momento sentía las mentiras de ella y eso le molestaba, no podía aceptar que alguien mintiera con algo como ello y saliera libre de todo, pero desgraciadamente no podía decir nada, ¿acaso alguien le iba creer que el sabia que estaba mintiendo, que iba a decir que el era un detector de mentiras humano?, allí Bond se dio cuenta, de que su poder tenia momentos y momentos para ser utilizado con justicia, allí se dio cuenta de que el no podía delatar a cualquier persona que el supiera que estaba mintiendo, sabía que debía saber darse cuenta a quien podía delatar y a quien no debía y debía guardarse las rabias y resentimientos y dejarlos pasar".

Casa de Mikan, Antofagasta, miércoles 25 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Mikan quien ya había vuelto de clases del Liceo, quiso salir a pasear a la plaza que estaba cerca de su casa y aprovechar de sacar a su perro, Max, un labrador negro, de pelaje liso, alto y delgado, el cual tenia solo 7 años de edad, un perro joven y realmente hermoso, eran ya las 4 de la tarde, cuando ella llegó a la plaza con su perro, no había gente por allí a esa hora, ella comenzó a jugar con su perro a pasear, pasó un tarde jugando con su mascota.

Eran ya casi las 5 de la tarde, así que Mikan comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su hogar, pasando por una escalera, pero ella pisó mal cayendo directo al suelo, golpeándose en el borde de la pierna con las escaleras, cuando Mikan reaccionó vio como su pierna sangraba por el corte que se había hecho, un gran corte, de unos 15 centímetros, Mikan sentía un fuerte dolor y veía como la sangre salía sin control de su pierna, miró hacia todas partes para ver que hubiese nadie que pudiera verla, así que hiso salir la luz dorada de sus manos y comenzó a sanarse su herida, luego de un minuto, su herida estaba cerrada y la sangre dejaba de salir, el dolor había desaparecido, se limpió con lo que encontró la sangre en su pierna y luego decidió volver a su casa junto con Max".

Cerro el Ancla, Antofagasta, jueves 26 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Jair no fue a clases ese día, quería aprovecharlo, por que hace varios días que deseaba volar, así que se fue al cerro del ancla y el mismo lo escaló esa tarde, comenzó a las 3 de la tarde y a las 5 ya estaba en la cima, mirando a toda la ciudad debajo de sus pies-"es increíble mi poder, ahora mes estoy comenzando a darme cuenta de lo que realmente poseo, un increíble poder, un poder maravilloso, el cual me permite hacer lo que miles de hombres han deseado hacer por siglos"-pensaba para si mismo-el poder de volar, el poder de surcar los cielos y volar como las aves, ese es mi poder-dijo Jair, se dejó caer por el cerro, Jair sentía toda la presión sobre su cuerpo, caía a toda velocidad por el cerro, estaba ya por tocar suelo, cuando se elevó al aire en ese momento, estaba a metros y metros del suelo, miraba la ciudad desde arriba-bien, es hora de recorrer el océano-dijo el, mientras Jair volaba hacia el mar y daba una patada para impulsarse y salir a toda velocidad. Jair estaba volando sobre el mar y decidió acercarse a la superficie, era increíble ver y recorrer el mar desde el aire y sentirlo tan cerca, la espuma saltaba sobre su rostro, Jair estaba realmente feliz de poder hacer algo como ello, veía el mar azul debajo de el, luego de haber volado durante toda una hora, Jair se dio cuenta de que había salido de los limites marítimos de Chile y que ahora estaba en aguas internacionales, era increíble ver aquel mar profundo y enorme que se extendía debajo de sus pies-bien, ya fue suficiente por, hoy es hora de volver-dio un impulsó y salió disparado a toda velocidad para volver a su hogar, Jair había aprovechado su poder para ver de lo que era capaz de hacer y ver en aquella tarde".

Casa de Miharu, Copiapó, jueves 26 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Ya era de noche, las 10 de la noche, Miharu estaba en su balcón, observando el mundo durante la noche, ya se había acostumbrado e incluso le tomó cariño a su nueva vida en esa ciudad, era hermosa, un clima y un paisaje precioso, una ciudad hermosa y divertida, Miharu todas las noches aprovechaba su poder para observar todo durante la noche y ver las cosas que estaban lejos de ella, aunque no pudiese oír lo que había a 1 kilometro de ella, pero aun así le divertía ver, le daba un buen uso a su poder, poder ver todo de noche, hacer algo que nadie más hacia, ver cosas que jamás alguien vería, era divertido para ella, era increíble ver hormigas caminando sobre un árbol a 10 metros lejos de Miharu, era maravilloso, ver a las personas caminando a 30 metros de ella, era fantástico, ver insectos volando en la noche, el poder de Miharu era algo hermoso de verdad, aquel era un poder realmente increíble".

Av. Brasil, Antofagasta, viernes 27 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Derek, estaba comprando en el Korlaet acompañando a su madre, ella le pidió que fuese a apartar un espacio en la fila para pagar, mientras ella iba a buscar una ultima cosa que le faltaba, fue entonces que Derek se quedó allí esperando a su madre en la caja-"debo hacerlo, es la única solución, si no estaré hundido y no tendré salvación"-escuchó Derek los pensamientos de alguien, Derek aun no controlaba del todo su poder, aun habían momentos en que oía los pensamientos de otros-"debo hacerlo rápido y salir corriendo lo más rápido que pueda"-volvió a oír, al parecer aquellos pensamientos no sonaban del todo claro, sonaban algo confusos y algo atemorizados, Derek de inmediato comenzó a buscar la persona que le oía sus pensamientos-debo hacerlo por mi familia, debo hacerlo por ellos, para que no paguen, pero…¿y si me atrapan?, no, no puedo pensar en ello ahora, debo sacar el arma y salir corriendo rápido con el dinero"-Derek se asustó al oír esos pensamientos, hasta que halló al que pensaba esas cosas, un tipo que estaba a unos 5 metros lejos de el, estaba apartado en un pasillo, mirando a todas las personas, con una mano dentro de su pantalón, al parecer sujetaba algo, ese algo debía ser su arma, pero el tipo no parecía muy a gusto con la idea de robar, al contrario se veía y se oía nervioso y arrepentido por tener que hacerlo-"nunca debí hacerme de esas deudas, ahora deberé robar para salvar a mi familia"-pensó el sujeto, el tipo estaba por sacar su arma para comenzar a actuar-no lo haga-le dijo Derek tomando su mano, el tipo lo quedó mirando, era un hombre joven, no debía tener más de 30 años, el hombre transpiraba, realmente estaba asustado-¿pero que haces?-preguntó nervioso-he escuchado lo que piensas hacer, y se que no eres así, no eres una mala persona, olvida lo que vas a hacer, vete, tira el arma y vuelve a tu hogar-lo calmó Derek, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón-¡no, tu no tienes idea sobra nada de mi, así que déjame en paz-comenzó a amenazarlo, Derek colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del hombre que estaba totalmente asustado-escucha, no es la mejor solución, resolver tus problemas así, no lo hagas, ve a tu casa-le dijo-¡¿pero y mi familia?!-preguntó, Derek sonrió-si ellos te aman y te apoyan como familia, lo harán, si te atrapan haciendo esto, te encerraran y perderás a tu familia, pero si vuelves con ellos, puedes optar por otro camino-le dijo, el hombre quedó mirando al suelo y soltó su arma que estaba guardada en su pantalón-ahora vete a tu casa y no pienses nunca más en esto-le dijo Derek, el sujeto comenzó a caminar para irse del supermercado-¿como es que supiste lo que estaba pensando?-preguntó, pero al darse la vuelta vio que Derek ya no estaba, este se había escondido inmediatamente, Derek se había ocultado del sujeto, sabiendo que el hombre se voltearía a preguntarle sobre aquello, aquel hombre se quedó allí atónito un par de segundos y luego de eso salió del supermercado para irse a su casa tal y como Derek le había dicho que debía hacerlo".

"Dodo comenzó a correr por una montaña realmente empinada, y sentía que algo lo perseguía desde atrás, Dodo corría a toda velocidad, por que sentía que si llegaba al final de la montaña, antes de esa cosa que lo perseguía, estaría a salvo, pero sentía que corría lento, y que aquella cosa estaría por alcanzarlo, Dodo ponía de todo su esfuerzo por escapar, pero sentía que cada vez que avanzaba, el final de la montaña estaba más y más lejos, fue entonces que Dodo cayó al suelo, cuando se dobló un pie, sentía que aquella cosa estaba ya tras sus hombros, estaba ya por agarrarlo-"desearía estar con mis amigos ahora mismo"-pensó Dodo rápidamente en el sueño y así fue.

Dodo estaba en la playa, junto con todos sus amigos, del Liceo, de su nuevo Liceo, otros amigos, amigos de ONG, estaba disfrutando con ellos en una playa, Dodo no entendía lo que sucedía, ¿acaso fue posible que el cambiara su sueño usando su poder, acaso ahora su poder no solo era entrar y salir de estado de sueño, era posible que ahora estuviese adquiriendo la habilidad de cambiarlos a voluntad?, todas esas preguntas pasaron por la cabeza de Dodo en esos momentos-"quiero estar en mi habitación"-pensó para salir del estado de sueño".

Casa de Dodo, Concepción, sábado 28 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Allí estaba Dodo, sentado en su cama, eran ya las 4 de la mañana cuando despertó de su sueño, transpiraba por el susto que se había dado en la pesadilla anterior-increíble, parecer que ahora puedo controlar mis sueños y cambiarlos-se dijo a si mismo en voz baja, volvió a recostarse sobre su cama, pensando en lo ocurrido de recién, entonces comenzó a concentrarse para entrar en sueño automáticamente-"pero primero, una vez que me duerma, quiero estar junto a mis amigos, disfrutando de una buena fiesta en una disco"-pensó e inmediatamente Dodo entró en estado de sueño usando su poder, y si, era cierto ahora había desarrollado la habilidad de poder cambiar sus sueños y decidir que soñar, y así era, estaba junto a sus amigos en una fiesta en una disco, todos estaban allí pasándola bien, Dodo hiso que su sueño fuese como el lo deseaba".

Casa de Zoe, Antofagasta, sábado 28 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella mañana, Zoe despertó y se hallaba en su cama, Zoe ya le había contado toda la verdad a su madre y ambas quedaron de acuerdo en utilizar el poder de Zoe para comenzar una nueva vida, cambiar de hogar, vivir mas tranquilas, en una vida como ellas lo habían deseado siempre, y ahora con el poder de Zoe todo aquello era posible, prácticamente Zoe era una chica millonaria, bastaba con que pusiera su dedo sobre un pedazo de metal y aquello se hacia de oro solido, así de increíble y hermosa era su poder, el cual le permitía convertir cualquier objeto de metal en oro puro, para ella a veces era un juego tomar cosas del hogar o jugar con pedazos de metal y convertirlos en oro, pero ahora ella comenzaría a dedicarse en convertir cosas en oro para cambiar la vida de ella y de su madre, Zoe se dio cuenta de lo que ahora podía llegar a conseguir con solo posar su dedo en un tenedor".

Compañía Concepción, sábado 28 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquel día sábado, Link y Sekai fueron llamados para su primera mision, ninguno de los dos habían olvidado sobre el dibujo que hicieron de ambos, así que no se confiarían en su primera mision.

Una vez en la sala de información, allí estaba la ayudante del líder la compañía, la señora Luisa, una mujer alta, elegante, cabello castaño rizado, ojos oscuros con unos hermosos lentes delante de ellos-bien chicos, vengan para que les de la información para su mision-les dijo ella, ambos se acercaron, les mostraron fotos de 4 personas con la piel quemada, como si les hubiesen vertido un liquido acido o algo así-bien, esta es la chica tras la cual deberán ir-dijo doña Luisa y les mostraron la foto de la muchacha quien había sido la autora de los asesinatos-su nombre es Catalina Paz, 24 años, su poder es bastante peligroso, ella tiene la capacidad de emitir gas clorina en lugar de dióxido de carbono al exhalar o espirar, obviamente cuando ella lo desea-ambos chicos se sorprendieron de escuchar de un poder como aquel-¿y que tan peligroso es ese poder?-preguntó Link-pues, ella emite gas clorina el cual sale como liquido verde de su boca o nariz, si toca su piel, esta comienza a quemarse, si respiran ese liquido, comenzará a quemarse su garganta, sus labios, luego es se extiende por su cuerpo, en sus ojos comienzan a quemarse y a perderse la visibilidad-dijo ella-¿y que sucede si respiramos mas de lo debió?-preguntó Sekai, doña Luisa se quedó en silencio y ambos captaron el mensaje-bien chicos, vayan por sus armas y el auto los espera, suerte para ambos-se despidió ella, ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, preparando una estrategia basados en la información dada, luego de unos minutos ya tenían la estrategia preparada para atrapar a esta chica".

Vivero "el huerto", Concepción, sábado 28 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Eran cerca de las 7 de la tarde, Link y Sekai estaban fuera del vivero, quien la dueña era el mismísimo objetivo, ella trabajaba sola, ambos estaban esperando en el auto-bien, recuerda, tu la combatirás con tu soplido y si necesitamos ayuda, yo encenderé algunas cosas-dijo Link haciendo recordar el plan a Sekai, esta asintió-bien vamos-dijo Link y ambos se besaron.

Una vez dentro del vivero, allí en el mostrador estaba ella, Catalina, una chica de 24 años, alta, piel morena, cabello negro rizado, ojos oscuros, hermosa figura-¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?-preguntó-así es, necesitamos que nos ayude en una investigación-dijo Sekai, Link estaba a su lado y dentro de su pantalón sujetaba su arma-¿si, en que les podría ayudar?-preguntó Catalina-estamos investigando sobre la muerte de 4 persona, que increíblemente fueron sus novios antes de morir, y extrañamente murieron intoxicados con gas clorina-le interrogó Sekai, Catalina colocó cara de impresión y susto por lo que le estaban diciendo, salió del mostrador y comenzó a caminar hacia ambos-al parecer ustedes saben algo, que otros no pueden saber-dijo ella en tono amenazante, Catalina dio un fuerte respiro y comenzó a botar gas clorina, era un gas color verde el cual salía de sus labios, Sekai hiso lo mismo y rápidamente comenzó a lanzar aire congelado, ambas chicas luchaban usando sus gases, Link no podía hacer nada en aquel momento, ambas chicas continuaban luchando, luego se cansaron y tomaron un nuevo respiro para continuar-¡rápido, enciende el sistema de regadío!-gritó Sekai, y volvió a luchar contra Catalina, pero un poco de gas había llegado a sus ojo y estos le dolían y ardían como nunca, Link comenzó a correr hasta llegar a un fierro el cual era parte del regadío, lo tocó y este comenzó a funcionar, el agua caía sobre las chicas, el gas clorina comenzó a perderse en el agua, mientras que el soplido de Sekai se fortalecía más y más, al punto que los labios de Catalina se quedaron cubiertos por una pequeña capa de hielo, Link rápidamente tomó su arma y disparó a Catalina, quien estando mojada el disparo le afectó con mas fuerzas, esta cayó inconsciente, y Link rápidamente tomó a ambas chicas y las llevó directo a la compañía.

Una vez en la compañía, Catalina fue puesta en su celda del nivel 3 y Sekai fue trasladada al hospital, gracias a Dios, ella estaba bien, solamente debía descansar y en un par de horas el dolor y el ardor de sus ojos iba a desaparecer por completo, ambos habían completado su primera mision, a pesar de lo que le pasó a Sekai, lo habían conseguido con éxito".

Compañía Antofagasta, domingo 29 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"El día sábado no había aparecido ninguna mision, no era muy temprano, eran recién las 7 de la tarde, ya estaba oscureciendo un poco, cuando apareció don José y nos llamó a mi y a Lugh, esta seria nuestra primera mision de cada uno y la primera que tendríamos juntos, todos nos miraban, algunos se despedían, Lugh no se veía preocupado, al contrario se veía seguro, tranquilo, yo tenia un poco de miedo, pero trataba de no hacerlo notar, cuando salimos noté la mirada que Derek le había puesto a Lugh sobre el, no sabia si Derek leyó sus pensamientos o no, solamente vi que Derek lo fulminó con su mirada, quizás lo hiso para presionarlo o algo así.

Ya dentro de la sala de información, estaban Dazer, Guty y Kotaro, allí tenían fotos del objetivo y de los crímenes que el había cometido-bien, Miguel Aguilera, 30 años, profesor de ciencias en la universidad Santo Tomás, ha causado en el ultimo año, 10 asaltos, 3 robos a casas y ha robado 2 vehículos, pero lo más extraño, es que nadie vio nada-nos dijo Dazer-¿invisibilidad?-preguntó Lugh-no, no es eso, los testigos dicen que todo se volvió oscuro y que no fueron capaces de ver nada-dijo Guty-¿ilusionismo?-pregunté-no, no es nada de ello, aquel poder se llama umbrakinesis, lo contrario a tu poder-lo dijo mirando a Lugh-el es capaz de crear oscuridad en lugares con poca luz y si es de noche, aun más-terminó diciendo-Guty los eligió a ambos, por sus poderes, Tobi deberá recargar a Lugh para hacer su luz mucho más poderosa y Lugh utilizará su luz, para iluminar el hogar del sujeto, en el caso de que deje todo en oscuridad-nos dijo Kotaro, luego de ello nos despedimos y don José nos acompañó hasta el estacionamiento, ya habíamos retirado nuestras armas, nos subimos en el auto y luego de ello marchamos hasta nuestra mision.

Íbamos hacia el sector norte de la ciudad, más bien un poco más al norte del centro, por el sector del cementerio Municipal, eran ya las 7:30 cuando salimos-¿y como has estado con tu problema?-le pregunté a Lugh, este me miró sonriendo, como si le hubiese alegrado que le preguntara algo como ello-ya todo está mejorando, al parecer tenia razón, mientras más paso con gente como yo, menos se hace esa sensación que me ocurre-me respondió-¿y el asunto de lo que hiciste, has podido olvidarlo?-le pregunté, tratando de sonar amable y preocupado por mi amigo, el me miró un par de segundo en silencio-pues…no, no lo he olvidado del todo, pero ya el recuerdo y las imágenes, son casi nulas, creo que ya esto aprendiendo a vivir con esto-me respondió, nos quedamos un par de segundos en silencio-ahora me he basado en algo que leí hace unos días en una biblia-me dijo, lo miré un tanto sorprendido al escuchar lo que me dijo-¿y que es lo que leíste?-le pregunté-pues…leí algo relacionado con el poder de la luz, de que decía de que todos poseemos luz en nuestro interior, pero hay momentos en que esta puede debilitarse e incluso apagarse, pero nadie no tiene el poder necesario para hacerla brillar una vez más, con aquel poder somos capaces de espantar la oscuridad que nos aceche-me dijo seriamente-vaya, es increíble lo que me has dicho-le respondí, sorprendido del tema que Lugh me había hablado y de cuanto había evolucionado en su problema".

Sector centro, Antofagasta, domingo 29 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Eran ya las 8 de la noche, Lugh y yo llegamos frente a la casa del objetivo, una casa más o menos grande, con un gran antejardín, ya era de noche, o sea si el sujeto usaba su poder, estaríamos en problemas, su casa estaba justo en frente del cementerio Municipal, lo cual le daba un aspecto tétrico a aquel sector de casas, Lugh se bajó del vehículo-bien Tobi, debemos ir y apresurarnos-me dijo, yo también me bajé y comencé a seguirlo, la reja del antejardín estaba abierta, así que entramos, Lugh usó su telequinesis para abrir la puerta, una vez dentro vimos toda la casa en completa oscuridad, pero en el segundo se oía un televisor encendido, al parecer el dueño si estaba en su casa, los postes de luz en aquella manzana estaba apagados, pero al parecer el objetivo fue quien lo hiso, Lugh salió a la calle-bien, primero iluminaremos la calle, por si el sujeto escapa-dijo, estaba en la entrada y alzó sus manos, sus manos brillaron botando luz, luego se concentró y varias esferas de luz salieron de estas y quedaron flotando en el aire, eran una bolas de luz del tamaño de un balon de futbol, las cuales iluminaban con una gran intensidad-bien, ahora entremos-dijo Lugh sonriendo, yo también me puse a sonreír, comenzamos a caminar por la casa, tratando de hacer el menor ruido que podíamos, ambos llevábamos nuestras armas en nuestra manos, listas para disparar-creo que deberíamos dejar una cuantas luces en el primer piso, ¿no crees?-sugerí a Lugh, este asintió, intentó sacar luz, pero apenas si brillaban sus manos-lo lamento Tobi, pero me quedé sin energías y sin luz, fue entonces que agité mis brazos sacando mi brillo rojo-vaya, aprendiste a sacarlo sin azotarte los brazos-me dijo sonriendo, toqué su hombro y mi brillo rojo lo recargó, entonces su luz salió con una increíble intensidad, dejando varias esferas de luz en el primer piso-que bueno que un cargador vino contigo-le dije sonriendo, Lugh me quedó mirando en silencio con los ojos abiertos a no dar mas, vi como quería acercárseme, comencé a sentir miedo, entonces lo amenacé-Lugh, recuerda lo que prometiste, tu no eres un asesino, tu no eres un monstruo-lo hice reaccionar, en ese momento Lugh recuperó su mirada de siempre-lo siento, lo mejor es que continuemos-me dijo, ambos comenzamos a caminar, cuando sentimos que alguien caminaba en el segundo piso, rápidamente comenzamos a subir en silencio, pero una vez que doblamos por un pasillo, frente a nosotros estaba el señor Miguel, alto, delgado, cabello largo rizado negro, ojos oscuros, piel oscura y lentes enormes, usaba una barba al estilo de candado, nos quedó mirando unos segundos en silencio, vio las manos con luz de Lugh y mis brazos con el brillo, rojo y entendió que al igual que el, nosotros también teníamos poderes-¿se les perdió algo a los chicos sobrehumanos?-preguntó, Lugh asintió-si, si puede ayudarnos, diciéndonos como es que nadie lo vio cuando asaltó y robo en tantas casas y a tantas personas-le dijo este, don Miguel se quedó allí sin decir nada-¿perdón, me están culpando de algo?-preguntó casi ofendido-no, no lo culpamos de nada, lo estamos rectificando, por que así fue y es hora de que tenga que pagar por lo que hiso, con su poder-le dije molesto-¡¿de que diablos están hablando?!-gritó-¡de que usted posee un poder, así como nosotros, ¿acaso cree, que nos creímos que su luz está cortada?!-le dijo Lugh en tono sarcástico, el tipo tomó un fierro que había sobre un mueble y le dio un golpe a Lugh en el estomago haciéndolo caer, iba a dispararle, pero este me dio un golpe en la frente con ese fierro, haciéndome un corte el cual comenzó a sangrar, el tipo comenzó a correr hacia la escalera, pero Lugh lo hiso caer por ellas cuando lo empujó con telequinesis, Lugh y yo nos pusimos de pie rápidamente y bajamos por las escaleras, una vez abajo, todo estaba oscuro, el sujeto había apagado las luces con su poder, Lugh comenzó a buscarlo, pero yo me estremecí al escuchar un ruido de fierro el cual había golpeado a Lugh en una pierna, escuché la puerta cerrarse detrás de mi, entonces sabia que el sujeto se iba a escapar, comencé a concentrarme hasta que el tiempo se detuvo, todo estaba congelado, así que salí de la casa y allí estaba el sujeto cerca de una de las esfera de luz, las otras se habían apagado, y vi justo a don Miguel sin moverse lanzando oscuridad en gas por su mano la cual iba a apagar la ultima luz, rápidamente me puse a una distancia moderada, sentía como la sangre corría por mi frente, nada grave, pero era bastante incomodo, me puse en posicion para disparar, hice volver el tiempo y disparé, el tipo dio un grito de dolor y de inmediato cayó al suelo inconsciente, Lugh apareció detrás mío, cojeando, por el dolor en la pierna, al parecer el golpe le había causado un pequeño esguince-¿lo atrapaste?-me preguntó, apunté directo al cuerpo sin moverse, me colocó la mano sobre el hombro-bien hecho Tobi, bien vámonos, para que te vean la herida y a mi me vean mi pierna-asentí, llevamos al objetivo al vehículo y rápidamente volvimos a la compañía, allí encerraron al objetivo y a Lugh y a mi nos sanaron aquellas heridas, la mision alió bien, a pesar de que salimos lastimados, pero regresamos vivos y trajimos al objetivo para que lo encerraran de una vez por todas, don José nos felicitó por ello, luego ya a las 9 de la noche, todos nos subimos al bus para que fuésemos trasladados a nuestros hogares y esperar volver a la otra semana".

Casa de Lee, Antofagasta, domingo 29 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Ya eran las 10 de la noche, Lee en estos últimos días estaba nervioso, por el dibujo que había hecho de Jair llevándose a Milo y ambos escapando de una explosion, Lee deseaba realmente comenzar a dibujar y ver que era lo que sucedería, estaba sentado en su escritorio, con su cuaderno y sus lápices frente a el, fue entonces que sucedió, sus ojos se volvieron blancos y comenzó a dibujar rápidamente.

Luego de media hora Lee había terminado, estaba realmente cansado por el esfuerzo que había hecho al dibujar, pues claro, si vio que había hecho 4 dibujos más, por ello quedó tan cansado, en el primero aparecía Venom llevándose hacia el cielo a Lulu, Lulu estaba herida por alguna razón, en el segundo dibujo, aparecía Ansai y Fany frente a un sujeto el cual le daba la espalda al Obelisco, y de este cientos de vidrios caían al suelo, pero no se veía quien era el sujeto, ya que este se veía completamente negro, en el tercer dibujo, aparecía un sujeto rodeado por Aki, Naota, Axel y Daniel, el tipo también aparecía completamente negro, pero en el ultimo dibujo Lee se asustó como nunca, al ver que dibujo al Chico botado frente a la torre del reloj de la plaza Colón, el reloj tenia un agujero en una de sus paredes y Chico estaba en el suelo muerto, sobre un enorme charco de sangre, y el reloj indicaba la media noche, Lee no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, no podía entender que significaban los dibujos ni cuando iban a suceder estas cosas, solo sabía que debía dar aviso rápido a todos, a la compañía, debía pedir ayuda, comunicarse con otros y sabia que debía volver a hacer dibujos, para buscar mas respuesta y saber cuando comenzarían todos estos sucesos, Lee estaba realmente asustado, pero fue tanto su cansancio por usar el poder para hacer tantos dibujos que cayó dormido sobre su cama, durmiéndose inmediatamente, así que no pudo comunicares con nadie para hablar de lo que hiso.

Cosas realmente malas estaban por suceder, no sabían cuando, niel como, pero solamente se sabía que algo grave estaba en camino y que al parecer uno de nosotros iba a morir, debíamos estar listos y saber sobre esto lo más pronto posible para saber como combatirlo, realmente esto, el asunto de los poderes, la compañía y todo ello, recién estaba tomando inicio y que muchas cosas más estarían por suceder".

"El poder de la luz es infinito, un poder tan grande que es capaz de encender el día en la noche del mundo, capaz de ahuyentar toda oscuridad de uno mismo y de otros, muchas veces la luz se pierde en el camino o se apaga en ese camino llamado vida, pero debemos darnos cuenta de que poseemos el poder necesario para prenderla y usar su poder tantas veces como nos sea necesaria, la luz nos indica el camino correcto en medio de la oscuridad y no debemos desaprovecharla".

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6.

"Hay un momento en la noche, en que la oscuridad se hace más grande que nunca, un momento en que todos los miedos y temores del hombre aparecen, ese un momento en la noche en que tememos por nosotros mismos, esa hora la llamamos media noche, cuando el reloj marca las 12 de la noche, toda la oscuridad del mundo aparece sobre nosotros y nos azota con mas fuerza de lo normal".

Capitulo 7: Media noche.

Liceo Comercial, Punta Arenas, lunes 30 de noviembre, 2009 Chile.

"Esa mañana, Sakura se hallaba en clases en su nuevo Liceo, ella ya se estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, al clima que hacia en esta aparta región, pero, Punta Arenas no era tan malo como ella había pensado anteriormente, aquella región tenia sus cosas buenas, sus cosas divertidas, cosas que hacían la valer la pena de vivir allí, pero había un pequeño problema, Sakura tenia una compañera, que dese el primer día que colocó un pie en aquel Liceo, le hiso la vida imposible, una chica de su misma edad, llamada Alicia, alta, delgada, hermosa figura, engreída, por su belleza, cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura, ojos verdes, realmente un chica hermosa, pero como persona no valía la pena, a Sakura siempre la molestaba por ser del norte, pero Sakura no tomaba en cuenta esos comentarios, y decidía ignorarlos para no tener problemas con nadie. Ese día estaban en clases de historia, Sakura pidió permiso para salir al baño, el profesor le concedió el permiso, pero Alicia, quería molestarla, así que también pidió permiso para ir al baño, el profesor la dejó ir, ya que esta mintió diciendo que estaba con su periodo, así que el profesor aceptó dejarla salir, Sakura caminaba hacia el baño, sin darse cuenta de que Alicia la venia siguiendo, una vez entró al baño y salió de este vio que Alicia la había seguido, Alicia iba tras Sakura gritándole cosas molestas e insultos-¿acaso no deseas volver al norte chica de ciudad?-le decía riéndose, Sakura en verdad estaba comenzando a molestarse, por las bromas e insultos constantes por parte de su compañera-¡te estoy hablando nortina!-gritó Alicia desafiándola, Sakura se dio la vuelta y la quedó mirando con expresión calmada-escucha, no se que problema tienes conmigo, pero será mejor que no me sigas molestando-le advirtió ella, Alicia colocó cara de sorprendida al escuchar lo que le habían dicho-¿o si no que, acaso me vas a hacer algo malo?-incitó a Sakura-lo más probable es que así sea-respondió ella. Alicia comenzó a sentir algo extraño en su cara, no sabia lo que era, pero no la sentía como siempre, sentía una especie de dolor, entonces lo vio, Alicia dio un grito de espanto al ver en un vidrio su rostro lleno de heridas, costras y granos que sangraban y le hacían arder el rostro, Alicia gritaba por el miedo, la gente salía de las salas al escuchar los gritos, pero nadie entendía por que gritaba si no tenia nada en la cara, pero lo más extraño era de que Alicia si veía esas cosas en su rostro, las cuales le sangraban y le hacían doler más, Alicia se puso de pie y la llevaron a la enfermería, luego de unos minutos, vio que no había nada extraño en su rostro, todo aquello había sido una ilusión provocada por Sakura, pero claramente nadie iba a aceptar algo como aquello, solamente Sakura sabia que era lo que realmente había sucedido entonces".

Liceo de niñas, Santiago, martes 01 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Había llegado el final de la jornada de la mañana, Natalia había salido de clases de su nuevo Liceo, ya Natalia poseía un mejor control sobre su poder, partes de su cuerpo ya no se transformaban con un cambio de emoción, ahora todo lo controlaba ella, ese día quiso probar una nueva imagen para verse diferente, así que hiso que su pelo quedara liso, del mismo color rubio natural de ella, pero corto hasta sus hombros, también hiso que sus ojos se volviesen color violeta, realmente se veía hermosa, pues claro, una vez que salió de clases, se quedó allí en la entrada, esperando y luego de unos 5 minutos, apareció un chico, su nombre era Ariel, también era parte de la compañía, ya que el también poseía un poder, era capaz de transformar algunas partes de su cuerpo en metal solido y así aumentar también su fuerza, Natalia miró de lejos a aquel chico, alto, de 18 años, cabello rubio corto, ojos celestes, piel blanca, enorme sonrisa, al verlo comenzó a sonreír y sus mejillas se sonrojaron-hola, vaya te ves hermosa-dijo Ariel, Natalia también lo saludó, al parecer ambos sentían algo por el otro, Ariel la había invitado a salir, es por ello que había quedado de acuerdo en ir a buscarla, para que salieran a pasar la tarde juntos y así poder conocerse un poco más".

Liceo Humanista, Iquique, martes 01 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Josefo estaba esa tarde en clases de educación física y en una ciudad tan al norte como ella, el cambio del clima se sentía fuertemente, ahora estaba comenzando a hacer mucha más calor, así que el profesor los puso a correr un par de vueltas alrededor del Liceo, Josefo y sus compañeros ya llevaban corriendo una buena cantidad de minutos, Josefo ya sentía como su pecho hacia presión hacia adentro por el esfuerzo que hacia, Josefo ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de correr, fue entonces que un compañero, uno de los mas deportistas del curso, se colocó junto a el y comenzó a hacerle burlas por no poder continuar corriendo-¿te cansaste tan rápido, o es que te quedaste sin energías?-le preguntó en forma burlesca, Josefo comenzó a mirar hacia todas para ver que no hubiera nadie por allí y así era, no había nadie cerca de ellos, ni detrás ni por delante-veamos si ahora estoy sin energías-respondió calmadamente, Josefo extendió su mano, colocándola, mas bien agarrándose del hombro de su compañero y la luz comenzó a salir de el y comenzó a pasar hacia Josefo, Josefo estaba robando las energías de su compañero, su compañero comenzó a sentir como le robaban algo, su piel comenzó a volverse blanca, sus ojeras se marcaron y sus pómulos de sobre marcaron-bien, gracias por prestarme tu gran cantidad de energía, y no pienses en acusarme, nadie te creerá nada-le dijo, mientras lo soltaba y este caía, Josefo continuo corriendo como si nada y luego los otros compañeros encontraron al chico en el suelo, casi sin moverse, no tenia ni siquiera fuerzas para hablar, rápidamente el profesor lo llevó a enfermería y desde allí fue trasladado al hospital, Josefo había cometido realmente malo e hiso algo que no correspondía para nada".

Casa de Lee, Antofagasta, martes 01 de octubre, 2009 Chile.

"Ya todos estábamos advertidos de las pinturas que Lee hiso hace algunos días, Chico y Fany estaban realmente asustados por el dibujo en que Chico aparecía muerto, Lee envió fotos de los dibujos a la compañía, para que allí supieran que medidas tomar, doña Paola le pidió el favor a Lee, de que intentara hacer algun dibujo en el que se viera otra pista de esta pequeña serie de dibujos o para saber cuando seria todo esto, Lee hiso todos su esfuerzo y ese día hiso dos nuevos dibujos, en el primero aparecían Lulu y Omi dentro de un conteiner del puerto, ellos estaban tapando la entrada y en el fondo de este, había un sujeto, pero el tipo no se veía ya que aparecía en negro y a sus pies, habían dos hombres muertos, sobre pequeños charcos de sangre y estaban llenos de cortes, piel ropa, por todo lados tenían cortes y en el segundo dibujo aparecía Guillermo con sus manos sobre un mapa, Lee sabía entonces que al parecer Guillermo seria la clave para hallar al sujeto ese, que era parte de esta serie de pinturas, Lee también envió las fotos de aquellos dibujos a la compañía, pero el dijo, que el hablaría para contactarse con Venom y con Guillermo para pedirles la ayuda que fuese necesaria para esto que se venia, en lo cual aun no tenían la menor idea de cuando seria, pero tampoco debía de estar muy lejos de ocurrir".

Centro de la Isla Robinson Crusoe, miércoles 02 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Nero ya había salido de clases esa mañana y decidió que seria bueno ir y conocer un poco más la ciudad, ya que no había tenido el tiempo de hacerlo.

Era una ciudad realmente hermosa, con un clima y un paisaje privilegiado, a pesar de ser una isla, era un buen lugar para vivir, siempre lleno de turistas, restaurantes y hoteles, ya que esa isla se llenaba de gente de otros países o regiones de Chile en tiempos como estos, Nero caminaba por las calles del centro, cuando escuchó un gran choque, toda la gente dio un grito de espanto, al ver que un furgón escolar había chocado contra un camión que transportaba el gas a domicilio, el choque hiso que el camino saliera volando, chocando contra dos autos más, el furgón estaba atrapado entre el camión y uno de los autos volcados, el furgón estaba lleno de niños, Nero quería ayudar pero no podía, rápidamente carabineros y bomberos llegaron a prestar ayuda, trabajaba lo más rápido posible, sacando a las personas de los vehículos, teniendo el mayor cuidado con los balones de gas, pero nadie notó que un balón se había roto de un extremo y estaba formando un charco en donde estaba el camión y el furgón de niños, pero lo pero era de que el choque había botado un poste de luz, al cual se le soltaron los cables y uno de ellos bailaba en el aire lanzando chispas a todas partes, todos sabían que si una hispa saltaba sobre aquel charco de gas, el furgón de niños seria un cohete hacia el cielo en unos segundos, así que bomberos comenzó a trabajar mas rápido, pero el miedo a que algo ocurriera, lo hacia todo mas difícil, Nero sabia que podía ayudar, pero ¿y si alguien lo veía?, no podía arriesgarse a ello, fue entonces cuando una chispa saltó sobre el charco de gas, aun quedaban dos niños dentro del furgón, pero Nero saltó rápidamente sobre ellos y con su fuego azul trató de repeler el fuego de la explosion que iba hacia ellos, ambos niños pequeños, lo miraban y se sentían seguros entonces-¡no se preocupen niños, yo los sacaré tan pronto como pueda!-le aseguró, pero el fuego alcanzó un segundo balón de gas, el cual estalló haciendo mas grande la explosion, Nero sacó en menos de dos segundos a los niños y los cubrió con su cuerpo, el fuego no le afectó, solo se quemó la ropa que cubría su espalda, Nero veía como el fuego pasaba a su alrededor, una vez la explosion terminó, este dejó a los niños en un lugar seguro y salió de aquel lugar lo más rápido que pudo, sabia que no podía quedarse y debía volver lo mas rápido a su casa, obviamente nadie iba a creerles a un par de niños, pequeños, pero aun así Nero no podía arriesgarse, el sabia que había salvado dos vidas aquel día".

Banco Santander, La Serena, jueves 03 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Niño Z acompañó a su madre aquel día al banco a hacer un retiro de dinero, eran las 12 del día, cuando había mas gente a aquella hora, fue entonces cuando todos entraron en pánico, al escuchar un balazo hacia el aire, todos estaban en el suelo en menos de unos segundos, toda la gente estaba desesperada, vieron a un tipo sujetando a los dos guardias en el suelo, apuntándolos con do revolver, un segundo sujeto estaba en la entrada del banco, un tercero estaba en medio del banco y el líder del grupo también estaba entremedio de las personas, ambos tipos comenzaron a robar rápidamente, no solo dinero, también cosas de las personas, lo más rápido que podían, ya en cinco minutos, habían 4 vehículos de policías y dos de investigaciones, fuera del banco, pero no podían entrar ya que la gente estaba como rehenes allí dentro, niño Z sabia que podía detenerlos, pero no podía hacerse el héroe y menos dejarse ver que el poseía un poder, así que comenzó a usarlos secretamente allí mismo, niño Z movió sus dedos y el revolver de uno de los tipos cayó al suelo y luego salió disparado lejos de el, una silla de metal lo golpeó directo en la cara botándolo al suelo dejándolo inconsciente, el tipo que había reducido a ambos guardias, estaba siendo atacado por varios objetos de metal, hasta que una banca lo golpeó dejándolo en el suelo y luego unas 3 más cayeron dejándolo sin poder moverse y sin armas, el otro sujeto, el cual vigilaba la puerta fue atacado por uno de los cajeros automáticos, el cual lo golpeó con tal fuerza que lo hiso atravesar la puerta, al final el líder de la banda no entendía que era lo que había ocurrido, así como el resto de las personas que estaban allí, niño Z movió la pistola hacia abajo, apuntado a la pierna del tipo e hiso que se disparara sola, el sujeto cayó al suelo sangrando de su pierna, y de inmediato entraron carabineros y policías de investigaciones, sacando a los rehenes y llevándose a los criminales, toda la gente había sido evacuada, pero nadie podía entender que era lo que había ocurrido allí dentro, niño Z actuó como si también hubiese estado desconcertado sin entender nada de lo ocurrido, pero el sabia realmente, que era lo que había hecho ese día".

Casa de Nacho, Rancagua, jueves 03 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella tarde, luego de clases, Nacho había vuelto a su casa, había llovido un poco aquella tarde, por ello Nacho se demoró un poco, al entrar en su casa, lo primero en ver, era su hermano, sentado estudiando en la mesa del comedor, este lo miró sonriendo, había vuelto a llover en ese momento-vaya hermanito, volviste-lo saludó sorprendido, Nacho no pasaba mucho a su hermano, llamado Nicolás, exactamente igual a el, solo que más alto y mas inteligente, Nacho siempre había vivido bajo la sombra de su hermano, desde pequeño, siempre lo comparaban con el, y por ello Nicolás siempre se creyó superior a su hermano menor-¿quieres dejar de molestarme?, sabemos que no estas feliz de verme-le aseguró Nacho-¿y por que llegaste hermanito, acaso te metiste en otro problema y trataste de hacer tiempo?-le preguntó burlonamente, Nacho comenzó a molestarse y sin querer su poder hiso que varias cosas comenzaran a sonar mas fuerte, la televisión, el refrigerador, incluso la lluvia que caía fuera de su casa sonaba mucho más fuerte, Nacho ignoró a su hermano y comenzó a subir las escaleras para irse a su habitación-¿te molestó mi pregunta hermanito?-preguntó Nicolás, Nacho se devolvió y lo fulminó con la mirada-¿te pasó algo hermanito?-preguntó, las cosas sonaban mucho más fuerte, la lluvia se sonaba como si estuviera dentro de la misma, casa, Nacho y Nicolás ya lo notaban, Nacho comenzó a caminar hacia su hermano-deja de molestarme en serio, deja de pensar que puede tratarme como quieras, soy tu hermano, merezco respeto de tu parte-dijo Nacho molesto-el respeto se gana hermanito y mientras no me superes en algo, no sentiré respeto hacia ti-le respondió en forma maquiavélica-así que ya lo sabes hermanito, si quieres mi respeto, gánalo, has algo mejor que yo-continuo diciendo, Nacho comenzó a subir las escaleras, sus pisadas se oían como si fuesen pisadas de un elefante-a…lo olvidé, tu no puedes superarme en nada, ¿sabes por que?, por que soy mejor que tu en todo ¿me oíste?-le preguntó, pero Nacho se quedó en silencio, Nicolás lo siguió hasta su habitación-¿me oíste, te pregunté?-volvió a insistir, Nicolás iba a insistir una vez más-¡SI TE ESCUCHÉ!-gritó Nacho, su voz se oyó como si hubiese sido amplificada por un aparato de sonido, luego cerró la puerta de su habitación en la cara de su hermano, el golpe se oyó como si su hubiese lanzado una roca sobre una pared, Nicolás estaba allí de pie, sorprendido por lo que había ocurrido y por la reacción que el, le provocó a su hermano menor, luego de unos minutos, todas las cosas, incluso la lluvia volvieron a su nivel de volumen original".

Casa de Nando, Talca, viernes 04 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella tarde, después de clases, Nando se fue caminando hacia su casa, y en el camino halló un pequeño perro, que estaba solo, no debía tener mas de 2 años, era pequeño, se notaba que no había comido en unos días, estaba allí solo, asustado, Nando, quien habiendo descubierto su poder, comenzó a tomar mas aprecio y cariño hacia los animales, se acercó a este, usando su poder para comunicarse con el, Nando descubrió hacia algunos días que no necesitaba pensar para que los animales, lo escucharan, podía hablar y los animales aun así se comunicarían a el, Nando comenzó a tratar de hacer amistad con el pequeño animal, hasta que luego de unos minutos, el animal le respondiera y comenzara a acercarse a el, sintiendo así confianza, hasta que Nando pudo acercarse a el y acariciarlo, rápidamente lo dejó en un lugar seguro con un poco de comida y agua, una vez que se despidió lo dejó allí para devolverse, pero el perrito comenzó a seguirlo-lo siento amigo, no puedo dejarte venir conmigo, así que deberás quedarte allí-le respondió, pero Nando sentía tristeza por tener que alejar a aquel pequeño animal de su lado, comenzó a caminar otra vez, y nuevamente vio que el perrito lo estaba siguiendo-¡ya te dije, no puedes venir conmigo, no me dejaran tenerte en casa, así que vete!-el perrito iba a volver a seguirlo, Nando tomó una piedra y la lanzó cerca de el, el perrito se quedó allí sin moverse-¡no me sigas!-le ordenó esta vez usando su poder, pero Nando estaba realmente triste, ya que ahora que sentía mas afecto hacia los animales, le afectaba ver como vivían en la calle, como sufrían, y no poder hacer nada por evitar aquello".

Casa de Lee, Antofagasta, viernes 04 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Eran ya las 9 de la noche, todos y cada uno de nosotros y en la compañía, ya sabían acerca de los dibujos, pero nadie entendía lo que significaban, ni cuando comenzaría todo esto, Guty resolvió que todas esas pinturas eran de una misma serie, todo eso que estaba dibujado, ocurriría el mismo día en el mismo momento, Lee no podía rendirse hasta no saber cuando iniciaría todo esto, hasta que comenzó a concentrarse para volver a dibujar el futuro, y así ocurrió nuevamente.

Ya pasado unos 20 minutos, Lee tenia 3 dibujos hechos, en el primero aparecía Aki, en la casa de Venom, uno frente al otro, en el segundo dibujo aparecía Omi y Lulu frente a un conteiner del puerto, el reloj de Omi marcaba las 11 de la noche, allí Lee sabia que las dos pinturas de Omi y Lulu serian en ese sitio y a las 11 de la noche iniciaría todo, pero el tercer dibujo fue lo que más ayudó, cuando Lee vio que dibujó al mismo sujeto en negro de todos los dibujos, rodeado por Derek, Daniel y Rocío, todos estaban junto a la estatua del padre Hurtado, y este estaba decorado con velas a su alrededor, Lee dio un salto en su silla del escritorio al darse cuenta de todo-¡este sábado, mañana harán aquello de prenderle velas al padre Hurtado a las 11 de la noche, todo iniciará a aquella hora y terminará con la muerte de Chico-¡dijo para si mismo, Lee de inmediato llamó a la compañía y envió fotos de los dibujos que hiso entonces, y luego comenzó a avisarles a todos respecto a aquellos dibujos. Ahora sabíamos cuando, en donde, y la hora, en que todo esto iniciaría, pero nadie podía olvidar el dibujo de la explosion donde Jair se llevaba a Milo y Chico muerto frente al reloj de la plaza Colón".

Compañía Antofagasta, sábado 05 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella tarde, todos estábamos un poco nerviosos, preocupados, y un tanto asustados por lo que estaba por comenzar, eran ya las 8 de la noche, solo quedaban 4 horas para que todo comenzara, doña Paola y don José estuvieron allí con nosotros, Omi y Lulu tenían miedo, ya que sabían que todo iniciaría con ellos, pero no podíamos hacer nada por evitar que esto sucediera, Lee no había vuelto a dibujar el futuro y tampoco sabíamos quien seria el responsable de todo esto-¡estoy harto de esto, iré a saber quien será el culpable de lo que pasará esta noche!-dijo Chico en voz alta, todas nuestras miradas fueron hacia el de inmediato, Fany se puso de pie al ver lo que su pareja hiso, algo así como si quisiera detenerlo-no, no lo hagas, debo ir, por favor déjame-le dijo Chico, ella se sentó nuevamente-Aki, necesito que vayas conmigo a la casa de Lee, si el no puede dibujar al tipo este, lo haré, yo necesito que me lleves-le pidió el favor, Aki aceptó hacerlo-iremos a casa de Lee y copiaré su poder, haremos que Guillermo nos ayude a encontrar al sujeto, estaremos en contacto-avisó Chico a todos, incluyendo a doña Paola y a don José, Aki tomó la mano de Chico y desaparecieron a toda velocidad".

Casa de Lee, Antofagasta, sábado 05 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Aki y Chico llegaron a casa de Lee en un par de segundos, Lee inmediatamente los hiso entrar-llamé a Guillermo hace unos minutos, está dispuesto a ayudarnos, necesito que lo vayan a buscar-dijo Lee, Aki asintió y salió a toda velocidad de esa casa, mientras tanto Chico copió el poder de Lee-bien, como tu no puedes, lo haré yo, dibujaré el futuro y sabremos quien estará detrás de todos esto, para que en la compañía sepan quien es y así Guillermo pueda encontrarlo con su poder-le dijo Chico a Lee, en ese momento sus ojos se volvieron blancos y comenzó a dibujar el futuro.

Una vez terminado vieron el dibujo que hiso, allí estaba el sujeto que haría todo esto, estaba llegando al conteiner, en el cual se encontraría con Omi y Lulu, un sujeto joven, de unos 30 años, cabello negro liso hasta su cuello, barba estilo candado, ojos oscuros, ojeras marcadas, expresión despreocupada, piel blanca, ropa completamente negra-este es el tipo, debemos enviar la foto a la compañía, quizás puedan saber algo sobre el-dijo Lee quien rápidamente envió la foto a la compañía, en aquel entonces Aki apareció junto con Guillermo-¿y que hay de Venom, no se suponía que el rescataría a Lulu?-preguntó Aki, Lee se quedó en silencio-así debe ser, pero durante toda una semana he estado llamando a Venom y no quiere aceptar lo que va a suceder, dice que este un problema de nosotros y no de el-respondió Lee-bien yo iré a buscarlo, espérenme-dijo Aki quien salió a toda velocidad, mientras que ellos tres se preocuparían de que Guillermo encontrara a este sujeto lo mas rápido posible, ya eran las 10 de la noche, solo quedaba una hora para que todo comenzara".

Casa de Venom, Antofagasta, sábado 05 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Aki apareció en un par de segundos en la puerta de la casa de Venom, una vez tocó el timbre, este mismo abrió la puerta, al verla puso una expresión como diciendo, "no por favor", Aki entró sin pedir permiso-no vengo a saludarte, vengo a preguntarte, ¿el por que no deseas ayudarnos, no entiendes que ese dibujo ha marcado tu destino?-le preguntó, Venom la miró un par de segundos en silencio-ese problema es de ustedes, ustedes decidieron ser parte de esa compañía, entonces arréglenselas ustedes mismos-respondió, Aki se molesto por lo que escuchó-¡¿acaso no entiendes que si no nos ayudas, algunos pueden morir, acaso no te preocupa que tus amigos mueran?!-preguntó en tono elevado, Venom se quedó en silencio-como ya dije, ese es su problema ahora, así que no me metan en esto, ahora por favor sal de mí casa-le pidió en tono bajo, Aki asintió en forma sarcástica-bien, espero nada malo pase esta noche, o si no, te haré responsable de ello-comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y antes de salir se dio media vuelta-ojalas cambies de opinión, no olvides lo que aparecia en el dibujo, todo comenzará hoy a las 11 de la noche, dentro de 45 minutos más, espero cambies de opinión, no olvides que en esto están tus amigos-le dijo y antes de que Venom respondiera algo, Aki ya se había ido, Venom se dio la vuelta mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, luego se quedó allí sin moverse, y su cabeza miró hacia la puerta de su casa, y se quedó allí en silencio, pensando".

Compañía Antofagasta, sábado 05 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"La foto del dibujo que Chico había hecho, llegó a la sala de información, Dazer rápidamente llamó a doña Paola junto a don José-este es el sujeto que estábamos buscando-les dijo mientras mostraba la fotografía del dibujo, el rostro de doña Paola se volvió blanco como la cera al ver de quien se trataba todo esto, ya faltaban solo 30 minutos para que todo comenzara-¿pasó algo señora Paola?-le preguntó Kotaro quien también estaba en la sala-este tipo, este monstruo ya lo enfrenté una vez, yo misma lo capturé junto a otras personas, perdimos 2 súper humanos y 3 agentes humanos al enfrentarlo, una vez lo capturamos lo encerramos, pero luego del accidente, este quedó en libertad-dijo ella-¿y cual es su poder?-preguntó Guty-su poder se llama repulsión, lanza aire a súper alta presión de sus manos, capaz de empujar objetos 1000 veces su peso haciéndolo añicos-respondió ella-¿y que haremos ahora?-preguntó don José-prepararemos los equipos, los mandaremos de uno por uno, no podemos arriesgarnos a enviar a todos, llamen a Lulu y Omi, serán los primeros, debemos esperar que nos digan donde está, su nombre es Trevor Zane-ordenó doña Paola y don José fue a cumplir sus ordenes de inmediato ya que solo quedaban 20 minutos para todo ello".

Casa de Lee, Antofagasta, sábado 05 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Aki había regresado-¿y nos ayudará?-preguntó Chico, ella negó y no dijo nada-¿lo han encontrado?-preguntó ella-aun no puedo, puedo hallarlos por sus fotos, pero no por dibujos-dijo Guillermo, quien estaba un sobre esfuerzo, ya que llegaba a sangrar de su nariz, en esos momentos nadie estaba preocupado por que decirle a sus padres por la hora que ya era, todos estaban preocupados por lo que estaba por ocurrir en 15 minutos mas-vamos Guillermo tu puedes, debes hacerlo-le dijo Chico animándolo, al igual que lo hacían Aki junto a Lee, Guillermo comenzó a tener una visión de Trevor, lo veía caminando hacia los conteiner del puerto, sus manos comenzaron a pasar por el mapa de Antofagasta, hasta que el alfiler con el cual marcaba la posicion de la persona se calvó en el comienzo del puerto-¡aquí esta!-dijo en voz fuerte mientras perdía el equilibrio por el cansancio que le hiso aquello-debemos avisar a la compañía, para que envíen a alguien, ya deben saber quien es y lo que hace-dijo Aki, Chico llamó de inmediato a la compañía avisando de que ya lo habían hallado, inmediatamente Omi y Lulu fueron por sus armas taser y de inmediato fueron al auto que los esperaba, los otros equipos ya estaba siendo alistados, Chico y Aki recibieron la orden de ir a prestar ayuda cuando los llamaran, mientras que solicitaron la ayuda de Lee y de Guillermo para que indicaran algun cambio en lo que sucedería, ya todas las cosas estaba en movimiento, el villano caminaba hacia su próximo lugar de ataque, los chicos iban al punto de reunión para detenerlo, los demás esperaban para ir en caso de cualquier cosa, mientras que otros esperaban ordenes nuevas para actuar, ya todo estaba por iniciar, tan solo faltaban 10 minutos y todo comenzaba, Chico y Fany estaba preocupados por la ultima pintura de la serie, de hecho, todos los estábamos".

Puerto Antofagasta, sábado 05 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Omi y Lulu ya habían llegado al puerto, al lugar que Guillermo les había indicado, ambos chicos estaban un poco nerviosos por la información que doña Paola les dio sobre Trevor, y acerca de su poder, ser capaz de lanzar aire a súper alta presión siendo capaz de repeler lo que deseara y matando o destruyendo cuanto se le pusiera en su camino-¿estas nerviosa?-preguntó Omi, Lulu asintió-la verdad, es que si lo estoy-respondió-no te preocupes, no pasará nada malo si seguimos la forma de actuar que nos dieron-le aseguró Omi, faltaban solo 5 minutos para que todo comenzara, y llegaron al conteiner que estaría allí Trevor, una vez que llegaron vieron la puerta de acero abierta, ambos comenzaron a caminar y vieron allí un poco de sangre en el suelo, ambos dieron un salto al ver aquello, se miraron unos segundos y asintieron para entrar juntos, una vez dentro vieron a un tipo dándoles la espalda contra la entrada al compartimiento de la carga y frente a el en el suelo, dos cuerpos muertos, de guardias del puerto, ambos llenos de cortes en su piel y ropas sobre charcos de sangre, Omi iba a usar su poder para atacarlo-¿acaso piensan hacerme algo?-preguntó Trevor, este se dio vuelta y ambos chicos vieron ojos llenos de maldad y odio-¿acaso piensan que no se sobre la compañía, y que ustedes han venido a capturarme para encerrarme?-les dijo-¿acaso lo sabes?-preguntó Lulu, este asintió-por supuesto, yo también fui encerrado hace algunos años por ellos y se que ningunos chicos vendrían solos a buscarme si no fuera por aquel motivo-les respondió sonriendo-ahora que están aquí, no los dejaré salir-los amenazó, en sus manos se vieron esferas de aire, Trevor los iba a asesinar sin pensarlo dos veces-¡mueran!-les gritó y lanzó aquel aire a súper alta presión, Omi empujó las puertas del conteiner para protegerse con Lulu tras ellas, apenas si pudieron protegerse-¡vengan para que los mate!-les gritó, Omi levitó algunas puertas que cayeron y se las lanzó, Trevor las devolvió, pero Omi las hiso caer para que no le golpearan-¡esperen que los atrape y los mataré también!-gritó Trevor, comenzó a correr hacia ellos-¡NO, NADIE MAS MORIRÁ HOYYYY!-gritó Lulu, Trevor salió disparado contra la pared del conteiner, rápidamente se puso de pie y lanzó su repulsión, Omi defendió a Lulu y a el mismo con puertas caídas, pero no sirvieron y ambos salieron volando, sintieron como el aire los golpeó a alta presión, Trevor estaba frente a ellos y los iba a atacar, pero en aquel momento Venom apareció volando para rescatar a Lulu-¡apareciste!-dijo Lulu sorprendida, quien tenia algunas heridas por su cuerpo-así es, he venido a ayudar a mis amigos-respondió sonriendo-¡Omi, puedes alejarte, ya todo está cubierto!-gritó Venom, Omi levitó una de esas puertas del conteiner y se alejó lo mas que pudo sobre ella, Trevor vio su oportunidad, así que comenzó a escapar.

A Guillermo se le ordenó que lo buscara y lo halló camino hacia el edificio Obelisco, Kotaro llamó por teléfono, usando su mente y le comunicó al equipo que estaba cerca, para que se prepararan para enfrentarlo.

Trevor llegó a toda velocidad al Obelisco-¡hasta aquí llegas!-se escuchó una voz, allí estaban Fany y Ansai, Ansai había hablado-ahora nosotros vamos a detenerte-amenazó Fany-pues bien, entonces… ¡vengan por mi!-Trevor comenzó a preparar una repulsión, pero Ansai rápidamente utilizó su poder para reventar todos los vidrios que pudiese del edificio, los millones y millones de pedazos de vidrios rotos iban directo hacia Trevor, pero este se escondió bajo el balcón del edificio y una vez que los vidrios pasaron frente a el, usó su repulsión para arrojárselos a ambos muchachos-¡quédate detrás de mi!-gritó Fany quien abrazó a Ansai, dejándolo tras ella, Fany recibió los vidrios que fueron hacia ellos, su espalda estaba llena de vidrios y comenzó a sangrar, Ansai iba a atacar a Trevor, pero este le lanzó una repulsión mandándolo a volar y nuevamente se escapó.

Ya faltaban 20 minutos para las 12 de la noche, todo estaba llegando a su máximo punto entonces, Guillermo una vez más localizó a Trevor, quien estaba corriendo hacia abajo, por la calle de la estatua del padre Hurtado, Chico y Aki recibieron la orden de ir a aquel lugar, junto con otro equipo, Chico copió el poder de Aki, para ir separados, una vez que Trevor llegó a aquella estatua, allí los esperábamos, Naota, Daniel, Milo, Axel, Jair, Jean Claudio, Aki, Chico y yo-¡¿acaso piensan que ustedes me podrán atrapar tan fácilmente!?-gritó este, preparó su repulsión para atacarnos, Aki a toda velocidad, fue a golpearlo para detenerlo, Trevor se la quitó de encima con una pequeña repulsión, lanzó una hacia Milo, pero Jair la tomó y volaron para alejarse, Trevor les lanzó una nueva para atacarlos, la cual los golpeó por poco y cayeron-¡maldito animal!-grité al ver que Milo cayó, inmediatamente saqué mi brillo rojo y le di un enorme puñetazo a Trevor en su cara, rompiéndole así su labio inferior-¡eres un maldito bastardo!-me gritó, me lanzó una repulsión, Chico me tomó de la mano y me llevó lejos a toda velocidad, Naota, Daniel y Axel, lanzaron rayos, fuego y ondas calóricas-¡no me atraparan otra vez!-gritó Trevor, lanzando una gigantesca repulsión deshaciendo así los tres ataques, todos salimos volando por la onda expansiva de su ataque, en ese momento aparecieron Fany, sola ya que a Ansai lo llevaron a la compañía a sanar sus heridas, Fany estaba totalmente sana, a excepción de su ropa que estaba rota por los cortes de vidrio, Trevor lanzó una repulsión al suelo haciendo así una enorme nube de polvo para escapar, directo por la calle hacia la Plaza Colón-¡vamos!-gritó Jean Claudio, todos fuimos directo tras Trevor.

Una vez frente a la plaza Colón vimos como entraba a la torre del reloj, faltaban solo 5 minutos para que todo acabara para Chico, Chio iba a ir tras Trevor-¡espera, la pintura!-gritó Fany, Trevor lanzó una repulsión, que fue directo a Fany, Chico la alejó del lugar, pero sin querer copió el poder de Fany, fue tras Trevor, quien estaba dentro de la oscura torre, Chico estaba dentro buscando a Trevor-aquí estoy-dijo Trevor, Chico se dio la vuelta, y Trevor le lanzó una repulsión, lanzándolo por el vidrio del reloj, Chico cayó al suelo sobre un charco de sangre, todos fuimos en su ayuda, Fany lloraba, Chico había muerto, Aki entró junto con Milo a la torre-¡yo no daría la espalda de ser tu!-gritó Milo, Trevor la iba a atacar, pero ella tomó sus manos y comenzó a congelarlas, las manos de Milo se volvieron azules al activar su poder, Trevor estaba de pie con sus manos congeladas por una enorme capa de hielo, Axel desde abajó le lanzó un rayo y este cayó inconsciente, pero fue atrapado por Jair, al fin lo habíamos capturado.

Una vez nos reunimos con Chico, lo vimos allí sin moverse, Fany lloraba sobre el cuerpo muerto de su pareja-por favor, sal de encima de mí-se escuchó la voz de Chico, este comenzó a moverse y sus heridas comenzaron a cerrarse, allí vimos que había copiado el poder de Fany, sus huesos rotos comenzaron a arreglarse solos, sin querer copió el poder de Fany y aquello pudo salvarlo-me salvaste-dijo Chico agradeciendo a su pareja-de no ser por ti estaría muerto-dijo este-al parecer todos nos dejamos llevar por la pintura de Lee-comentó Naota sonriendo-siendo que no fuimos capaces de predecir esto-continuo diciendo Axel-las pinturas de Lee, pueden tener varios significados, pero debemos ser capaces de entenderlos bien-terminó de comentar Milo, allí todos y cada uno de nosotros estábamos felices, al final no sucedió lo que pensamos todos nosotros, todo salió bien, ya era tarde, estábamos heridos y cansados, así que rápidamente comenzamos a movernos hacia la compañía".

Compañía Antofagasta, domingo 06 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Una vez en la compañía, nos esperaban allí con un enorme sonrisa, de inmediato, los heridos fueron al hospital para ser sanados por Mikan, allí incluso se encontraban Lee, Guillermo y Venom, doña Paola y don José, también nos esperaban, luego de unos minutos de elogios, abrazos y cosas así, doña Paola habló-bien chicos, felicitaciones a todos por el esfuerzo que pusieron en esto, pero aun más a estos tres jóvenes-eso lo dijo para Guillermo, Lee y Venom-de no ser por ellos, quizás estaríamos contando otra historia, así que… ¡un aplauso para ellos y para todos ustedes!-todos aplaudíamos con alegría, de haber completado la mision y haber traído al objetivo, el cual sería encerrado en el nivel 5, en un coma inducido-no deben preocuparse de nada en sus casas, su padres fueron telefoneados diciéndoles que habían sido invitados a una fiesta por la graduación de estudiantes de la carrera de periodismo, así que no olviden en lo que estaban y hace unos minutos les informamos de que estarían ya de regreso en sus casas-nos informó don José-bien chicos, antes que se vayan quiero decirles de que estoy totalmente alegre de lo que lograron esta noche, se que quieren ir a sus casa y descansar, así que nos veremos mañanas y a los 3 jóvenes que nos ayudaron no siendo de la compañía, mis más sinceros agradecimientos, no saben cuanto valoro la ayuda que nos brindaron el día de hoy-se despidió doña Paola, don José nos hiso un gesto para que fuésemos al estacionamiento, obviamente que personas como Chico o Fany, quienes habían manchado sus ropas con sangre, se les fueron cambiadas para volver a sus hogares como si nada.

Una vez en el estacionamiento, don José volvió a agradecernos lo que hicimos ese día, y luego habló al chofer para que partiese.

Todos íbamos conversando sobre lo que ocurrió y contamos con cada detalle lo ocurrido, los chicos estaban impresionados por lo que hicimos entonces, y así fuimos hablando hasta que cada persona se fue bajando, una vez que Milo estaba por bajarse, se me sentó a mi lado-me defendiste, gracias, de verdad- me dijo y me dio un abrazo, yo también la abracé, una vez que se tuvo que bajar se despidió de todos y luego se acercó a mi oído-gracias, te quiero mucho, cuídate, adiós-me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, luego de eso se bajó y se dio la vuelta para despedirse de mi haciendo un gesto con su mano, le devolví el saludo y miles de cosas se me pasaron por la cabeza, Derek me quedó mirando y sonreía solamente, le hice un gesto para que dejara de espiar mi cabeza, el resto de los chicos comenzaron a hacerme bromas sobre lo ocurrido, pero no les tomé mayor importancia.

Una vez que todos llegamos a nuestras casas, realmente todos estaban rendidos, algunos hablaron sobre el tema con los chicos de las otras compañías contándoles lo ocurrido y lo que hicimos, y una vez que yo llegué a mi casa, me pasó algo extraño, no podía sacarme a Milo de la cabeza, el abrazo, lo que me dijo y el beso en la mejilla, no sabia por que no podía dejar de pensar en ella y lo más extraño era de que ella también estaba pensando en mi al llegar a su casa y tampoco podía sacarme de su cabeza, ninguno de los dos podíamos sacar al otro de su mente, pero lo mas importante, era de que todo había salido y al final cumplimos la mision que se nos dio y todos salieron sanos y salvo de ello, en especial Chico de quien creímos que lo habíamos perdido".

"El momento más oscuro de la noche ha llegado a su fin, la media noche ha acabado, el reloj ha dejado de marcar las doce en punto, el momento mas oscuro desapareció del corazón del corazón de los hombres, la luz ha vuelto a sus mentes, a su corazón y a sus cuerpos, la media noche terminó, el momento mas oscuro acabó al fin".

FIN DEL CAPITULO 7.

"Hay momentos en que deseamos buscar respuestas a nuestras dudas, sentarnos a pensar en nuestro futuro, en lo que nos ha pasado, en los que nos puede pasar, hay un momento que nunca debemos desperdiciar, un momento único y nuestro, un momento en que nadie nos entenderá, ese momento que tenemos usamos para pensar, siempre necesitamos de un momento para pensar".

Capitulo 8: Un momento para pensar.

Casa de Jair, Antofagasta, domingo 06 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Jai ya había despertado, su familia hacia pocos minutos que lo había hecho también, Jair no estaba preocupado por lo de anoche, ya que sus padres se habían creído la mentira que la compañía les dijo a todos los padres de cada uno de los muchachos, tampoco estaba preocupado por si tuviera heridas o algo así, ya que Mikan hiso un excelente trabajo en sanar sus heridas que Trevor le causó anoche con su poder, una vez que su familia se sentó a las 10 de la mañana a desayunar, pusieron en la televisión, las noticias de la mañana, en todos los canales hablaban de lo ocurrido en la ciudad el día de ayer-miren, alguien causó explosiones en varios puntos de la ciudad-dijo una de las hermanas del Jair viendo la televisión, Jair se atoró al tomar té por lo que había oído, y así era, en cada imagen aparecían los puntos en donde ocurrieron daños, el puerto, el Obelisco, el centro, la plaza Colón, Jair estaba asustado, pensaba que podrían haber visto o haber hallado algo que los inculpara, pero no fue así, al contrario la compañía, hiso todos los arreglos, desapareció huellas, dejó todo impecable en la noche, la policía y las noticias solo pensaban que fue un grupo de anarquistas los que hicieron esos destrozos, Jair sintió como si le hubiesen sacado una piedra del pecho, sintió como respiraba otra vez-"¡increíble, de no ser por la compañía, habrían sabido que fuimos nosotros, eliminaron todo rastro, huellas, grabaciones de cámaras, todo para que no nos descubrieran!"-pensó Jair impresionado-"¿me pregunto, de que será capaz de llegar a hacer esta compañía por continuar guardando el secreto?"-se preguntó el tratando de buscar alguna respuesta lo cual era inútil".

Casa de Milo, Antofagasta, domingo 06 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Milo estaba en pie ya, eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana, ella también había escuchado las noticias esa mañana, se impresionó al ver que la compañía había eliminado todo rastro que hiciera de que todos se enteraran de lo ocurrido, pero algo raro sucedía con Milo aquel día, algo que le inquietaba en su cabeza.

-Hija, ven y cocinemos juntas-la llamó su mamá, Milo fue a ayudar, eran ya un poco mas de las 12 del día, casi las 1 de la tarde, la madre de Milo notó la mirada y voz ida de su hija, sabía que estaba pensando en algo, o más bien, en alguien-"¡maldito animal!"-recordó mis palabras al ver que me enojé cuando Trevor la atacó a ella y a Jair, recordó mi reacción, mi forma de mirar a Trevor, con la fuerza y ferocidad que lo ataqué-"¿lo habrá hecho por mi o solo fue ira de aquel momento?"-se preguntó, entonces a su mente apareció la escena, en que me agradecía por haberla defendido, cuando me habló en secreto, cuando me besó en la mejilla, y cuando se despedía de mi desde fuera del bus-"¿por que no puedo dejar de pensar en el Tobi, por que sigo con estos recuerdos, por que me siento tan alegre al recordarlo?"-se preguntaba, no sabia que pensar-¿estas pensando en un chico verdad?-le preguntó su madre quien seguía cocinando a su lado-¿a que te refieres?-le preguntó como insultada-te conozco y se que esa mirada significa de que tus ojos se posaron en un chico y no te lo puedes sacar de la cabeza-le dijo su madre sonriendo, Milo también comenzó a sonreír-¿y quien es, lo conozco, es lindo, es simpático?-le comenzó a preguntar, Milo se quedó en silencio-bueno, es un chico del clan, si es simpático, y bueno es…es algo lindo-respondió sonrojada-¡lo sabia, ese chico te está gustando!-dijo su mamá-quizás el también esté pensando en ti ahora-le dijo, Milo se puso a sonreír-quizás si, quizás si me esté comenzando a gustar-dijo ella pensando en las palabras que su madre le dijo entonces".

Compañía Antofagasta, domingo 06 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella tarde, ya siendo las 6 de la tarde, aun no aparecía ninguna mision, todos conversábamos de distintos temas, algunos hablaban de lo de anoche y otros, de cualquier tema que quisieran.

En una esquina apartada de la sala nos encontrábamos Milo y yo conversando, de uno y del otro, conociéndonos más, a mi también me ocurría lo mismo que a ella, no me la podía sacar de la cabeza y estar junto a ella me hacia sentir tan como, me hacia sentir feliz en ese momento, los demás nos miraban, algunos hacían comentarios otros solamente miraban y hacia caras y muecas desde lo lejos, pero no le tomábamos mayor importancia a los molestosos y continuábamos conversando.

En otra parte de la sala estaban Rubén, Chico, Fany, Axel y Omi-a veces pienso que mi poder no sirve para nada, sanarme, no tener heridas, no enfermarme, a veces pienso que esto no puede ayudar a nadie-comentó Fany sobre su poder en tono desalentado-estas en un error-le corrigió Rubén-puedes pensar que tu poder no sirve o que es malo a comparación con otros, como lanzar rayos o telequinesis, pero déjame decirte que todo poder sirve para algo, mi poder quizás no sirva para pelear o para defenderme, pero mi poder sirve para hallar respuestas que nadie más pueda encontrar y eso hace que otros tengan la información que hacia falta para completar sus metas y así lograr el cometido propuestos por ello-le dijo en tono seguro-además dicen que todo poder es bueno, dependiendo del como, cuando y con quien lo uses-comentó Axel-de no haber sido por ti, quizás no estaría vivo ahora, por eso te debo mi vida, tu poder sirve para ayudar a otros, como a mi, o a Ansai, a quien protegiste con su propio cuerpo-le dijo Chico en tono serio-¿pero por que no tienes el poder de Aki ahora contigo, que no tu copiabas poderes?-le preguntó Omi, Chico negó-no, no se por que, pero solo puedo andar con uno, cuando copio uno nuevo, pierdo el primero, así que no ando con los que yo deseo-le respondió a Omi, Fany en aquel entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que le habían dicho los demás chicos, era cierto, su poder era increíble y servía para ayudar a otros, no solamente para salvarse ella misma.

En otra parte de la sala hablaban Rocío, Jair, Shio, Guty y Jean Claudio-yo pienso que aun no descubro todo el potencial oculto en mi poder-comentó Rocío-aun pienso que hay más escondido dentro de mi-continuo diciendo-quizás estos poderes pueden seguir creciendo-acotó Jair-pero…creo que estos poderes pueden crecer, no conforme pase el tiempo-les arrebató Guty-quizás crezcan conforme nosotros los vayamos desarrollando y despertando poco a poco-terminó de decir Jean Claudio-se con certeza de que aun hay mucho de estos poderes, que aun no pensamos en ni siquiera llegar a soñar-les dijo Guty en tono serio-yo pienso como la Guty-dijo Shio-yo también pienso que aun varios de nosotros no conocemos los verdaderos limites y fuerzas que poseen estos poderes-terminó diciendo-tu lo has dicho, algunos solamente no conocemos nuestro limites-dijo Rocío y esto lo dijo mirando a Jair y a Jean Claudio-ya que volar y atravesar cosas, no creo que tengan mas evolución, en cambio, persuadir a las personas, escuchar cosas a kilómetros y resolver problemas a súper velocidad, yo pienso que aun hay mucho camino por recorrer en ellas-dijo en tono un tanto cortante, todos la quedaron mirando en silencio por el comentarios hecho por ella.

En otro lugar apartado de la sala, estaban conversando, Lugh, Aki, Therot, Cesar y Misa su pareja-yo a veces he pensado de que estos poderes, no solamente se activan cuando nosotros lo deseamos, si no que también se activan en el momento preciso-dijo Derek-a mi me pasó hace algunas semanas, estaba en un supermercado y comencé a escuchar los pensamientos de un sujeto sin querer hacerlo, el tipo iba a asaltar allí para conseguir dinero para ayudar a su familia, pero el sujeto estaba totalmente asustado, y no sabia si lo haría o no, pero pude detenerlo, y mi poder se activó en el momento exacto en que debió hacerlo-les contó Derek sobre su experiencia-pero puede que estos poderes no solamente funcionen cuando deben funcionar, creo que las emociones también juegan un papel importante, puede que ella también ayuden en el momento de activar o apagar un poder-comentó Misa-yo pienso casi lo mismo que ella, también creo que si estamos molestos o asustados, estos poderes pueden activarse para ayudarnos-acotó Cesar en tono serio-quizás tengan razón, puede que estos poderes se activen en el momento en que cada uno lo necesitó, yo por ejemplo-en ese momento Lugh se quedó en silencio y su mirada automáticamente se dirigió hacia Derek, ya que Derek supo que el iba a mentir sobre el momento en que despertó su poder-por ejemplo mi poder se activó cuando debió haberlo hecho-dijo este en tono bajo-pero aun así pienso como dijo Derek, que estos poderes nos ayudan cuando los necesitamos y así se despertaron en las mayoría de los casos-terminó-Lugh tiene razón, el mío también se activó cuando lo necesite y me salvo-comentó Therot-el mío también me ayudó en aquel momento del accidente-dijo también Aki.

En otra parte de la sala, estaban Naota, Kamo, Yanara y Mikan conversando-hay momento en que he pensado de que estos poderes se basan según nuestras emociones y por como somos-dijo Yanara-quizás estos poderes les tocó a cada uno por su forma de ser, quizás Mikan quería sanar a sus amigos de heridas del corazón y obtuvo curación-terminó diciendo-¿o sea dices que por ejemplo yo obtuve esto por querer derretir el metal?-le dijo Kamo en tono de extrañeza-bueno, creo que Yanara se refiere a algunos más que a otros-la ayudó Mikan-quizás es cierto, quizás así puede ser, de que cada uno obtuvo su poder por como es y por lo que deseaba conseguir-dijo Naota en tono esperanzado-tal vez, Milo quería saber que se sentían las cosas frías, quizás Therot quería ser mas fuerte, quizás Derek quería saber que pensaban de el, hay muchos de nosotros en los cuales podemos hallar esa hipótesis-terminó diciendo-quizás así sea, quizás tengas algo de razón-le dijo Kamo mirando con una sonrisa a Yanara.

El día continuo normalmente, no hubo mision en ese día, gracias a Dios, así que llegada la hora de retirarse, el bus repartió a cada uno en su hogar, esa semana de trabajo había llegado ya a su fin".

Casa de Lee, Antofagasta, domingo 06 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Siendo ya las 10 de la noche, Lee estaba en su habitación, pensando en la gran ayuda que nos había brindado el día de ayer, quizás de no haber sido por el y su poder, nunca nos habríamos enterado de nada-quizás ahora debería ver que es lo que se nos viene para todos-se dijo a si mismo, así que comenzó a concentrarse y por vez primera su poder fue activado por el mismo, así que comenzó a dibujar el futuro.

Luego de 20 minutos, ya había terminado, sus ojos volvieron al color original y vio que logró hacer dos dibujos, en el primero aparecía niño Z junto a una chica, ambos frente a un sujeto que sujetaba en sus manos una mesa, niño Z tenia levitado algunos objetos de metal y la otra chica, tenia sus manos cubiertas de una especie de esfera de energía y en el segundo dibujo aparecía Rocío, Bond y Derek en la sala de interrogación, un tipo estaba sentado en la silla, amarrado de manos y el metal parecía moverse, y los 3 chicos se tapaban las orejas, como si algo les estaba ocurriendo, como si algo les estuviese causando dolor, inmediatamente Lee, dio a aviso a la compañía, junto con los chicos que aparecían en sus dibujos, para advertirles de lo que había dibujado".

Liceo Andrés Sabella, Antofagasta, lunes 07 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Tan solo quedaba aquella semana de clases, el viernes sería al fin el ultimo día de clases, ya estaba comenzando a ir poca gente al Liceo, pero nosotros aun continuábamos yendo, extrañamente, Jair estaba comenzando a pasar mucho más tiempo junto a Rocío, y Axel y Jair casi ni se hablaban, nadie entendía que era lo que ocurría exactamente, pero Guty sospechaba de que Axel sentía algo por la Rocío al igual que Jair y era aquel el motivo por el cual no se hablaban, sentían celos el uno del otro, pero Guty prefirió quedarse aquello en silencio.

Estábamos en recreo, como siempre en la biblioteca para conversar y cosas así, por unos minutos nos acordamos de Nacho y Natalia, sabíamos que Natalia estaba de pareja con aquel chico de la compañía, llevaban ya unas semanas juntos-que bueno que haya encontrado a alguien, me siento feliz por ella, ojalas yo ya pueda encontrar a alguien-dije en tono esperanzado, increíblemente Milo tuvo que ir aquel día, para ver el asunto de las matriculas, ya que estaba viendo la posibilidad de cambiarse al Liceo el año entrante, Rocío me miró con esa sonrisa malvada suya-¿en serio aun no hayas a nadie?-me preguntó delante de Milo-¿y por que le preguntas eso?-dijo Milo a Rocío-no lo sé, quizás es por que los hemos visto muy juntos últimamente-continuo diciendo ella, los demás se reían solamente, Milo estaba comenzando a gustarme, pero aun no quería decirle nada de nada, por miedo a que ella no sintiera lo mismo por mi-¿Duran, me puedes responder algo?-me dijo Rocío-¿me dirías si te gusta la Milo o no?-me preguntó, pero lo hiso utilizando su poder, sentí como la respuesta quera salir por mi boca, pero no quería hablar, así que comencé a forzarme para no responder-Rocío, ya basta…por favor-le tuve que pedir casi rogando, sentía como no podía luchar contra su poder-¿pero cual es el problema, acaso no puedes decir si o no?-me continuo forzando, yo comencé a sangrar de la nariz por el esfuerzo-¡ya déjalo!-gritó Milo, parándose frente a la Rocío con sus manos azules por el hielo, Daniel tomó a Rocío y de un empujón la envió atrás de nosotros, Milo me tomó de la mano y comenzó a sacarme de la sala-vámonos de aquí-me dijo mientras salíamos-¿acaso se molestaron?-preguntó Rocío en tono indiferente-¿acaso no piensas?-le increpó Chico-¿como se te ocurre hacer eso?-le reclamó Guty-eso que hiciste estuvo mal Rocío, muy mal-le dijo Shio-eso no se hace con nadie, ¿o acaso te gustaría que yo te quemara el pelo por diversión?-le preguntó Daniel sacando algunas chispas de fuego-¿acaso quieres que te haga que tu te quemes?-le preguntó Rocío acercando su cara a la de el, Jair tomó a Rocío del brazo-basta ahora, ven vámonos-le dijo este sacándola, el resto de los chicos fueron detrás de mi, para ver como me encontraba, estaba muy cansando por el esfuerzo que hice, pero aun así no dije la verdad, Milo me cuidaba, estaba junto a mi, abrazándome-eso que hiciste fue muy valiente, resistirse a esa chiflada-me felicitó ella, me abrazaba y me acariciaba el cabello, eso me hacia sentir feliz, me hacia sentir como, me hacia sentir especial, ella también se sentía así en se momento, mientras estábamos allí solos".

Casa de Manuel, Talca, martes 08 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Manuel ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida, ya había hecho algunos amigos en la universidad, no le costó adaptarse a aquella nueva ciudad para el, pero Manuel estaba haciendo algo que no estaba bien, estaba siendo un desleal, un mentiroso, Manuel estaba cometiendo un crimen que la culpa comenzaría a aparecer después, el estaba traicionando a un amigo, con su pareja-¡se me hiso tarde!-reclamó, ya que debía salir, aquel día feriado no hubo clases, y en su carrera ya estaba por salir de vacaciones, solo le quedaba una semana más y listo, comenzó a apresurarse y rápidamente caminó hacia un enchufe que había en el living de la casa, colocó sus dedos frente a este y Manuel comenzó a convertirse en electricidad, sus dedos, luego su mano su brazo y finalmente el mismo estaba convertido en electricidad, viajando a una velocidad increíble por la corriente de la ciudad, todo era rápido, era una velocidad increíble a la que el viajaba por los claves y finalmente apareció en su destino final".

Casa de Dani, Talca, martes 08 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Manuel apareció por un enchufe en la casa de Dani, ella lo esperaba allí frente a el, sentada un el sillón, en una pose un tanto provocativa, con un ropa un poco apretada-llegaste un poco atrasado-dijo ella sonriendo, Manuel fue directo al sillón y la saludó con un beso en la boca, Manuel y Dani engañaban a niño X, Manuel comenzó una relación secreta con Dani-¿no piensas que esto está mal, lo digo por niño X?-preguntó Manuel mientras se continuaba besando con Dani-lo que nadie sepa, no daña a nadie, así que olvídate de el-le dijo Dani mientras se revolcaban en el sillón sin despegar los labios uno del otro, ninguno de los dos se sentía mal por lo que estaba haciendo.

Ya pasada una hora, obviamente que habían tenido relaciones, estaban recostados sobre el sofá, tapados por una sabana-¿no piensas dejarlo para que estemos juntos?-le preguntó Manuel a Dani, esta lo miró unos segundos en silencio-claro que si, pero aun espero sacar algunas cosas más y luego, lo dejaré además ya me aburrí de el, así que no hay nada que continua atando a ese tonto-respondió sonriendo y luego le dio un beso a Manuel, este miró la hora, eran ya las 7 de la tarde-descuida, mis padres no llegaran hasta después de las 9 de la noche, así que puedes quedarte un rato más para…volver a jugar-le dijo sonriendo, rápidamente se sentó sobre el de frente, Manuel la miró unos segundos-pues que mas da, sigamos-le dijo este y una vez más lo hicieron.

Eran ya casi las 9 de la noche, Manuel estaba terminando de vestirse-te llamo cuando puedas venir otra vez-le dijo Dani, quien aun estaba desnuda, tapada por la sabana en el sofá, Manuel asintió, se acercó a esta y la besó para despedirse-espero comiences a apurarte un poco, lo único que quiero es estar contigo-le dijo y luego se despidió, rápidamente se acercó al enchufe y colocó su mano sobre el enchufe y comenzó a convertirse en electricidad, y en unos segundos desapareció y en unos segundos apareció en su casa.

Dani se puso de pie, con las sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo, mientras caminaba a la cocina por un vaso de agua, pero ella no vio que al pasar por la ventana, niño X estaba allí de pie, mirando por el visillo, ya que la reja del antejardín había quedado abierta, niño X quiso entrar y hacer un escándalo, pero luego decidió que no era lo mas sensato, así que humillado, molesto, triste, toda una mezcla de sentimientos malos y se fue a su casa, Dani sintió como la casa movió, ya que niño X activó su poder sin querer hacerlo y en toda esa manzana y en la de enfrente, el suelo se movió por unos segundos, pero Dani ni siquiera imaginó lo que realmente era lo que había ocurrido. Niño X ya sabia la verdad, ahora mismo pensaba en vengarse, pero no con ella, si no que con el, niño X estaba destruido, estaba triste, molesto, se sentía engañado por ambos, a Manuel lo vio como un amigo y a ella le dio todo lo que más pudo en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, miles de pensamientos e ideas de cómo hacerle daño a Manuel y luego castigar a Dani, pero en ningún momento consideró los riesgos, solamente deseaba vengarse y hacerle daño a Manuel por el daño que le causó entonces".

Casa de Zoe, Antofagasta, miércoles 09 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Esa tarde, Zoe quiso que nos reuniéramos todos, para pasar una tarde de diversión en su casa, más bien en su nueva casa, y que fuésemos también para conocerla, los más increíble es que nos hiso reunirnos en la Av. Brasil, para luego esperar por el bus que nos iría a buscar para llevarnos a su casa, una vez en la Av. Brasil los recuerdos del clan aparecieron en la mente de todos, era increíble pensar en como un un grupo que duró casi los 4 años, se había terminado por esto, por la compañía, el rostro de muchos cambió al estar allí en la plaza, recordando los viejos y buenos momentos.

Eran ya las 4 de la tarde y el bus apareció, era un bus más pequeño que el de la compañía y tampoco era igual por dentro, obviamente tenía sus comodidades y cosas así, pero era un poco más reducida, una vez la tomamos, el bus comenzó a irse en dirección sur, y así llegamos a los mismísimo Jardines del Sur, aquel sector en donde vivían las personas con mas recursos de la ciudad, una vez llegamos a la casa de Zoe, estábamos frente a una mansión, una casa casi del tamaño de una manzana, amarilla, gigantesca, con un enorme ante jardín, y allí en la reja de entrada Zoe esperaba, incluso ella había cambiado, su peinado, su ropa, todo, ella estaba distinta-chicos, que bueno que han venido, por favor pasen-nos hiso entrar, nos dio un recorrido por su casa, habían cerca de 20 habitaciones, 4 habitaciones para invitados, un gigantesco patio con una piscina para 40 personas, 5 baños, un living gigantesco, en donde nos esperaban cerca de 15 televisores con consolas de videojuegos, junto a la cocina, donde habían dos cocineros cocinándonos la comida, también habían 4 computadores para divertirse, música, etc. era increíble la nueva casa de Zoe, pero extrañamente algunos notaron de que Derek miraba de manera molesta a Zoe, lo más probable era de que estuviese leyendo su mente, pero a pesar de ello lo pasábamos bien, nos divertimos toda la tarde jugando, riéndonos, comiendo, la pasamos realmente bien.

Eran ya las 8 de la noche, la cosa ya estaba por llegar a su fin ya que al siguiente había clases, a eso de las 6 habían llegado Lee, Venom y Guillermo, quienes también fueron invitados, nos olvidamos completamente de la compañía por esa tarde, para preocuparnos de solo divertirnos.

-¿Y supongo que con tu poder has ayudado a otras personas u organizaciones, verdad?-le preguntó Lugh a Zoe, Zoe quedó mirando a Lugh como si este la hubiera insultado al haberle hecho aquella pregunta-¡claro que no, ¿para que, si este poder mío, por que debería dárselos a otros?!-todos la escuchamos hablar en ese tono tan fuerte-¿estas diciendo de que no has dado ningún donativo a nadie?-le preguntó Lugh como si no hubiese entendido la respuesta que Zoe le había dado-¡ya te lo dije, este es mi poder y no tengo por que tener que ayudar a otros, mi situación estaba mal, pero ahora la arreglé y está mejor que la de cualquier persona-respondió-¿pero aun así piensas que con esto serás feliz?-le preguntó Chico-obvio-respondió en tono con sarcasmo-mi situación se arregló, ahora mi mamá y yo podremos vivir como siempre soñamos, sin privarnos llenas de comodidades-respondió-¿acaso tu mamá sabe de lo tuyo?-pregunté sorprendido-pues claro que si, ¿acaso ustedes aun no se lo dicen a sus padres?-preguntó-pues no Zoe, nuestros padres no pueden saberlo-le respondió Bond-algunos no lo creerán, otros no lo aceptaran y otros lo verán como algo malo-le dijo Ansai-ustedes son los tontos que aun temen de lo que sus padres piensen, estos poderes son únicos, especiales y ustedes no los aprovechan, dejan que les den ordenes, en cambio mírenme a mi, estoy mejor que todos, incluso más que Lee, Aki o Mikan-esto se los dijo por que ellos también tenían una buena, muy buena situación económica-el dinero no esto todo Zoe, no te pierdas en ese pensamiento tonto-le dijo Chico tratando de convencer a su amiga-¡ustedes son unos tontos, piensan que no debemos usar nuestros poderes como nosotros deseamos, pero yo ya lo hice, y mírenme, mejor que ustedes, viviendo mejor que ustedes, tendré un futuro mejor que ustedes-esos comentarios nos molestaban realmente, Shio escuchaba los latidos de nosotros, algunos estaban molestos, otros sorprendidos y otros tristes por ver el cambio radical en Zoe, ella iba a volver a molestarnos con esos comentarios tontos-¡YA TE ESCUCHAMOS!-gritó Chico quien tenia su mano sobre el hombro de Lulu y copió su poder, el grito de Chico hiso que una ventisca nos revolviera el cabello, Zoe se quedó allí en silencio sin decir nada-¡BIEN ESTO ACABÓ, AHORA NOS VAMOS!-volvió a gritar, haciendo que Zoe se quedara allí congelada sin hacer nada, todos nos salimos de la casa de Zoe, molestos, tristes, impactados, antes de salir me paré en la puerta y sin mirar a Zoe comencé a hablarle-cambiaste, nunca pensé que tu llegarías a hacer así algun día, que feo Zoe, que feo eso en ti, me decepcioné de ti, al igual que los otros chicos se han decepcionado de ti-le dije cerrando la puerta de su casa, todos comenzaron a irse cada uno a su casa, Jair y Venom se fueron volando, Chico se llevó a Fany copiando el poder de Jair, Aki se llevó a Lugh a su hogar y el resto tomaron la línea de micro respectiva para volver a sus hogares, ese día no terminó como pensamos que terminaría, terminó en rabias, discusiones, penas, decepciones, todo acabó mal esa tarde destinada a la diversión entre amigos".

Casa de Lee, Antofagasta, miércoles 09 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Lee ya había regresado a su casa, eran ya las 10 de la noche, estaba en su habitación haciendo un trabajo para el colegio, ya solo le quedaba el resto de esta semana y la próxima para salir de vacaciones, pero ya se sentía cansado, ya necesitaba vacaciones, al parecer Lee estaba comenzando a controlar su poder, ya que el día de ayer hiso un dibujo cuando el quiso hacerlo en la tarde, en el cual dibujo a nosotros llegando a la casa Zoe-bien, creo que sería bueno terminar de ver ese dibujo de Derek, Bond y Rocío-se dijo a si mismo, se sentó en su cama con sus cosas para dibujar-"bien, yo puedo hacerlo, voy a dibujar una vez más y tendré esas visiones "-se dijo pensando para si mismo, y ocurrió, su poder se activó y comenzó a dibujar el futuro.

Ya luego de 15 minutos terminó 2 dibujos, en el primero aparecía Jair en el aire con uniforme de Liceo, frente a Axel, quien estaba dando la espalda, pero de frente a una puerta mirando a Jair, con electricidad en sus manos, Lee se sorprendió al ver aquel dibujo, ¿acaso esos dos iban a pelearse?, al parecer si y Lee sabia cuando iba a suceder, o el día jueves o viernes, solo habían dos posibilidades, ya que ambos usaban uniforme y en el segundo dibujo aparecía Ansai detrás de un vehículo, junto con Axel y Daniel luchando contra un grupo de sujetos, que escondidos detrás de vehículos estaban disparando armas de fuego, al parecer estaba cerca de la plaza Bicentenario, ya que estaba a metros de esta, Lee estaba sorprendido de lo que vio, sabia que debía avisar, así que inmediatamente lo hiso, sabia que debía pintar otra vez, pero quedó muy cansado, aun no dominaba del todo su poder".

Mall Plaza, Antofagasta, jueves 10 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Me encontraba en el Mall, esperando para reunirme con Milo, la había invitado a salir, quería continuar reuniéndome con ella, era divertida, graciosa, bellísima, era…no tenia palabras para expresar lo que sentía cuando estaba a su lado.

Ya a las 7 de la tarde, ella apareció, también con uniforme, luego de saludarnos, comenzamos a caminar por el paseo en la costanera del Mall, mientras nos comíamos un helado, era divertido caminar a su lado, luego de unos minutos, sentí curiosidad por ver su poder-¿me mostrarías tu poder?-le pregunté, ella me miró sonriendo, así que puso un dedo sobre mi mano y vi como su mano se volvía azul oscuro, sentí el frío en mi mano, sentía como me dolía, pero no quería decirle nada, quería sentir su poder, una vez que retiró su dedo, vi un pequeño punto de escarcha en mi mano-¿ahora me mostrarías el tuyo?-me preguntó sonriendo, la miré en silencio-la verdad es que si puedo, pero no puedo tocarte ya que no se cuanto aumentaría tu poder si te toco-le respondí, ella se quedó en silencio-no importa, igual quiero verlo-me incitó, así que agité mi brazo derecho y allí tenia mi brillo rojo. Ya siendo cerca de las 8 de la noche, comencé a acompañarla para que tomara la micro, fue entonces cuando todo se puso distinto, la tome del brazo y la coloqué frente a mi y la quedé mirando en silencio-Milo, debo decírtelo ahora, esta tarde, no, estar contigo me hace sentir especial, me siento bien cuando estoy cerca de ti-le comencé a decir, ella me miraba sonrojada-Tobi, yo también me siento así cuando estoy contigo…pero-entonces me di cuenta, ella me gustaba y yo le gustaba también y comencé a acercarme para besarme con ella, sentía su respiración frente a rostro, tomé sus manos, las cuales se sentían frías, pero no me importaba, cerré mis ojos, estaba a un segundo de besarla-no, espera, no quiero…perdóname-me dijo Milo mientras salía de allí a toda velocidad y se subía a una micro para irse, me quedé allí sin decir ni hacer nada, pero no entendí lo que ocurrió, pero aun así me sentía feliz, al darme cuenta de que Milo también sentía algo por mi".

Liceo Andrés, Sabella, Antofagasta, viernes 11 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella mañana algo extraño sucedía, Jair pasó toda la mañana junto a Rocío y Axel los miraba y los seguía desde lejos, sin despegar sus ojos furiosos del Jair, nadie entendía nada, ni siquiera Guty sabia lo que ocurría, aquel era el ultimo día de clases y a todos se les había olvidado sobre el dibujo de Lee.

Ya a las 1 de la tarde, nos reunimos todos en la entrada para despedirnos de los amigos y los compañeros del Liceo por fin de año, fue cuando Axel comenzó a caminar a paso acelerado con sus ojos echando chispas, todos nos asustamos por ver la reacción de Axel, Jair colocó a Rocío detrás de el para protegerla-¡deja de esconderte poco hombre y dile lo que hiciste!-gritó Axel, todos miramos a Jair-no se de que hablas-respondió-¡¿a no sabes?!-volvió a preguntar-¡pues dile lo que has dicho de ella y de lo que piensa de mí!-le gritó, todos miramos a Jair, pero este continuaba como indiferente-¿de que habla Jair, que supuestamente dije de el?-le preguntó Rocío-¡dijo de que tu preferías mas pasar con el que conmigo, de que tu estabas comenzando a sentir cosas por el y de que pensabas de que era un mal amigo y una mala persona!-respondió Axel, todos mirábamos a Jair-¿en verdad dijiste eso?-preguntó Rocío, Jair asintió-pero no dije eso, dije lo que tu dijiste, de que te gustaba compartir conmigo y de que Axel no lo querías tanto como a otros amigos-dijo el, Rocío se sorprendió, y que dijo eso, pero no así, Jair le dijo eso a Axel como el quiso-¡dile, dile que ella te gusta y que sabes que ella me gusta a mi y por eso hiciste esto, para limpiar el camino!-gritó Axel incitando a Jair-¡eres un histérico, eres un tonto llorón!-le gritó Jair, Axel comenzó a molestarse y sacó sus rayos y atacó a Jair, lanzándolo unos metros hacia atrás, todos nos impactamos al ver aquello, por suerte ya no había nadie en el Liceo, tratábamos de detenerlos pero era inútil, Jair se puso de pie y se lanzó volando sobre Axel tomándolo y llevándolo al aire, hasta el tercer piso del Liceo, entrando a una sala, botando la puerta, una vez allí, Axel estaba en el suelo y Jair estaba sobre el y comenzó a golpearlo, Axel se lo quitó de encima lanzándole un rayo el cual lo envió fuera de la sala de clases, lo envió hacia el vacio, pero Jair quedó allí flotando en el aire, todos corrimos hacia el tercer piso para detener la pelea, para que no salieran heridos o alguien nos viera, Axel lanzaba rayos a diestra y siniestra, pero Jair los esquivaba con facilidad-¡chicos ya deténganse!-gritó Shio-¡es un maldito y lo voy hacer pagar!-gritó Axel-¡chicos pueden salir heridos, ya basta!-les gritó Guty-¡pues entonces aléjense!-nos gritó Jair-¡si no bajan los vamos a bajar nosotros!-gritó Jean Claudio-¡así que paren o los vamos a detener nosotros mismos!-grité también, pero ambos hicieron caso omiso a nuestras advertencias y amenazas, Jair se iba a lanzar sobre Axel y este preparó sus rayos en ambas manos, Jair se lanzó a toda velocidad, y Axel lanzó sus rayos los cuales chocaron con Jair, pero aun así no lo detuvieron, Jair chocó contra Axel tomándolo de la cintura y azotándolo contra la ventana de la sala de clases, Jair le dio un par de golpes a Axel, pero este se lo quitó con un puñetazo cubierto de electricidad, todos entramos rápidamente, bueno, entramos solo los hombres, y en un par de segundos los teníamos separados, Jean Claudio tenia a Jair agarrado de brazos y cabeza, mientras que Chico copiando el poder de Daniel tenia sus manos prendidas amenazándolo, y Daniel y yo teníamos a Axel tomado de ambos brazos y manos, amenazándolo con nuestros poderes, hasta que comenzamos a calmarnos, en ese momento aparecieron las chicas, Rocío se acercó a Jair y lo quedó mirando en silencio-tu eres amigo del Axel y mi amigo también, tu no me gustas y debes entenderlo así que basta con esto y pídele disculpas a Axel-dijo Rocío, el rostro de Jair comenzó a tornarse calmado y diferente, Chico copió el poder de Rocío y se quedó mirando a Axel-¿la escuchaste?, tu y Jair son amigos, así que dejen de pelear, tu no le gustas a Rocío, así que suficiente de peleas y de fijarse en tu amiga-dijo Chico, el rostro de Axel también se comenzó a transformar, y ambos chicos una vez que los soltamos se acercaron y actuaron como si nada, se hablaban y todo lo demás, ambos cayeron en el poder de la Rocío y olvidaron todo lo relacionado con aquel tema, así que rápidamente nos fuimos del Liceo temiendo de que alguien nos pudiera ver o algo así y al fin llegó a su termino el ultimo día de clases en nuestro Liceo y nos veríamos otra vez, al otro año, todos en cuarto medio".

Casa de Milo, Antofagasta, viernes 11 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Esa tarde, ya cerca de las 4 de la tarde, los padres de Milo habían vuelto del medico, al parecer últimamente la madre de Milo iba mucho a hacerse exámenes y cosas así, Milo rápidamente guardó la carpeta de su poder e hiso como si no estuvo practicando allí, siendo que si lo había hecho, la madre de Milo la vio en la cocina, mientras ella hacía un postre para que comieran todos, la madre de Milo se ofreció en ayudarla-¿y como te fue con tu amigo ayer?-le preguntó su madre, Milo se quedó en silencio, sonriendo, sonrojada-por lo que veo te fue bien, ¿o no?-le preguntó una vez más-la verdad es que me iba a dar un beso, pero me arrepentí en el ultimo segundo-respondió ella, su madre la miró en silencio con los ojos abiertos-es que no se lo que me pasó, el también me gusta…pero, temí de que algo pasara-continuo diciendo-además no se si esté en ánimos para tener alguna relación-concluyó-deberías traerlo para que lo conozca, yo también me daría cuenta si es buen chico y si realmente te quiere-le ofreció su madre-¡el es muy simpático, y lindo, es un buen amigo, y me quiere mucho, se preocupa por mi, es…es como si no hubiese conocido a alguien así nunca!-dijo en un tono de ilusión-no lo dejes esperando, te irá a buscar una, dos, tres, pero cuatro veces, si no le dices una respuesta, el se olvidará de ti y buscará a otra persona-le advirtió ella, Milo asintió, su madre raramente se quejó de un dolor en el pecho y casi cae al suelo, Milo la ayudó a sentarse-¿estas bien?, hace mucho que vas al medico mamá-le preguntó su hija, su madre la miró sonriendo en silencio-claro que si hija, y no te preocupes, son solo algunos exámenes que debo hacerme por la edad a estas alturas-le respondió, pero Milo no se convenció del todo, ella sabia lo que le estaba comenzando a suceder a su madre-no se si esté para relaciones aun-le dijo Milo mientras la abrazaba-"no pensando en lo que te está pasando mamá y tu crees que me engañas, pero no es así"-pensó Milo en ese entonces mientras ambas se abrazaban en silencio-"ya te contaré todo hija, pero aun no puedes saber nada, no hasta que todo esté claro, no puedes aun saber de mi posible cáncer al corazón"-pensó su madre mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija y miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza".

Casa de Lee, Antofagasta, viernes 11 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Eran las 10 de la noche y Lee había terminado de hacer dos dibujos, esta ves los hiso el, pero aun le costaba activar su poder a voluntad. En el primer dibujo aparecía un sujeto en el suelo, no se sabia bien quien era, estaba consumido, su piel, sus músculos, como si le hubiesen sacado todo lo del interior y en el segundo dibujo aparecía Chico y Fany, en la casa de ella, y estaban los padres de Fany, y Fany tenia su brazo rojo, como si se lo hubiesen quemado con algo, Lee no entendía nada de lo que pasaba pero aun así, rápidamente dio aviso a la compañía sobre esos dibujos".

Sector la Bonilla, Antofagasta, sábado 12 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Era un poco más de las 12 de la noche, en la ciudad, aquel sector estaba oscuro, vacio, sobre todo en la plaza Bicentenario, en donde se reunía una banda de ladrones y narcotraficantes, quienes tenían casi todo el control de aquel sector y espantaban a todos los vecinos, una banda que desde hacia 3 años actuaba y nunca habían podido atraparlos-¿acaso pensaste que yo te iba a dejar salir libre?-preguntó el líder de la banda-¡ya te lo dije, si no devuelves el dinero prestado, vendremos a buscarlo por la fuerza-le dijo un tipo de otra banda, que al parecer fue a dar la advertencia de algo-¿acaso piensas que les tenemos miedo?-preguntó el líder-pues deberían, por que los vamos a dejar a todos secos bajo tierra-le dijo el sujeto en tono altanero y despreocupado, el líder lo tomó del cuello-¡vas a pagar por decir aquello!-le dijo molesto-ten cuidado hermano-le dijo el "vicepresidente" de la banda, quien era su hermano-si lo haces, debes ir a botarlo, no lo olvides-le advirtió-¡ya lo se, solo haré que el maldito pague por lo que dijo!-gritó, entonces el sujeto comenzó a gritar, ya que sentía que le succionaban algo del interior, y así era, el líder de la banda, le estaba chupando todo el liquido que había en su interior, el tipo después de unos segundos dejó de gritar, su piel, sus músculos estaban ya consumidos, era algo pequeño dentro de la ropa, el tipo lo soltó-¡para que aprendas a hablarme!-le gritó, el tipo lo había deshidratado totalmente, ¿acaso era el, de quien Lee había hecho los dibujos?, quizás si, al parecer este sería nuestro nuevo objetivo, un verdadero asesino, con un poder increíble y peligroso y ayudado por una banda de asesinos de sangre fría, el sería nuestro nuevo enemigo por el cual debíamos ir y capturar".

"A veces, cuando nos tomamos un momento para pensar, hallamos respuestas, o a veces mas dudas, el punto es, de que en aquel momento, solo nosotros entendemos lo que pensamos, lo que buscamos o lo que deseamos saber, ese es un momento único y nuestro, el cual deberíamos tomar de vez en cuando y nunca desperdiciarlo, ya que a veces no tenemos tiempo para pensar y debemos decidir rápido y nos arrepentimos por no habernos dado el tiempo de pensar las cosas".

FIN DEL CAPITULO 8.

"En muchas ocasiones, estamos frente a dos opciones difíciles de tomar, pelear o escapar, si luchamos podemos perder, si escapamos, nos pueden atrapar, es por ello que debemos decidir bien que opción tomar, cual es la mejor, cual nos conviene y cual debemos abandonar, siempre en la vida se presentan estas dos opciones, y debemos de ser lo suficientemente listos como para elegir la correcta y no equivocarnos al escoger la equivocada".

Capitulo 9: Correr o luchar.

Casa de Therot, Antofagasta, sábado 12 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella mañana, Therot se quedó solo en su casa, pero no limpiando, ni haciendo lo que mas le gustaba hacer, pues no, Therot se quedó allí consumiendo marihuana, así esa, de un tiempo a la fecha, Therot había comenzado a consumir drogas, todo comenzó hace uno 2 o 3 meses atrás, el padre de Therot había tenido una aventura hacia un año con otra mujer, lo cual duró cerca de 6 meses, una vez que la madre de Therot lo descubrió, su padre volvió a la casa y luego de meses de penas y discusiones, ella decidió perdonarlo y volvió a la casa, pero de un tiempo a la fecha, discusiones por cualquier motivo, comenzaron a ocurrir dentro de esa casa, y oportunidad que ella tenia, le recalcaba el error que el cometió hace tanto tiempo, era horrible verlos discutir, al punto de insultarse de la peor manera y gracias a Dios aun no llegaban a los golpes, desgraciadamente Therot no podía hacer nada, por miedo a perder el control y lastimarlos con su fuerza sobrehumana, le contó estos problemas a unos compañeros de la universidad, quienes lo llevaron a "resolver sus problemas", por medio de la droga, pero comenzó a ocurrir lo peor, el ya estaba convirtiéndose en un adicto, debía consumirla, pero aquello lo calmaba y lo hacia olvidar los problemas de su hogar, aquello lo hacia olvidarse de todo".

Casa de Lee, Antofagasta, sábado 12 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Lee ya estaba por salir de clases, tan solo le quedaba una semana y listo, pero el ya sentía el cansancio de final de año, Lee había dado aviso de sus dibujos a la compañía además de un dibujo que hiso esa mañana, en el cual salían un grupo de pandilleros en l plaza Bicentenario y Chico y Cesar se llevaban a uno de ellos, vestidos de policías de investigaciones, el sujeto era un hombre joven de unos 29 años, alto delgado, cabello castaño corto liso y despeinado, piel blanca, ojos oscuros, en la compañía lo reconocieron, su nombre era Claude, miembro de una banda que asaltaba, traficaba drogas y cosas robadas, además de ello robaban vehículos, su poder se llamaba magnetismo, podía manejar objetos metálicos como puertas de acero, paredes de acero, vehículos y cosas como esas, por ello era que se les hacia sencillo robar autos y entrar a casas y sobre todo a la plaza Bicentenario, pero había algo mas importante aun, sabían que el hermano de Claude, líder de la banda, poseía un poder al igual que su hermano menor, ya que en todos los cadáveres consumidos, sus huellas digitales quedaron marcadas como si las hubiesen imprimido allí, pero no podían que clase de poder era, solo sabían que necesitaban dos favores, uno, de que Lee hiciera nuevos dibujos para buscar respuestas y segundo, de que necesitaban la ayuda de Guillermo, sabían de que algo parecido a lo de Trevor estaba por comenzar, obviamente Lee aceptó el favor pedido y se ofreció en pedir ayudar a Guillermo, doña Paola sabia que todos esos dibujos hablaban de una misma ocasión, así que Lee decidiría estar aquella tarde en contacto con todo mundo y a la vez, ubicar a Guillermo para que ayudara en lo que pudiera".

Compañía Antofagasta, sábado 12 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella tarde en la compañía, todos estábamos reunidos, Guty, Kotaro y Dazer estaban en la sala de información junto a doña Paola y don José buscando información o algo para planear una estrategia para capturar a Claude y a su hermano.

Eran ya cerca de las 7 de la tarde, todos conversaban con todos, otros estaban en el gimnasio practicando, y otros solo se relajaban. Lugh estaba conversando a solas con Derek y Bond, Derek cambió su trato con Lugh, ya no desconfiaba como antes, ya casi ni leía sus pensamientos, Lugh había mejorado bastante, ya no sentía nada extraño cuando veía a alguno de nosotros usando su poder, ya no sentía esa sensación extraña de querer conocer como se usaba y dejárselo para si mismo, todo loa hacia por su familia, por nosotros, por la Aki y también por el mismo.

Jair y Axel conversaban como si nada, todo lo ocurrido hace un día era como si nunca hubiese sucedido, gracias a que Rocío y Chico los hicieron olvidar todo, Chico aun continuaba con el poder de Rocío.

Jean Claudio estaba extraño, ya que últimamente no pasaba tanto tiempo con Guty, el liceo ya había terminado, ella los sábados y domingos, pasaba casi toda la tarde en la sala de información y lo peor de todo, era de que el ya no tenia permiso para ir a verla a su casa, ni ella a la de el, ya que los padre de Guty los sorprendieron juntos, besándose como pareja, siendo de que ellos no tenían idea sobre la relación, así que Jean Claudio sentía ya la falta de Guty, comenzaba a sentirse…solo.

Yo no quería ni acercarme a Milo, tenia miedo de que me dijera algo que no me gustaría oír, o lo otro era miedo a que no me dirigiera la palabra, pero no, no fue así, se sentó sobre la espalda del sillón abrazándome, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y besándome en la mejilla-¡ola, ¿como estas?!-me dijo en tono alegre, sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho, sentía como mi cara se ponía roja, sentí la mirada de Shio sobre mi sonriéndome, al igual que Rocío, Daniel y el resto de mis amigos del Liceo-bien, ¿y tu?-le pregunté, luego de ello nos pusimos a conversar de varias cosas, entre las cuales me contó de que al parecer si quedaría en mi Liceo, ella iría al mismo nivel de curso que yo, cuarto medio, pero yo deseaba de que quedara en mi mismo curso-¡voy a pasar todo el día junto a ti!-me dijo en tono alegre, yo sentía como el corazón me latía a toda velocidad, Shio estaba vuelta loca oyendo mis latidos a tan fuerte volumen-¿y no compartirás con los otros chicos?-le pregunté, sentí que no era el mejor comentario-¡digo…¿si es que no formarás parte del mismo grupo de amigos?!-pregunté rápidamente-pues si, pero…tu sabes que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo mi amigo-me abrazó, yo sentía su pecho sobre mi espalda, su corazón también latía, no sabia que pensar, si ella solo jugaba conmigo o si es que realmente me trataba de decir algo, solo sabía que ella me gustaba mucho y sabía que ella también sentía algo por mi".

Compañía la Serena, sábado 12 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella tarde, ya a las 7 de la tarde, niño Z y su compañera fueron llamados para una mision, obvio que no era la primera mision de la compañía, pero si era la primera para niño Z, llegaron a la sala de información, donde los esperaba su jefa doña Gabriela, allí los recibió para hablarles de su mision, niño Z iría acompañado de una chica de 17 años, un poco alta, maciza, cabello negro liso hasta su cuello, ojos oscuros, piel un tanto blanca, ella era capaz de crear campos de fuerza, los cuales aparecían de sus manos y era capaz de expandirlos cuando tocaban el suelo, era completamente impenetrables, los cuales eran de todos colores al fraccionar la luz y por ello eran multicolores-¿y a quien debemos capturar?-preguntó Yicel, así se llamaba ella-bien deberán ir a buscar a un sujeto llamado Hans Westterhouse, un alemán, llegó a Chile hace 3 años escapando de la policía, ya que lo buscaban por haber destruido dos empresas que eran su competencia, en Alemania tenia competidores, y el solo destruyó esas empresas y mató a todos los que trabajaban en ellas-les contó-¿súper fuerza?-preguntó niño Z, ella asintió-¿y que hace aquí en Chile ahora?-preguntó Yicel-pues, el llegó a Chile y comenzó una nueva vida, pero aun así ha vuelto hace un año, a asaltar, robar y asesinar a…quien no le agradaba-les dijo, ambos chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar algo como ello-será fácil atraparlo, el sujeto es un geólogo así que su casa está llena, por que ya lo sabemos, de objetos de metal y metales en forma de mineral, así que será fácil para ti niño Z y Yicel tu servirás tanto de defensa como de ataque, bien, vayan por sus armas y luego al estacionamiento para que partan, no olviden que deben ser cuidadosos-se despidió deseándoles buena suerte, así que ambos fueron en busca de sus armas, para así partir a su mision, niño Z estaba un poco preocupado, Yicel lo miró dentro de vehículo-descuida, esta es mi segunda mision, vamos a poder con el, así que tranquilo-lo calmó en tono amistoso, niño Z asintió sonriendo, pero sin decir nada".

Compañía Antofagasta, sábado 12 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Eran casi las 8 de la noche, don José apareció en la sala de descanso-Chico y Cesar, por favor acompáñennos-los llamó, todas nuestras miradas se dirigieron a ambos, era la primera mision a la que Cesar iba, Cesar se puso de pie, y Misa se levantó para besarlo antes de que saliera, al igual que hiso Fany con Chico, antes de que Chico saliera le di la mano-tranquilo amigo, todo va a salir bien-le dije para calmarlo, una vez que salieron, el silencio reinó en la habitación, nadie pronunciaba una sola palabra.

Una vez que ambos llegaron a la sala de información allí esperaban doña Paola, Dazer, Kotaro y Guty-bien chicos, este es sujeto por el cual deberán ir, su nombre es Claude-comenzó a hablar Dazer y les dio la información necesaria-tienen un furgón arreglado, como si fuera de la PDI, en el cual ambos irán para capturar a Claude transformados como dos policías-les dijo Kotaro-así que ambos irán transformados para capturarlo y así traerlo, necesitamos sacarle información, su hermano ha matado a otras personas usando un poder, pero no sabemos como, así que ustedes irán y lo llevaran "detenido", pero deberán cuidarse-les advirtió Guty-¿ser cuidadosos?-preguntó Cesar-así es, deben ser cuidadosos, ellos no andan solos, tienen una banda y si los pueden matar, lo harán-les advirtió doña Paola-así que chicos, aquí están sus cuerpos-les dijo don José, ambos tocaron a dos funcionarios jóvenes, de expresión seria, en verdad parecían policías de investigaciones, Chico tocó a Cesar y copió su poder, luego tocaron a sus cuerpos y en unos segundos estaban transformados en ellos-¡vaya, esto es increíble!-comentó Chico viendo el nuevo poder que copió-¡lo se, es fantástico este poder!-respondió Cesar-bien, ahora deberán y buscar sus uniformes, placas, todo-les dijo don José.

Luego de unos 20 minutos, ambos llegaron eran unos verdaderos agentes de investigaciones-sus nombres son agente Gonzales-dijo doña Paola a Chico-y agente Ramírez-le dijo a Cesar-no lo olviden, deben traer a Claude, no se metan con su hermano, no sabemos de lo que es capaz-les advirtió Kotaro-recuerden, de que deben mantener el perfil bajo, deben ser rapidos y cautelosos-les dijo Dazer-no olviden de que son parte de una banda y todos andan armados, así que deberán ser cuidadosos-les recordó Guty-bien chicos, deben esperan, sabemos que esta banda se reúne a las 12 de la noche en la plaza Bicentenario, eran mas de las 8 de la noche, faltaban menos de 4 horas, así que irán y esperaran en el estacionamiento a nuestra señal para que partan deprisa-les dijo don José-bien jóvenes, nosotros estaremos atentos, cualquier problema, mandaremos un equipo en su ayuda-suerte, se despidió doña Paola mientras los chicos caminaban hacia el estacionamiento para esperar así la hora de partida a su primera mision de cada uno".

Sector norte, La Serena, sábado 12 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Eran las 8 de la noche, niño Z y Yicel habían llegado ya a la casa del señor Hans, era una casa enorme, ya que el sujeto vivía en el sector de mas alto nivel social y económico de la ciudad, el sujeto debía estar dentro, ya que no estaba casado y no tenia hijos, además pasaba casi todo el día encerrado en su casa, ambos chicos ya había preparado la estrategia para capturarlo sin mayores problemas.

Una vez frente a la reja de la casa, niño Z la abrió con su poder sin hacer ruidos-bien listo, ahora continuemos a la casa-dijo niño Z con voz un poco temblorosa, ambos comenzaron a caminar, era un gran antejardín, una vez en la casa niño Z usó su poder para abrir la puerta impulsando la perilla hacia adentro, una vez que ambos chicos entraron, allí en un sofá, dando la espalda a la puerta estaba Hans viendo el televisor, Yicel y niño Z se miraron sorprendidos y luego asintieron para avanzar, estaban a pocos centímetros, los puños de Yicel estaban cubiertos con sus campos de fuerza, los cuales eran del tamaño de pelotas de basquetbol, niño Z levitó algunos objetos de metal…-¡SALGAN DE MI CASA!-gritó Hans lanzándoles el sofá con su súper fuerza, rápidamente se agacharon para esquivar el sillón, el tipo los había visto entrar a través del reflejo del televisor-¡¿acaso piensan que pueden entrar así como así?!-les preguntó, los ojos del sujeto realmente demostraban ira pura, el sujeto tenía cara de asesino, un sujeto alto, 30 años, delgado, brazos y piernas largas, hombros y espalda anchas, cabello rubio, ojos claros, pero su rostro en verdad demostraba que no era una buena persona, el tipo tomó otro sofá y se los lanzó, Yicel se quedó junto a niño Z y colocó su mano en el suelo a toda velocidad, el sofá no los golpeó, ya que había chocado con el campo de fuerza que Yicel, Hans se lanzó sobre ellos, niño Z levitó un montón de objetos de metal y se los lanzó para detenerlo, Yicel salió del campo y con sus puños cubiertos de campos de fuerza comenzó a golpear a Hans, Hans vio una oportunidad y detuvo a Yicel de su brazo y la tomó del cuello para estrangularla, niño Z levitó el enorme televisor y se lo lanzó a Hans el cual exploto al chocar con Hans, Hans y Yicel estaban en el suelo, Hans tomó un par de sillas y se los lanzó a niño Z, este levitó objetos de metal para detener las sillas, una vez que bajaron Hans lo golpeó enviándolo uno 3 metros hacia atrás, Yicel encerró a Hans en un campo de energía, pero este la iba a golpear directo en la cabeza, niño Z rápidamente tomó su arma y le disparó, Hans recibió el disparo, pero aun así intentó golpear a Yicel una vez más, niño Z levitó el arma de Yicel, y una vez que la tuvo en sus manos, le disparó a Hans, el sujeto aun seguía de pie, débilmente, pero aun así continuaba de pie, Yicel cubrió su puño derecho con un campo de fuerza casi del tamaño de una rueda de motocicleta y le dio un golpe a Hans con todas su fuerzas en el mentón, Hans finalmente cayó inconsciente, niño Z tenia algunos rasguños y Yicel tenia su cuello con marcas-lo hicimos-dijo Yicel en tono alegre y cansado a la vez, niño Z asintió-así es, lo logramos-respondió, tomó los pies de Hans-bien, llevémoslo rápido al auto para ir a la compañía, no seria bueno que despertara-le avisó a Yicel, así que ella lo tomó también y lo llevaron a la compañía, en donde fue encerrado en un estado de coma inducido para que no despertara en el nivel 5 por su peligrosidad, la primera mision de niño Z había sido todo un éxito, a pesar de haber estado nervioso y de haberse asustado, todo resultó bien después de todo, luego el y Yicel fueron atendidos para sanar y ver las heridas que ambos tenían, Hans era un verdadero sicópata, allí niño Z se dio cuenta a lo que tendría que comenzar a enfrentarse de ahora en adelante y quizás…con algunos peores".

Compañía Antofagasta, sábado 12 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Eran ya las 10 de la noche, todos nos habíamos ido a nuestras casas, a excepción de Guty, Kotaro, Dazer, Chico, Cesar y Naota, ya que ellos 6 llevarían a cabo la primera parte de la mision, Dazer, Kotaro y Guty estarían en la sala de información, Naota estaría esperando en un auto listo para partir en caso de que Chico y Cesar necesitasen ayuda y Chico y Cesar, obviamente llevarían a cabo la captura de Claude, todos inventaron mentiras, dijeron que se quedarían en casas de otros a dormir, para que sus padres no se preocuparan de que no llegarían esa noche.

Eran ya las 11 de la noche, Guillermo les dijo en donde vivían los sujetos, Claude y su hermano mayor, también de donde se reunía la banda, Lee no hiso más dibujos ya que no pudo, ya tenían planeada la estrategia, Kotaro, Dazer y Guty estarían en constante contacto con ellos para ayudarles, así que Cesar y Chico ya transformados en los agentes que iban a representar, llegaron al estacionamiento, una vez allí entraron a un auto que era exacto a los de la PDI, don José se asomó por la ventana del vehículo-bien chicos, aquí tienen sus placas, recuerden que deben ser cuidadosos, no olviden que Claude usa el magnetismo y los pueden atacar como se con el metal, no olviden que tienen una banda, no por que parezcan policías, no les van a disparar-les advirtió don José-no se preocupe, todo va a salir como se planeó-le aseguró Cesar-no olvide que estamos ya entrenados-le dijo Chico, don José asintió-lo sé, pero aun así no se arriesguen muchachos, bien ya es hora de partir, no olviden en donde se reúnen y que es a las 12 de punto-les recordó una vez más, ambos chicos asintieron, solo faltaban 30 minutos para las 12 de la noche y el vehículo partió a la mision".

Plaza Bicentenario, Antofagasta, domingo 13 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Chico y Cesar llegaron a unas cuadras de la plaza, ya habían pasado 5 minutos de las 12 de la noche y sabían que los sujetos estarían en la plaza entonces, ambos se bajaron del vehículo y comenzaron a caminar hacia la plaza con sus armas en mano-recuerda, debemos separarlos y luego seguirlo solo a el-recordó Cesar, Chico asintió-lo sé, pero en el peor de los casos, copiaré el poder del tipo para defendernos-avisó el, Cesar asintió, sabían que si las cosas no eran como querían deberían defenderse y pedir ayuda.

-¡Todos al suelo, los tenemos rodeados!-gritó Chico al llegar junto a cesar mientras los apuntaban, los tipos sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra, Cesar y Chico se cubrieron mientras disparaban también, pero solo para asustar, en un momento vieron que al cesar el fuego todos comenzaron a correr hacia todos lados, Cesar y Chico subieron al vehículo y llamaron a Guillermo para preguntarles por el paradero de Claude, una vez que lo hallaron, llegaron a un callejón estrecho, y atravesaron el vehículo en la mitad, Chico y Cesar se bajaron y amenazaron a Claude-¡no me van a detener tan fácil!-les gritó mientras con su poder comenzó a atraer el auto de los chicos para que los chocara, en ese momento, Cesar le disparó con su arma taser directo en su brazo, Claude cayó de rodillas al suelo intentando colocarse de pie, pero Chico le disparó también y finalmente Claude cayó al suelo inconsciente, Cesar y Chico transpiraban, estaban agitados y cansados, ya que fue un momento bien agito el vivido, también estaban un poco nerviosos por el tiroteo de hace unos minutos, ya faltaba media hora para las una de la madrugada, rápidamente cesar y Chico se llevaron a Claude a la compañía, antes de que despertara o antes de que sus amigos fueran a buscarlo, el plan y la mision habían sido todo un éxito, ahora la parte dos del plan, se venia en camino, interrogarían a Claude para que les dijera el poder de su hermano y finalmente capturarlo a el también, la mision ya estaba avanzando poco a poco".

Compañía Antofagasta, domingo 13 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Ya eran las 7 de la tarde, todos estábamos en la compañía, y la segunda parte del plan se llevaría al fin al cabo, para dar paso así a la parte final.

Claude andaba con algunos objetos, como un reloj, su arma de fuego, sus llaves del hogar y otras cosas más así que hicieron que Rubén las "inspeccionara" para reunir información y ver si encontraban algo sobre el hermano mayor de Claude.

Ya a las 8 de la noche, doña Paola y don José, entraron a la sala de información, en donde los esperaba Rubén, sentado y sobre la mesa, estaban los objetos de Claude-¿y bien, pudiste hallar algo bueno?-preguntó don José, Rubén asintió, tomó un bello reloj de pulsera y comenzó a tocarlo por todos lados-este reloj se lo regaló Ted, así se llama el hermano de Claude, se le regaló hace dos años, este reloj ha estado en varios robos de autos, de dinero, a casas, etc. ha estado muchas veces en presencia del poder de Claude-les dijo en un tono tranquilo, luego tomó el arma de Claude-esta arma ha sido disparada muchas veces, pero…no ha matado a nadie, mas la usa para asustar que para matar-les contó, don José y doña Paola estaban sorprendidos al ver el increíble y eficiente poder que poseía Rubén, luego, el tomó el llavero con el juego de llaves-el sujeto vive en el sector la Bonilla, a unas cuadras de donde vive su hermano mayor, el vive con su madre y otros parientes, y Ted siempre va a visitarlos, y esta llave-mostrando las llaves de un vehículo-estas llaves son de un auto robado hace un año, el dueño era un medico-les terminó de contar-¿y no hallaste nada sobre el hermano, su poder, si ha asesinado, o algo más?-preguntó doña Paola, Rubén negó-lo siento, creo que deberá llevarse a cabo el interrogatorio-les dijo, los tres se quedaron en silencio-bien…que los chico estén listos para el interrogatorio-avisó doña Paola-comenzara ahora mismo-avisó a don José.

Rocío, Bond y Derek, entraron a la sala de interrogación, allí amarrado a su silla, y con las manos encadenadas y amarradas, estaba Claude, cansado, ya que no lo habían dejado dormir en toda la noche-¡¿en donde diablos estoy?!-les demandó saber-los únicos que hacemos preguntas somos nosotros-lo hiso callar Derek-¡no diré nada, así que díganme primero, ¿en donde diablos estoy?!-volvió a gritar, Rocío pasó por su lado lentamente-bien, te lo diré rápidamente y no volverás a preguntar nada mas-les dijo ella-en este lugar traemos y encerramos personas como, para que no causen daños a otros, personas especiales como tu y como nosotros-dijo ella-¡¿de que diablos hablan?, no tengo idea de lo que están hablando!-les gritó-esta mintiendo-dijo Bond en tono serio-hablamos de personas que pueden hacer lo que otros no hacen, como tu poder, hombre magnetismo-le dijo Derek, allí Claude corroboró lo que le decían-bien, ahora te diremos por que estás acá…te trajimos, primero para que te encerremos y segundo, para que nos digas cual es el poder de tu hermano mayor-le preguntó Rocío usando su poder-¡no se de que hablan, mi hermano no tiene ningún poder, es una persona normal!-gritó Claude-miente-afirmó Bond-dinos la verdad, o esto va a comenzar a ponerse feo-le advirtió Derek, Claude lo miró con ira-¡no te diré nada!-Derek comenzó a buscar cualquier pensamiento-tu hermano ha matado, ¿no es así?-preguntó-¡responde a la pregunta!-le obligó a hablar la Rocío-¡se equivocan ustedes dos!-respondió-estás mintiendo-le dijo Bond-entiende, yo sabré que mientes, así que comienza a decir la verdad-le dejó en claro-y ha matado usando su poder, ¿no es así?-preguntó Derek mientras oía sus pensamientos, Claude asintió, al igual que Bond-ahora dinos, ¿cual, es su poder?-le preguntó Rocío, Claude comenzó a luchar por no pensar en la respuesta y no dejarla salir por su boca, pero era difícil, sentía como su rostro se volvía color rojo y el sudor corría por su frente, pero vio una pequeña oportunidad, así que al darse cuenta de que la sala era de metal, Claude comenzó a mover sus manos y el metal de las paredes comenzó a hacer un ruido bastante molesto, al punto de que los tres chicos, se tapaban las orejas por la incomodidad, pero en ese momento entró Chico copiando el poder de Rocío-¡detente!-le gritó y Claude se detuvo-ahora dinos cual es el poder de tu hermano-comenzó a forzarlo-¡comienza a hablar!-gritó Rocío, Derek oía cada pensamiento-no te servirá de nada forzarte, estas atrapado-le aclaró Derek-¡vamos, habla de una vez!-gritó Chico-¡dinos, que poder tiene tu hermano!-gritó Rocío, Claude comenzó a tiritar, iba a volver a usar su poder-¡no lo creo!-gritó Omi entrando y deteniendo las manos de Claude-¡habla maldito animal!-gritó Rocío, Claude tiritaba, sangraba de la nariz, sudaba como nunca, sentía un dolor horrible en su cuerpo, ya no podía seguir luchando, era algo horrible-¡se llama deshidratación!-gritó Claude-es capaz de sacar el liquido de cualquier cosa que toque hasta dejarlo seco, siempre toma a sus victimar por el cuello y no las suelta hasta dejarlas secas-les confesó y cayó desmayado, entonces doña Paola entró-bien, llévenlo al nivel 4 y pónganlo en coma inducido-dijo, mientras Omi y Derek se lo llevaban-bien, la segunda parte del plan está lista, ahora debemos prepararnos para lo ultimo, debemos estar listo para las 12 de la noche-dejó en claro, la parte final del plan ya estaba por llevarse a cabo de una vez por todas".

Sector costanera sur, Valparaíso, domingo 13 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Puka y Jesús estaban listos para una mision que salió para aquel día, eran las 7 de la tarde, el sol estaba aun iluminando el día, y el calor aun podía sentirse en el ambiente, y ambos chicos estaban en la casa de su objetivo, Julio, quien era capaz de crear acido sobre algo, mas bien no crear acido, si no mas bien corroer con su mente, el poder se llamaba "inducción acida", así que ambos chicos se prepararon y entraron.

Una vez dentro vieron que estaban en una casa, no algo ostentoso, pero si una casa acomodada y decorada, bien para un hombre soltero, fue entonces cuando Puka sintió que su cuello comenzaba a arder, y allí estaba tras ellos, un ex-reo del a compañía, Julio Carrasco, un hombre alto, 55 años, gordo, bajo, cabello blanco, piel colorada, ojos celestes-¿así que han vuelto a abrir no?-preguntó con su voz grave, Jesús rápidamente bloqueó el poder de Julio-así es y hemos venido por usted otra vez, mató a su esposa y a sus dos hijas, quemándolas…-y Julio lo interrumpió-así es, quemándolas hasta no dejar casi nada de ellas, disfrutando cada momento al ver como se derretían, esos son los cargos por los cuales vienen-les dijo en tono sarcástico y sonriendo maquiavélicamente-¡así es!-gritó Puka al soltarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula empujándolo contra una pared 5 metros tras el, Julio se puso de pie rápidamente-¡no me llevaran otra vez!-gritó, mientras trataba de usar su poder, y extrañamente el bloqueo de Jesús estaba perdiendo potencia, Puka rápidamente tomó con una mano a Julio por el cuello para estrangularlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero el bloqueo de Jesús quedó anulado y Julio quemó su mejilla derecha, Puka lo tenia ya levantado, pero sintió como su muñeca, con la cual lo afirmaba, comenzó a ponerse roja y luego le quemaba, la herida ya se notaba, un pequeño agujero comenzó a salir en la piel de Puka-¿ya no eres tan fuerte no es cierto?-le dijo Julio sonriendo, Puka inmediatamente lanzó contra la pared a Julio, Jesús volvió a cancelar el poder de Julio, así que las quemaduras dejaron de continuar creciendo-¡dispara rápido, yo no uso esta mano para disparar!-gritó Puka mostrando su mano con la quemadura, Julio ya estaba de pie, entonces Jesús tomó su arma y disparó en el acto, Julio se quedó unos segundos de pie, antes de caer y los miró a ambos con ojos llenos de odio-pagarán por esto, todos van a pagar-les amenazó y cayó inconsciente, Puka sentía un horrible dolor en su mano, tenia un agujero en su piel de unos dos centímetros, pero quemaba como el demonio, la mejilla se Jesús solo estaba colorada, así que Puka se puso a Julio sobre el hombro y lo llevaron al auto para partir a la compañía a encerarlo y a tratar las heridas de ellos mismos, la mision había sido todo un éxito".

Sector la Bonilla, Antofagasta, domingo 13 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Faltaban ya 40 minutos, para las 12 de la noche, y la ultima parte del plan ya se llevaría a cabo, Cesar iría transformado como Claude, para engañar a su hermano y así llevarlo hasta el furgón en donde esperaban Axel, Daniel y Ansai, y así capturarlo, Axel estaría cerca de Cesar para protegerlo en caso de que sucediera algo malo, y Daniel junto con Ansai, estarían de refuerzo, si es que comenzaba un nuevo tiroteo, así que Cesar llegó a la dirección de Ted-¡hermanito volviste!-gritó Ted de felicidad mientras lo abrazaba, Cesar también abrazó a Ted, ambos eran iguales, a diferencia de que Ted tenia 5 años más de edad, su piel era morena, su cabello negro liso, y corto, ojos café claros, y tenia una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha provocada por un objeto cortante que se la hicieron en alguna riña callejera-¿y como le hiciste para salirte del la PDI?-preguntó Ted-pues…tu sabes, usé algunos "trucos"-respondió Cesar riéndose, Ted captó el mensaje-nosotros ya nos estábamos organizando para ir a buscarte-le contó Ted con toda naturalidad-pero volví, así que no hace falta…además, ya me encargué de esos insectos-le aseguró Cesar, Ted asintió complacido, miró el reloj de pared, faltaban ya 10 minutos para las 12 de la noche-bien debemos ir-dijo Ted-¿ir a donde?-preguntó Cesar, Ted lo miró con extrañeza y sorpresa a la vez-¿me estas bromeando?-preguntó, Cesar se acordó de lo de la banda-¡a es cierto, disculpa, es que no dormí bien, tu sabes, estaba algo…confundido!-dijo Cesar rápidamente, no podía levantar sospechas, debía actuar con naturalidad, así que ambos salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar hacia la plaza Bicentenario, Axel los seguía de lejos, quien se había recargado completamente para luchar.

Plaza Bicentenario, Antofagasta, lunes 14 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Ya eran las 12 de la noche, y allí estaban los otros 4 integrantes de la banda, todos y cada uno de ellos se acercaba a saludar y abrazar a Claude por su regreso-¡hermano, volviste al fin!-dijo uno de ellos, todos tenían cicatrices en sus rostros o manos, todos armados, con ropa ligera para correr-¡nos tenias preocupado amigo!-dijo otro de ellos-bien, ábrenos la puerta hermanito-dijo Ted, allí Cesar y Axel dieron un respingo, Cesar no podía usar el poder de Claude, solo tenia su apariencia física, Axel estaba preparándose para lo peor-¡vamos, ¿que estas esperando?!-le volvió a insistir su hermano, Cesar extendió su mano hacia la puerta, pensando ganar tiempo, pero sabia que era inútil, lo tenían acorralado, Ted tomó el arma de uno de sus compañeros y se la entregó a Cesar-¡parece que tenemos un impostor, si no es así, levita esta pistola y luego haz que se consuma!-gritó Ted desafiantemente, Cesar sabia que no podía hacer nada, estaba atrapado, Axel llamó Daniel y a Ansai para que se prepararan-¡hazlo!-gritó Ted, Cesar comenzaba a sudar, estaba asustado, pero aun así tomó el arma entre sus manos-¡yo no soy tu hermano!-gritó Cesar mientras golpeaba con el arma a Ted en la frente, de inmediato el resto de la banda sacó sus armas para disparar a Cesar, Ted estaba en el suelo, en ese momento Axel apareció lanzando rayos hacia todos lados, uno de ellos dio directo en el pecho de uno de los sujetos-¡vámonos, debemos encargarnos de ellos y luego capturarlo cuando este solo!-gritó Axel, ambos corrían a toda velocidad y tras ellos iba la banda junto con Ted, disparando para asesinarlos, Daniel y Ansai se encontraron con ellos-¡escóndanse tras los autos!-gritó Ansai, la banda y los chicos estaban escondidos tras los autos, mientras disparaban o usaban sus poderes, Ansai trataba de hacer explotar cualquier cosa que dañara a los sujetos, Cesar volvió a transformarse en el, y Ted lo vio hacerlo-¡¿en donde tienen a mi hermano?!-gritó Ted furioso mientras continuaba disparando, Ansai hizo explotar el arma de uno de los sujetos, y el impacto también le dio a el, haciéndolo caer al suelo con algunas heridas, Daniel lanzó llamas, las cuales llegaron a otros sujeto, Axel electrocutó a uno que se les lanzó sobre ellos, en el lugar en donde se escondían, Cesar le disparó en la pierna al otro de los sujetos, Ted estaba solo, pero rápidamente llegó hasta el lugar en donde estaban los chicos, tomando a Cesar del cuello-¡si no me dices en donde lo tienen, haré que te arrepientas!-gritó, entonces comenzó a deshidratar a Cesar, este sentía como algo le sacaban del cuerpo, como si le estuvieran sacando su piel, Daniel rápidamente se acercó ellos-¡es hora que vean en lo que he estado trabajando!-les dijo a los chicos, prendió su mano derecha, cerró su puño, impulsó su mano hacia atrás y luego la lanzó hacia adelante abriendo su mano, de la cual salió una bola de fuego del tamaño de una pelota de futbol, la cual dio directo en el pecho de Ted, este cayó al suelo herido, rápidamente Axel le lanzó un rayo para dejarlo inconsciente, habían dejado un desastre en aquel lugar, los chicos fueron llamados por Kotaro, mas bien Kotaro los llamó a sus teléfonos usando su mente, para advertirles de que los carabineros iban a aquel lugar, así que rápidamente tomaron el cuerpo de Ted para meterlo en el furgón y salir de allí rápidamente, la mision había sido un éxito, a pesar de que algunos tenían rasguños, cortes y cosas así, pero gracias a Dios todos estaban bien, a excepción de Cesar que se sentía cansado y con mucha sed".

Compañía Antofagasta, lunes 14 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Eran ya casi las 1 de la mañana y los chicos habían vuelto, en la compañía solo estaban Kotaro, Dazer y Mikan, en la sala de información los esperaban los chicos junto a don José, doña Paola estaba ocupada, y tuvo que salir de la ciudad por un importante asunto, el cual no se les fue revelado, Ted fue llevado al nivel 5, pero antes, lo hicieron pasar por la celda de su hermano, este estalló en ira al ver a su hermano menor encerrado en un estado de coma inducido, los chicos fueron llevados al hospital para que Mikan sanara sus heridas, pero extrañamente, esta vez, Mikan se demoró mas de lo que acostumbraba hacerlo, la luz que salía de sus manos, era menos notoria que en otras ocasiones, lo otro extraño, era de que ella comenzó a cansarse al momento de estar sanando a los chicos-¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Ansai, Mikan asintió sonriendo-si, no me pasa nada, solo que me excedí un poco, me apresuré mucho-respondió, pero realmente se estaba cansando, los chicos habían mentido en sus casas diciendo de que estarían en una fiesta y que por ello no volverían, una vez que Mikan terminó y harto que se había tardado, los que dijeron que volverían de la "fiesta" a X hora, esperaron hasta esa hora y fueron llevados a sus casas en autos de la compañía, la mision había sido todo un éxito, ya todos estaban bien, a excepción de Mikan que había quedado bastante exhausta por utilizar su poder".

Casa de Therot, Antofagasta, lunes 14 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Hacía una hora, ya eran las 1 de la mañana, los padres de Therot, habían terminado de discutir, el padre de Therot, salió de la casa, para luego volver en una horas, necesitaba salir, la discusión había sido algo intensa, algunas cosas cayeron al suelo por ello, pero Therot no se involucró, el estaba en su habitación, escuchando música y consumiendo drogas otra vez, para olvidar todo aquello, pero lo que el no sabia, era de que Derek leyó sus pensamientos, y le dijo de esto a Lugh y decidieron que debían hablar de esto con el y a la vez, hablar de esto el sábado con doña Paola y don José, ambos temían de que Therot en un momento de rabia o algo así se descontrolara y atacara a los chicos y su poder no era el mas sensato para volverse loco y atacar a todo mundo, pero Therot se puso nervioso, al ver de que sus cigarrillos, se habían acabado, y no tenia de donde sacar para mas de ellos, comenzaría a ponerse nervioso si no consumía en un tiempo mas, no tenia dinero para ellas, quizás robaría dinero de sus padres o pediría y luego pagaría, pero sabia que necesitaría consumir tarde o temprano, los efectos adversos de las drogas ya le estaban comenzando a pasar la cuenta Therot y esto era solo el comienzo de lo que se le vendría por esta adicción".

Casa de Lee, Antofagasta, lunes 14 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Lee había vuelto de clases, tan solo le quedaban 4 días más y saldría de vacaciones, estaba solo, y pensó en dibujar el futuro, para ver si hallaba algo interesante, así que comenzó a hacerlo, esta vez entró en estado con menos dificultad que antes.

Luego de 15 minutos, terminó, tenía dos dibujos hechos, en uno salía Zoe sentada y alrededor de ella, todos aparecíamos sentados también prestándole atención, y en el segundo dibujo aparecía el rostro de Mikan, pero había algo extraño en ella, aparecía sudando, y tapaba su boca con una mano y por el espacio entre los dedos salía una especie de vomito, vomito negro, algo extraño le estaba por suceder, Lee quiso entender lo que ocurría e intentó entrar en estado otra vez, pero esta vez le resultaba más difícil hacerlo, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió.

Luego de 20 minutos hiso 3 dibujos más, en el primero aparecía Therot golpeando una puerta y su mano izquierda ya le había causado un agujero a esta ya que su mano izquierda estaba dentro de la puerta, su rostro demostraba ira total, Lee no entendía el por que, en el segundo dibujo aparecía Miharu, junto a otra chica de la compañía en una mision, ambas daban la espalda y frente a ellas, estaba la silueta de una persona en colores térmicos y formada por su aura a la vez, ambas chicas estaban en una mision y en el tercer y ultimo dibujo, aparecía Lugh sentado en la cama de su madre, hablando con ella y esta le sujetaba las manos, Lugh miraba al suelo con expresión de frustración y su madre lo miraba en expresión de tristeza, Lee inmediatamente llamó y envió las fotos de os dibujos a la compañía y luego llamó a cada uno de los que aparecían en los dibujos para advertirles, Lee no entendía nada de sus dibujos, cada uno contaba una historia diferente, al parecer grandes cosas iban a ocurrir pronto en la vida de muchos de los muchachos, cosas buenas, malas, peligrosas, etc. pero estaba todas por ocurrir".

"A veces debemos luchar, y podemos salir heridos, así como resulta herido la persona con quien luchamos, otras veces debemos escapar para que no seamos dañados, pero nos pueden llamar cobardes, esas decisión son difíciles de tomar, pero aún así siempre tomamos una, la correcta o incorrecta, pero siempre elegimos una de ellas".

FIN DEL CAPITULO 9.

"A veces, no vemos que las cosas van tomando curso y que en un momento todas estas están juntas, cosas buenas o malas por igual, en algún momento las cosas se unen de tal forma de que todo a la luz, a veces lo vemos venir otras veces aparece de la nada y nos atrapa de sorpresa, esos momentos que nadie espera, esos momentos que nadie vio venir, esos momentos que nunca esperamos que llegaran en alguna oportunidad".

Capitulo 10: Momento inesperados.

Casa de Rocío, Antofagasta, martes 15 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Rocío aquel día, sentía algo extraño en su pecho, en su cabeza, así que trató de pensar que era aquello extraño que sentía como un enorme peso sobre ella, eran ya las 2 de la tarde, y allí lo vio, era la culpa, Rocío estaba comenzando a sentir la culpa de estar ocultando todo el asunto de su poder, la compañía y todo aquello a sus padres, así que Rocío se tomó un buen rato para buscar la mejor solución, sabía que no podía hablar sobre la compañía o su poder, sabía que sus padres no lo verían con los mejores ojos del mundo…a menos que.

Ya a las 3 de la tarde, Rocío llamó a su papá y a su mamá al living para conversar sobre el asunto, sin mentiras ni nada, sus padres estaban un poco preocupados, por el hecho de que ella los llamara para conversar tan seriamente a los dos-¿pasa algo hija?-preguntó su padre-¿es algo malo lo que nos vas a contar?-preguntar su madre, Rocío se quedó en silencio-no, no es malo, dependiendo como lo vean ustedes-le respondió ella, sus padres se miraron en silencio, un poco preocupados, no entendían lo que quería hablarles su hija-mamá, papá-comenzó a hablar-yo…no soy normal, yo no soy como el resto de las personas-les dijo, sus padres sonrieron al oír aquella cosa-¿pero hija de que rayos hablas?-dijo su padre-primero que todo, debo decirles, que todo lo que les diga, todo lo que hable, no debe salir nunca de esta casa y que debe ser un tema, del cual se hable una vez cada 100 días-les comenzó a decir usando, sus padres asintieron-yo, al igual que los chicos del Liceo, como Jair, la Guty o la Shio, poseemos poderes, yo también poseo uno, puedo persuadir a las personas para que hagan lo que yo desee, solo debo concentrarme y lo hacen-comenzó a decirles Rocío, una vez pasada una hora, luego de contestar todas las preguntas de sus padres, estos aceptaron todo como si nada, como si aquello fuese lo mas normal del mundo-no olviden, que no deben hablar nada de esto, ni lo mío, ni lo de los otros-les dijo a ambos, pero Rocío, no contó con que su hermana escuchaba desde lo lejos en la escalera, pero Rocío lo había logrado, le había contado la verdad a sus padres, les dijo todo, a pesar de que controló sus mentes para guardar el secreto, Rocío ya no sentía esa culpa de estar mintiendo a sus padres cada vez que estuviese la oportunidad".

Compañía, Antofagasta, martes 15 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Doña Paola estaba en su oficina, tenia expresión de molestia, no más que molestia, ira total-¡esos idiotas van a arruinarlo todo!-gritó ella golpeando su escritorio, don José estaba junto a ella-¿está segura de que eso vio ella?-le preguntó tratando de hacerla pensar en lo que decía-¡por supuesto que si, ella lo soñó y su papá me avisó, esos dos estúpidos hablarán con sus padres, mas bien el, la otra niña Rocío ya lo hiso!-dijo molesta-pero no olvide que ella usó sus poderes, sus padres serán unas tumbas con aquel secreto-dijo don José-¡lo sé, esa chica es lista, lo he visto, pero el otro muchacho, es un tonto, a pesar de que esté con el poder de la Rocío, no se si será lo suficientemente listo como para usarlo para así cuidar el secreto!-dijo molesta-¿y que piensa hacer ahora?-preguntó don José-pues…el sábado les diré sobre el acuerdo al cual llegamos todos los lideres, y a la vez les haré elegir, si ese tonto guarda el secreto en la mente de sus papás, haré que los que quieran hablar ahora con sus padres lo hagan y usaremos a Chico y a Rocío para que guarden el secreto…¡son unos imbéciles!-gritó ella, don José le sirvió un vaso de agua-no olvide que son jóvenes, aun tienen muchas dudas con respecto a esto, hemos tenido suerte de que las misiones han salido bien, además no olvide, nunca vimos una variedad de poderes tan grandes, esos chicos tienen algo increíble oculto-les hiso acordar don José, doña Paola asintió-así es, debemos esperar hasta el sábado para hablar con ellos-le afirmó doña Paola-este sábado será un poco, no creo que acepten muy rápido la decisión-dijo ella-pero no olvide…de que ya lo vieron y aceptan de todas hiso acordar, algo extraño estaba por suceder, algo por lo cual la compañía, no todas las compañías lucharían para hacer que ocurriera".

Casa de Zoe, Antofagasta, miércoles 16 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Esa tarde, fuimos sido a buscar a la Av. Brasil, por el mismo bus que nos llevó la vez anterior a casa de Zoe, fuimos todos, de malas ganas, pero fuimos, ya que al parecer Zoe quería disculparse con todos nosotros y a la vez, quería decirnos algo importante.

Una vez que llegamos a su casa en los jardines del sur, allí Zoe nos esperaba en el living, sentada-hola chicos, por favor siéntense-nos pidió, habían sillas, sillones, cojines, de todo para sentarse alrededor de ella, eran las 5 de la tarde-los mandé a llamar-comenzó a decir con voz baja-por que quería pedirles disculpas por mi comportamiento hace una semana, estuvo mal y lo sé, el poder, el dinero, todo se me subió a la cabeza y tienen razón…yo no soy así, comencé a ayudar a organizaciones a personas, por que puedo y tengo como hacerlo-nos dijo-así que chicos, yo quiero pedirles disculpas y decirles de que prometo, que nunca más haré algo como lo que hice-dijo ella, todos nos quedamos en silencio, sin decir nada, todos se miraban unos a otros, nadie dijo nada en lo absoluto-yo te perdono-dije en ese momento de pie, todos me miraban-tu eres mi amiga y veo que has reconocido tu error, así que yo acepto tus disculpas-les dije, Zoe sonreía complacida, y así cada uno comenzó, al final todos la habíamos perdonado por su error-¿y que era eso importante que nos ibas a decir?-le preguntó Misa-pues…me doy cuenta de que cometí un error, se que no elegí ser parte de la compañía, pero Lee, Guillermo y Venom, a pesar de haber dicho que no, aun así ayudan-nos dijo, nadie entendía a lo que iba-¿y que quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Naota-pues lo que quiero decir…es que yo también les ayudaré cuando pueda, en lo que pueda, no seré parte de la compañía, pero aun así quiero ayudarlos, y quiero que acepten mi ayuda-nos pidió, todos asentía contentos, unos mas que otros, pero era bueno saber que Zoe también nos daría su ayuda cuando la necesitáramos-se que mi poder no sirve para luchar o para escapar, pero de algo podrá servir en algun minuto-¡no Zoe, tu poder nos puede servir de mucho, así que no te preocupes que si no sirve para luchar o para escapar, pero si nos puede servir en algun momento!-le aseguró Lugh, luego de una media hora mas de continuar hablando de esos temas, comenzó la fiesta, los bailes, los juegos, etc. algunos celebraban ya que terminó el año escolar, para algunos como Lee, Omi o Guillermo terminaría el viernes, pero aun así, nos divertimos, Bond y Derek detectaron de que Zoe realmente cambió, no solo ella cambió, Lugh también estaba avanzando a las mil maravillas, ya ni siquiera sentía esas extrañas sensaciones, también había olvidado casi por completo lo que hiso hace unos meses atrás, las visiones y voces ya estaba por desaparecer, al parecer últimamente todo y todos estaban cambiando y mejorando para bien, pero aun así Lee, no podía olvidar sus dibujos y Derek junto a Lugh, no podían olvidar lo de Therot".

Casa de Chico, Antofagasta, miércoles 16 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella noche Chico decidió en hablar con sus padres, y contarles toda la verdad, así que estuvo un buen tiempo pensando en lo que debía decir, el como y todo aquello, por ultimo se dio cuenta de que correría un riesgo si no hacia que sus padres "guardaran el secreto", así que decidió en que debería usar el poder que copio de Rocío, para así hacer que sus padres juraran no hablar nada sobre su poder o la compañía, obviamente Chico no hablaría del todo sobre la compañía, solo lo mas importante, así que a las 9 de la noche, Chico pidió a sus padres que lo acompañara al comedor, los 3 se sentaron en las sillas-¿pasa algo malo hijo?-preguntó su padre-¿acaso algun problema con la Fany?-preguntó su madre, Chico negó, estiró sus brazos, para posar sus manos sobre las manos de ambos-lo que pasa mamá y papá, es que…yo no soy el hijo que ustedes pensaban que yo era-les dijo, sus padres se miraron en silencio, un poco preocupados, no entendían lo que su hijo les quería decir-¿de que estas hablando hijo?-preguntó su padre, Chico bajó la cabeza-lo que pasa, es que yo…poseo…un súper poder-les terminó de decir, sus padres no podían creerlo al principio, no podían, incluso sonrieron al escuchar eso-no, esperen es cierto-les dijo rápidamente y así comenzó a contarles la historia, de nosotros, de el, y de la compañía. Ya pasada un poco mas de una hora, sus padres estaban observando a su hijo con la boca abierta, no podían creerlo, pero aun así se dieron cuenta de que todo era verdad-ahora necesito que me escuchen con atención, deben hacer como si nunca escucharon nada de esto, deben olvidar en mencionar este tema, donde sea, incluso entre nosotros, y me dejaran continuar dentro de la compañía, no olviden, nadie debe saber de esto, nunca-les dijo usando la persuasión, y sus padres aceptaron aquello, Chico lo había hecho más que nada, por que comenzó a sentir la culpa, la misma culpa que Rocío había sentido, por haberle estado mintiendo a sus padres durante estos últimos 3 meses".

Casa de Dodo, Concepción, miércoles 16 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Esa noche, cerca de las 12 de la noche exactamente, Dodo se hallaba en una silla, junto a su madre, quien dormía, Dodo hacia algunos días descubrió que era capaz de ver los sueños de otros, solo con mirar en sus frentes mientras dormían, el veía las imágenes de lo que soñaba, su madre al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla, y Dodo estaba allí, viendo lo que soñaba, viendo que era lo que les estaba asustando, era increíble, su poder había evolucionado considerablemente, ya no necesitaba de ningún esfuerzo para cambiar sus sueños, incluso, ahora era capaz de decidir que soñar, antes de dormirse, y ya no le era difícil entre y salir del sueño, lo hacia en un pestañeo ahora, hasta el momento Dodo, no había tenido ninguna mision, pero aun así, el sabia que su poder era algo increíble, ya no solo manejar sus propio sueños, si no que ahora ser capaz de ver los sueños de otros, era algo realmente increíble-mi poder ha evolucionado, y seguirá así, se que soy capaz de más, pero aun falta, falta poco-se decía Dodo todos los días, el sabia que su poder podría volver a sufrir un cambio".

Casa de Tobi, Antofagasta, jueves 17 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"No podía dejar de pensar en Milo, aquella tarde que estuvo abrazándome, sentía sus latidos sobre mi espalda, era algo increíble, en verdad Milo me gustaba y mucho, pero aun no sabia si yo le gustaba realmente o solo era algo pasajero, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en ella, es mas, aquella noche me dormí tarde, pensando en ella, su rostro, su voz, sus manos, sus ojos, su cabello, para mi ella era perfecta, era la persona mas maravillosa que había conocido y sentía algo realmente fuerte y verdadero por ella, por Milo".

Casa de Jean Claudio, Antofagasta, jueves 17 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Esa tarde, a las 1 realmente, Guty llamó a Jean Claudio, para que salieran solos, pero Jean Claudio rechazó, dijo que estaba enfermo, pero no era así, Jean Claudio no quería salir con ella, ya que estaba molesto, todos estos días, casi sin verla, sin hablar con ella y todo por culpa de ella, la compañía, sus padres, todo hacia que no tuvieran tiempo para verse o para estar juntos, el ya comenzaba a sentirse despachado, y no permitirá que luego de esto y los malos momentos, ella lo llame así como si nada para salir-ella es la culpable, así que no pienso reunirme con ella-le dijo Jean Claudio conversando con Jair, quien fue esa tarde a su casa-¿y si quiere venir a saber "como estas", que vas a hacer?-preguntó Jair-ya le dije que estoy un poco grave y que se puede contagiar, así que no vendrá-respondió en tono serio, Jean Claudio mas que molesto estaba dolido con Guty, no poder estar con ella, le rompía el corazón, así que decidió que debería comenzar a cerrar su corazón para que ella se comenzara a dar cuenta que ella le hacia falta y así corregir su error-¿acaso piensas terminar con ella?-preguntó Jair, Jean Claudio estaba de pie frente a la ventana sin decir nada, luego sin mirar a Jair suspiró-no, a pesar de todo, no deseo terminar con ella, es mi pareja y siento algo fuerte por ella, por eso la esperaré…un tiempo-terminó diciendo, Jair entendió lo que su amigo quiso decir con aquella frase".

Mall, Antofagasta, jueves 17 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Shio y Rocío se reunieron aquella tarde, para salir al Mall ya en este tiempo de navidad y ver algunos obsequios para sus padres y familiares, Rocío le contó lo que hiso ayer con sus padres, Shio se sorprendió de lo que su amiga había hecho-¿y el motivo cual fue?-le preguntó Shio-pues…sentía un poco de culpa, por mentirles tanto a ambos, así que decidí en hacerlo-respondió, Shio se quedó unos segundos en silencio-¿y si yo te pidiera el favor?-preguntó Shio, Rocío la miró en silencio, impresionada-¿de que hablas?-preguntó-pues verás, yo también me siento así, y quisiera hablar con mis papás, pero que tu estés conmigo y uses tu poder, ¿podrías hacerlo?-preguntó Shio, Rocío se quedó en silencio unos segundos-¿y cuando lo harías?-le preguntó Shio entendió que ella estaba aceptando cumplir ese favor-pues mañana sería en la noche, necesito tiempo para pensar en como comenzar-le dijo, en ese momento ambas vieron que Omi y Lulu estaban en los asientos del Mall, tomados de la mano y besándose, ambas se sorprendieron-¿y cuando comenzaron Omi y Lulu a estar juntos?-dijo Shio al aire, ambas miraban desde lejos-quizás hace un tiempo-respondió Rocío, así era, Lulu y Omi comenzaron una relación amorosa, lo cual no era algo tan inesperado, Derek supo lo que ambos sentían por el otro, así que no era nada nuevo-quizás no dijeron nada, para evitar bromas y cosas así-comentó Rocío, Shio también pensó lo mismo, ambos muchachos estaban juntos. Therot también estaba en el Mall, pero en el paseo de la costanera, estos últimos días, sus manos habían comenzado a temblar, sentía nauseas y cosas así, no estaba consumiendo drogas y ya le hacían falta, Therot se dio cuenta, se había vuelto adicto a ella, no podía sacarle dinero a sus padres y nadie que el conocía, quería venderle o regalarle, Therot estaba ya comenzando a desesperarse y no sabia cuanto tiempo más iba a estar así, resistiendo el no consumir sus drogas, todo le molestaba, estaba cansado, los primeros síntomas estaban comenzando a aparecer, los cuales ya lo estaban comenzando a afectar".

Casa de Lugh, Antofagasta, viernes 18 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Lugh estaba encerrado en su habitación, hacia algunos días que no podía sacarse de la cabeza, algo que Zoe dijo el miércoles cuando fueron a su hogar, algo que a Lugh lo tenia pensando e intentando buscar respuestas-"al principio pensé que con este poder, era especial, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que soy y valgo lo mismo que ustedes, y todos los demás, que estos poderes no me hacen mas que otros"-recordó Lugh las palabras exactas que usó Zoe, eso era lo que a Lugh lo tenia pensando, el poseía tres poderes, entonces el era especial, el era mas especial que el resto de nosotros, o que las personas, así pensaba el, de que era el mas especial, de que valía mas que los demás por poseer no solo un poder, si no que 3 de ellos, pero había algo que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad sobre su conclusión, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba ayuda.

Llegó a la habitación de su madre, allí ella estaba recostaba viendo la televisión, Lugh se sentó a los pies de la cama y se quedó mirando en silencio a su madre-¿te pasa algo hijo?-le preguntó ella, Lugh se quedó en silencio-tengo una duda, una duda que no me la he podido sacar de la cabeza por varios días, por eso vengo a hablar contigo, por que necesito que como madre me hagas ver si mi respuesta es la mas clara o no-le dijo el, su madre lo miraba con extrañeza, no entendía a lo que se refería su hijo-primero te mostraré la verdad-le dijo Lugh, así que extendió sus manos y de una levitó algunos objetos y de la otra hiso salir una esfera de luz, su madre estaba pasmada mirando aquello, le costaba creer lo que estaba viendo-este no es el único que poseo, también puedo entender como funcionan las cosas-dijo y así comenzó a explicarle todo, bueno, no todo, no le dijo realmente como obtuvo los otros dos poderes, le inventó de que los descubrió solos al igual que el primero, le explico como funcionaban y lo que podía hacer con ellos, le contó sobre nosotros, la compañía todo, incluso le rogó que por favor le permitiera seguir siendo parte de la compañía, a pesar de lo que le contó, su madre no podía negar lo que oía, se dio cuenta, de todo, su hijo poseía poderes, una vez que Lugh terminó de hablar con ella, luego de un poco mas de una hora, ambos se quedaron en silencio, su madre le dijo de que ella debía aceptar todo esto, después de todo, el era su hijo y debía aceptar aquello, los poderes, la compañía, todo debía aceptarlo-gracias mamá, no sabes cuan feliz me haces, al saber que aceptas esto-le agradeció, su madre lo miró unos segundos en silencio-ahora que me has dicho todo, ¿ahora me dirás cual es esa duda que necesitas de mi ayuda?-le preguntó, Lugh se puso de pie y le contó lo que Zoe había hablado, una vez que terminó la miró a sus ojos-yo no pienso como ella, por que ella se equivoca, yo poseo tres poderes y los demás solo 1, yo soy el mas especial de todos, yo soy el mas poderoso, y quizás podría…adquirir mas poderes en un tiempo mas, eso me hace mas especial a mi que a los demás, ¿o estoy equivocado?-preguntó, su madre le tomó las manos-hijo, nadie es mas que otros, todos son iguales, no puedes sentirte superior a otras personas-le aseguró su madre, Lugh no podía creer lo que ella le decía, así que se sentó a su lado-pero espera…o sea…¿tu dices que soy igual a los demás, que valgo lo mismo, siendo que poseo poderes, y tres además?-preguntó incrédulo, su madre asintió, Lugh no creía nada de eso, no entendía como su madre no pensaba igual que el-¿acaso yo no soy mas que todos, acaso yo no valgo mas que mis hermanos, acaso no soy mas especial que ellos, que los chicos, que mis compañeros, acaso no soy el mas especial?-volvió a preguntar ahora en un tono molesto y a la vez ofendido, tomó las manos de su madre un poco nervioso-escúcheme mamá-le pidió-necesito que me diga con toda sinceridad…¿yo soy el mas especial, soy mas especial que los chicos, que mis hermanos, que todas las otras personas, acaso no lo soy?-preguntó preocupado por saber la verdad, su madre lo quedó mirando en silencio unos segundos y luego suspiro para hablar y responderle a su hijo".

Compañía Antofagasta, sábado 19 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Todos nos encontrábamos en la compañía, mas bien en la sala de información, ya que nos habían llamado a todos para que fuésemos allí y esperáramos, eran ya las 6 de la tarde cuando se nos dio el aviso.

Lugh hacían un buen rato que varios notamos que estaba un poco raro, Derek, Bond y yo nos mirábamos desde lo lejos, pensando en lo peor, Therot estaba en un rincón solo, sujetándose ambas manos, las cuales tiritaban, su piel blanca como la harina, sus ojeras marcadas, sus ojos rojos, por no haber dormido bien esta ultima semana, Omi y Lulu estaban solos, apartados del resto, ya lo habían hecho publico, Jean Claudio no hablaba con Guty, apenas si la saludó, el estaba apartado de ella conversando con Chico y Jair, Guty conversaba con Rocío y Guty sobre eso, además Shio ya habló con sus padres y Rocío su poder para hacer que ambos guardaran el secreto, Guty, incluso ella pensaba en hacer lo mismo que sus amigas, Guty conversaba con ellas tratando de buscar una explicación a lo que ocurría con Jean Claudio, ninguna de sus amigas pensaban en una buena respuesta. Milo y yo también estábamos apartados, conversando, riéndonos, abrazados, ella acariciaba mi cabello, yo acariciaba su rostro, se sentía bien, me sentía cómodo estando así junto a ella. Derek se acercó a Lugh, pidiéndole que lo acompañara, salieron de la sala por unos minutos, Derek le preguntó si no era lo que el imaginó, Lugh le dijo la verdad, que era un problema familiar y nada mas, Derek creyó de inmediato y se quedó en silencio unos segundos-recuerda que debemos contarle lo de Therot a doña Paola-Lugh recordó a Derek, este asintió, en ese momento aparecieron doña Paola junto a don José, los hicieron pasar y una vez dentro, doña Paola nos saludó e hiso que nos sentáramos para conversar de algo realmente serio.

-Bien chicos, esta no es la única reunión, en todas las compañías se está llevando a cabo esta misma reunión-nos avisó, su rostro estaba tenso, estaba serio-escuchen, esta decisión se llevó a cabo luego de una larga revisión, por mi parte y por parte de los otros lideres-nos dijo-hemos…llegado a la decisión que…durante los meses enero y febrero la compañía funciona de viernes a domingo-concluyó, todos nos quedamos congelados, no podíamos creer nada de lo que dijo, ¿acaso querían que estuvieras otro días mas durante vacaciones?, al parecer así era, los comentarios iban y venían-por favor jóvenes déjennos terminar de hablar-nos hiso callar don José-lo que quiero que entiendan es que debemos aprovechar las vacaciones, debemos aprovechar un día mas, es todo lo que pedimos, esto es algo que tardó mucho en decidirse y ahora mismo, todos los lideres hablan con su agentes-nos dijo don José-así que chicos, les explicaré como será el asunto, ya que todos han salido de vacaciones, así que haremos que los cursos se extiendan, que sean mas duraderos, manteniendo el mismo horarios de entrada y salida-nos dijo doña Paola-en el caso de universitarios, haremos creer a sus padres que están yendo a cursos, para retomar materias o cosas así-dijo doña Paola a los universitarios-y además de eso-su rostro cambio a molestia total-debemos tratar un tema que al parecer muchos deben de imaginar que los nombraré, cuando sepan quienes han revelado el secreto a sus padres-terminó diciendo, todos nos miramos unos a otros, sin decirnos nada-así que ese tema lo trataremos al final del día, ya que junto a don José hallamos una solución para este problema, así que los que han hablado, deben prepararse-dijo en tono de amenaza-así que chicos, necesitamos que acepten esta nueva medida, así que quiero que levanten la mano quien acepta esta nueva medida, la cual solo durará dos meses-pidió don José, nadie levantaba su mano, todos nos mirábamos sin hacer ningún gesto, algunos no les agradaba la idea, no les gustaba pensar en el hecho de perder un tercer día de sus vacaciones-no olviden que esto es por la compañía, por el acuerdo al cual llegamos-nos recordó doña Paola, para esperar una respuesta".

Sector costanera sur, Copiapó, sábado 19 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Miharu fue llamada a su primera mision, eran ya las 7 de la noche, estaba soleado, aun era de día, en aquella hermosa ciudad, iría con su compañera, llamada Margarita, una chica de 16 años, baja, piel morena, ojos claros, verdes claros, cabello rizado castaño, el cual caía por su cabeza hasta su cintura, una chica realmente cariñosa y amable, ella poseía el poder de ver al aura de quien fuera, además sus ojos se volvían del color de la persona a quien observaba su aura, ambas fueron enviadas a buscar a un carabinero, joven, apenas llevaba dos años en la institución, un sujeto soltero, vivía solo en una enorme casa, pero había cometido crímenes usando su poder, robaba en casas y tiendas, siendo invisible, así que ambas chicas fueron elegidas para ir por el.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa del sujeto, se bajaron del auto-bien, este es el objetivo-dijo Margarita sacando una foto del sujeto para enseñársela a Miharu, en la cual salía un sujeto alto, delgado, cabello negro oscuro corto, ojos celestes, piel morena, bastante joven, 24 años de edad-bien, entonces no olvides el plan-recordó Miharu, Margarita asintió, una vez en la puerta de la casa, Margarita se agachó para mirar por debajo de la puerta, allí vio pasar a Sebastián, así se llamaba el objetivo, pasó delante de la puerta, Margarita inmediato activó su poder, así que unas cuerdas de aura tomaron los pies de Sebastián, la cual era de color verde, los ojos de Margarita estaba verdes-se fue hacia la derecha de la casa-dijo ella, Miharu activó su poder, así que Margarita dio una patada en la puerta entrando ambas a la casa, siguieron el aura de Sebastián hasta que lo encontraron de pie en las escaleras, con sus manos levantadas, su aura se volvió azul oscura, al igual que los ojos de Margarita-estás nervioso, pues deberías hombre invisible-le dijo ella sonriendo-¿de que rayos hablan?-preguntó-no te hagas el inocente, sabemos de tu poder y lo que haces con el y lo que has hecho, robar, y robar, ¿esa es la forma de comportarse de un carabinero?-preguntó Miharu, ambas lo apuntaban con sus armas, el tipo comenzó a sonreír-¿entonces lo saben?, pues bien entonces…no dejaré…¡que salgan vivas de este lugar!-gritó mientras les arrojaba un objeto y corrió escaleras arriba, Margarita y Miharu comenzaron a correr al segundo piso, una vez que lo hallaron estaba en su habitación, vuelto invisible, Miharu activó su poder de visión térmica, y allí vio una silueta de pie apuntándolas con su arma, Margarita vio una silueta dentro del aura-¡suelta el arma y no pasará nada malo!-gritó Margarita, Sebastián no hacia caso-¡ultima advertencia!-gritó Miharu, el aura cambió de color, ahora estaba amarilla brillante-¡está pensando en algo, quiere ver como detenernos!-gritó Margarita, el tipo se acercó a la vente y la abrió-¡piensa lanzarse!-gritó Miharu, de inmediato Margarita le disparó en una pierna, Sebastián cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, el tipo les iba a disparar, pero Miharu le disparó en el pecho, lo cual lo hiso caer inconsciente, volviéndose visible otra vez, ambas chicas sudaban y respiraban entrecortadamente-lo hicimos-dijo en tono alegre Margarita, Miharu asintió-así es, lo hicimos-respondió Miharu, ambas miraron el cuerpo inconsciente-¿te gustó tu primera mision?-preguntó Margarita, Miharu asintió-pues…no te mentiré si te digo que no me asusté-respondió-que bueno, para la próxima, no tendrás tanto miedo-dijo Margarita-bien, llevémonos el cuerpo antes que despierte-continuo diciendo-debemos llegar rápido para que lo encierren, Miharu asintió y ayudó a Margarita para llevarse el cuerpo, una vez que lo subieron al auto, el vehículo partió, Miharu aun no estaba del todo recuperada, se había impactado muchísimo esa tarde, ya faltaban 20 minutos para las 8 de la noche, y estaba comenzando a oscurecer-me gustó tu poder-dijo Margarita-es increíble tu poder y nos sirvió de mucho-dijo Margarita-gracias, el tuyo también es increíble-le dijo Miharu, ambas chicas llegaron victoriosas a la compañía, ambas cumplieron con su mision con todo éxito".

Compañía Antofagasta, sábado 19 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Habíamos aceptado, decidimos aceptar la petición que nos hacia la compañía, faltaban pocos minutos para las 8 de la noche, así que Lugh y Derek decidieron que era hora de ir a hablar con doña Paola. Una vez en su oficina, estaba allí don José y ella-¿se les ofrece algo muchachos?-preguntó doña Paola, ambos asintieron-debemos contarles algo un poco delicado, se trata sobre uno de los chicos-respondió Lugh, doña Paola y don José se miraron unos segundos-¿pasó algo malo?-preguntaron ambos a la vez-Derek les explicará mejor-les dijo Lugh y Derek comenzó a hablar con ellos.

Ya pasada una media hora, doña Paola se puso de pie-debemos ir y hablar con el, debemos ayudarlo antes que las cosas puedan empeorar-dijo en tono bajo y nervioso, los cuatro salieron de la oficina, camino a la sala de descanso-¿a que se refiere con empeorar?-preguntó Derek-hemos visto casos así antes, si lo hacen enojar por algo, puede reaccionar mal y su poder no es para reaccionar así-respondió don José-así que debemos ser cautelosos con lo que hablemos-dijo doña Paola, Lugh y Derek se miraron asustados, pensando que era lo que iba a suceder.

Una vez en la sala, don José llamó a Therot, este salió caminando lentamente, una vez allí, las cuatro personas lo miraban en silencio-¿tienes algo que contarnos Therot?-preguntó doña Paola en tono molesto, este negó rápidamente-¿estas seguro que no nos tienes que decir nada o debo llamar a Bond para sacarte la verdad?-volvió a insistir, Therot se molestó y sus puños comenzaron a apretarse-¿acaso se los dijeron?-preguntó Therot a Lugh y Derek, ambos asintieron-¡¿y con que derecho se meten en mi vida privada?, ustedes no entienden por lo que he pasado!-gritó fuertemente, todos los chicos no aguantaron la tentación y salieron a ver que ocurría-lo hicimos para ayudarte amigo-le dijo Lugh-¡yo no necesito ayuda, solo necesito mi maldita droga!-les gritó-¡así que déjenme en paz!-volvió a gritar, mientras se volteaba-si no nos dejas ayudarte, hablaremos con tus padres-lo amenazó doña Paola, el rostro de Therot se llenó de ira, iba a golpearla, pero Derek se puso enfrente y recibió aquel súper golpe el cual lo mandó a volar, don José sacó su arma, pero Therot lo tenia levantado del cuello y lo lanzó algunos metros-¡corra doña Paola!-gritó don José y ella hiso caso, Therot comenzó a correr tras ella, y todos comenzamos a seguirlo, Jair fue volando junto a Chico a toda velocidad, hasta que llegaron con Therot, este de una par de golpes los mandó a volar, doña Paola se encerró en una habitación en donde guardaban las cosas de aseo, estaba muerta de miedo, Therot comenzó a golpear la puerta, allí nos acordamos del dibujo de Lee había hecho, Axel lanzó unos rayos, y Naota lanzó ondas calóricas, pero no hiso efecto, Therot tomó la minilla de la puerta, pero Kamo comenzó a derretirla con su mente, Chico copió el poder de Therot y comenzó a detenerlo-¡suéltame o te mato a ti también!-le advirtió, pero Chico no lo soltaba, en menos de un segundo Therot lo estaba estrangularlo, Fany se lanzó sobre Therot para detenerlo, pero el se la quitó de su brazo como alguien se saca una pelusa, Fany salió volando y chocó contra una pared rompiéndose varios huesos, Chico se estaba tornando morado, así que Axel lanzó rayos, Milo congeló su hombro, más bien le hiso una capa, y entre Shio, Guty y Misa la pareja de Cesar, les dispararon con sus armas taser, Therot cayó inconsciente, mientras que Jean Claudio metía su mano en la puerta para sacar a doña Paola y llevarla a su oficina junto con Bond, todos llevaron los cuerpos de don José, Chico y Derek al hospital para que Mikan sanara las heridas, las heridas de Fany se cerraban solas, incluso, al ponerse de pie, comenzó a acomodarse sus huesos, luego fue a una habitación, para cambiar su ropa manchada en sangre por una limpia, doña Paola ordenó encerrar a Therot en estado de coma inducido antes de llevarlo a su casa, decidió que debía hablar con sus padres y decirles la verdad, por el bien de todos, mientras ella se recuperaba de la conmoción en su oficina.

Era un poco mas de las 8 de la noche, faltaba media hora para las 9 de la noche, algunos estaban en la sala de información hablando de lo ocurrido, Derek y Lugh contaron la verdad, mientras que otros, entre esos yo, estábamos en el hospital esperando por los 3 heridos, pero algo extraño ocurría, Mikan se estaba tardando demasiado, mas que la vez anterior, esta vez algo extraño le ocurría, su respiración, sus pulsaciones, su actividad cardiaca se aceleraba mas y mas, transpiraba, estaba cansada, blanca como el papel, sus ojeras marcadas, sus pómulos sobre salidos-¿estas bien?-preguntó Milo a Mikan, esta asintió-¿estas segura te ves terrible-le dije preocupado-no es nada, solo estoy cansada-dijo ella para calmarnos, estaba comenzado a perder el equilibrio, su luz dorada era casi nula, y cada vez que intentaba continuar, se cansaba mas y mas rápido-ya es suficiente, debes descansar-le dijo Jair tomando sus manos para frenarla-te puede hacer mal, así que ya basta-le dijo Cesar preocupado-¡solo un minutos mas, debo apresurarme para ayudarlos!-nos dijo, se paró frente a don José, colocó sus manos sobre su brazo derecho-bien, solo un poco más-se dijo a si misma, pero inmediatamente todos estábamos sobre ella ayudándola, al parecer había vomitado, se tapaba la boca, estaba realmente cansada, no podía continuar-¡ya fue suficiente, debes descansar!-dijo Jair en tono serio, pero todos nos asustamos y nos preocupamos, al ver que de la mano de Mikan lo que caía no era vomito, tampoco sangre, era un extraño liquido color negro, sin aroma no nada, era como jalea negra la cual salía de su mano y su boca-¡¿que esta pasando contigo?!-preguntó Jean Claudio, Mikan negó, no sabia lo que le pasaba y cayó al suelo desmayada, así que rápidamente la tomamos y la colocamos sobre una camilla para que descansara. Ya faltando 5 minutos para las 9 de la noche, Mikan despertó, estaba cambiada de ropa, ya que Milo y Misa, cambiaron su ropa sucia, estaba renovada, se sentía descansada, estaba sentada en la camilla del hospital, todos la observábamos-¿estas bien?-le pregunté, ella asintió-si, en realidad me siento muy bien-ella vio a Chico de pie-¡¿pero como?!-gritó-desperté y copié el poder de Fany-respondió sonriendo, Mikan sentía como sus fuerzas se habían renovado por completo, así que se paró frente a don José y junto a Derek-¡acabas de despertar de haberte quedado exhausta, no lo hagas!-gritó Milo, Mikan hiso caso omiso a la advertencia, puso una mano frente al pecho de cada uno y una enorme luz dorada salió de sus manos, cubriendo ambos cuerpos, una vez que se apagaron, ambos hombres estaban despertando, totalmente sanados, sin ningún rasguño, nadie de nosotros entendía que era lo que había ocurrido, hace pocos minutos, Mikan agonizaba y a los minutos después estaba sanando a todos sin ningún problema.

Antes de que nos fuéramos al estacionamiento doña Paola apareció en la sala junto a Therot, quien estaba calmado, e incluso pidió perdón a todos-no se preocupen por el, esta mejor, hablaremos con sus padres mañana, no lo dejaremos solo-nos aseguró-bien, el otro tema que quiero hablar con ustedes, es el hecho, de que se que varios de ustedes han contado sobre todo esto a sus padres, ¿o me equivoco?-preguntó, Rocío, Guty, Chico, Fany bajaron sus cabezas al igual que Lugh, quien luego de la tragedia con Therot estaba mas extraño de lo que había llegado en la tarde, estaba como en un estado de shock-aquí hay 5 personas que han hablado todo y gracias a Dios que no ha sucedido nada malo-dijo ella en tono molesto apuntando a los 5, todas nuestras miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos-entiendo que ustedes se sientan mal por mentir a sus padres, pero quedamos en claro de no se hablaría nada de esto, así que haremos esto-dijo ella guardando silencio y apuntó a Chico y a Rocío-quiero que todos los que desean hablar con sus padres y decirles de esto, dejar las mentiras y todas esas cosas, levanten su mano, por que los que lo quieran así, irán conmigo mañana a cada una de sus casa a hablar con la verdad-los comentarios comenzaron, algunos que querían hacerlo, estaba ya aprobando aquello-pero-dijo doña Paola y le prestamos toda nuestra atención-pero, usaremos el poder de Rocío y Chico copiará el de ella, por que si le dicen la verdad a sus padres, deberán aceptar que ambos usen sus poderes sobre ellos, para que los obliguen a guardar el secreto y que acepten que ustedes continúen en la compañía, lo que no, obviamente seguirán con la mentira-terminó diciendo, doña Paola estaba seria, realmente molesta-bien, quiero una respuesta ahora-nos dijo y así uno por uno, lo que deseaban contar toda la verdad, fueron levantando sus manos.

Con un par de minutos mas de las 9 de la noche, nos subimos al bus para ir a nuestras casas, Therot se sentía mal por lo ocurrido, pero le dejamos en claro que no había ningún problema y que no debía sentirse así, Lugh casi ni habló esa tarde, estaba extraño, algo pensaba, algo que se activó al ver a Therot en aquel estado.

Milo y yo íbamos sentado uno junto al otro, conversando y abrazándonos, riéndonos, etc. era divertido estar con ella, pensé en ese momento.

Jean Claudio iba sentado, Guty se sentó junto a el, pero este se corrió de aquel lugar para sentarse a conversar con Jair y Axel, Guty se quedó en silencio bajando su rostro, mirando a sus amigas, buscando alguna solución, aquella tarde ocurrieron muchas cosas alocadas, pero mañana sería mas difícil, ya que algunos contarían la verdad a sus padres, a pesar de lo que esto traía querían decir toda la verdad de una vez por todas".

Casa de Lee, Antofagasta, domingo, 20 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Esa tarde, a las 1 de la tarde, Lee terminó de hacer 3 dibujos, en el primero aparecía doña Paola en el bus sentada junto con Naota, Mikan, Daniel, Kamo, Misa, Guty, Jean Claudio, Dazer, Aki y Therot, ya que ellos habían decidido en hablar con sus padres para contar la verdad, en el segundo dibujo aparecía un sujeto en el suelo, todo negro, incluso el sujeto estaba en negro, apenas si se reconocían sus facciones, su cabeza abierta en el suelo y una charco de sangre debajo de el, mientras que frente a el, alguien estaba de pie apuntando con su dedo a la cabeza y en el tercer dibujo aparecía Lugh de pie, apoyado en una pared, dando un golpe con su puño a esta, su brazo golpeó hacia el lado e hiso algunas fisuras en la pared, Lee no entendía lo que ocurría, pero de inmediato mandó las fotos de los dibujos a la compañía, para advertirles de lo que vendría, algo extraño, un asesinato estaba por ocurrir, y algo extraño ocurriría con Lugh, por lo cual tenia esa fuerza extraña capaz de hacer fisuras en una pared de un solo golpe, algo realmente malo estaba por ocurrir".

"Las cosas siempre pasan por algo, siempre hay motivo, y una razón por lo cual todo deba pasar, no podemos retrasar las cosas que son inevitables, no podemos desear que sucesos que van a ocurrir se detengan, no podemos y no debemos hacerlo, debemos dejar que las cosas continúen con su curso como corresponde, ya que el mínimo cambio, puede mejorar o arruinar las cosas en nuestras vidas, o en las vidas de otras personas".

FIN DEL CAPITULO 10.

"Cuando nos volvemos adicto a algo, nos cuesta dejarlo, nos cuesta dejar esas adicciones que nos afectan, pero aun así disfrutamos, a veces decimos "una mas y listo" o también decimos "uno y nada mas" pero al darnos cuenta ese "uno y listo" nunca llega, continuamos con nuestra adicción, seguimos cometiendo ese error que nos relaja, pero sabemos que nos daña y no solo nos daña a nosotros, también daña a otros, a veces nunca dejamos esas cosas".

Capitulo 11: Uno o nada.

Casa de Chico, Antofagasta, domingo 20 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Faltaba poco para que lo fueran a buscar a su casa, eran ya las 3 de la tarde, y sabia a lo que iría, a usar sus poderes para interferir en la mente de los padres de lo que deseaban decir la verdad sobre ellos y la compañía, estaba sentado en su living, esperando a que lo fuesen a buscar-"maldición, odio tener que hacer esto"-pensaba para si mismo, un poco triste, en aquel momento sonó el timbre de su casa, Chico salió y era Rocío quien llamaba a su puerta-hola, ¿puedo?-preguntó, Chico abrió la puerta y la hiso pasar-no te preocupes, llamé a la compañía y les dije que estoy en tu casa-le aseguró-¿te pasa algo?-le preguntó Rocío al darse cuenta del rostro de Chico, este asintió-me siento…mal, por hacerle esto a mis padres y tener que hacerlo con los padres de los demás-respondió, Rocío lo miró en silencio, impresionada al ver así a Chico-me siento mal, por jugar así con la mente de otras personas, yo se que esto se venia con la compañía, pero ahora….me cuesta aceptarlo-terminó de decir, Rocío colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Chico-yo también me siento mal por tener que hacer algo como esto…pero, sabíamos que estas cosas podrían suceder…además, esto es por mantener el secreto, todo esto es por guardar la verdad-le dijo para calmarlo-así que se como te sientes, yo también me siento mal por haber tenido que hacerles lo mismo a mis padres, pero todo es por mi y la compañía y por proteger el secreto-le aseguró en tono serio-así que debemos tratar de olvidar esto que vamos a hacer y no verlo como algo malo, si no como un beneficio para todos-Chico la miró sonriendo, dándose cuenta de que ella tenia la razón, en ese momento apareció el bus que iría a buscarlos, eran ya las 4 de la tarde, una vez que se subieron, allí estaban Mikan, Naota, Daniel, Guty, Kamo, Misa, Jean Claudio, Dazer, Aki, Therot y doña Paola, una vez que subieron Chico tocó el hombro de Rocío copiando su poder-bien, entonces iremos a la primera casa, la casa de Kamo-dijo doña Paola, Kamo suspiró fuertemente, el al igual que los demás estaban un poco nerviosos-bien vamos-dijo el, doña Paola avisó al chofer para que partiera directo hacia la casa de Kamo, para hablar con sus padres".

Casa de Kamo, Antofagasta, domingo 20 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Era un poco mas de las 4 de la tarde, una vez que llegaron, todos se bajaron, Kamo entró junto con los demás, allí estaban sus padres, sentados en el comedor viendo la televisión, ambos se sorprendieron al verlo allí dentro, con tanta gente y más aun, gente que no conocían-hola papá, hola mamá-dijo este, sus padres lo saludaron, y miraban a su hijo y luego a los invitados-¿hay algo que debemos saber?-preguntó su padre, Kamo asintió-vengo a contarte algo, vengo a decirles algo que debí decirles hacer unos meses atrás-le respondió, doña Paola al igual que el resto tomaron asiento para hablar-yo hablaré chicos, cuando necesite ayuda se las pido, y cuando necesite que arreglen las cosas, se los diré-dijo lo ultimo a Chico y a Rocío, todos asintieron-necesitamos hablar algo serio sobre su hijo y lo que ha estado haciendo en este ultimo tiempo-les comenzó a decir doña Paola".

Casa de Guty, Antofagasta, domingo 20 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Ya habíamos salido de las casas de casi todos, los padres, era horrible pensar en ellos, algunos no podían aceptar, otros se cuestionaban, otros se molestaron, pero de no haber sido por Chico y Rocío, todo hubiese sido peor, era horrible pensar para ellos, en las expresiones que pusieron los padres, al ver de lo que eran capaces sus hijos, al ver que poseían poderes, que no eran normales, al ver que los demás también poseían poderes, al saber sobre la compañía, esa tarde no fue de lo mejor que hallan tenido los chicos, pero ya quedaban pocos y listo, solo 5 más, así que ahora tocaba el turno de hablar con los padres de Guty, Jean Claudio no quiso bajarse, dejó a Guty sola en ese momento que ella lo necesitaba, así que fueron los otros no más, una vez dentro, los padres de Guty no entendían el por que había tanta gente en la casa, gente que no conocían, a excepción de Chico y Rocío, así que comenzaron a hablar con ellos también".

Casa de Therot, Antofagasta, domingo 20 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Eran un poco mas de las 7 de la tarde, salieron de la casa de Guty, tardaron un buen rato allí, ya que los padres de Guty estaban molestos, confundidos, tenían muchas sensaciones en ese momento, pero una vez que aclararon todas las dudas, a pesar de los gritos, las molestias, y los insultos, Chico y Rocío hicieron un buen trabajo con ellos, una vez que volvieron al bus, Guty lloraba por lo ocurrido, ni siquiera miró a Jean Claudio, estaba molesta con el, pero el corazón de Jean Claudio se rompía por dentro, ahora el bus comenzó a moverse hacia la casa de Therot.

Una vez adentro de la casa de Therot, aclararon a los padres que debían conversar de algo serio, así una vez que comenzó todo, algo raro comenzó a suceder en el ambiente, el tema del poder, de los chicos y de la compañía, ya había quedaron claro, Chico y Rocío se estaban preparando para usar sus poderes, hasta que doña Paola hiso un gesto detenerlos-aun no chicos-les dijo, todos la miraban sin entender que ocurría-primero debemos hablar con ellos…sobre el problema de Therot-dijo ella, Therot la miró molesto e impresionado a la vez-¡usted no dijo nada de esto!-le dijo molesto, doña Paola lo ignoró y comenzó a hablar con ambos padres sobre los problemas de ellos y a lo que llevó esto a Therot, y también sobre lo ocurrido de ayer, Therot esperaba en una esquina de la casa, mirando a todos, sus padres lo miraban sorprendidos, las manos de Therot tiritaban, no solo por la ira y rabia de que sus padres ya lo supieran, también por el hecho de que sentía la necesidad de consumir otra vez-así que si no se arregla nada de esto, si el no deja sus drogas, deberemos encerrarlo en nuestras cárceles para que controle su problema, el no es una persona que sirva para ser encerrada en un centro de rehabilitación normal-las manos de Therot temblaban de ira, la madre de el lloraba, su padre no podía creer lo ocurrido-así que si no se controla, lo encerraremos en estado de coma inducido por un buen tiempo para que deje su adicción-terminó de decir doña Paola. En ese segundo una silla salió volando por el aire cayendo cerca de los chicos, Therot la había lanzado-¡yo no necesito que me encierren, yo puedo dejar esto solo cuando quiera!-gritó-no, tu no eres capaz de dejar esto, ayer casi me matas a mi y a tus compañeros por lo mismo, ¿piensas que fue suficiente con ello, que hubiese sucedido si no te detienen?-le preguntó, los ojos de Therot estaban rojos de ira, al igual que su piel-¡no me moleste o esto se va a poner feo!-gritó colocando su mano sobre otra silla, todos estaban de pie, incluso sus padres-hijo, si esto es por nuestros problemas, te prometemos hacer algo, pero necesitas la ayuda de estas personas-dijo su madre para calmarlo-¡NO, no necesito ayuda de nadie y si…ustedes tienen la culpa de todo esto, ustedes y sus tontas discusiones de todos los días, ustedes y sus gritos de cada día, eso me tiene enfermo, me tiene…ENFERMO!-gritó con voz tronadora, su madre lloraba, y su padre la protegía delante de ella-¡¿ahora te preocupas de ella, luego de que la dejaste por otra mujer y trajiste esta tragedia a la casa?!-preguntó Therot con voz sarcástica, Naota y Daniel se estaban preparando para atacarlo en el momento necesario-hijo, por favor, debes dejar que te ayuden, debes dejar que estas personas busquen la forma de sacarte en lo que te has metido-decía su padre, las palabras hacían que Therot perdiera mas el control-¡hijo…por favor, no hagas esto, nosotros tuvimos la culpa, pero podemos cambiarlo, por favor no hagas estas cosas!-le pedía su madre, mas bien le rogaba que se calmara-¡no, ustedes no pueden pedirme disculpas, ustedes han arruinado esta familia, ustedes arruinaron mi vida!-gritó Therot, Chico estaba cerca de el para copiar su poder en caso de que algo saliera mal-debes calmarte, nosotros te ayudaremos, pero para eso debes estar calmado, debes dejar que te ayudemos, eres un peligro para tus padres, para nosotros, para el resto de las personas que te rodeen-decía doña Paola-¡usted me tiene harto, igual que el resto de ustedes y sobre todo…sobre todo ustedes…MAMÁ Y PAPÁ!-gritó Therot desenfrenadamente, lanzándoles una silla, Aki a toda velocidad sacó a ambas personas de allí, Chico copió el poder de Therot, e intentó sujetarlo de los brazos, el se lo sacó de encima fácilmente, Naota y Daniel atacaron, Therot lanzó un sillón para defenderse del ataque, corrió hacia ellos a toda velocidad golpeándolos en el pecho con ambos brazos, Naota y Daniel salieron volando, Therot lanzó un sillón a Guty, Jean Claudio tomó su mano para hacer que el sillón la traspasara, Chico y Therot comenzaron a luchar, ambos se golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas, se golpeaban con lo que hallaban, se lanzaban a todas partes, se pateaban etc. los padres de Therot no sabían que hacer, Therot tenia una enorme ventaja sobre Chico, ya que su ira y descontrol lo hacia mucho mas poderoso y fuerte-¡TODOS USTEDES ME TIENEN HARTO!-gritó envuelto en ira, Daniel quemó la pierna derecha de Therot haciéndolo tambalearse, Chico lo tomó de brazos y cabeza, mientras que Naota, Daniel y Kamo, ayudaban a sujetarlo-detente, debes calmarte, no puedes dañar a tus padres y a tus amigos-comenzó a decirle Rocío, Therot comenzó a caer en su poder-no debes dañarnos, debes dejar que te ayudemos, debes escuchar a tus padres-Therot estaba en el poder de Rocío, estaba totalmente calmado, entonces Dazer y Misa le dispararon con sus armas taser, Therot cayó inconsciente-debemos llevarnos a su hijo, lo encerraremos en estado de coma en la compañía, se los devolveremos el día martes, antes de navidad, así que nos iremos ahora-dijo doña Paola, esta le hiso un gesto a Rocío para que comenzara a usar su poder sobre los padres de Therot, y así fue, doña Paola llamó a algunas personas para que fuesen a reparar la casa de los padre Therot y compusieran muebles y cosas así, mientras que ellos fueron a la compañía para que los muchachos fuesen sanados y a la vez encerraran a Therot, en el nivel 3, en coma inducido, ere impactante ver algo como eso, ver a nuestro amigo así, mientras que los padres de Therot cayeron en el poder de Rocío, aun así no podían olvidar lo que vieron, no podían dejar de pensar en lo que estaba su hijo por causa de ellos, debían buscar la forma mas rápida de ayudarlo y ayudarse a ellos mismos.

El resto de la tarde avanzó rápido, el resto de los chicos que debían ir a hablar con sus padres, lo hicieron, no todo siguió tan mal como esperaban, todo salió bien, pero Guty se acercó a Jean Claudio para saber por que la había salvado y que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo-no estoy contigo, pasas en la compañía, no puedo ir a verte, ¿que pasa contigo, acaso no quieres verme?-le preguntó, Guty bajó su cabeza tristemente-lo que pasa…es que aun no les digo a mis padres que estamos juntos, por eso no puedes verme-respondió ella, intentó acercársele, pero Jean Claudio se alejó de ella-lo siento, pero no te me acerques, hasta que hables con tus padres-le ordenó Jean Claudio y se fue dejando allí a Guty sola y triste".

Casa de Guillermo, Antofagasta, lunes 21 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquel día lunes, Guillermo estaba en su habitación, sus padres salieron esa tarde para ir y comprar las ultimas cosas de navidad, solo faltaban 4 días para la celebración, Guillermo había ya salido de vacaciones, y se hallaba recostado en su cama pensando-"me pregunto… ¿que será de los chicos?, hace tiempo que no los veo"-pensaba en tono lastimado-"apenas si he visto a algunos, solo mantengo contacto con Lee y Venom"-pensó y suspiró a la vez, así que fue a su computadora y comenzó a imprimir fotos de cada uno de nosotros, una vez que las tenia, comenzó a buscarnos uno por uno, algunos estaban en sus casas, otros en la playa, otros en la calle, todos estaban haciendo algo, Guillermo sonrió al ver que Omi y Lulu estaban juntos en el Mall, volvió a sonreír al ver que yo estaba en casa de Milo, Guillermo tocaba cada una de las fotos y luego veía la escena del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, era como una especie de trance, ya que sus manos con un alfiler entre sus dedos, se paseaban por el mapa de Antofagasta, y se clavaba en el lugar en el que estábamos-voy a reunirme con algunos de ellos antes de navidad, o al menos antes de que termine el año…los extraño, extraño a mis amigos, quisiera verlos y divertirme con ellos, como lo hacíamos cuando el clan continuaba vivo-se dijo a si mismo, Guillermo ya comenzaba a extrañar a sus amigos, al clan, a las tardes de diversión juntos, el hecho de la compañía, comenzó a cambiar muchas cosas en nuestras vidas".

Casa de Zoe, Antofagasta, lunes 21 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, Zoe estaba en su casa, más bien en el living, viendo televisión y descansando, su madre y su hermana habían salido a hacer algunas compras, pero Zoe no se quedó en su casa para relajarse del todo, al contrario, estaba probando algo que descubrió el día sábado, Zoe estaba sentada en el sillón con varias cosas de la casa, tomó una servilleta la cual comenzó a convertirla en oro al tocarla, también había convertido en oro solido un plato de plástico, una maseta, una polera de ella, varios materiales podía convertirlos en oro ahora, Zoe estaba impresionada, su poder había sufrido un cambio gigantesco, su poder ahora era capaz de convertir en oro varios materiales a parte del metal y otros derivados-¡no puede ser!-dijo ella colocándose de pie de un salto, esta impresionada, así que comenzó a tocar varios objetos de distintos tamaños y distintos materiales convirtiéndolos en oro solido-mi poder es mas de lo que pensé, todo lo que toco se convertirá en oro-se acercó a una planta y puso su mano sobre ella, tratando de hacerla oro, pero a pesar de todo el esfuerzo le fue imposible hacerlo-vaya, parecer que no puedo convertir cosas vivas en oro-dijo desesperanzada, pero aun así estaba alegre e impresionada de poder convertir cualquier cosa inerte en oro solido".

Juan López, Antofagasta, lunes 21 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Misa estaba con su familia en la playa de Juan López, mas bien sus padres estaban en la playa, ella estaba alejada por los peñascos, caminando sobre el agua lejos de los ojos de las personas, aprovechando de su poder unos minutos, hacia tiempo que no lo utilizaba, Misa estaba allí observando las maravillas de su poder, ser capaz de caminar hasta el fondo y ver todo el mar en su magnificencia bajo sus pies, eran ya las 7 de la tarde, cuando decidió en volver con sus padres, luego de haber pasado una tarde maravillosa contemplando su poder, y el mar hermoso, con su vida y colores, el cual se alzaba debajo de sus pies".

Centro de Valparaíso, martes 22 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Puka caminaba por el centro de la ciudad, buscando algunos obsequios para sus padres y parientes, pero no estaba del todo tranquila, ya que estaba pensando en nosotros, pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaba a personas como Kamo, Zoe, Guty, Manuel y a mi, buenos amigos de ella, pensaban constantemente en nosotros y mantenía contacto con nosotros, pero aun así no le era suficiente, quería vernos, reunirse con nosotros, pero ella entendía lo que pasaba, ella entendía en lo que estaba, ella ya había aceptado las consecuencias que la compañía le había traído, perder la vida que había hecho en Antofagasta y a sus amigos, pero obviamente que había hecho nuevos amigos en la compañía y en la universidad, pero no era lo mismo, esas amistades no podían remplazar la que Puka ya había formado con nosotros, pero además de ello, la vida de Puka no estaba mal, al contrario, tenia un gran control sobre su poder, ahora era capaz de graduar la fuerza que necesitaba para cualquier ocasión, en estos meses ya había participado de 2 misiones, las cuales le habían costado completar, pero Puka ya se había adaptado a su nueva vida, así que el único inconveniente para ella, era eso, el hecho de extrañar a sus amigos".

Bosques de Talca, martes 22 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"La relación de Dani y niño X había llegado a su fin, esa misma tarde Dani fue a la casa de niño X para decirle que la relación se terminaba, obviamente que ella no le dijo lo de Manuel, quería hacer pasar como que hubiese pasado un tiempo y luego tener una relación con Manuel, niño X tratando de mantener su dignidad , no le dijo nada de lo que había visto, tampoco hiso escándalo alguno, no quiso hacerle saber que los había visto, luego de una media hora de haber terminado de hablar, niño X comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno por los frondosos bosques de Talca, ya era de noche, bastante tarde, las 10 de la noche, la ciudad estaba oscura, y había comenzado a llover en ese entonces, las lluvias de esa región eran enormes, gotas gigantescas y una tras otra, mínimo duraban entre 1 a 2 horas cada lluvia, niño X estaba planeando la forma de vengarse de ambos, no al punto de matarlos, pero si hacer la vida imposible de Dani y lastimar a Manuel-maldito animal…me quitó mi pareja, me quitó todo lo que mas amaba en la vida-dijo niño X molesto-espera a que me tope contigo, haré que quedes en el hospital con tus huesos rotos y suplicándome perdón-dijo el como si estuviera hablando con Manuel en persona, la ira de niño X se notaba, al punto que en un circulo de 5 metros se hiso un terremoto, la tierra se partió y los arboles se quebraron en su lugar y otros salieron de la tierra, niño X no solamente estaba enfurecido, o herido, también estaba buscando la forma de tomar venganza por lo que le habían hecho, algo peligroso estaba por suceder entre Dani, niño X y Manuel, algo no muy bueno estaba por comenzar, la venganza de niño X pronto comenzaría".

Casa de Lugh, Antofagasta, viernes 18 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"-Necesito que me diga con toda sinceridad…¿yo soy el mas especial, soy mas especial que los chicos, que mis hermanos, que todas las otras personas, acaso no lo soy?-preguntó Lugh a su madres, esperando la respuesta de ella, su madre lo miró en silencio y tomó sus manos mientras lo miraba en silencio, inspiró aire para hablar-escucha hijo, nadie es mas especial, nadie es el mas especial, tu, y tus hermanos son igual de especiales, tu o tu hermano tienen diferencias, pero ambos son especiales, al igual que tu hermana, pero con tus amigos y en el caso de los poderes, no importa si tienen 40 o 1 solo poder, el punto es que al tener un poder o 100, ese alguien es especial, no quiero que pienses esas cosas hijo, tu eres especial, pero no puedes pensar que eres el mas especial de todos, no puedes pensar eso, no te hace bien, así que entiende esto hijo…tu eres especial, pero no el mas especial de todas las personas o súper personas del mundo-le respondió su madre, la respuesta de ella, tocó el fondo de Lugh, no podía entender como era que su propia madre no lo considerara el mas especial, así que se puso de pie y comenzó a bajar las escaleras para salir de la casa, mientras su madre se quedó allí sin decir nada, mientras que Lugh pensaba y pensaba en todo lo ocurrido".

Sector la Coviefi, Antofagasta, miércoles 23 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Lugh llegó esa tarde a la casa de un amigo que tenía hace 2 años, este viva en el sector de la Coviefi, en las casas mas alta-"el me dará la respuesta que necesito, el me hará saber que se siente ser fuerte, quizás 3 poderes no era suficiente…pero 4"-comenzó a pensar Lugh mientras caminaba hacia la casa de su amigo-"seré tan fuerte como Therot, y nada me lastimara, además…hace tiempo que necesitaba hacer esto"-continuo pensando mientras tocaba la puerta de la casa, allí salió su amigo, Alejandro, 23 años, estudiante en la universidad Antofagasta, de medicina, alto, un tanto macizo, anchos hombros, brazos y piernas largas, piel blanca, ojos celestes, cabello rizado negro y corto, allí su amigo abrió la puerta, la expresión de Lugh era mas que molestia, era algo que no tenia significado, al momento que Alejandro abrió la puerta, saludó a su amigo-¡amigo, tanto tiempo…-Alejandro entró volando a su casa, Lugh lo había empujado hacia adentro con su telequinesis, mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta de la casa, la cual estaba vacía-¡¿que diablos te está pasando?!-demandó saber su amigo, Lugh caminaba hacia el con expresión desquiciada-necesito lo que tienes, necesito saber que tan especial soy, necesito hacerme fuerte-comenzó a decir, Alejandro no entendía lo que pasaba, Lugh levitó unas sillas y se las lanzó, Alejandro las detuvo con sus manos, tomó un sillón con una sola mano, el poseía súper fuerza, lanzó el sillón a Lugh, este se lo alejó con telequinesis, Alejandro corrió hacia el para darle un súper golpe, Lugh salió volando, Alejandro corrió otra vez hacia el-¡te irás de mi casa ahora!-gritó, Lugh le lanzó dos bolas de luz las cuales llegaron a la cara de Alejandro, lo cual lo hiso perder la visión, Lugh lo levitó y lo hiso caer de pecho en el suelo, levitó unos cuchillos de la cocina, y al voltear de espalda a Alejandro, les enterró un cuchillo en cada pierna y uno en cada brazo-¡espera, no lo hagas!-gritó asustado-quiero saber…quiero saber que tan especial puedo ser, quiero saber, lo que se siente ser fuerte como tu-dijo Lugh mientras cortaba la cabeza de Alejandro sin tocarlo, lo hacia con telequinesis, extendió su mano frente a el y apuntando con su dedo índice, comenzó a cortar el cráneo de este hasta separarlo de su cuerpo.

Ya una media hora después, el cuerpo de Alejandro estaba allí limpio, sin, sin huellas digitales, con la cabeza abierta, el cerebro había sido quemado hasta el ultimo trozo, Lugh ocultó cualquier cosa que lo culpara, allí estaba de pie, con ropa del asesinado, había cambiado la ropa del cuerpo y la de el, por ropa limpia y nueva, quemando la vieja, Lugh tenia las manos y su cuerpo ya lavado, y estaba allí de pie, mirando el cadáver sobre el charco de sangre-espero que pases una feliz navidad, ahora sabrás que me has ayudado a hacerme mas especial, a hacerme el mas fuerte y especial de todos-le dijo riéndose al muerto, dio un golpe en la pared con su mano cubierta, haciendo fisuras en la pared, incluso haciendo que cayeran unos pedazos pequeños de concreto-gracias por regalarme tu poder, un bello regalo de navidad, gracias amigo-le dijo mientras salía y comenzaba a caminar hacia su casa, pero una vez que llegó, esa noche se la pasó encerrado al volver en si, Lugh lo había hecho otra vez, había matado para conseguir un poder nuevo, había olvidado su promesa, por ir a buscar algo que lo hiciera sentirse, "el mas especial de todos" y sentirse mas "fuerte" para que así nada ni nadie lo pudiera dañar, Lugh cometió su tercer asesinato y al parecer una vez más saldría impune de aquel acto macabro".

Compañía Antofagasta, sábado 26 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Esa tarde que fuimos a la compañía, todos llevaron el mejor regalo que habían recibido para navidad, el cual le había gustado mas a cada, pero esa tarde no podíamos estar felices, ya que doña Paola y don José estaban totalmente ocupados y preocupados, doña Paola estaba en una agitada discusión por teléfonos con los demás lideres de las compañías, por algo que había ocurrido y ella aun no le daba solución.

Don José fue directo a la sala de descanso-¿pasa algo don José?-preguntó Therot, quien ya había sido liberado, y estaba mucho mas calmado, don José asintió mientras se acomodaba en un sillón con un computador portátil, colocándolo sobre una mesa, todos fuimos directo a ver lo que ocurría, allí habían fotos, fotos de las 3 victimas de Lugh, todos dimos un salto al ver aquellas escenas, mis ojos, lo de Derek y los de Bond se posaron en Lugh en menos de 5 segundos, sabíamos que era lo que había hecho, pero nunca nos algo como eso, además sabíamos que eran dos los asesinados, no entendíamos por que había tres, allí Derek leyó los pensamientos de Lugh, y lo supo, supo que otra vez lo había hecho, algunos vomitaron al ver las fotos-esto sucedió hace unos meses, esta-mostrando la ultima victima de Lugh-esto lo hicieron hace 3 días, todas las victimas tenían un poder, al parecer hay un cazador de poderes allí afuera, al parecer alguien está matando a todas las personas con poderes-nos dijo don José en tono bastante serio-¿es por eso que doña Paola tiene problemas?-preguntó Yanara, don José asintió-los lideres la culpan, por que no hemos hecho nada al respecto, pero…¿como hacerlo si el atacante no deja huellas ni nada?, lo único que los relaciona a todos, es el hecho de que tenían poderes, telequinesis, photokinesis y súper fuerza-dijo don José, Lugh estaba pálido, blanco como la harina, ni Derek, ni Bond, ni yo, le quitábamos la mirada de encima, don José nos miró unos segundos en silencio a todos-debemos buscar a este sujeto, si es que mata a súper personas por diversión o por otro motivo, todos y cada uno de ustedes corre peligro-nos dijo mientras se iba, en ese momento entre Derek, Bond y yo, sacamos a Lugh de la sala y lo llevamos a un lugar apartado, Derek lo sujetaba del cuello, mientras que yo lo amenacé con mi brillo rojo-¡dijiste que nunca mas lo harías!-le grité-¡ahora le diremos la verdad a todos y tu pagaras por esto!-gritó Derek, Lugh se lo sacó de encima con un movimiento ligero-¡no lo harás, por favor se los pido, no lo hagan, escúchenme!-nos rogó y allí comenzó a contarnos lo que le dijo su madre y lo que ocurrió aquel día-por favor…yo se que estoy mal, pero, pude estar mas de un mes sin hacerlo, se que puedo durar mas, no tengo esa sensación desde el día miércoles…por favor chicos, se los ruego, les juro que no lo volveré a hacer nunca mas-nos prometió, Bond vio que Lugh decía la verdad-está siendo sincero, nos dice la verdad-nos avisó Bond, Derek y yo lo miramos en silencio y molestos-está bien, te cubriremos-dijo Derek, Lugh nos miró con su rostro lleno de felicidad, sus ojos brillaban en esos momentos-pero esta es la ultima advertencia, así que si, no te vuelves a controlar, te acusaremos y luego te mataremos-le advirtió Derek, Lugh asentía y no, nos dejaba de agradecer por el favor, por la nueva oportunidad-haremos como que nada pasó, continuaremos tratándote como siempre-le aseguró Derek-así que no debes estar preocupados por nosotros-dijo Bond-te recomiendo que aprendas a controlar tu fuerza, los demás podrían notar aquello-le dije, mientras caminábamos de regreso a la sala y continuar mintiendo y cubriendo a Lugh en su mentira de asesinatos".

Sector norte, La Serena, sábado 26 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Ya a las 7 de la tarde, niño Z fue enviado a otra mision, esta vez junto a una chica llamada Nicol, 16 años, alta, delgada, hermosa figura, cabello largo colorín, liso, el cual llegaba hasta su cintura, ojos claros, piel blanca, con mejillas rosadas llenas de pequeñas pecas, una chica inteligente, buena compañera, quien tenia control total sobre su poder de telequinesis, ambos debían ir a capturar a un sujeto, un asesino, mas bien un sicópata con aire de artista, ya que asesinaba a las personas y las dejaba muertas en forma de obras de arte, un sujeto que era capaz de sacar espinas por su cuerpo.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa del señor Eduardo Olivares, Nicol sacó una foto del objetivo-bien, este es, el que se cree artista-dijo ella en tono despectivo-bien, debemos ir por, debemos ser cuidadoso, el tipo es un enfermo-advirtió niño Z, una vez frente a la puerta Nicol usó su telequinesis para abrir la puerta, una vez dentro, la casa estaba vacía y oscura, el sujeto vivía bastante alejado de la ciudad, la casa estaba sucia y desordenada, apenas si habían cosas, pero las paredes estaban revestidas con fotos, fotos de cada una de las victimas de Eduardo, eran 50 personas en total, todas muertas sobre el piso, llenas de espinas, colocadas en tal forma que expresaban momentos del arte, Nicol se llevó las manos a la boca, niño Z fue a la cocina e hiso levitar cuchillos y servicio-debemos estar atentos-dijo en tono serio, Nicol levitó varios objetos-el arte es algo maravilloso-escucharon la voz de Eduardo tras ellos, allí estaba, parado al pie de las escaleras, con su mano llena de espinas que no sobrepasaban los 10 centímetros, todas saliendo de su piel, color azul oscuras-¡tu mataste a todas estas personas por una ambición tuya!-gritó Nicol, Eduardo se sintió atacado-yo no asesiné a nadie, yo solo hice arte con sus cuerpo muertos-respondió, allí frente a ellos estaba el sujeto alto, piel oscura por la falta de luz, cabello revuelto negro y largo, ojos oscuros, expresión, una expresión como si estuviese mirando las entrañas de un y las deseara ver en ese momento-tu mataste a estas personas, ahora te llevaremos a un lugar donde no les hagas daño-dijo niño Z apuntando todos los servicios hacia el-¡yo no maté a nadie!-volvió a gritar, entonces sus brazos estaban llenos de espinas y los comenzó a mirar en silencio, no los miraba a ellos, miraba dentro de ellos-¡no te acerques!-gritó Nicol amenazándolo-ustedes, chicos jóvenes, serian una bella parte mi colección-les dijo-¡basta o te lastimaré!-le advirtió niño Z, pero este no le hiso-ustedes serán parte de mi colección-dijo Eduardo mientras se lanzaba sobre niño Z, Nicol lo empujó lanzándole un asiento, Eduardo rápidamente se puso de pie, lanzando espinas, niño Z lanzó objetos de metal para repelerlos, pero una espina hiso un corte al dar en su rostro, un corte de 10 centímetros se ocasionó en su mejilla derecha, Nicol lanzó objetos, pero estos no hacían efecto en Eduardo, el cual lanzaba espinas como loco-¡nunca más cuestionaran mi arte otra vez!-gritaba, 3 chocaron en el hombro izquierdo de niño Z y uno se clavó en el muslo derecho de Nicol, Eduardo tenia dos cuchillos enterrados en su pierna izquierda, niño Z hiso caer todas las fotos de los asesinatos, al sacar el clavo que las sujetaba a la pared-¡eres un maldito, te voy a descuartizar!-gritó Eduardo desenfrenadamente, mientras que Nicol aprovechó la oportunidad y lo lanzó contra la pared, niño Z levitó todos los clavos y los lanzó para clavar la ropa de Eduardo a la pared y dejarlo allí inmóvil, este le lanzó una espina al brazo derecho de niño Z, Nicol tomó su arma al ver que niño Z estaba en el suelo sangrando por la heridas, Eduardo estaba creando espinas para atacarlo, pero Nicol rápidamente tomó su arma y la de su compañero, disparando directo a los hombros del objetivo, el cual inmediatamente cayó inconsciente, Nicol tomó rápidamente a niño Z para llevarlo al vehículo y luego fue por el objetivo, el vehículo partió rápido para llevar a niño Z a sanar esas heridas y encerrar al objetivo, a aquel sicópata que lograron capturar con éxito después de todo lo que pasaron".

Compañía Antofagasta, domingo 27 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Esa tarde, estábamos todos en la sala de información, doña Paola nos pidió que la esperáramos, ya que debía hablar algo con nosotros, Derek, Bond y yo, no cambiamos el trato con Lugh, nadie, ni la compañía, ni la policía, eran capaces de entender sobre los asesinatos, ya que no quedaban huellas ni nada así para hallar al culpable, pero eso ya era una historia a parte.

En la sala reinaba la tranquilidad, ayer Naota y Yanara habían ido a una mision para atrapar a una chica súper fuerte, no fue gran cosa la mision, la capturaron en menos de 10 minutos y la trajeron para encerrarla en el nivel 2, solo había cometido dos asaltos y el robo de un auto y listo, ambos cumplieron su mision sin problemas y sin salir heridos.

Milo y yo como, siempre estábamos allí hablando, riéndonos, abrazándonos, ella como siempre acariciando mi cabello y yo acariciando su rostro como siempre, estar allí con ella era como si todo el mundo desapareciera, era como si no hubiese nadie más que ella allí junto a mi, en aquel lugar, en aquel momento.

Doña Paola había entrado a la sala, todos nos sentamos como correspondía, su rostro mostraba no solo cansancio físico, si no que también mostraba cansancio mental, al parecer tenia problemas con los otros lideres por estos asesinatos a súper personas sin sentido, ya que con alguien así afuera, todos corríamos peligro, estaba cansada, molesta e irritada a la vez, pero la entendíamos por ello-bien chicos, vengo a traerles una nueva noticia, esto fue decidió por 10 de los 15 lideres, que estuvieron a favor de esta nueva normativa-nos dijo seriamente, al parecer ella había votado por un no en aquella decisión, por su cara de molestia-a partir del primer sábado, de enero del año 2010, en el caso que halla una mision y el líder de una compañía, solicite la ayuda de algun agente de nuestra o cualquier otra compañía, deberá viajar a aquella mision-nos dijo en tono cortante, nadie creía lo que ocurría, ahora no solo estaríamos de viernes a domingo en vacaciones, si no que también estaríamos viajando cada vez que lo solicitaran-¿pero que haremos con nuestros padres?-preguntó Jair-no se preocupen, para lo que hablaron con sus padres, no tendrán reproches en que los dejen viajar-respondió ella-¿y los que no han hablado con sus padres, que hay de ellos?-preguntó Ansai-pues, espero que busquen nuevas mentiras, por que seguiremos haciendo aquello-respondió, a muchos no les gustó esa respuesta-esta es una decisión por mayoría de votos, 10 de 15 lideres botaron por un si, como saben, hay un sujeto o una mujer que está matando súper persona, es un cazador o algo así, nosotros necesitamos proteger a súper persona buenas y a personas normales, y además necesitamos protegernos nosotros mismo, así que, quiero que entiendan esto…debemos cazar a aquella persona, antes que nos case a nosotros no nos pase algo peor, así que la casería de aquella persona comenzará aquí y ahora-dijo en tono asegurado y serio a la vez, nuestro verano no solo se basaría en nuevas misiones, se basaría también en dar caza a alguien que no conocíamos, a excepción de Derek, Bond y yo, Lugh, al parecer estaba corriendo un grave peligro, un peligro el cual nadie conocía, un peligro que estaba latente en el-así que cualquier información que se sepa, donde se que se ha ocasionado estos asesinatos, iremos, no descansaremos hasta hallar a esta persona y encerrarla o matarla si no hay otra opción-nos terminó en tono cortante, el rostro de Lugh se tensó en un segundos, sus manos tiritaban, su rostro estaba blanco, incluso llegó a sudar, entre Derek y yo, lo calmamos, pero Shio notó como el ritmo cardiaco de Lugh cambio de tranquilidad a pánico en un par de segundos, Shio comenzó a sospechar que era lo que le sucedía y por que reaccionó de esa manera tan repentina, por que ese latido, por que ese sonido, por que en este momento, Shio trataba de buscar alguna respuesta a la extraña reacción de Lugh, sin saber realmente de que estaba asustado por lo que estaba por iniciarse en contra de el".

Casa de Lee, Antofagasta, domingo 27 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Ya era tarde, mas bien las 11 de la noche, y Lee estaba en su casa, le dieron las respuesta de sus últimos dibujos, a excepción de la que salía Lugh matando a su amigo y robando su poder, estaba en su habitación, solo, así que decidió en concentrarse para dibujar el futuro, comenzó a concentrarse, y esta vez casi ni se demoró en entrar en estado, sus ojos blancos, comenzaron a mostrar las imágenes de lo que sucedería y de lo que Lee debería dibujar.

Ya pasada media hora, tenía dos dibujos hechos, en el primero aparecía Therot encerrado en una prisión del nivel 4, en un coma inducido y en el segundo dibujo un sujeto, quien era el líder de la compañía de Copiapó, acostado en su cama, y su hija frente a el, dando la espalda a quien viera el dibujo, el rostro del líder mostraba una enorme sorpresa por algo que iba a ocurrir, pero Lee no entendía lo ocurrido, ya era tarde, así que decidió en enviar las fotos para el día lunes, para que las vieran en la compañía con mas tranquilidad, ningún dibujo profético tenía sentido".

Compañía Antofagasta, lunes 28 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Don José y doña Paola, estaban en la oficina de esta, allí sentados conversando desde hacia un buen rato, eran ya un poco mas de las 1 de la mañana-debemos hallarlo y rápido o si no tendremos serios problemas-dijo doña Paola molesta, don José asintió-no debe sobrepasarse, debe tratar de descansar un poco-le sugirió, ella se puso de pie, mirándolo, estaba casi encima de el, con sus ojos llenos de enojo-¡¿descansar, acaso nos lo escuchaste, acaso no recuerdas lo que me dijeron?!-le hiso recordar ella, hablando sobre su reunión no los lideres-debemos hallar a ese maldito o a esa maldita rápido, antes que todos comiencen a meter sus manos…no tendré a los otros lideres en mi compañía, los problemas de mi ciudad los resuelvo yo-dijo molesta en tono seguro-así que debemos hacer hasta lo ultimo por hallarlo-hiso recordar-¿tiene alguna idea de quien podría ser?-preguntó don José, ella se quedó unos segundos en silencio, hasta que sus ojos brillaron al recordar algo-si, recuerdo, creo tener una pequeña idea, ¿recuerdas al cazador que una vez enfrentó Santiago en la compañía, y este murió en el incendio que arruinó todo?-dijo ella esperanzada, don José asintió-¿piensa que hay alguien como el?-preguntó-no, no pienso que puede ser, se que es así, o es el mismo, y sobrevivió o alguien como el nació hace algunos años atrás-dijo ella totalmente segura-de ser lo primero o lo segundo…tiempo difíciles se vienen para nosotros-terminó diciendo en tono angustiado mientras se serbia un trago, ¿de que hablaban, a quien se referían, que era lo que estaba por comenzar?, cosas extrañas estaban ocurriendo en la compañías, cosas que no conocíamos y que quizás no íbamos a conocer, pero algo si era, seguro, nada bueno se venia para el verano del 2010, ni para nosotros, ni para nadie".

"Cosas oscuras y tenebrosas salen en la noche, y eso nos hace temer de la oscuridad, de la noche, el estar solos y no poder enfrentar esos miedos, pero algunos si son capaces enfrentar esos miedos y traer la luz del sol a la oscuridad y apartar todo lo que nos nubla la vista, todo ello puede desaparecer una vez que nos concentramos y estamos seguros de poder hacerlo".

FIN DEL CAPITULO 11.

"Cuando no podemos realizar un plan, un trabajo o una obra, buscamos quien si puede realizarlo, pero debemos elegir bien a esa persona, ver y saber que hará lo que deseamos, que cumplirá, que nos hará algo que nos gratifique y nos satisfaga en todo sentido, debemos buscar a esa persona que cumpla el objetivo que no somos capaces de hacer por nuestra cuenta propia".

Capitulo 12: "Ya lo encontramos".

Casa de Nero, Isla Robinson Crusoe, lunes 28 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Nero estaba en su casa aquella tarde, hacia poco que había terminado de hablar por teléfono con Nando, este le contó que estaba ayudando en una organización para ayudar animales abandonados, su poder era de gran ayuda y además le contó de que ya había sido el participante de 3 mision, contando la primera que tuvo junto a niño X, Nero estaba en su habitación, jugando con fuego, allí divirtiéndose con un poco de su fuego color azul, el cual salía de su mano haciendo una pequeña bola y lanzándola hacia su otra mano y devolviéndola-"vaya, ahora tendremos que viajar en caso de alguna mision y para buscar a ese "cazador"-pensó Nero-ojalas pueda encontrarme con los chicos si es que voy a Antofagasta-se dijo a si mismo esperanzado-además, quisiera encontrarme con Daniel y quien de los dos tiene el mejor fuego-se dijo riéndose mientras prendía su mano derecha-ojalas pueda verlos, realmente los extrañé-se dijo mientras se colocaba de pie, se asomó a la ventana de su pieza viendo el océano que cubría la isla-iré a Antofagasta y daré lo mejor de mi, y los ayudaré a atrapar a aquel "cazador"-se dijo totalmente confiado-debo ayudar a mi amigos, no los puedo dejar solos, debo ayudarlos y dar todo de mi, que sepan que aun cuentan conmigo en lo que sea-se decía mientras pensaba en cada uno de nosotros-me pregunto…¿que tanto habrán crecido, que tanto han cambiado, sus poderes habrán mejorado?-se preguntó mientras suspiraba, se sentó frente a su computador mirando las fotos que tenia del clan-ya nos veremos amigos, si no es en una mision, nos veremos al enfrentar a ese sujeto, allí nos veremos, en el campo de batalla-dijo a una foto de ONG en grupo, la misma que nos sacamos todos, cuando Nero y los demás viajaron a sus nuevas ciudades-ya lo verán, nos veremos tarde o temprano-aseguró 100% seguro de sus palabras".

Casa de Sakura, Punta Arenas, lunes 28 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Sakura estaba en su living, Doberti había ido a su casa, estaban los dos solos, pero Doberti no fue a visitar a su amiga, fue pedirle una explicación, ya que en una mision a la cual los enviaron el día de ayer, a atrapar a un sujeto con telequinesis, Sakura usó en tal nivel sus ilusiones que hiso que el sujeto casi se volviera loco, al hacerlo ver cosas realmente espantosas-¡¿acaso no sabes la gravedad del asunto?!-demandó saber Doberti, Sakura lo miraba en silencio y furiosa a la vez-¡nos metiste en serio problemas, quería al sujeto vivo, pero no trastornado de la mente!-volvió a gritar, Sakura lo miró como si ya estuviese aburrida de escucharlo-¿sabes una cosa?-le preguntó ella, Doberti se quedó esperando que terminara de hablar-eres un sujeto muy estirado, querían al tipo capturado y así lo hicimos, tuve que usar mi poder, solo…se me pasó un poco la mano eso es todo-dijo ella tratando de excusarse de su falta, Doberti la miró furioso, quería decir algo, pero deicidio quedarse en silencio, caminó hacia la puerta para retirarse, pero antes de eso se dio la vuelta-espero que cuando vengan los chicos o tu vayas hacia la ciudad, te comportes, para que no dejes mal a nuestro jefe-le hiso recordar y salió de la casa, Sakura miró unos segundos la puerta y luego volvió a prender su televisor, no tomó en cuenta nada de lo que su amigo le había dicho".

Casa de Aki, Antofagasta, martes 29 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Esa tarde Lugh fue visitar a Aki, ambos estaban en el living de la casa, conversando de varios temas y dejando el tema de la compañía y los poderes al mínimo-si quieres puedo ir a visitarte después de las 12, para año nuevo-ofreció Aki, a Lugh le gustó la idea-o sea… ¿estarás aquí a las 12 y a los 5 minutos irás a mi casa?-le preguntó sonriendo, ella sonriendo asintió a la vez-sabes es increíble ser rápida como yo lo soy, al principio no me gustó este poder, pero ahora es parte de mi vida y ya no lo abandonaría por nada del mundo-dijo seriamente, Lugh la miró unos segundos en silencio-¿y…que se siente…ser tan rápida?-preguntó un poco nervioso, Aki respondió que era lo que sentía con su poder y que era lo que sentía al momento de usarlo, las palabras, sonaban como campanas en la cabeza de Lugh, sentía como si ella estuviese restregando aquel increíble poder en su cara, Lugh solo necesitaba extender su dedo y todo estaría listo, su mano comenzó a moverse del lugar en donde estaba, mientras Aki hablaba, estaba teniendo esa sensación otra vez, pero ahora era distinto, no era con un desconocido, era con la persona a quien decía amar con todo su corazón, su mano estaba pasando cerca de su cuello, Lugh no podía detenerse, hasta que tomó su nuca acercándosela para que ambos se besaran, luego del beso Aki quedó pasmada-¿y eso?-preguntó, no entendía esa actitud tan repentina de Lugh, Lugh negó y sin decir nada por unos segundos comenzó a acariciar su rostro-me acordé…de ese sujeto, el que está matando súper personas-mintió, a pesar de que sabían que se referían a el con esos términos-pensaba, en ese monstruo, pensando en como seria mi vida si te hiciera algo a ti-le dijo, Aki lo miró en silencio y luego sonrió-no debes pensar en esas cosas, yo me escaparía en un segundo y no me atraparía, sería difícil que me atrapara-dijo mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos-eso temo, que no sea difícil-dijo el mientras miraba su cabeza, pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer en ese momento".

Casa de Jesús, Valparaíso, martes 29 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Jesús había descubierto hace unos días, en medio de una mision, que era capaz de activar y desactivar su poder de bloqueo de habilidades pasivas, ahora cualquier persona con una habilidad pasiva que estuviese cerca de el, esta no sería suprimida si así lo deseaba-Tobi, Omi, Rubén y Lugh, se pondrán contentos cuando nos veamos, verán que pueden seguir usando sus poderes frente a mi-se dijo a si mismo sonriendo, mientras recordaba los buenos momentos con el clan y cuanto extrañaba a sus amigos, a los que mas extrañaba era a Omi, Derek y a mi, a esas personas deseaba ver mas, claro que al resto también, pero a nosotros era con los que mas afinidad y amistad sentía, Jesús también estaba emocionado por el hecho de saber que volveríamos a vernos muy pronto, en alguna mision, sus poderes también había crecido y se habían desarrollado con el tiempo, al parecer no era el único que lo hacia".

Centro de Antofagasta, mares 29 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Eran ya un poco mas de las 9 de la noche, Daniel, Jair, Chico, Axel, Jean Claudio y yo, nos habíamos reunido esa tarde en el caracol para ir a jugar videojuegos, aquella tarde la pasamos increíble conversando, riéndonos y divirtiéndonos, solo quedaban 2 días más para que el año llegara a su fin, el centro de la ciudad ya estaba lleno en estos días, la gente haciendo sus ultimas compras de fin de año, para la fiesta o la cena con los amigos o la familia, todos los que vivían al sector sur se fueron a sus casa, los que iban al norte, se fueron también, en la misma micro, nos fuimos Chico, Daniel y yo conversando sobre las cosas de este año-increíble, el año está por termina y nuevas cosas se vienen para el otro-dije en tono alegre, ambos chicos asintieron-tienes razón, un año lleno de sorpresas, un año que cambió la vida de muchos de nosotros…no puedo creer que estemos a dos días de que termine-dijo Daniel también alegre-pues espero que la pasemos bien en la fiesta de año nuevo, espero que el próximo año, todo sea distinto, para todo sentido-dijo Chico seriamente-¿y tu Duran, cuando piensas decirle a Milo lo que sientes por ella?-preguntó Chico sonriendo al igual que Daniel, yo hice como que no entendía nada-vamos, no te hagas el inocente, todos se dan cuenta de que entre ambos hay algo-me aseguró Chico-dinos, no le diremos a nadie-me aseguró Daniel-pues…ella me gusta y mucho, nunca sentí esto con nadie, ella me hace sentir cosas increíbles cuando habla, cuando me mira, cuando esta cerca mío-comencé a decir, mientras que ambos tontos, se reían y hacían muecas al escucharme-pues espero te apresures y se lo digas, todos se dan cuenta y te lo digo, creo que tu también le gustas-dijo Daniel en tono de seguridad-así que esperamos se lo digas rápido, antes de año nuevo o antes de tu cumpleaños-decía Chico riéndose, era cierto mi cumpleaños era el 21 de enero y ya faltaba poco para ello, yo solo asentí, pero realmente deseaba hacerlo, se me estaban dando las agallas y las fuerzas para decirle a Milo lo que realmente sentía por ella, decirle realmente que ella me gustaba y mucho".

Casa de Axel, Antofagasta, miércoles 30 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Axel estaba en su habitación, sus padres trabajaban, mientras que el a las 10 de la mañana, se hallaba haciendo experimentos con su poder, estaba frente al televisor, cerca de este una lámpara, su guitarra eléctrica conectada y una radio, todo enchufado, Axel extendió sus manos e intentó absorber electricidad los 4 objetos a la vez, al principio sentía una pequeña descarga y un sonido saliendo de estas cosas, luego vio como pequeños hilos de electricidad brotaban de ellos y al segundo después, vio como estos hilos se unían a sus dedos, y a la palma de ambas manos, Axel colocó mas concentración para ello, luego sintió como algo caliente entraba por sus manos, luego por sus brazos y finalmente se extendía por todo el cuerpo, se estaba cansando, ya sentía que no podía absorber mas, había llegado a su carga limite, una vez que soltó los objetos, en ambas manos hiso aparecer electricidad en forma de esferas, salió a su patio y lanzó electricidad de sus manos, pero estos no fueron rayos comunes y corrientes, estos fueron mas potentes, estos era destructivos, atacaban con la misma carga y nivel que usaba Axel comúnmente, pero estas tenían todo el poder concentrado de la electricidad que había absorbido de varios objetos de electricidad a la vez, Axel estaba allí de pie, sudando, con la respiración entrecortada-¡increíble!-dijo el impresionado de su nueva habilidad, la cual claro estaba, aun debía ser perfeccionada".

Casa de Tobi, Antofagasta, miércoles 30 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Aquella tarde, a las 6 de la tarde, escuché sonar el timbre de mi casa, una vez que salí allí estaba Milo, era ella, quien me había ido a visitar, de inmediato salté el antejardín en dos saltos y llegue a la puerta, una vez que la abrí ella estaba allí mirándome sonrojada-he venido rápido, solo quiero desearte un feliz años y que la pases bien con tu familia-me dijo, algo raro sonaba en su voz, allí vi frente a mi casa a los padre de Milo en su auto, quienes me saludaron y yo devolví el saludo-quiero que sepas…-en ese momento se lanzó sobre mi para besarme, sus padres se sorprendieron y luego del beso que duró cerca de 5 segundos, pero para mi fue una eternidad, sentí como cabello de mi nuca le levantaba, sentía como si no habían nadie mas que ella y yo en ese momento, era algo único en ese momento, pero luego sus labios se separaron de los míos-¡cuídate, me gustas y mucho, nos veremos el sábado!-me dijo mientras volvía al vehículo, yo aun estaba allí inmóvil, pensando en el beso, ella auto arrancó y ella se despidió lanzándome un beso por la ventana, en ese momento yo era la persona mas feliz del mundo, nada entonces podía arruinar el momento, lo sabia, ella misma me lo había confesado, yo le gustaba, ahora debía esperar al sábado para hablar con ella y ver la posibilidad de ver si ella deseaba tener una relación junto a mi, pero era como esperar una eternidad esos 3 días restantes, pero debía esperar y ser paciente, además ahora se venia el ultimo día del año, para pasarlo junto a mis padres, mi hermanita y mi familia".

La Dehesa, Santiago, lunes 22 de febrero, 2010 Chile.

"Allí estaba Lugh, quien entró a uno de los departamentos de esos que entregaban el ministerio de vivienda, era un departamento algo pequeño, no era la gran cosa, había sido enviado a una mision, a capturar a un sujeto quien poseía umbrakinesis, fue solo, ya que Naota, Aki, Jair y yo, estábamos en la compañía de Santiago esperando su regreso, ya que Milo y Jair fuero enviados a una mision el día anterior y ya la habían completado, aun no se sabia nada del "cazador", pero ya en este ultimo tiempo había cometido 2 asesinatos más, Lugh estaba en peligro por haber asesinado no una vez mas, si no que dos veces, todas las compañías estaba investigando y no sabíamos cuanto mas podríamos cuidar el secreto, Lugh caminaba por la casa, y allí encontró a una joven, una chica de 28 años, sentada en el comedor almorzando, ya que esposo estaba trabajando-¿conoce a don Luis Rodríguez?-preguntó Lugh, la chica alta, delgada, hermosos ojos, de cabello rubio oscuro rizado hasta su cintura lo miró asustada, al ver que levitaba objetos-no me mienta, por que lo sabré-le advirtió al oír el cambio repentino de sus latidos, ella realmente no conocía a esa persona, y Lugh decidió explicarle el hecho por el cual venia, sabiendo a lo que se arriesgaba, pero luego hablaría con Rocío para que hiciera que la mujer no hablara, Nicol era su nombre, pero ella reveló que si poseía un poder, Lugh la miró en silencio-¿podría mostrármelo?-le preguntó y a la vez se lo pidió, ella asintió, ya que se sintió en confianza con Lugh, tomó un vaso con agua y su mano comenzó a colocarse azul, el vaso y el liquido se congelaron en un par de segundos, Lugh rápidamente sintió aquella sensación-mi esposo es como yo-dijo en tono bajo y triste-¿como usted, a que se refiere?-preguntó Lugh tratando de luchar con su hambre, no podía y no debía hacerlo otra vez, sabia que estaba tras sus pasos-a el no lo pueden hacer enojar, si no, todo se quema, todo se derrite, el es como una bomba, pero aun así lo amo-aseguró ella-¿y cual es la habilidad de tu esposo?-preguntó Lugh estando de pie y dando la espalda a Nicol-el es capaz de usar la radioactividad-en aquel momento Lugh se estaba descontrolando por dentro-pero yo lo calmo, al tocarlo todo se desvanece, el calor desaparece con mi frio-aseguró, Lugh se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia ella con esos ojos envueltos en llamas, Nicol retrocedía a cada paso que Lugh daba hacia ella, hasta quedar atrapada, ya que tras ella había una pared-necesito olvidar los sentimientos, necesito olvidar el calor de la amistad y el amor, necesito ser frío…y tu…y tu puedes dármelo-le dijo mientras levantaba su mano, Nicol tocó su brazo tratando de congelárselo, pero en 3 segundos, apenas ella pudo poner escarcha en el brazo, Lugh la tenia levanta del cuello con una sola mano-tu me ayudaras a olvidar todo esto por lo que estoy pasando, entonces la azotó contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas, una vez que Nicol cayó al suelo, Lugh comenzó a cortar su cabeza mientras la sujetaba al suelo del departamento con su telequinesis, una vez más Lugh lo había para conseguir la cryokinesis de Nicol. Ya pasada una media Lugh ya tenia todo limpio, sin dejar huellas que lo culparan y antes de irse, congeló el cuerpo de Nicol, usando su nuevo poder, así dándole un extraño estreno a su nuevo poder, Lugh tenia un propósito para haberlo tomado, y mas aun, para haberlo tomado de esa forma".

Santiago centro, jueves 25 de febrero, 2009 Chile.

"En el centro de Santiago, mas bien en la plaza de armas, nos hallábamos Lugh, Aki, Jair, Naota, Milo y otras dos personas de la compañía Santiago, se suponía que allí hallaríamos al esposo de Nicol, ya que sabíamos que era un sujeto radioactivo y que era un peligro para todo quien estuviese a su lado, es mas el tipo podía explotar como una bomba si lo hacían enfurecer, una vez que lo halláramos, debíamos seguirlo, para luego capturarlo rápidamente, era increíble, que no hubiese sucedido nada malo, Lugh y yo pensábamos de que tipo al hallar a su mujer muerta, pudo haber explotado, pero no fue así, lejos, entre los arboles, apareció de la nada una chica, junto con el esposo de Nicol, Camilo, 28 años, alto, delgado, cabello largo alborotado, barba larga también, ojos oscuros, su rostro estaba demacrado por las noches sin sueño, y el cansancio, además de la tristeza por haber perdido a su mujer, la chica miraba hacia todos lados, el reloj de la plaza marcaba las 1 de la tarde, una vez que nos halló en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, despertó a Camilo e indicó en donde estábamos, la chica cerró sus ojos y desapareció, se había transportado del lugar a uno mas alejado, Camilo fue directo hacia nosotros, y algo comenzó a discutir con Lugh, pero no se escuchaban las palabras, todos discutíamos, ya que la situación lo ameritaba, en ese momento las manos de Camilo comenzaron a brillar de un color rojo intenso, todos nos asustamos, su poderes se estaba manifestando de una increíble manera, todos tratábamos de calmarlo, pero era peor, ahora su cara, mas bien su cuerpo entero estaba rojo, un rojo intenso y brillante, el tipo no podía calmarse, quería hacerlo pero le era inútil, era tanta su ira y su descontrol que no podía hacerlo, su ropa comenzó a quemarse, toda la gente dio un gritó en ese momento todo fue confuso y…desde el cielo una explosion arrasó con Santiago, gran parte de la capital de Chile había desparecido en una explosion atómica".

Casa de Santiago, Copiapó, jueves 31 de diciembre, 2009 Chile.

"Nataly, la hija del líder de la compañía Copiapó, estaba en la habitación de su padre, una chica de 17 años, alta, delgada, hermosa figura, cabello colorín artificial listo casi llegando a su cintura, labios rojos y gruesos, ojos oscuros, estaba allí a las 4 de la mañana, jadeando, asustada, sudando a la vez, su padre la miró en silencio-¿viste algo?-preguntó, ella asintió sonriendo-feliz año nuevo papá-le respondió su padre se sentó en la cama mirándola con expresión de esperanzado-¡dímelo, ¿que fue lo que viste, hallaste algo nuevo?!-preguntó acelerado, su hija asintió-lo encontramos papá, encontramos al que activara la bomba, al que dará inicio a tus planes-respondió ella-¿y bien, y quien es?-preguntó, es ese chico, Lugh, de Antofagasta, es un cazador, al igual que enfrentaste tu y mataste esa vez, es igual a su padre-respondió ella, Santiago no podía creer lo que pasaba, ¿pero que estaba ocurriendo realmente, su hija soñó eso, acaso eso iba a ocurrir, que planes tenia el líder de una compañía, con hacer desaparecer la capital?, aquel líder traía algo entre manos, y necesitaba al que iniciara su planes, al parecer ya lo tenían, Lugh era el indicado para activar sus planes malignos-¿y si te desafía?-preguntó su hija, su padre la miró sonriendo con sarcasmo-si lo hace…lo detendré sin problemas-respondió mientras miraba un vaso, el cual se incendió al momento que posó sus ojos en el, algo realmente malo y oscuro estaba comenzando a tomar forma, algo que incluía a Lugh, un plan maligno ideado por un líder de las compañías, algo oscuro y maligno estaba a punto de surgir desde las sombras".

Compañía Antofagasta, sábado 02 de enero, 2010 Chile.

"Eran las 5 de la tarde, ya habíamos llegado a la compañía, una vez más se nos pidió esperar en la sala de descanso, y allí estábamos todos, algo extraño pasaba entre Milo y yo, me miraba desde lo lejos, pero no me saludó y tampoco me miraba, ¿acaso habría olvidado lo que pasó el miércoles, acaso había olvidado lo que me había confesado?, al parecer así era, al parecer lo había olvidado por completo.

Doña Paola apareció una media hora después de nuestra llegada, junto a don José, el rostro de ambos mostraba cansancio, molestia y a la vez se notaba que en sus ojos había una luz de esperanza por algun motivo-bien chicos, como ya saben, este es el primer sábado de enero del 2010-comenzó a hablarnos doña Paola seriamente-así que ustedes saben lo que esto significa-nos preguntó en forma retorica, todos nos quedamos en silencio, nuestras miradas, la mía, la de Derek y la de Bond se posaron sobre Lugh quien nos miró en ese momento, Shio volvió a escuchar ese repentino cambio de latidos en el pecho de Lugh, de tranquilidad a susto y pánico completo, allí quedó Shio pensando en silencio sobre ese asunto-así que como ya les dijimos, ahora viernes, sábados y domingos, serán los días en que la compañía va a funcionar, durante los meses de enero y febrero-nos recordó don José-además, como ya saben, estamos en un predicamento, un sujeto o una mujer, está allá afuera cazando súper persona y debemos encargarnos de atraparlo o matarlo por la protección de las persona normales, las personas como ustedes y de ustedes mismo, además-agregó-hay una pista que podemos seguir, el corazón de Lugh casi se detuvo en ese momento-la persona usó la telequinesis para matar a esas tres victimas, ya que no se halló el uso de un metal o algun objeto cortante, damos por hecho que fue aquello, así que hay un punto a nuestro favor, el tipo posee telequinesis-aseguró, todos estábamos impresionados, el corazón de Lugh dio un vuelco en ese momento, mientras que Shio estaba allí pensando el por que Lugh se había asustado de esa forma, al momento que doña Paola comenzó a hablar, ya había una pista mas cerca de el, una pista que podría ayudar a descubrirlo y atraparlo o…matarlo, dependiendo de la decisión que se llegaría a tomar, ahora Lugh, comenzaría a estar…en peligro".

Sector sur, Iquique, sábado 02 de enero, 2012 Chile.

"A las 7 de la tarde, en la casa de un objetivo, se hallaban dos agentes de la compañía de Iquique, Alice y Karen, ambas hermanas, totalmente iguales, altas, de contextura maciza, la misma edad, 17 años, a diferencia de que Alice tenia piel blanca y cabello rizado de color café claro, y Karen que era morena, y de cabello rizado largo de color café oscuro, Karen tenia ojos color cafés oscuros, Alice los tenia celestes, ambas parecidas, pero diferentes físicamente y en su forma de ser, allí estaban, al final de una mision, el objetivo estaba en el suelo inconsciente, con una pierna totalmente quemada, en quemaduras de grado 2, y su ropa y su piel llena de cortes pequeños-¿estas lista?-preguntó Alice sonriendo, Karen asintió-¿escuchaste lo que el jefe dijo?-preguntó Karen, Alice asintió-¿te refieres, al hecho de que podremos ir a otras regiones o ellos vendrán a la nuestra?-preguntó, Karen asintió-aun no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que nos dijo el jefe-le contó a su hermana-¿de que hablas?-preguntó ella, sin entender a lo que se refería su hermana-de los niños y niñas de Antofagasta, el y los demás lideres, están totalmente impresionados de ellos-respondió, Alice la miró sin entender muy bien, no se acordaba de lo que el líder de su compañía había dicho de nosotros-¿y que fue lo que dijeron el y los demás lideres?-preguntó, Kara extendió su brazo con su puño cerrado y al abrirlo, de su palma salió una llama de fuego rojo, al igual que lo que Daniel hacia, ella también poseía pyrokinesis-de que estén impresionados, no habían visto una variedad tan grande de poderes, hay vuelo, dibujar el futuro, hallar persona, detener el tiempo, pyrokinesis, invisibilidad, persuasión, licuefacción, además hay una persona que puede usar tanta fuerza como tu, hay uno con telequinesis-dijo Karen refiriéndose a Omi-pues entonces quiero conocer a esos niños, además, no creo que sean tan buenos como nostras dos, además, nosotras poseemos poderes increíbles y un control elevado de nuestro poder-comentó Alice totalmente confiada de ella misma y de su hermana, mientras elevaba sus manos y una ventisca comenzó a aparecer y le dio dirección a la ventisca, ella poseía el poder de controlar el aire y las ventiscas que este producía, sin duda, era chicas fuertes y confiadas, y tarde o temprano haríamos equipo con ella en alguna mision".

Compañía Valparaíso, sábado 02 de enero, 2010 Chile.

"Puka y Jesús conversaban en la sala de descanso, sobre lo que se venia, sobre el hecho de saber que en algun momento nos encontraríamos otra vez. Allí junto a ellos estaba una compañera de la compañía, Nadia, los tres conversaban, Puka y Nadia habían comenzado una amistad, allí con su nueva amiga, baja, un tanto maciza de los lados, piel blanca, ojos lajados, con sus mejillas llenas de pequeñas pecas, cabello liso negro oscuro, el cual caía hasta un poco antes de su cintura, labios rojos y delgados, una chica amable y cooperativa de 16 años, allí los 3 conversaban sobre las nuevas mision que se venían y la cacería que estaba a punto de comenzar-bien, como ya sabes, estás a pocos días o semanas de volver a ver a tus amigos-dijo Nadia, Puka la miró sonriendo-lo sé, estoy feliz por eso, ya los comencé a extrañar-respondió ella-por los poderes que me has dicho que han liberado, me gustaría mucho conocer a esa tal Aki, quien posee súper velocidad-dijo ella sonriendo-¿y para que?-preguntó Jesús extrañado por el comentario, Nadia lo miró en silencio-pues es obvio-respondió y en un par de segundos Nadie se estaba convirtiendo en agua, su piel, su ropa, su cabello, ella entera se convirtió en agua y en unos segundos estaba a unos 5 metros alejados de ellos, el charco de agua comenzó a elevarse dando forma otra vez en ella misma, Nadia poseía un increíble poder, capaz de convertirse en agua y moverse a una gran velocidad-pues para ver quien de las dos es la mas rápida-respondió sonriendo en ese momento, Nadia quería conocernos para ver cual era el nivel de nuestro poder y ser capaz de "competir" junto a Aki para probar quien era la mas rápida de las dos".

Compañía Santiago, domingo 03 de enero, 2010 Chile.

"Natalia conversaba con su nueva amiga, Ninoska, Natalia ya llevaba un buen tiempo junto a Ariel como pareja, ella decía estar enamorada, a lo mismo que Ariel decía, una de sus nuevas amigas y posiblemente la mejor era Ninoska, los tres conversaban, entonces Natalia se enojó por un comentario de Ariel-no te enojes, no es bueno, así que relájate-comenzó a decirle Ninoska, Natalia inmediatamente comenzó a calmarse-y tu también, relájate, eres un enojón convulsivo-dijo Ninoska sonriendo a Ariel, ambos se calmaron, Natalia la miró enojada, pero a la vez calmado-me molesta que uses tu poder para calmar a todos-dijo Natalia mirando a su amiga, de 17 años, alta y delgada, con hermosa figura, cabello con visos largo y liso hasta su cintura, piel morena, ojos lajados, labios gruesos, ojos oscuros, Ninoska se tentó a reír-eso es lo que hago-respondió riéndose-debes aprender a que las personas pueden enojarse o sentirse triste, no necesitas usar siempre tu poder para cambiar las emociones de las personas-le hiso recordar Ariel-lo sé, las persona pueden enojarse o sentirse tristes, pero no cerca mío-respondió sonriendo, ese era su poder Ninoska era capaz de cambiar las emociones de las personas con solo mirarle y pensando en como quería que se sintieran, de felicidad a tristeza o de alegría a aburrimiento-lo sabemos-respondió Natalia en tono como si la hubiesen vencido-ojalas puedas conocer a mis amigos y amigas de Antofagasta, te caerán bien, además…hay algunos que necesitan serios cambios en sus emociones-le dijo riéndose, Ninoska asintió, la chica realmente tenia un poder extraño, pero a la vez era increíble ser capaz de cambiar las emociones de las personas".

Casa de Lee, Antofagasta, domingo 03 de enero, 2010 Chile.

"Lee estaba en su casa, ahora era capaz de entrar en estado cuando quería y no le costaba en lo absoluto, pero no podía hacer muchos dibujos, a lo maximo eran 2 por cada vez que estaba en estado, pero no podía entrar a estado mas de 2 veces al día, recién estaba comenzado a evolucionar y tomar buen control de su poder, pero aun le faltaba mucho para tener un control total de el.

A las 5 de la tarde, sus padres salieron a comprar al supermercado para la hora de la once, su hermano mayor había salido, Lee estaba solo en su living viendo televisión, cuando en momento, su poder se activó por si solo, se puso de pie y fue en busca de sus cosas para dibujar, pero una vez que tomó el cuaderno, lo dejó allí, al parecer no era suficiente, así que entró a la habitación que usaba su hermano mayor para hacer sus trabajos para la carrera de arquitectura, allí Lee con sus ojos blancos, halló una cartulina de 2 pliegos, Lee la llevó al living y comenzó a correr todos los muebles, sus movimientos era involuntarios, una vez que el suelo estaba limpio, extendió el papel gigantesco y comenzó a dibujar en el.

A las 7 de la tarde, los padre de Lee llegaron, pero su madre soltó un grito de miedo, al ver a Lee allí el en suelo sudando, tiritando en el suelo, con su piel blanca, su pulso elevado acostado sobre el dibujo, sus padres fueron en su ayuda y allí en el pliego estaba un gigantesco dibujo de "El cerro Santa Lucía", como si alguien estuviese mirando allí y bajo el, estaba Santiago con una explosion atómica saliendo del centro de la ciudad, toda la capital cubierta por la explosion, era una explosion gigantesca y frente a ella la virgen del cerro, observando todo el caos que aparecía, sus padres lo tomaron para llevarlo al hospital-¡debemos detenerlo, no podemos permitirlo, debemos evitarlo, debemos salvar Santiago!-gritaba Lee una y otra vez, al parecer algo realmente malo estaba por comenzar, pero nadie sabia el como y el por que, al parecer una plan maligno haría desaparecer la capital del país y Lee ya lo sabia, cosas malas estaba por ocurrir, una nube de oscuridad se alzaba sobre el mundo y sobre todos nosotros".

"Las flores nacen y luego mueren…las estrellas brillan y luego desaparecen, la Tierra, el Sol, la galaxia y todo este universo algun día morirán, la vida de los humanos, a comparación de ello, es como un abrir y cerrar de ojos y en ese corto tiempo, la gente nace, sonríe, llora, lucha, se alegra, se lastima, se entristece, odia y ama a otros, todo ello es un encuentro repentino…y luego todos somos envueltos en un sueño llamado "muerte", eso es lo hermoso de la vida, saber que en algun momento todos dormiremos eternamente junto a nuestros seres amados, que todos en algún momento veremos a la muerte de frente, ese tiempo puede ser hoy o en años, pero de que llegará, así es, llegará, saber que nos encontraremos en aquel momento, en el momento del juicio final, mucho mas temprano que este universo, las estrellas y este gran mundo en el cual todos habitamos, nacemos, crecemos y en y luego desapareceremos por siempre"

FIN DEL CAPITULO 12.

**FIN DEL VOLUMEN 1: GENESÍS.**

PODERES:

Tobi: control espacio-tiempo/súper cargador. Haru: tecnopatia.

Chico: replicación. Lugh: aptitud intuitiva.

Puka: súper fuerza. Poderes robados por Lugh:

Shio: audición desarrollada. (Photokinesis, telequinesis y súper fuerza).

Dodo: manipulación de sueños.

Jean Claudio: intangibilidad.

Ansai: destrozamiento.

Jair: vuelo sónico.

Venom: levitación.

Fany: regeneración celular acelerada.

Guillermo: clarividencia.

Sakura: ilusionismo.

Mikan: curación.

Cesar: metamorfosis.

Misa (Cesar): probabilidad acelerada.

Daniel: pyrokinesis.

Miharu: visión térmica, acercada y nocturna.

Axel: electrokinesis.

Naota: thermokinesis.

Aki: súper velocidad.

Niño X: geokinesis.

Rubén: psicometría.

Zoe: alquimia.

Derek: telepatía.

Josefo: absorción de energía.

Dazer: tecnopatia.

Bond: detección de mentiras.

Lulu: expansión sónica.

Lee: precognición (dibujar el futuro).

Therot: súper fuerza.

Omi: telequinesis.

Nero: pyrokinesis (fuego azul).

Yanara: invisibilidad.

Milo: cryokinesis.

Misa: caminar sobre el agua.

Niño Z: magnokinesis.

Nacho: control del sonido.

Jesús: manipulación mental.

Rocío: persuasión.

Kotaro: comunicación electrónica

Doberti: mimetización.

Manuel: transportación eléctrica.

Link: tocar y encender.

Kamo: licuefacción.

Dani: pirotecnia.

Sekai: soplido congelante.

Guty: resolución incognitiva.

Nando: telepatía animal.


End file.
